Hostage
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: He took her as hostage because he needed leverage over her best friend, but nothing ever goes as planned when the baby vampire is everything but predictable and afraid of him. It's a road trip Klaus will never forget. Au/Meme
1. Pilot

Klaus took a deep breath and turned the radio up, he tried to concentrate on some girl asking to call her maybe but the tune was hurting his ears more than the sound coming from his trunk.

With a swift move he turned the radio off and hoped for the girl to be tired but she was far from giving up.

_"Let me out."_ she yelled and banged her fists mad against the heavy trunk of his car.  
_"Let me out, can you hear me moron? I will kill you when I get out of here."_ she screamed and started kicking, adding to his aggravation.

"_LET ME OUT._" she now yelled with all that she had.

Klaus finally had enough and pulled over in the deserted dirt road, he quickly came around to the trunk and opened it. He caught the girl as she tried to flash away and shoved her against the car.

She flashed her fangs furious with his doings and tried to come at him, without thinking he simply snapped her neck. The girl fell to the ground and with a sigh, he took his phone dialing a number.

Another very angry girl accepted the call. "Bonnie love… have you reconsider my request?"

_"No… you took my best friend so I'm not lifting a finger until I know that she is safe."_

Klaus looked at the blonde lying on the ground, he bent his knees and crouched exposing her face by removing the long blonde locks away from her face. "I haven't touched her" he said with a smile, he hadn't noticed before but the girl was actually easy on the eye.

"_Let me talk to her." _  
Klaus stood up. "That's out of the question, I will let you talk to her when you undo that spell that is slowly desiccating my family."

"_Maybe you should have thought of that before you killed Emily._" Bonnie snapped.  
"Very well dear, if you can't undo the spell that your cousin did then say goodbye to your friend."

_"If you touch Caroline I will find my way to that spell and make sure it can't be reversed, then I'll sacrifice my powers and since I'm the last Bennett witch of my line, good luck finding a new sister and brother._"

Klaus pressed his lips mad and stared at his phone as the witch ended the call. He quickly dialed another number that he wasn't too familiar with, which explained the reaction that came from the man on the other side.

_"Who died?_"  
Klaus rolled his eyes. "Nice to hear your voice as well baby brother."

"_You never call me, unless you have really bad news to spare._"  
"Well Kol, I need a witch expert."

_"What did you do?_"  
Klaus paced on the dirt road. "I killed a Bennett witch and now Elijah and Rebekah are slowly desiccating and it doesn't look too green on my side of the grass."

_"How can someone as powerful as you be so stupid Nik? You just don't go around so briskly ending Bennett witches. They are like us, Originals and killing one of them comes with terrible consequences."_

"Thank you for the information, it comes a tad late though." he snapped with flair.  
Kol sighed heavily _"How are you handling this?"_

"I snatched her best friend from college but the witch is playing hard nonetheless."  
_"Wait… which one did you kill? Please tell me you at least had the decency of leaving the really hot one alive."_

Klaus shook his head slowly. "I killed the dull one, Emily."

_"Here's what you will do; you will treat her friend like she's made of gold, do not lay a finger on the girl. Bonnie may be the hottest one but she's also the strongest witch of her line, ever. You do not want this girl upset Nik, she's also known to have a very nasty mood."_

"You sound aroused." Klaus spoke into his phone frowning.

_"I am the expert in this Nik and I'll ask around… maybe there's something we can use to slow the spell Emily has cast on Elijah and Bekah as punishment for her - I'm sure - unfair death. Though... thank you really, warms my heart that you don't love_ me."

"What are you rambling about now Kol?" Klaus asked with a hand in the air like he was slowly giving up on his brother's sanity.

_"She cursed the ones you most care about, I happen to look the usual dashing self which means you care for Elijah and Bekah." _Kol tried to sound mocking about this but he was actually pouting.

And Klaus knew it well, he smiled. "Come little one, don't be so upset, I bet Emily was in your bed once and still held you to the highest standard and esteem, that's why she saved you."

_"No, don't even joke about that Nik... that's like blasphemy..."_

Klaus shook his head, Kol and his love for witches was like religion. "I'll keep the friend just in case."

_"Try to keep in touch with Bonnie as well, it will help if she talks to her friend. We do want her on our side..."_

"Kol?"  
_"Yes?"_

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially from my baby brother." Klaus said upset.

_"Well excuse my ways, it's just that my older brother decided to be an idiot and kill a Bennett witch." _Kol ended the call snapping at Klaus.

Klaus put his phone away and scooped the girl in his arms leaving her on the passenger side.

* * *

He was driving for a while when she finally came to herself with a gasp, the blonde twisted in her seat fast and the first thing she tried was to get away. She tried the door a couple of times and even tried to break the window with her elbow.

"Don't you just love the new technology in cars these days? All doors locked with one single little button on my side and double bullet proof windows. All at your display love." He smiled not taking his eyes from the road.

The girl slowly faced him. "Who are you?"  
"Klaus Mikaelson, I'm sure you heard of me." he faced her.

She shook her head. "Not really"  
Klaus grimaced. "What do you mean?"

She rubbed her neck. "I mean that I don't know who you are."  
"Have you been living under a rock love? I'm _the _Klaus Mikaelson!" he repeated with determination.

"Whatever..." she mumbled and searched every pocket inside her Denim jacket, "Where's my phone and my bag?" she looked at the back seat grimacing when she found it empty.

"I took what I needed and tossed the rest away."  
The girl settled on her seat and fixed her hair. "This is because of Bonnie isn't it? You need her to do something for you and you are using me for it."

Klaus smiled. "At least you sound smart sweetheart."  
"Yeah, well don't let the blonde hair fool you." she looked outside her window.

"Prove me right and don't make any major waves. Keep quiet and if you do as I say, you might just see your friend again."

The girl seemed to understand which was a relief and Klaus drove until the tank was almost empty, he pulled into a dodgy gas station by the side of the road and looked at her. "Stay here."

"I need to eat something..."  
"You are a vampire." he looked at her wondering if she was even serious.

"I didn't eat before I was rudely kidnapped by some moron with an ego and now I'm starving. Are you offering? Neck or wrist?" she dropped mad.

It made him smile. "If you try anything, I will snap your neck again."  
"Unlock the door," she smiled politely. "Please... _The _Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus pushed that button with a heavy disapproving sound and was attentive as the vampire with the long legs stepped outside. "Keep close." he warned her.

They came inside the small dusty drugstore and Caroline smiled at the kid behind the desk. "Do you have ice cream?" she asked seductively.

"In… the… in the back." he stuttered when she moved her long lashes.  
"Thank you." she touched his cheek slightly before turning away.

He smiled and pushed himself over the counter so he could see her better, Caroline gave him one smoldering look before disappearing into one of the rows. He tried to leave the counter fast and spilled his Soda all over his Comic book.

"It seems that you made a bit of a mess."  
He startled and looked at the tall man standing in front of him. "Yes… I was… are you with her?"

Klaus didn't answer, he pulled the kid over the counter and feasted on his neck, after he was done with his meal, he looked for the girl. "Dinner is served." he said into the store but got no reply.

He quickly left the kid clutching his neck and looked for the blonde finding her outside.

"… don't worry, I'm fine. I think we are somewhere along Nevada…" She looked back as Klaus snatched the phone from her hand.

"Stole it from the kid… that was sneaky of you."  
Caroline smiled and folded her arms. "I had to call Bonnie"

Klaus broke the phone in two and took a step closer to her. "At least now she knows you are well, so I am free to snap your neck again."  
Caroline raised her hands quickly. "I'll behave."

Klaus squinted doubting her so she gave him a sweet innocent smile. "You have my word, I just needed to reassure my friend that I was ok"  
"After you sweetheart." he said and moved so she could go to the car.

Caroline rested against it while watching him fill the tank with gas, the kid stumbled outside into the late afternoon. "You need to pay for that"  
Klaus looked at Caroline. "I thought that you were hungry."

"I don't drink from humans."  
Klaus looked puzzled. "I beg your pardon sweetheart?"

"You know… some people are vegetarians, others are vegans... I'm humanless!"

"Hu…." Klaus didn't even bother repeating the word.

She watched him go to the kid and compel him to forget about the bite, he returned to the car and got inside not waiting for her.

* * *

"What do you eat?" he asked after driving for a while in silence.  
Caroline played with one of the buttons in her jacket. "Animals or blood bags."

Klaus didn't speak but she looked at him and caught his skin wrinkling in disgust.  
"Why didn't you kill that kid?"

"I don't like leaving a trail behind me, unnecessary deaths seek unwanted attention."  
"Right… stick to the undead." she looked at him and closed her eye cheeky. "Gottcha!"

Klaus looked at her with a smirk "No hard feelings love…"  
"Nope, no feelings at all from the hostage with a sore neck." she looked outside her window again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Like the good kidnapper that I am, not bloody likely that I will tell you love."  
"Caroline." she said and faced him.

When he didn't answer and looked lost she gave him a fake smile."The name is Caroline, not love or sweetheart." she disdained the words.

A smirk took over his lips, "Very well… Caroline" he said slowly and allowing the letters to roll out of his mouth, the_ I_ lingering in his thick accent.

"Hostage!" she quickly amended herself, "You may call me hostage."  
"For it is what you are after all." he teased her and looked back at the road.

Klaus knew exactly how much impact he had when he wanted and the way words rolled on his tongue like velvet, he knew how to seduce a woman when needed.  
There was a loud sound and the car started dragging instead of smoothly grazing the road. Klaus frowned and stopped the car; he came out to find a flat tire.

Caroline tried the door and was surprised that it was open, she smiled but Klaus spoke while removing the sharp rock that slashed the tire.  
"Don't try to run because then I would have to chase you and I hate running."

Caroline gritted her teeth mad but only stepped outside the car to check on the damage. "Are you going to stare at it or change it?"

Klaus looked up at her without talking.  
"Maybe it's a vampire tire and it will heal itself if we wait long enough." she smirked at him.

"Aren't I stuck with the comic relief…" he snapped and stood up taking his leather jacket off.  
Caroline twirled a streak of hair watching him change the tire, not that she liked being held against her will but the man was hot.

"So are you like some really famous badass vampire that I should know about?"  
Klaus pushed the new tire in. "I'm a Hybrid hostage, don't offend me."

She smiled "I'm sorry master."  
Klaus jolted his head at her but she was getting inside the car before he could catch her amused smile.

He pressed his teeth and shook his head, why on Earth did he have to go and kill Emily on a rage fit?

* * *

She was fondling with a few radio stations when he returned. "Are we stopping to sleep somewhere?" she asked him casually.

"Is there any chance you will remain the rest of this journey silent?" he sighed deeply.  
"Fine… grumpy." she mumbled and folded her arms.

It was peaceful the silence that followed and Klaus enjoyed it tremendously until he found odd that she was actually silent for this long. Klaus glanced over to her and found Caroline sleeping against her window. He kept his eyes on her, how was it possible that she was sleeping so peacefully?

She sighed in her sleep and pulled her legs up, curling up in the seat enjoying her beauty sleep.  
Klaus snapped clutching the wheel a lot harder than needed; his hostage was just plain taunting him. He hit the brakes hard and went around the car.

Caroline opened her eyes sleepily when he dumped her back into the trunk shutting the door harshly.

"SERIOUSLY?" She shouted at him kicking the locked door.  
"You are a hostage, behave like one." he said loudly enough for her to listen and then turned the radio up.

He quite enjoyed this Moby fella.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Find my baby - _Moby_


	2. Bumpy road

"Rise and shine sweetheart." Klaus opened the trunk and tossed a blood bag inside.  
Caroline had to move fast before it hit her across the face "Good morning grumpy. Did you have fun hitting every single bump on the road?" she snapped and sat up.

Klaus leaned against the open trunk and dialed Bonnie's number while Caroline carried on complaining about her back and his lousy driving. "I'm sure you can hear your charming friend on the back"

Bonnie laughed. "_You didn't expect her to just lie down and be quiet did you?"  
_Klaus looked at the woman who now stood in front of him stretching her arms and tilted his head. "That would be dreadful, as much as I like dominance like any other fella, she seems fun to work with."

Caroline gave him a disgusted look and opened the blood bag, enjoying food for the first time in two days, it felt soothing.

"_Do not touch her, do you hear me Klaus?" _Bonnie snapped from her side.  
"Relax witch, I don't mix pleasure with torture, somehow it throws me off."

There was a brief silence from Bonnie. _"I want my friend back, unharmed."  
_"What will you do for me in return?"

_"I can't undo that spell."_

Klaus ended the call and looked at Caroline that was nearly done with her blood. "Your friend has no will to have you back in one piece."  
She tossed the empty bag away. "I could hear the call so don't bother. How do you want to do this?"

He smiled amused. "Back seat, front seat, hood… I'm all for trying until you have it perfect."  
Caroline sighed annoyed and braided her hair so it would stay away from her face. "It's obvious that Bonnie is stubborn but you need her help. Where do I stand in the middle of all this?"

"You don't. You are disposable." he stood and pointed towards the trunk.  
Caroline clasped her lips and walked slowly, she closed her eyes when he closed her inside; her odds weren't that good if Bonnie refused to help him.

Klaus tapped the wheel a few times, he took his phone and dialed the number that the only safe connection to his siblings. "How are they?" he asked the man working for him.

"_They are the same. At least they aren't in pain, just resting grey in a bed._"

Klaus closed his hand in a fist, he hated that the last image he had of Rebekah was a grey lifeless face.

"_Any news?_" the man with the deep voice asked again.  
"Nothing valuable yet Marcel." he ended the call and started the car.

He drove for a while before his phone went off, he smiled with the name on the screen. "Change of heart sweetheart?"

Bonnie sounded anything but peaceful. "_Why is your younger brother snooping around my family tree?_"

"I've tried feeding them everything from fresh blood to vampire blood, not even my blood works and Elijah and Rebekah are very much desiccated and I want them back. I will not look at any means to make that happen." His voice was upset and cold, he was done being nice to the witch. "I will sever the beautiful blonde into glorious bits if you don't come up with a spell that will wake my siblings or I go after you and everyone related to you once I'm done with the cheerful blonde."

"_Give me a week._" she finally gave in solemnly.  
"You have two days." he ended the conversation with a satisfied smile.

He called Kol next that took the call sounding busy.  
"The witch is nervous so you must be doing something right"

"_I'm in the middle of torturing her favorite teacher, do you mind calling me later?_"

Klaus tossed his phone to the passenger seat carelessly.

* * *

It would be night soon and he was tired of driving, he needed the change of pace and stopped at the nearest Motel. He was half way through the check in when Kol called him to carry on with the previous conversation.

"_So her teacher was the one that dealt with her appliance to college and along with a remarkable high IQ, Bonnie has no family, she wasn't even close to Emily. Our only leverage is the blonde that you took._"

Klaus dropped the pen and smiled at the girl behind the small desk. "I will be right back love." he told her and ended the call leaving Kol speaking alone.

He opened the trunk and looked at the blonde that scolded him with her arms crossed.  
"You forgot about me."

"I did not." he quickly answered.  
Caroline smoothly got out of the uncomfortable place and gave him a very judging look. "You completely forgot you had a hostage. Have you ever even kidnapped anyone before?"

"I usually drain them quickly sweetheart and I have others doing the kidnapping for me."  
She rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe that you are this infamous bad guy? Seriously..." she mumbled.

"Walk." Klaus dropped upset and she gave him an annoying smile before following him.  
The girl from before smiled at Klaus when he returned but gave the blonde a look.

Caroline looked around the place and traced the desk with her finger surprised that it wasn't covered in dust; the girl wasn't oblivious to her ways and asked Klaus if it would be only one room. Klaus dropped the pen on top of the registration book and smiled. "The honeymoon suit sounds perfect." he compelled the girl and took the key she numbly gave him.

Caroline flinched when he laced his arm around her shoulders after picking a black duffle bag. "Let's get going sweetheart, champagne awaits us."

She made a repulsed face and tried to steady her balance as he swiftly turned and dragged her upstairs. Half way up the stairs she managed to break free but only because his incessant phone started ringing again.

They found a cute boy on the hall and Caroline totally checked him out, flirting with him as she looked back and gave him a sweet smile. The boy was struck by the attention and bumped into another couple that was leaving their room.

Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled Caroline inside their room.  
She clicked her teeth upset "Are you serious?"

Klaus chuckled because there was a big bed with the shape of a heart in the middle of the room and a bottle of champagne and strawberries on the table. "I wanted to acquit myself for forgetting about you." he told her and then focused on the phone call.

Caroline grimaced, the only thing missing were the rose petals and the fluffy handcuffs; she was stuck in a tacky nightmare with a smirking jerk. Klaus was busy with the call so she went to the bathroom and was happy that at least it looked decent and clean, she started the water smiling because they had hot water.

She saw him come in by the mirror. "I'm having a shower."  
"Do you need the company?" he asked easily.

Caroline pretended she didn't listen to him. "I could use new clothes; these are smelling awful from your car."  
He took the short red satin robe that hang behind the door and threw it at her. "Here, I'm sure you will look magnificent in that."

She caught it hesitant. "Thanks..."  
Klaus smiled and left the bathroom giving her privacy but she wasn't too comfortable knowing he was just on the other side of the door that he left open.

Caroline slowly opened her Jeans and lost her boots, she took the rim of her top but lingered making sure he wasn't around by checking the mirror a few times. Then she was in her underwear and decided to shower wearing it, she wasn't taking any chances here.

Klaus finished the call and moved his head, he caught a glimpse of the blonde checking the water before stepping inside; he smiled with the view to some rather flawless curves and laced boxers, the hair was long and falling in perfect waves down her back. He moved to the bed forcing himself to look away and sat taking his boots off that he threw to the side.

* * *

Her shower was quick and she was cleaning her wet hair with a towel when she stepped into the room, Caroline gulped down unwillingly. Klaus was shirtless and had his back on her, she spotted a triangle tattoo and her drying movements became quite random as he turned to her.

"Don't try anything that might get me moody." he warned her and left to the bathroom.  
"Wow..." Caroline mouthed as he left; the man had the best chest she had ever seen.

She tried to sneak a look into the bathroom and caught it again, the other big tattoo on his shoulder and the necklace porn made her bite hard into the towel. She shook her head and looked away before he took his pants off; she grabbed the champagne bottle opening it fast.

Caroline took a small walk around the room but there wasn't much to see and she decided to check what was on the TV.

His shower was even quicker than hers and she slowly looked at him as he came into the bedroom. His solid, perfect chest was dripping wet just like his hair, Caroline took the bottle and drank a really big portion of the alcohol while looking at him; she cursed the low-cut Denim that made his back really long.

Klaus picked his duffle bag and took a clean shirt from inside.  
She stopped drinking. "Do you have a spare that you could lend me?"

Klaus looked at her; the blonde with the long wet locks was sitting on the edge of the bed with her really long legs crossed. The robe was ridiculously short and sticking to her wet underwear and not leaving much to the imagination in a lot of places.

"I'll think about it." He turned around smiling, why mess with the pleasant view?  
Caroline snarled upset and had the rest of the bottle mad; she turned the TV louder and decided to watch the horror movie.

Klaus took a really old-looking book from inside his bag and went to the bed; he sat against the headboard and was surprised that there was no water mattress squeaking under him.

"Strawberry?" she asked enthusiastically free without looking at him.  
"I would love the champagne but you decided to be very selfish." he judged her.

Caroline smiled and dropped the empty bottle on the floor. "Sorry."  
He tried to focus on the ancient language before him but the silly screams coming from the TV were very distracting. "Do you mind changing the channel hostage?" he snapped.

"Sure." she said and angrily changed it to the other only available channel.

The room became full of heavy panting, screams of other sorts and swearing.  
Klaus raised his eyes finding the blonde facing him with her head tilted and a silly smile as some other blonde begged for more on the TV.

"I'm turned on by the horror film." he told her serious.  
Caroline broke into a smile that became a big laughter; she covered her mouth laughing and faced away from him changing the channel back.

Klaus looked down on the book but before focusing he smiled as well.

Caroline easily ended the strawberries and took the last two with her, she startled Klaus as she jumped on her side of the perfect heart-shaped bed. He glanced at her resting on her elbows and watching him, her legs dangling carefree in the air.

"What are you reading?" she easily asked.  
Klaus sighed. "Consider yourself lucky that I don't have you gagged and chained to the feet of the bed hostage. Take advantage of my benevolence tonight and be quiet."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him, he caught the nice view before she covered herself in the red cover lying on the bed. "Am I allowed to sleep or will you throw me in the bathtub and lock me inside the bathroom?"  
"I haven't decided yet."

He heard huffing but at least she was quiet for the next hour, she didn't fall asleep but she didn't move either.

* * *

Klaus turned the pages quickly reading the passages in Aramaic assimilating all the information.  
He drifted his eyes to the blonde that finally moved, she turned on the bed facing him. "Are you going to kill me?"

Her voice was soft and he sensed fear in her.  
Finally.

"All your friend has to do is break that spell, then I will set you free unharmed." he answered honestly. He had no reason to kill the beautiful blonde yet.  
She chewed a bit on her lip and then spoke. "I'm going to sleep now, don't try anything funny." she narrowed her eyebrows together.

"As long as you don't try to ravage _me_, I caught the way you were about to tackle and force yourself on me earlier." he faced the pages in his hand.  
She laughed dryly. "And I'm wearing the shortest robe in history because you wanted to see the hot legs and the amazing ass that had you drooling. Good night _Master._"

Klaus smiled as she turned on her back again and curled into a ball under the cover, no one could refute these simple facts. He closed his book and turned the lights off resting on his pillow, he didn't sleep; just faced the ceiling but he could hear her breathing changing as she fell asleep.

* * *

When the first warm sun entered the room and warmed her skin, Caroline rubbed her eyes and fought to wake up; the bed was really comfortable compared to the awful trunk in his car.  
She pushed the cover away and looked around but he wasn't in bed, she found a dress and a Denim jacket though and touched it with a frown.

"It belongs to the woman we saw yesterday in the hall, she seemed your size." he said closing the front door.  
Caroline checked the tag with the size; wasn't he the one with the hawk eye? It was her number indeed.

He sipped on hot coffee watching her and Caroline took the robe off in front of him, getting into the mid-season dress that didn't have sleeves but covered her cleavage.  
"There, I paid for it with a show." she flashed a forced smile and went for her boots.

Klaus smiled into the coffee. When she came back he was waiting by the door with the bag and she picked her jacket with a clenched chest, they were going back on the road and she would be back inside that awful trunk.

Caroline spotted the girl from the desk checking her neck that had two little holes, she gazed at Klaus and Caroline. "Morning snack?" She asked as they stepped outside.  
Klaus shrugged. "I didn't ask if you wanted because you are on that special diet of yours."

"Can I at least have some coffee?"  
"How will you pay for this one?" he teased her with a naughty lift of his eyebrows.

Caroline smiled spotting the big truck arriving and the two large men, out of nowhere she started screaming. "HELP, oh God please help me!" She urged them.

Klaus frowned stunned and the men ran at once towards them.  
"What's going on in here?" one of them asked sternly.

"He took me from my home and my daddy is looking for me." she pleaded and Klaus expected her to start crying anytime soon.  
One of the men threw a punch at Klaus quickly while the other rushed to the truck to retrieve a bat. Klaus dropped the coffee dodging the punch and lacing an arm around the man's neck easily.

Caroline smiled and swiftly caught the coffee before it ended on the ground, she walked away leaving the hassle behind her.  
"I got this one for free." she mumbled and waited by the car while Klaus fed on one of the men and knocked the other out with the bat.

She finished the coffee and waited for him to snap her neck again as he reached her but he slowly opened the trunk. "Get inside." he hissed.  
Caroline slowly did as he ordered her, he seemed to hesitate before closing it but maybe that was just her, she was still stunned that he didn't hurt her.

Klaus tossed his bag to the back seat and settled by the wheel, he licked his lips and started the car. It took him a minute to calm down before he drove away and turned the radio up.  
He needed the distraction.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Stranglehold – _Ted Nugent_


	3. Chained

"It's been two days Bonnie. What wonderful news do you have to spare with me?"

_"I found someone who can help me with the spell but I need more time."  
_Klaus sighed dramatically and went around the car. "Bonnie, say goodbye to your friend."

He opened the trunk and Caroline shielded her face from the sun and the only light she had seen in two days.

_"Wait Klaus please, wait…" _the way Bonnie took a break made Klaus smile.  
He closed the trunk with a loud noise that made Caroline grab her head.

"Yes sweetheart?"  
_"Please don't hurt Caroline, she's the only family I have left."_

"I need _my_ family safe." he said sternly.  
_"And I will break that spell, I found someone who helped Emily with her magic so maybe he can help me as well. I need to access her line."  
_  
"Do whatever you need to do but keep in mind that there's a clock ticking and a sharp stake with Caroline's name on it." Klaus ended the call knowing all had been said, Bonnie had the motivation she needed and he was a step closer to what he wanted.

He could see a small side of the road gas station a few miles away and drove there; he compelled the young woman behind the counter to donate her blood into a large coffee cup and went to enjoy it by his car. It wasn't a main road and the few cars that went by didn't stop for gas. Klaus was almost done when the nagging thought started creeping in on him; the hostage had been deprived of food and light for over two days now.

He was trying to keep Bonnie motivated after all, so he slowly opened the trunk. Caroline covered her face and he tilted his head amused. "Can I offer you anything hostage? Blood… coffee?" he asked with a vile smile ending his blood and throwing the cup away.

She sat up straight and slowly stepped outside the trunk. "How about a trip to Disneyland? I always wanted to go there." she spoke slowly and tired.  
Klaus looked carefully at her. "Are you all right sweetheart? I don't want my hostage to be unwell."

Caroline spotted the small van making way to the gas station and touched her face, she bent down moaning and Klaus slowly moved away from where he was. She tensed when she felt his hands around her shoulders. "You need blood."  
His voice was cold, uninterested but his touch left her a bit eerie, he was gentle.

"You really must be _the _Mikaelson hybrid, you are so smart." she mocked looking at him. "Of course I need blood, I haven't eaten properly in days and the little coffee I had won me two days in the dark dungeon."

Klaus' blue eyes scanned her face, she was showing signs of pain and exhaustion. Caroline's big blue eyes went from his lips to his eyes and they shared a long look until Caroline smiled and pushed the piece of metal she broke from the inside of the trunk, down her jacket's sleeve and swiftly pushed it into Klaus' chest.  
It was enough to make him bent down in surprise and Caroline flashed away fast.

She reached the gas station and the van, her heart would be racing if it was still beating but her breath was quick and she closed herself inside the van reaching for the key to start the car. "No." she said between clenched teeth and slammed her palms angry against the wheel; the woman took the key with her.

Caroline looked at the side of the road but she couldn't see Klaus, she checked the mirror and around the car but he was nowhere to be seen. She had to think fast and quickly left the car, she had to find the owner of this van.

She only took two steps before she was shoved and pinned hard against the wall; she gulped down finding Klaus on the other end of the hand dangerously about to crush her throat.

"I'm not amused hostage." His stern ways made her press her lips worried. Her eyes widened when he waved a stake at her. "Shall I proceed to demonstrate exactly how much I'm not amused?"

Caroline showed tears forming, this time for real. "I know that I will be permanently dead, it's just a question of how long you will let Bonnie string you along. We both know that she will never undo that spell and I am disposable like you said."

Klaus didn't ease his hold on her throat but lowered the stake.

"I'm only 18 years old, I was turned last year and that was the highlight of my depressed life. My mother rejected me and my father tried to kill me so I left home and I never looked back, Bonnie is the only friend I have but I'm not important enough to her, not to do what you want at least." she tried to come off strong but he had been around too many lost souls to recognize a tortured one.

"You should have more trust in your friend." he said slowly and took his hand away from her throat.

Caroline was genuinely stunned and looked at him wanting to believe her death wasn't coming on some dodgy gas station in the middle of the desert just yet.

"Don't ever do that again." he yanked some chains that were there for bikes.

Caroline didn't even blink when he wrapped them around her wrists tight, she was weak from the blood withdrawal and he knew they would do a content job for now. He took her arm and led her back to the car, Caroline silently went inside the trunk and rested her wrists against her chest looking down from his eyes when he locked her inside.

* * *

Bonnie rushed down the hall; she checked her cell with the address again. "212… 213…" she mumbled looking at the numbers on the doors. She looked back at her messages and put her phone away in the back pocket of her tight Jeans.

214 was just around the corner and where she was meeting the Professor, the building didn't have much activity but someone just crossed a corner headed her way. Bonnie had a fleeting look at him at first but the guy was really attractive and she lingered her eyes on the chestnut hair and hazel eyes, he returned the look that quickly became a sweet flirt and smiled.

Bonnie finally looked down but not before smiling back at him, she touched her hair and looked again when she turned the corner catching his back. Damn, some men are just able to simmer down an entire room with their presence.

She sighed and stopped in front of the number she was looking for and knocked, the door went open with her movement so she was instantly worried. "Hello?" She called into the dark apartment.

There was no answer and Bonnie looked behind her before heading inside. "Professor Shane?"  
The house was buried in silence and darkness and she searched for light, the switch on the wall wasn't working and Bonnie took her cell trying to shed light into it.

She bumped into something and tripped falling down on her knees; she covered her mouth and the scream when she fell on someone bleeding on the floor. Bonnie touched the neck of the man and he was cold, covered in blood. She quickly got back on her feet ready to run away, whoever killed the Professor was probably still around.

"It's a true pleasure to finally meet you… Bonnie." the dashing man from before was waiting for her in the threshold with his arms stretched and blocking her way out.  
Bonnie gulped down with his smirk.

* * *

Caroline felt the car finally stop, she was getting dizzy and nauseated to be honest; she really had to drink some blood soon.

Klaus harshly opened her prison and she literally was yanked out of the trunk by him, he took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders tugging it at the front making sure her restrains were covered. He smirked at her fixing her curls around her face which truly pissed her off.

"Behave." he warned her.  
Caroline smiled and huffed her hair ruining his work.

Klaus took her arm coldly and she followed him inside another cheap Motel. There was a sweet woman behind the counter with neatly white hair caught in a bun, the image made Caroline melt; she looked like someone who made kick ass pancakes.

"Good evening, I'd like a room for two." Klaus asked sweetly and threw in a dashing smile.  
Caroline was surprised by his kind ways towards the woman but was flabbergasted when the woman excused herself, turned her back on them and smeared her lips with really hot red lipstick.

She fixed her hair again facing Klaus that flinched with the sight; Caroline bit her lip wanting to laugh.  
"Are you together?" she smiled at Klaus ignoring Caroline.

"No." Caroline answered fast for him. "He likes older women."  
The woman became alive. "I'm single." she said in a sexy voice and handed Klaus the key to the room.

Klaus reached for it hesitant, the woman was fast like a lioness and caught his hand moving to feel his arm eagerly.  
"Oh my..." she blushed. "So fit and strong."

Caroline honestly expected the woman to growl and make lion sounds but she was also afraid Klaus would kill the sweet lady about to rape him. She bit her tongue preventing a roar.

Klaus removed the hand of the woman away with a smile, she all but moaned when she felt his touch. "That will be all. Thank you."  
"The front desk is always open... 24 hours... in case you need anything extra." she licked her lips and the cheap lipstick that was half gone already.

Klaus didn't even blink, he was fighting a vomit reflex, the situation was surreal.  
Caroline took charge enjoying the moment thoroughly, she showed her bonded wrists with the chains. "You wouldn't like him, he is heavily into the kinky stuff." she said cheerfully.

The woman smiled and bent down over the desk so she was closer to Klaus. "I read all the 50 Shades' books." she whispered at Klaus touching his hand and winking at him.  
Klaus flinched and quickly took the key and Caroline, dragging her away.

She was laughing loudly all the way upstairs to the room and even more because she could see him shivering and making this uneasy twitching with his shoulders. "Don't be like that grumpy, I'm sure she saw the real you. The really old and wrinkled you. I'll be rooting for you and Titanic lady from now on."

Klaus smiled and stopped by their door, she pulled her eyebrows together when he faced her. "That's very sweet of you hostage, I am rooting for chains and you. Of any sorts actually."  
"How very sadist of you." she smiled and moved her hands up flashing her wrists. "Want to drag me around a little more, I can still sense a little psychotic urge itching in there." she poked his chest.

Klaus looked down on her finger and then at her, Caroline licked her lips retrieving her finger.  
A sound of a cell phone went off. He moved and she was pressed against the wall, his hand went around her waist and she gave him a look because he moved slowly up her back and then to the front of her cleavage.

"What are you doing?" She finally snapped.  
"Looking for my phone." he shamelessly smiled.

"It's inside your jacket, not inside my bust." she clicked her teeth with his chuckle.  
"My apologies. I got distracted." he said innocently and moved to the jacket.

She rolled her eyes but he took his time with the phone, he checked his messages just as he was, glued to her and Caroline sighed looking away from his distracting features. Only that his scent was strong, overpowering her and she tried to focus.  
Klaus finished reading Kol's new message and casually looked at her but then lingered his blue eyes on her face, she had her eyes closed and her breath was picking up. He reached for her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't..." she whispered but Klaus still made her look at him.  
She had circles under her eyes and they were red in hunger, the fangs were coming out and she looked embarrassed by it.

"What was that you said on the first day? Was I offering, wrist or neck? Well, all you have to do is... beg." He smirked.  
Caroline pushed him away finally able to breathe. "Not interested Master_. _I rather impale myself to the floor."

"Humm" he rose his eyebrows amused and moved to open the door.

He stopped before going inside, Caroline looked back listening to the footsteps as well. She glanced at him and Klaus slowly moved his head, giving a side look to the three men that came wearing leather jackets and a somber look. Caroline looked at them with a heavy expression, something felt off and Klaus wasn't particularly his usual cool self.

"Thank you for all the commotion, someone called the cops because they saw a woman being chained and kept inside the trunk of a car." one of them said with a heavy accent.  
Klaus closed the door to the room and Caroline got a bit nervous about this strange scenario. "Only three of you? I'm mystified."

"It's more than enough." One said and threw a stake at Caroline that melted against Klaus to dodge it.

It all happened so fast that she didn't see the second man tossing one as well and Klaus shifted their positions, she ended up against the wall with Klaus catching the stake inches away from her heart.

"I was sort of kidding about the entire impaling thing..." she breathed out.

Klaus smiled and tossed the stake back at the men, he took one of them down easily. He waited for the others pulling away from Caroline. The other two smiled and came at him fast, they weren't vampires but their speed was astonishing and their strength as well as she experienced when one of them pushed her against the wall again.

Caroline was not amused and buried her knee between his legs knocking him out with her head next. She shook her blonde curls away and her eyes met Klaus that smiled while snapping the neck of the other one in his hands.

"What's with the A-team?" she asked looking away from Klaus because she was feeling a bit fluster with his hot moves.  
"Very bad news for us." he said visibly on edge kiling the one she took out by taking his heart.

He took her arm again headed downstairs but when she thought he was going to take them back to the car, he stopped. Caroline was light-headed with all the commotion.  
"Klaus?" she asked apprehensive with the way he was eyeing the man talking to the old woman by the front desk.

"We need to leave." he whispered and rushed back upstairs where the others lay dead.  
Caroline was definitely about to freak out for answers but she had bigger problems, he wasn't stopping and they reached a big window by the end of the hall.

Klaus waited for the man who appeared slowly into sight, he was tall and black and with a sinister smile.  
"Klaus… now my day is finally brightening up."

"Silas, always a pleasure, though I fancied the previous body more"  
Both men exchanged smiles that were as fake as Caroline had ever witnessed.

"I want my book back Klaus." the large man was straight forward.  
Klaus licked his lips and then smiled. "I've burned it down once I was done with it."

The man laughed and filled the hall with a rich loud laughter, Caroline was so beyond clueless and kept looking at both men. The stranger twisted his hand while looking at Klaus taunting him with a big smile and Caroline yelled falling to her knees, there was a piercing sound going through her head and everything seemed to be exploding into tiny excruciating pieces.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "It was a good read though, now I know how to send you back."  
Silas wavered. "Impossible."

There was a big smile from Klaus challenging him.  
Silas closed his hand into a fist and Caroline's screams became excruciating to listen. "You lie."

Klaus wasn't being totally honest, true that he hadn't reached the end of the book yet but he remembered vividly the last passage he read back at the other Motel.  
He flashed picking a stake lying around and shoved the weapon into the other man's neck. He went down on his knees bleeding and Klaus knew he had very little time.

Caroline was panting in the aftermath of the pain and felt him pick her up by the arm but he wasn't being hostile like all day, or maybe that was just her pounding head misleading her. Klaus looked back at the man who dropped to his death.

"What's going on?" she asked him slowly.  
Klaus pressed his lips and scooped her into his arms. "Hold on tight sweetheart."

"Huh?" Caroline looked at him lost.  
He gave her a smirk that worried her and then flashed breaking the window and dropping with her into a pool that seemed way too far down from where they jumped.

Caroline closed her eyes and held on to his shirt though she felt him hold her close and safe against him. They hit the pool hard and the water was freezing which made Caroline gasp but she didn't have time to recover, he was already leaving the water and holding out his hand to her. She offered her chained wrists to him and he pulled her out fast, they rushed to the car and he opened the passenger side for her. Caroline couldn't even think and sat down numbly while he drove away fast.

She closed her eyes, the head was still aching, her wrists were bleeding; she was soaking wet and cold and incredibly dizzy. "Please stop the car..." she asked faintly.  
Klaus looked at her snapping away from his hybrid soldier mood, she looked incredibly wrecked.

"Please…"

He pulled the car to the side of the road and she rested her head against the leather seat fighting tears because this was just too much. She startled when he opened her door, she hadn't noticed that he left the car at all. Klaus picked her up and gently dropped her to her feet, she had no idea what he was going to do but he easily tore the chains around her wrists.

Caroline shivered when his fingers gently traced her open wounds. "Who was that man?" she asked him in a low voice.  
"Someone very dangerous that I managed to rub in all the wrong places." he said serious but not sternly, almost sweetly.

She faintly smiled. "But you killed him, didn't you?"  
"He can't be killed but he is still somewhat weak until he gets back to his original body. Meanwhile he takes hosts, changing bodies when they no longer serve him. We had to leave before he found a new host, he has a minute or two to find a new body every time we terminate the current one."

Caroline closed her eyes and ran her hand through her face. "And I thought my problem was Bonnie not being able to undo a spell."  
She sounded weak and was shivering from the cold, he lost his jacket back at the Motel but he still had his bag. Klaus took a clean and warm shirt and handed it to her.

Caroline slowly took it. "Thank you…" she took her jacket off and looked at him.  
"I already released you, that's as far as I go."

"Seriously? I have to change in front of you?"  
"Nothing I haven't seen before sweetheart." he smiled amused.

Caroline gritted her teeth but she was too tired to fight him and took the dress off avoiding looking at him but Klaus averted his eyes enough to grant her some sort of privacy. At least the shirt was soft and warm and it felt good but to her torment, it smelled like him.  
She chose to ignore it and caught her hair up in a pony tail. "You sure know how to have fun."

"I'd love to tell you all about it but right now I have a spell to break, an ancient creature to send back to hell and a hostage to keep under control. Will you be a problem Caroline from now on?"  
She chewed on her lip reacting to the way he said her name and touched her wrists only now starting to heal. "I'd like to return to my dark dungeon now... Master Mikaelson."

Klaus moved to the trunk taming a smile but she walked waving hers, she moved her long bare legs inside the trunk and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You may close my tomb now Dracula." she said in a silly accent and deep voice.

Klaus shook his head closing the trunk, she giggled and their eyes met in a subtle moment that lasted before he locked her inside.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Route 66 - _The Legendary Tiger Man_


	4. Beating the odds

"What do you mean Silas found you?" Kol asked with a heavy frown.  
"_My hostage is not the docile type and we might have drawn a bit of attention on the road."_

Kol took a deep breath. "So you snap her neck or keep her constantly locked, either way should do the trick because we cannot afford to have him breathing down on our necks…" he stopped gathering his thoughts and tilted his head. "Wait, why is Silas after you?"

The long silence from the other side deeply ticked him off, he could even see Klaus doing his usual shrug and squint as he spoke.  
_"Perhaps I haven't been totally honest with you..."_

Kol closed his eyes tapping his forehead with one finger. "What did you do Nik?"  
_"I stole a book."_

Kol pressed his hand into a fist and moved the phone away, no, Nik wouldn't be that stupid.  
He brought his phone back to the ear. "Please tell me that my hybrid brother who is older and wiser did not just steal the _Book of Silas_?"

_"Emily had it and she wasn't using it anymore since I took her heart out."_

Kol stared at his phone; he slowly pressed the red button ending the call before his brother spoke another word that would upset him further.  
He looked at the girl sitting on the ground next to the dead Professor. "The plot thickens darling."

* * *

Klaus quickly went through his messages, he was happy that Marcel was back to his home. He couldn't risk anything with Silas so close to him and it was safer to move Elijah and Rebekah, just in case Silas decided to be inventive in his quest for his precious stolen item.  
In New Orleans they would be safer because of Marcel's hold over the city.  
He put his phone away and looked to the side; the trunk was awfully quiet today.

* * *

Bonnie watched quiet while the original went through Shane's things, tossing what didn't matter to the side. He obviously liked something he found among the books and stayed there with his back on her reading some large black book, it looked like a journal, so Bonnie found as he turned slightly and she caught the cover of it.

Bonnie closed her eyes concentrating, she would need a lot of energy to take him down and she was sitting next to a dead man. He was the smart one, forcing her to sit by a dead battery but she wasn't some random witch and slowly wrapped her hand around the talisman hanging in her necklace pulling energy from it.

"You can't use magic on me." he said turning to face her with a smile. "Well you can but not enough to knock me out cold."  
Bonnie opened her eyes upset as he pulled his shirt and showed an invisible tattoo that only witches could see.

"A protection mark?" she asked curious of who would have done such a thing.  
"Emily and I were close once." he answered eyeing the woman carefully, she was definitely a lot more appealing than her deceased cousin.

"Why did you kill Professor Shane? I was counting on his help to get to Emily's spirit or at least access her energy."  
"I didn't kill him; he was already dead when I got here and by the looks of it, they simply wanted him out of the way. They left this behind." he waved the journal that Bonnie could now see perfectly.

She frowned as he came to her and picked her up by the arm. "We need to get going darling, we have work to do."  
Bonnie looked back at the dead professor as Kol dragged her away.

* * *

Klaus opened the trunk watching the girl; she had her eyes closed and her head to the side. Her hands were loosely over her chest and her ivory skin had a very ill shade to it.

"You seem weak hostage." he said leisurely watching her.  
She opened her eyes slowly at him, the anger was too adorable to take in. "And you are a dick for not feeding me." she said tired and closed her eyes again.

"Now, from all that I have seen so far… I can hardly believe that you are that frail."  
Caroline clenched her teeth and opened her eyes, she faced him harshly while he dangled a blood bag in his hand.

"I even got you B Positive because you are clearly such a ray of sunshine."  
Caroline sat up and tried to yank the blood from his hand but he pulled it away at the last second.

"Give me that moron." she snapped.  
"Be nice to me hostage." he asked with a sweet voice and tilting his head only to see how far he could push her.

"Give me the blood… _master._" she forced a smile.  
"Better but I'm not convinced." he smiled and she saw exactly what went through his mind.

"Klaus…" she said but he was already closing the trunk.  
He smirked as she started yelling and kicked the trunk, now everything seemed as normal as before.

He dialed Kol's number and was surprised that his brother seemed still very aggravated.

_"Congratulations, you just doomed us all by taking the Book of Eli."  
_"Melodramatic." Klaus sighed into the call.

_"No, you literally stole the Bible. The Book of Silas has every spell ever performed."_

Klaus moved to the back seat and took the book; he spread it across the roof of his car inspecting it.

_"It writes itself. Every time a witch does a spell that hasn't been performed yet, it appears on the book."_

"It also has the spell that will reveal where his original body is." Klaus touched a few pages that showed fresh ink.

"_That's why you took the book?"  
_"I'm not very comfortable having a powerful witch walking around with the ability to harm me. I like my invincible status thank you very much."  
_  
"And because the sight of your own blood makes you queasy, I now have to find a way to keep my distance from Silas' path."_

"Kol… stop complaining and give me something I can use, we need to free Elijah and Rebekah before we deal with Silas."

Kol laughed. _"You are truly amusing Nik but I'm going to let you believe this because I need you."_

Klaus clenched his phone and closed his eyes upset but restraining from a rage fit.

_"Emily had a really nice medallion around her neck, did you see it when you were foolishly ending her life?"_

"No, my apologies baby brother. I was busy dodging all the blood that was coming out of her chest as I removed her heart."

Klaus ended the call quickly and tapped the page in front of him with a picture he recognized, he took the book and rested it on the passenger seat driving away fast, the tires leaving a black stain on the asphalt as he raced away.

* * *

Caroline sighed as he stopped the car and opened the trunk.  
_Here we go again._

He took her arm and she was gracefully pulled out of the dark place, he handed her the dress and the boots she had been wearing when they jumped into the pool. She barely managed to avoid getting hit with all of it in the face as he shoved the things against her chest.

"Get dressed." he simply said and opened the book he had in his hand.  
"Your sex slaves must really love you." she said pulling the shirt that belonged to him over her head.

Klaus moved his head a bit catching her sliding the dress down the curvy body and smiled. "Now, don't be jealous love."  
She sat against the trunk sliding into the tight boots. "I have proper clothes back which means you are not giving me blood. What's with the lesson?"

Klaus closed the book and looked at the girl with crossed arms sitting on the trunk challenging him. He couldn't help the genuine smile.  
"You are a hostage Caroline, you are most likely to not make it past this week and yet you still defy me, try to run away when you know I will not allow you to stray far and constantly taunt me with your strange joy over the entire situation."

She smiled and reached for the book. "I never expected to make it past the first day."  
"A doomed soul?" he asked placing the book out of her reach.

She didn't fight him and instead slumped her shoulders, the weight of her memories was heavy on her. "My father is a hunter, he kills vampires for a living and I was turned by one as revenge because my father killed someone close to her. When my father found out what I became, he tried to kill me but I'm still here, still beating the odds."

Klaus knew this kind of vulnerability was impossible to fake, no matter how good Caroline had become in her game to survive. And he knew a thing or two about beating the odds.

"I need to retrieve something from a grave. Will you behave?"  
Caroline was baffled but nodded following him to the dark cemetery, being part of the plan was better than being locked inside the trunk.

They made way fast through the sinister place, it was obviously an abandoned cemetery and Klaus went straight to the small shed where he hopped to find a shovel.  
Caroline looked around the place while he looked for what he needed. "Whose grave are we about to violate?"

"Emily's." Klaus returned to her with a smile.  
Caroline gave him a disgusted look. "I'm about to go dig the grave of my friend's cousin?"

"Who said anything about you doing the profanity?"  
Caroline pulled her head back a bit. "Isn't that why you brought me along?"

"I'm a gentleman, I would never make a lady dig a grave for me."  
Caroline laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry, that was silly of me. Of course that you know how to treat a lady, the hours I have spent in the trunk strongly agree with me."

Klaus pointed towards a row of graves. "Walk."  
Caroline clutched her chest. "Be still my heart, my master and his gentle ways."

Klaus growled at her but started digging, he was half way through and Caroline caught herself looking at his body. Moron or not, he was still ridiculously hot and she gazed over his back and the strong arms.

"Should I worry that you have some uncanny fantasy that involves graves?" He smirked knowing she was taking his measures.  
Caroline looked away fixing her hair. "My only fantasy consists of thinking of ways to kill you and run away to Europe."

"Fantastic choice love, I'm particularly fascinated with Italy."  
Caroline looked at him chewing on her lip. "Is it pretty?"

It hit Klaus that the girl probably never even left the country, how truly sad. "It's beautiful." he said locking his eyes with hers.  
Caroline smiled a bit enchanted by the way he made the simple word sound powerful.

Klaus looked down and focused on his work.  
Caroline desperately tried to keep her mind busy. "Why did you went through the trouble of burying Emily? It doesn't sound much like something the famous Klaus would do."

"How would you know if you haven't heard about me at all?" he smiled without taking his eyes from the dirt in front of him.  
She made a hand gesture circling him. "This? Needs no introduction."

He laughed amused with the girl and stopped his doings to face her, Caroline grazed her bottom lip with her teeth when she saw dimples lost in all that wonderful stubble.  
"Witches are very peculiar and they linger in the after life. It's not nice to have one with a grudge especially if you just killed her. They like having a place to rest."

"So you took her heart and gave her a grave in return."  
"I have that effect on women." he said with a sneer.

Caroline started laughing loud and looked away from him slowly giving in to the easy moment.  
He finally hit something hard and pushed the shovel against the wooden coffin, the findings left Caroline disgusted. The body was still decomposing and Klaus reached for the book opening it and looking at the coffin. He saw the medallion covered in dry blood and little bugs, Klaus took it because it was the same as the one in the picture in the Book of Silas, just like he remembered.

Caroline touched her stomach making a really sick expression and looked away.  
She saw a group of men headed their way when she did so. "Klaus?" she called slowly but he was already by her side.

"Hold on to this." he gave her the book and placed the necklace around her neck.  
She moved her body letting the necklace hang without touching her skin. "You did not just put a dead woman's necklace around my neck. Against my chest." she said absolutely repulsed and dragging the words in anger.

He ignored her and broke the shovel in two, he removed the iron part he had no use for and twirled the two wooden parts in his hands at the same time.  
Caroline gulped down when he smiled at the group aware he would take them out easily, she had to stop finding these fights hot or she was headed for a lot of trouble.

Klaus hurled one part of the shovel at one man and flashed ending another before they could even react. Caroline clutched the book to her chest watching the fight like it was straight out of a movie; she even dared to wish they put up some kind of a decent resistance to him; the man was just slaying them easily.

He was down to two and Caroline had a third coming at her, she clasped her lips and hit him across the face with the book, she wasn't as strong as she wished and tried to hit him again but a strong hand caught the book; she looked up and saw Klaus.

"Not the book sweetheart."  
She gave him a small smile. "Sorry."

Klaus easily caught the man and snapped his neck without taking his eyes away from her.  
Caroline still had her smile and they didn't avert their eyes from each other connecting in a strange daze that was slowly interrupted by Klaus when he felt the presence, he faced towards the beginning of the cemetery where a blonde man walked between the carnage left by him.

"You are slowly ending my werewolf army." he spoke in a young voice that didn't suit him at all.  
"I hate killing wolves." Klaus said pondering a way to get out of this one.

"That's why I cast a siring spell on a few of them."  
The smile on the other man truly made Klaus furious but it had a different effect on Caroline.

She pursed her lips wanting to cry, the pain was coming, she just knew.  
Silas in the blonde man tilted his head. "I see my book."

Caroline looked at Klaus with tears in her eyes and then fell to her knees in pain, as strong as the other time and she couldn't hold back the screams that came out. Silas closed one hand in the air and reached the other for Klaus. "Bring me my book Klaus."

Klaus looked at the girl holding her head and with blood starting to fall down her nose, he bent down touching the book. Caroline slowly looked at him in excruciating pain and there was a flick of a change in him, she slightly widened her eyes but he was too fast for her vampire abilities.

Klaus snapped her neck and took the book; he faced Silas with a smile. "Try that on me for a change."  
Silas was annoyed and opened his hand. "You have no sense of fun hybrid."

"Oh but I do" he smiled and opened the book in one of the bookmarked pages.  
Silas recognized the page immediately and looked around himself, he slumped his shoulders. "I am thoroughly impressed." He was surrounded by a pentagram made by the dead werewolves that Klaus displayed perfectly as he slaughtered them.

Klaus read out loud in his perfect Aramaic the spell that would trap Silas for just enough time for him to leave. He closed the book and scooped Caroline in his arms, Silas smiled as he walked away.  
"I can read your mind by the way... it's very endearing."

Klaus ignored his hint altogether not stopping until he reached the car and placed her on the passenger side.

* * *

Caroline woke with a loud gasp and sat up roughly on the bed, she looked around touching her neck. "You snapped my neck. Again." she said with tears verging.

Klaus was leaning against the window. "He couldn't use you anymore after I killed you."  
"Why doesn't he make your head explode instead of mine?" she asked pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"Because I'm stronger than you and he would lose too much energy by merely trying it. He needs all the energy he can spare to maintain the bodies he uses as hosts."

Caroline felt the head still pounding. "I'm tired of this. I want to go home." she said with a hoarse voice, breaking down in front of him. "I don't want to do this anymore, let me talk to Bonnie." she looked at him with tears dancing in those big eyes of hers.

"No." he said coldly.  
"Why not? I can convince her to help your family and you could let me go."

"My brother Kol has Bonnie now, I know him too well and he will make her undo the spell to bring Elijah and Rebekah back but I need her for something else."

"Silas." Caroline said realizing her hostage days were far from over.  
"She is the only one that can send him back to hell."

"Is that why you killed Emily?"  
He smiled amused that she was so smart. "Emily flipped the switch and turned to the black arts and decided to obey her master Silas. I'm hoping Bonnie will find the will to go against Silas for you. For your own good." he answered almost sounding sad.

Caroline left the bed fast and went to the bathroom; she slammed the door and locked herself inside. The tears fell but she still fought them, she started the shower and stripped completely getting under the really hot stream. Caroline sat on the shower letting the water hit her and cleaned the silent tears that fell.  
Her odds were changing again.

She stayed like that for the longest time before she forced herself to move.  
She took the big towel and wrapped herself in it, when she left the bathroom he wasn't in the room but he left her a new dress and underwear that still had the tag on it.

Caroline looked around the dodgy Motel bedroom making sure she was alone and got dressed.  
Everything fitted perfectly and was exactly her style which left her unbalanced.

Caroline stroked her bare arms exposed by the dress that covered her chest but left her back and shoulders exposed and rested on the bed.  
She curled into a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline woke from her slumber with a small noise, Klaus was back and he was taking his shirt off, she smelled blood and tried to focus through the dense darkness that filled the bedroom.

He smiled at her "Did I wake you hostage? I'll try to be more subtle next time."  
Caroline remained silent but watched the perfect chest in the dark.

He looked at the bed. "Did you miss me hostage?"  
"If I had known that you would be gone for so long, I would have fled."

Klaus smiled like the dark surrounding them. "No you wouldn't."  
Caroline turned on her back deciding the ceiling was more interesting than him and his intoxicating smell of blood. "I could have left."

There was a windy sound and Klaus was on top of her. "I could have compelled you from the start to stay."  
Caroline pushed him off her but he was strong and didn't budge, he took her fighting wrists and pinned them down on the bed above her head.

Her breath changed immediately and he smiled. "I was out hunting…"  
The words came out so husky and low that she unwillingly shivered.

"Go tell it to someone who cares." she hurried the words out.  
Klaus smiled and she felt his body pressing her down to the mattress, she tried to keep it together but his steel body was outlining hers perfectly.

He moved his head and she felt his scruff on her cheek, she felt the tip of his nose outlining her neck with goose bumps and closed her eyes, he was sniffing her.  
"I love hunting; there is no other feeling in the world quite like it. A wolf chasing its prey, smelling the fear and the arousal…" he looked at her.

Caroline had her eyes closed, her hands were clutching the cover and he released her wrists running his hands slowly down her arms and then the side of her body.  
"I swear to God that I will snap my own neck if you try anything." she said looking at him now.

He was playful and twisted in his smile and his eyes were sparkling in a blazing blue. "I can feel your hunger Caroline." the voice came husky, tormenting her.  
Her chest rose and fell to the racing breath taking over her.

His big hand touched her face; his thumb stroked her chin and slightly grazed her lips. "I just fed… and I'm high from the hunt and the werewolf shifting… and everything is so exhilarating. I can still feel the warm blood filling my mouth." he whispered and his eyes changed into yellow.

Caroline was in plain awe.

"The thick, crimson red, warm blood that runs in me now." he said while his fangs showed.  
Caroline felt hers as well and her eyes changed into red and her breath was deep like a predator.

It was Klaus' turn to be in awe and he frowned watching the exquisite creature in her vampire form.  
Caroline smiled and he felt her leg entangle between his, her hands left the cover and found his neck, she was seductive now, not scared or innocent. The quiet killer ready to make her move and she made that one sound that was enough to drive him over the edge.

A low, slow purr that made him waver in his leader ways.  
Caroline laced one hand around his neck tight and then she buried her fangs into his neck ruthlessly.

Klaus grabbed the cover under them hard as she fed off him harshly and eagerly. He closed his eyes surrendering to the sweet pain that she was inflicting on him.  
Her other hand moved under his arm and rested over his shoulder pressing him down to her, her leg moved tugging his naked back keeping him in place, she didn't want to release him, to let him go.

Klaus moved his hand along her bare arm, reached her shoulder and then moved it between them, he cruelly pinned her to the mattress while pulling away from her, forcing her to stop feeding from him.

Caroline licked her fangs not wanting to waste any of the precious blood and then smiled at him. Her hands caressed his bare chest slowly and stopped by his tattoo, Caroline wrapped a finger around one of his necklaces and pulled him down to her.

Klaus hovered over her face breathing the same hot hair that she was.  
He took her face with his hand and her lips with his; he forced her mouth open with his tongue and kissed her roughly and deeply.

Caroline scratched his back making him stop the kiss and look at her with a smirk, his hand found her naked leg and stroked slowly all the skin he could find making her moan.

"God…" she whimpered in desire.  
"The name is Nik, sweetheart." he said kissing her neck.

* * *

Caroline gasped jumping from the bed, she was shaking and panting and she had no idea where she was.  
"Are you all right hostage? You seem out of breath."

Caroline startled and looked at her side, Klaus was resting against the headboard fully clothed and reading the Book of Silas.

"What… I think… I had a really intense… nightmare." she breathed shaking her head.  
"Yes, I could tell you were loathing every second of it."

Caroline looked at him again and then at herself, she pulled the dress down making sure she was covered and sat up on the bed straight. She got her breathing under control but didn't dare to look at him; she pressed her legs together and then covered them with the cover, just in case.

Klaus moved and handed her a blood bag, she slowly looked at him surprised. He returned his attention to the book. "We wouldn't want you snapping from hunger and feeding off me."

Caroline angrily took the blood bag from his hand. "I will never sleep around you again."  
"You are breaking my heart hostage." he said with a vile smile.

Caroline's lips twisted into a malevolent smile and she looked at him licking her full lips smeared red with blood. "I wouldn't want that… _Nik._" she whispered the name close to a purr and ran her tongue over her teeth watching his jaw tense with arousal.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Little Green Bag – _Reservoir Dogs_


	5. Tension

Caroline raised her eyebrow really high. "What are we doing here?"  
"We need a dress for you and a suit for me." Klaus answered going through the folded shirts on the ranks.

Caroline took a look around the expensive store. "Why?"  
Klaus decided on the pearl white shirt and took her arm so she would walk with him. "We are going to the Opera."

Caroline chuckled. "I'm sorry… did you say…"  
He stopped by the suits. "Have you ever been to the Opera?"

She gave him a look. "I come from a small town in Virginia with only one Pub. What do you think?"  
"Was college only for the parties? You could have mixed a little of culture in there. There are museums just to mention one thing aside from sororities."

She frowned with his judging ways. "I was a little busy trying to stay hidden from my crazy father that wanted to hug me with a stake." she pulled her arm from his hand mad.  
There was a slight nod from Klaus that related. "I might have come across a bit judgmental there."

"If you are that embarrassed of me, you can just leave me in the trunk." Caroline said looking away from him.  
"Not likely to happen, I need to keep an eye on my hostage."

She gave him her best smile. "Whatever makes you happy _Nik._"

Klaus searched for the shop assistant and smiled at her, automatically she rushed to their side.  
"Can I help?" she asked Klaus just about ready to give him a phone number along with the smile.

"She is looking for a dress. We are attending a function tonight that requires a certain amount of flair."  
"Of course." the girl said and looked at Caroline in the simple dress and boots.

"Nothing but the best, that goes without saying." he handed the assistant a black credit card.  
"Oh… it will be my pleasure… Mr… Elijah Mikaelson." she read the name enchanted with it.

Caroline followed the assistant but looked back scolding him for using his brother's card.

* * *

Kol was seriously not amused, Klaus decided to stop taking his calls and he just knew the reason all too well. He dropped the phone on the table beyond angry and started hitting the table with his finger. "I will kill him. I will search for a white stake and I will dig it deep into his heart and watch as he burns in front of me. I will roast marshmallows on his flames."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes watching the original speaking to himself on the other side of the table.  
Kol looked at her. "I hate my brother, I hate my entire family. There is no trust between us."

Bonnie twitched her shoulders nervous with his outburst but remained silent.  
"I'm sure he has Emily's medallion by now but he is holding it because he wants something else, I just don't know what. Suddenly Elijah and Bekah aren't important anymore. He always does this." he kept going.

She reached for her coffee while he made a confused face.  
"Why am I talking to you?" He shook his head and left the table with his phone.

"Okay… I'm stuck with the demented one." Bonnie mumbled and took her coffee.  
A blonde young man sat where Kol had been and Bonnie frowned at him.

"Good evening Bonnie." he said pushing the empty cup in front of him away. "You are much prettier than I saw in your friend's mind."  
Bonnie gulped down putting her cup down shaking. "Silas?"

He smiled happy that she knew him. "That certainly leaves the boring introduction to the side."  
She scanned the small empty place, looking for Kol.

Silas rested his arms over the table and crossed his hands over it. "He's no match for me and he probably left when he saw me sitting here with you. So let us be productive and find a way to get my book back."  
"I don't know where Caroline is." Bonnie touched her necklace.

Silas took the sugar and poured a bit of it down on the table, he made a circle and smiled at Bonnie. She flinched when her medallion began to burn her skin and pulled it from inside her shirt.

Silas reached for it fast but Kol showed up behind him and slit his throat with a knife, the man choked on his blood before he reached his own throat while Bonnie left the table in a hurry.

They ran to the car and she took her necklace off once she got inside.

Her skin was burnt badly but she was shaking from fear instead, she looked at Kol that kept his eyes on the mirror waiting for someone to show up after them.

"The waitress… she must have seen that." Bonnie said looking behind.  
No one was in sight and Kol looked at the girl, he leaned over checking her wounded skin. "Silas will take her body."

Bonnie found his eyes. "Problem solved then, I guess."  
"We need to find my brother and your friend before Silas gets really upset."

She wasn't sure if she was nodding because his hazel eyes were really distracting.

* * *

Klaus was reading the book that was on the bed while closing the shirt buttons on his wrists. He took the tie when he was done and laced it around his neck, before he started folding it he changed the page on the book and looked back because the bathroom door finally opened.

Caroline smiled at him touching her dress. "Is this acceptable to your high standards?"  
She expected the fast wit from him but instead Klaus smiled in a calm way. "You look beautiful Caroline."  
She looked down blushing which was a perfect match to the long red dress she was wearing.

It hugged her body perfectly until it fell loosely below her waist. Her cleavage was tastefully covered enough to leave something to the imagination and the fabric only tugged skin around her neck and in the three wide straps in the back which left all of her perfect milk skin exposed.

Klaus was particularly taken by the way her hair was all caught on only one side falling perfectly straight over her bare shoulder.  
"I hope I'm not the one bringing shame to you as your date tonight." he snapped away from a ridiculous drooling moment over the baby vampire.

She wandered her eyes through the flawless man wearing black suit pants and a shirt that outlined his upper body divinely. "You look ok." she said with a tamed smile and moved closer to him.

Klaus flinched a bit surprised when she started folding his tie. He smiled watching the long lashes, the red lips; the milk skin touched by a smear of make-up.  
Someone knew a thing or two about looking perfect.

"I can do my own tie you know?" he whispered.  
Caroline smiled without stopping; she gave one slow turn on the black tie. "I was hoping that the wonderfully expensive perfume that you paid for would seduce you enough to tell me why we are going to the Opera."

Klaus smiled amused as she met his eyes and batted her naturally long lashes covered in black tonight. "I need to steal something from someone."  
"You have a bad case of kleptomania." she said looking down and sliding the tip of the tie under the perfect knot.

He waited a second and she thought she was losing this battle but surprisingly Klaus spoiled her. "I need a few medallions; to gather the strength of a coven."  
Caroline pushed the finished knot closer to his throat. "Don't you ever get tired from all the scheming and hidden plans Master?"

"I'm 1000 years old hostage, I get bored easily." he whispered with that cheeky smile in his face.  
Caroline pulled his collar down and moved her hands to his shoulders, slowly coming down his chest; he touched her back and felt the skin that her dress wasn't covering.

She met his blue eyes smoldering and flirting with him openly, when his hand pressed her closer she didn't fight him, instead she licked her red lips slowly and brought her face closer to his, she stared at his lips and teased them almost close enough to graze them and then she gave this little whimper that made his hand move to the small of her back ready to pin her to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "We are going to be late Master and I am not here to entertain you." she lost the smile and shut him down completely.  
Caroline walked away and grabbed her coat, she was waiting for him by the door all cold and indifferent like the good hostage that she was.

Klaus clenched his jaw and picked his jacket and the book up from the bed with a harsh sigh.

* * *

"Good evening." a tall man in a cute uniform bowed his head greeting Klaus and Caroline as they arrived. He held the door for them and looked back at the stunning blonde when they made way inside.

Caroline looked around the enormous foyer, by far the biggest room she had ever been to. The walls were all covered in red fabric and the ceiling was equally covered with incredible art. She touched her stomach taking it all in, the room was big and elegant and she felt sort of special to be here.

Caroline startled a bit when she felt Klaus' hands on her shoulders taking the long coat away.  
She took a deep breath and helped him but felt very naked, exposed to the eyes that were all headed her way.

She made sure her hair and dress were impeccable but knew she was shaking and looked away from all the men gathered by the bar area. Klaus placed his hand on small of her back but unlike what happened back at the motel, his touch was soothing.

"If you will give me the honor." he smiled warmly at her and offered his arm.  
Caroline smiled nervously taking it.

A young girl in an elegant white dress came to them and took Caroline's coat and the tickets he handed her. "This way please" she smiled and moved her hand.

Caroline wasn't sure if she could walk, her legs were trembling and she clasped his shirt in her hand. Klaus didn't look at her but placed his hand over hers, it comforted her and slowly she started relaxing.

By the time they reached their private seats on the first balcony she was already feeling better, she sat down overwhelmed, they had a fantastic view to the center of the huge stage. She clasped her hands because she wasn't holding on to Klaus' arm anymore and needed something to keep her busy.

The same girl returned with a small tray, Klaus retrieved the two champagne glasses with strawberry and handed one to Caroline.  
"Enjoy the play." the girl said and closed the curtains as she left.

Caroline sipped on the champagne, she could get used to this, there was a chuckle from Klaus and she frowned at him.  
"I admit I expected you to drink the entire glass in one take."

She tilted her head to him. "And eat half the strawberry, throw the rest downstairs and burp?"  
Klaus laughed. "You are not that untrained."

She looked away from him annoyed but smiling. "I'm sure you had better and more sophisticated company but you are stuck with me until Bonnie sends _body snatching dude_ to his eternal grave."

Klaus focused on the little opera guide left in the balcony. "You don't think very highly of yourself, do you Caroline?"  
She was definitely not expecting the question and took her guide as well unable to speak.

Klaus searched her face and saw all those doubts and very little hope in her features and she slowly looked at him. He faltered on his next words, they seemed to want to stumble out of him but the lights went down and Caroline looked away to the stage.

He let out a deep breath that didn't go unnoticed by her and she smiled in the dark, holding the champagne close to her chest when the first notes filled the big opera.

* * *

The first recess came and she was still holding the champagne untouched, she didn't even breathe through the entire first act, she was in awe.

Klaus smiled and moved taking the glass away from her, she startled again and looked at him.  
"You've ruined the champagne by now, it's too warm." he said sweetly smiling at her.

She shook her head. "I was… absorbed in all that." she pointed towards the stage.  
He held out his hand to her. "Walk with me Caroline."

She smiled cheerfully and took his hand and then his arm. They stepped outside and she noticed how all the women remained seated while the men went to have long cigars and big champagne glasses.

She lost her smile and looked at Klaus. "What do you want from me?"  
"I love how quick you are in your thought sweetheart."

"How am I paying for your _benevolence _tonight?"  
Klaus noticed the angry tone, she was upset and he pulled them to the side where they were hidden from the lusting looks of the men.

"The man in the grey suit wears a medallion around his neck and he doesn't allow anyone close enough to touch it."  
"Can't you compel him?" she folded her arms serious.

"I've tried before but he is on Vervain, I did send someone close enough to see the medallion, it was enough for me to do this." he showed her a medallion.  
"A copy?"

"A flawless copy that I need you to replace with the one he has wearing around his neck, without his knowledge of course."  
Caroline licked her lips. "What happened to the other girl?"

"He set her on fire with his mind when he realized she had seduced him for the medallion."  
She clicked her teeth together and moved so she could see the man, she grimaced and made a disgusted face.

Caroline looked at Klaus again. "He looks old and repulsive, much like I find you. Creepy." she gave him a vile smile.  
"And he couldn't take his eyes away from you from the second you arrived." Klaus smiled unlike her in a happy way.

Again she made this little whimper sound. "And the resemblance is astonishing."  
Klaus went into hybrid mood at once. "All I need is for you to flirt with him enough to get him alone, I'll do the rest."

She smiled. "Wonderful, you will be sleeping with him then. I feel so much better now."  
"The adorable lines are only severing my small resistance."

"And I thought it was the steamy dress."  
"From snapping your neck again Caroline." he added exasperated.

She blatantly defied him. "I don't know much about kidnapping but I'm pretty sure pimping me is not acceptable."  
He cupped her chin sweetly which really worried her and stroked it with his thumb, he lowered his head but pierced her with the evil blue stare. "If you do this..." he showed her the medallion "... I won't put you in the trunk again."

Caroline reached for the medallion. "We wouldn't want to ruin the pretty dress." she smiled at him.  
But instead of pulling away fast, she stayed close to him while he still touched her. They looked at each other for a long silent moment before snapping out of it.

Caroline kept the fake medallion inside her cleavage and reached all the men gathered by the bar absolutely ignoring them and asked for champagne.

Klaus held back a smiled as she shamelessly looked at the man in grey with the cigar complaining about the smoke.  
As he expected, one of Edward's men took the lead suspicious of her but the old witch stopped him fascinated by the woman in red.

After a few silly remarks that she fiercely declined, Caroline dramatically turned around and left.  
She scolded Klaus when she went by him, he followed to their seats.

"It was a nice effort love, I won't hold it against you." Klaus said with his hands inside the pockets looking all sad.

"Get lost." she hissed at him.  
He squinted at her fast.

She pointed to the curtains and Klaus heard the heavy footsteps, he flashed and hid in the dark corner.

"Excuse me…" the man in grey parted the curtains.  
Caroline looked back all innocent "Yes?"

"You left your champagne behind." he handed her the cold glass.  
Caroline smiled taking it. "Thank you, that was very kind of you."

"I didn't mean to upset you at the bar, please forgive me." he bowed his head to her and looked around smiling because she was alone.

"I'm the one that apologizes, I have recently lost my husband and this was our anniversary, I'm a bit emotional. As usual I remember him by coming to see… our favorite play." she said unable to remember the name of it.

The man looked at the red seductive dress and the woman heavenly wearing it. "He must have been special, to be remembered like this."

"He was an awful man, he used to lock me in the basement." she said touching her lap.  
"Oh..." the man let out and took Klaus' seat.

Caroline made the most sad expression ever. "He was rude and hostile, a really cruel man…" she took Edward's wrinkled hand. "And old."

Klaus rolled his eyes in his hiding place.

Edward trapped her hand between his. "My sweet child, you have suffered."  
There was a low sniffle from Caroline. "You couldn't possibly imagine."

The music started and the man reacted by letting her hand go. "There has been too much pain, I should at least let you enjoy the beauty of _La Traviata."_

"No, I would love the company." she changed quickly into a seductive mood and the man fell for it too easily.  
Caroline focused on the play and had her champagne slowly when she felt a hand on her leg; she gulped down and tried to smile at the man.

She rested her hand over his hoping that would stop him but the man gave a weird wink and moved his hand.  
Caroline widened her eyes and suddenly the man was leaning over eager to kiss her, she closed her eyes about to be sick when Klaus' voice stopped the man who took her advances very serious.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Klaus asked in a perfect American accent.  
Caroline's reaction was fast. "Oh… my God." she pretended to be appalled.

Edward was lost looking at the tall man and the woman now standing. "Perhaps I have been mislead."  
Klaus threw his hands in the air. "I can't take her anywhere, she flirts with the air itself. Always complaining, nagging and annoying." he looked at her.

She smiled. "But… darling. It's you that I love."  
Klaus touched his chest. "You are the love of my life… doll." he sounded just like a Texan would sound.

Edward grew serious and tried to sneak away but Klaus stepped in front of him. "You touched my wife."  
Edward looked terrified of the man ready to take him down and opened his arms. "I haven't done anything that she wasn't implying."

Klaus grabbed him by the collar furious. "Are you calling my wife easy?"  
"No, of course not." Edward said unaware that Klaus was clutching his necklace.

Klaus looked down on the shorter man for a second and narrowed his eyes in a scary way.  
The girl in white came in nervously. "I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave, you are disturbing the play." she whispered.

"Outrageous!" Caroline said and went to Klaus. "We are leaving darling."

Klaus easily broke the chain as he released the man. The medallion fell to the floor and Caroline bent down fast grabbing it.

"Don't touch that!" Edward sternly said and went on his knees picking it up as Caroline dropped it to the floor annoyed.  
"Whatever..." Caroline said and left with Klaus close on her heels.

The girl in white was shaking her head and scolding them all the time as she led them to the door, someone handed Caroline her coat and they were both politely invited to never return.

Klaus smiled at Caroline when she handed him the real medallion once they were inside the car.  
She returned the happy smile and made sure her hair was still in place as they drove away.

* * *

"I wish we could have seen the entire play though… I was really curious to see how Violletta died in the arms of her lover Alfredo." Caroline said sad when they reached the motel.

Klaus went around the car chuckling. "This was a cheap attempt to an opera, I have been around for all of them and nothing compares to Milan's opera house, _La Scala. _To sit there and watch _Carmen_. Now that's an Opera. The Gypsy girl and her love for Don Jose. Like most operas, the love is passionate and intense but doesn't last long and they start fighting, and Carmen is murdered by the end of it." Klaus said cheerfully up the stairs to another dodgy Motel room.

Caroline smiled behind him. "My master and his romantic ways."  
He opened the door to their room. "After you _doll._"

She grimaced with the poor quality before her eyes, it clashed completely with her amazing look. "Someone really lucky is sitting in Milan sipping on pink champagne watching a tragic love story and I'm here... with you." she looked slowly at Klaus with a doomed look.

Klaus apparently was at ease with everything and simply dropped the bag on the bed and started undressing. "It could be so much worse, I'm sure." he looked at her because she wasn't moving an inch.

"I'm afraid to catch some disease." she said slowly pursing her lips while looking at the really old bed.  
"We're not doing anything sweetheart. I'm tired." he smirked looking away from her because she just made a gagging face.

Klaus took his tie and the shirt from under his pants and started opening it, she sighed and went to the bathroom but stopped by the door.  
"I'm not going in there." she closed the door afraid of finding all sorts of bugs crawling their way to her.

"I know that this isn't the luxury I have spoiled you with so far but it's just for the night."  
"Why are we even stopping?" she faced him. "We could just keep driving."

Klaus took his shirt off. "I need to focus and read more into Silas' book, to find out where his body is. We are running out of time, I can't do that if I'm driving all day and all night."

She wasn't even bothering to go there, she dropped her bag on the floor and took her coat off and then her dress, at least he had been kind enough to let her buy new clothes and she picked a simple cotton shirt for the night while he sat at the feet of the bed.

Caroline sat on her side of the bed and looked at him with an imminent smile, it was a water mattress and she jumped a little on it like a little kid.  
"If you need help to try the mattress properly..." he said focused on his work.

Caroline undid her hair appreciative that he had his back on her. "I thought you were tired."  
Klaus smiled never taking his eyes from the symbols in front of him. "I thought you were repulsed by me."

"Why do you have a triangle on your back?" she asked running her fingers through her hair.  
"I asked for a square but he was obviously drunk and made a triangle. I killed him and his entire crew when I realized his mistake."

Caroline mockingly laughed in silence and pulled her legs up, it was a hot night and she wasn't planning on sleeping.  
She was bored and stroked her naked legs slowly. "Are you going to let me talk to Bonnie?"

"I wasn't counting on Silas barking at my heels. He can read minds so it's better for now that none of us speak to each other."  
Caroline opened her arms. "Because if I talk to Bonnie on the phone I will know where she is? That makes no sense."

Klaus looked back at the blonde sitting against the headboard. "You gave away your location the first time you spoke to her."  
"That was irresponsible of me..." she said hopeful to win him over.

"I'll think about it." he said and looked away from her.  
She knew instantly that it was a definite no.

Klaus was like a machine reading that book, she watched him because she had nothing else to do and the view wasn't so bad.  
He had a long broad back, his muscles would show every time he moved and turned a page or rested his weight on his folded leg.

Caroline remembered scratching his back from the dream he gave her and how real it felt, she looked down on her lap ashamed of her rising dirty thoughts.  
Klaus looked at the TV in front of him, he could see Caroline through the black screen and he watched the long legs he had touched in the dream he induced and his neck seemed to burn where she had fed off him. He looked down knowing it was a mistake to wish it hadn't been an illusion.

There was a slow-growing sound that came from another room that made them both look to the side and away from their inside monologues.

"Seriously?" Caroline whispered.

A couple was having sex, very increasing loud sex.  
Probably none of them would even catch any of it if they were simple humans but they were vampires and it was just like they were in the room.

Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall trying to ignore it and Klaus paid attention to the book but the sounds were distracting to say the least. There was moaning and paced screams that were just uncomfortable to listen.

Caroline sighed loudly, deeply annoyed with the situation and Klaus smiled.  
"They seem to be having more fun than us."

Caroline opened her eyes. "Or someone sneaked into her mind and is giving her all these stupid dreams that will scar her for life."  
Klaus' smile was huge and he tamed a small laughter. "Come on sweetheart, I'm sure it wasn't that much of a forfeit."

Caroline ignored him and stretched her legs, moving one foot against the other to keep herself busy but the aggravating sound returned as the couple went for a second round. It was louder than the first and she just couldn't believe she was stuck in this bizarre situation.

She banged her head against the wall disturbed, she was not comfortable but it was apparent Klaus wasn't budging an inch to leave the Motel. Caroline smiled as the idea of entertainment came to her, she banged the back of her head harder against the wall and this time added a loud moan.

Klaus stopped reading and her smile grew.

"Oh God!" she said loudly.  
Klaus turned slightly so he could face her.

She shrugged. "Oh Klaus, Oh my God." she said really loud this time and like she was moaning.  
He tilted his head. "I'm sure you can fake better than that."

She started laughing and he slowly faced away from her.  
What was even happening? He tried to focus on the sudden incredibly hard Aramaic but Caroline had found her new distraction for the night.

"Oh yes Master, yes Klaus... don't stop." she moaned happily and kept adding little pleasure sounds that were more hilarious than erotic to him.  
Klaus didn't want to smile but his lips did part into a silly smile.

"Yes my Master, yes, show me how it's done Nik."

Klaus looked up from the book as she kept on with the ridiculous role and looked at her. She was giggling all happy with his expression. "I'm happy you are entertaining yourself."

"I don't need your help for that." she smugly said and banged her head against the wall really hard. "Oh Nik... that was amazing." she smirked after her long last moan.  
"You are ruining my reputation hostage, that was insultingly too short."

She started laughing and he wanted to be mad but this time he wasn't able to and laughed along with her loudly and shaking his head.

* * *

**Soundtrack**:

Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - _Santa Esmeralda_ (Kill Bill Soundtrack)


	6. Luck

Caroline folded her perfect red dress, without any doubt the best one she ever touched. She slowly ran her hand through the folded piece, so soft to the touch; such a shame that she had to give it back.

Klaus popped the collar of his coat and gave her a strange look as she handed him the dress. "Red is not really my color sweetheart."

She laughed. "I might disagree but I'm just returning what belongs to you, or your brother Elijah, since he paid for it."  
Klaus grabbed his bag. "You've earned the dress Caroline."

She smiled taken by the gift but easily gave him a smug shrug. "I'll wear it next time I go to the opera."  
Klaus smiled opening the door and waited for her, she slowly smoothed the dress with her fingers one more time before putting it away inside her bag.

She was still very much in her own fantasy world when she stopped by the trunk of his car waiting for him to open it.  
Klaus squinted at her from his door. "What are you doing there?"

She pointed at the trunk. "My dark dungeon?"  
Klaus rested his arms over the roof. "I'm a man of my word hostage."

"Oh!" Caroline raised her eyebrow and slowly went to the passenger side, she sat inside his car with a very tight chest and stared down on the bag over her lap. "First you give me the dress; then you allow me to sit in the front, I feel like you are about to take my head off."

Klaus set them in motion with an amused smile. "We work well together hostage, I couldn't have gotten my hands on that precious medallion if you hadn't been so resourceful with Edward."

Caroline tossed her bag to the back seat and fixed her new blue short blazer. "That I can be."  
"I know a fighter when I see one." he said fondling over the radio.  
She looked at him with a small smile. "Takes one to know one Master."

They shared a look of those who relate to each other and then Klaus reached inside his coat taking a picture that he handed to Caroline, she took it wondering what he was planning now.

"How are we stealing this one?" she asked assuming the beautiful medallion was their next mission.  
"It's obvious that this little thing we have between us, can help us both, so for now you could serve a purpose and help me gather the medallions I lack."

Caroline twiddle a perfect lock of her hair. "How many are we talking about?"  
"We're not." he smiled hugely at her before stepping on the gas pedal.

* * *

Bonnie held her medallion in the air for a little longer before she kept it in her pocket and focused on the map Kol had opened on top of the hood. "Why was Silas interested in my medallion? And how could he find me, he mentioned being inside of Caroline's mind but she has no idea where I am."

"Can you perform a location spell?"  
She gave him a look. "Can the sun rise everyday?"

"I need to find Nik but he has a stupid tattoo on his shoulder that keeps magic away." he made a circle movement around his shoulder.  
Bonnie tilted her head smiling.

"My shoulder is a little up my back darling." he narrowed his hazel eyes to her.  
Bonnie smiled even more because she was caught checking his ass and turned her attention to the map again. "Did he sleep with Emily as well? I didn't expect my cousin to be so generous with her protection marks."

"Nik got a tattoo engraved with blood from a witch, call it jealousy that no witch liked him enough to offer him a protection mark."

Bonnie looked at Kol. "I guess you are the witch lover in the family."  
He easily returned the flirty smile. "I have a great deal of respect for them, there's a difference between Nik and I."

"You haven't answered my Silas' questions."  
"What makes you think I have any answers?"

"You seem to have them all." she said looking down on the map.  
"Silas has eyes and ears everywhere. Any one could have given away your location but my bet is on whoever killed Shane."

"Are you telling me that a thousand-year old vampire couldn't tell that he was being followed to that dodgy road diner place?"  
Kol pressed his lips slowly. "We need something from your friend to do the location spell, so you can start paying me back for saving your life from the Silas' encounter by making me happy."

"He is mad at your brother and by extension, the family. He would never hurt a fellow witch."  
Kol smiled and moved leisurely pulling her top down enough to show the little burning scar on her chest. "He could have fooled me."

Bonnie didn't shook his touch away, her green eyes found his keeping him in place while his finger felt a little more skin than he first intended. "I'm wearing Caroline's shirt." she said on the verge of a dangerous flirtatious smile.

Kol pulled his finger away from her skin and faintly doubted her, when she raised her eyebrow and smiled he cursed that she led him on.  
"But her bracelet will do the trick." she said slowly shutting him down and taking it off.

She expected him to cut her palm for the little dare but he cut his dropping the blood on top of the map. It only took Bonnie a few seconds holding her hand over the paper for the blood to move and give them a precise location.

* * *

"The dress looks perfect." the woman said in a sweet way that made Caroline smile.  
Still she wasn't convinced and touched her chest, the deep green dress left her shoulders bare and a lot of cleavage she wasn't comfortable showing. "Maybe with a short jacket?" she looked at the saleswoman through the mirror.

"Black?" she asked with a big smile.  
Caroline nodded smiling politely, the woman was really nice but that was her job and Klaus was being generous again; the store set inside one of the million Casinos that Nevada had was expensive.

She caught Klaus coming out of the fitting booth wearing a flawless grey suit and dark shirt; he looked at her before heading to another part of the big store.  
Now Caroline knew the dress was awful, he hadn't even looked back once but this was the best she could find among all the dresses that looked costume made for tacky bridesmaids.

"This one will look perfect on you." the woman said removing the tag already and handing it to Caroline.  
She wasn't too enthusiastic with the look but she liked her black high heels and the jacket was making the dress look elegant.

"Doesn't she look pretty?" the woman asked Klaus that came near them.  
Klaus swiftly stopped behind Caroline and placed a heavy silver necklace around her neck, she narrowed her eyes trying to see better into it and gasped looking down, it had tiny little diamonds dangling as small sparkling tears.

"Klaus..." she looked up again finding a warm smile facing her.  
"She looks beautiful."

Like the other time he called her that, Caroline blushed and awkwardly smiled. "You look really good as well."  
"I look perfect." he smugly corrected her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took her jacket off, the stupid tag on the dress was scratching her skin. "You look like any other random gambler and I bet you can't even play poker right." she tried reaching for the tag.

Klaus slapped her hand away and pushed the zipper down a little removing the tag for her. "Poker is all about knowing when to bluff and when to call it." he moved the zipper up but made sure he felt her smooth skin as he did so.

Caroline shivered against her will. "You will lose all the money we just cashed in." she tossed with a smile and moved her jacket around her shoulders.  
Klaus caught it and helped her get dressed. "Poker is nothing but the art of deceiving."

"And you are a Master after all." she looked at him over her shoulder.  
He moved his hands and rested them on top of her shoulders. "Your kind words warm my heart."

She laughed looking at those blue eyes of his and he smiled effortlessly back.

"How long have you two been married?" the woman suddenly brought a wave of cold that took them both off guard.

They looked at the woman with a frown.  
She smiled clasping her hands. "You make a wonderful couple."

Klaus moved away from Caroline that shook her head fixing her attire, how silly was the woman?  
The woman left them with a big smile convinced they were some newbie couple on their honeymoon.

Caroline pulled a few streaks of hair trapping them on the side of her head with a beautiful pin that caught her eye as soon as she stepped inside the store.

"You won't be needing that." Klaus said abruptly unclasping her hair.  
"What..." she protested but he forced something down her head and she felt the horrible smell of synthetic hair.

"What ... are... you... doing?" she asked between harsh breaths.

"Our subject is into red-haired girls." he said amused because she was about to adorably snarl at him, he moved the wig a bit to the left and then fixed her long artificial hair. "There... don't you look like a true firecracker sweetheart."

She felt the anger rise inside of her, everything was about to explode in a really bad way.  
"Keep that fire for the man that we need to invite us back to his very VIP room." he handed the pin back to her and went to pay for everything with Elijah's credit card.

* * *

"Who do I have to seduce this time?" Caroline huffed fighting the urge to scratch her scalp under the tight wig.  
"First we need to attract attention."

"How did I know you would say that?"  
"Because you know me well by now hostage." he laced his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She looked at him repelling his tight grip. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Master. I have no motivation to know you better."  
"Pity hostage... we do make one fine pair and I am a very interesting man." he smiled leading them towards the gambling tables.

Caroline sighed deeply into her fate tonight. "You have a very big ego."  
Klaus chuckled. "I'm not one to brag."

She pulled a vomit face and stood next to him as he picked a table of 21 and displayed his chips.

"Lovely company you have Sir, perhaps she would like to give you some luck?" The card dealer said and held the set of cards still to open in the air.  
Klaus moved his head to Caroline amused, she gave him the most silly smile she could manage and bent down slowly catching the long hair with her hands, she pursed her lips and slowly blew invisible air to the cards.

She batted her long lashes to him when she was done and moved her hand down her big cleavage. "Good luck Nik." she said seductively.  
Klaus looked at the dealer visibly checking the generous curves on the girl. "I guess I'm set for life, how could I possibly lose after that?"

The dealer smiled moving away from the distracting woman and started dealing, for the next hour Klaus didn't lose one single time.

* * *

After changing cards that he didn't bother to give Caroline the chance to jinx, the dealer finally made a small signal to one of the security guys that spoke into his wrist, communicating with the management.

The Casino was losing fast and big and soon an attractive woman came to the table. "Good evening, I'm Justine and I'm the Montecito's host."  
Klaus smiled at the woman using his flawless charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Nik."

The woman fixed her long hair and her voice changed a bit, becoming softer. "You are driving the Casino into bankruptcy."  
"I know, I can't remember the last time I was so lucky."

"The Montecito would love to offer you and your lovely date dinner on our best restaurant." she handed Klaus a pair of tickets to the exclusive place politely asking him to stop playing.  
Klaus took the tickets and pointed at the chips. "I would like to have that exchanged into money."

"Of course..." Justine said and looked after Klaus as he took Caroline's shoulders again and walked away.

* * *

"Now that you are stupidly rich, the witch we need will notice you?" Caroline asked him while the restaurant waiter led them to the reserved table.  
"All we have to do is wait but we might as well eat while we are at it. I don't want to starve my date." Klaus pulled the chair himself for Caroline.

She sat at the elegant table feeling again that hint of special and hating herself for it, she couldn't get used to any of this.  
The waiter handed them the Menu. "May I bring you something to drink while you chose?"

"Yes, Champagne with strawberries." Klaus asked with a big smile. "It's our thing." he said looking at Caroline.  
The waiter nodded and left.

Caroline chuckled from behind her menu. "We don't have a thing Master."  
"Oh but we do hostage." he said behind his.

She smiled a bit mad that she so easily gave in but he couldn't see her anyway.

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline attentively throughout dinner; the way she held herself, the perfect timing to drink or gracefully rest her silver. The baby vampire obviously had history behind her and knew how to behave like a true lady.

She warmly smiled at the waiter when he took the remains away and politely declined the dessert enjoying the rest of her wine.  
Klaus took the bottle and poured more beverage for her. "Despite being used to bigger scenarios I must admit dinner was charming."

"I liked the wine." Caroline said indulging in the white stuff.  
"I liked the company." he said looking up from his glass.

Caroline dropped her glass and hastily pierced him with her blue eyes. "Ok, what is the deal with you today?"  
Klaus shook his head pretending innocence.

She folded her arms. "You have been acting all strange and not hostile at all. The gifts, the compliments are starting to freak me out."  
"You are not used to them... but they mean nothing." he easily took importance from it all. "I need your friend and she hasn't called in case you failed to notice." he moved his hand in the air. "We might as well help each other while we are out here on our own."

She smiled. "Just to make a few things clear... I'm not doing anything more than help you in your little charade games. It stops there, the little show I pulled back at the motel is the closest I will ever be to moan your name."  
"Well I'm certainly happy that we have settled the rules to our little arrangement." he said mockingly serious and stood up taking her hand.

Caroline almost dropped her chair as he pulled her up and then outside to the balcony where some couples were dancing.  
He pulled her to him and Caroline sighed dizzy with all the harsh movements.

"Though a little yelling is always more exciting than moaning." he said resting his hand on the small of her back.  
"Gross!" Caroline said without looking at him.

Again he was surprised that she danced so well, everything was very easy and natural about her. "Do I sense a small town pageant title in your résumé hostage?"

Caroline looked at him surprised by his findings. "Maybe..."  
He smiled and rested her hand over his chest trapped inside of his. "The poised way at the table, the flawless looks and the obvious dancing skills, scream Miss Small Town."

She looked away. "A lot of good it did me..."  
Klaus noticed the sad ways to her and unexpectedly took her arm making her spin and then pulled her to him, Caroline laughed softly.

"At least I'm not embarrassing my Master."  
"Very assertive of you." he teased her.

"I might be about to faint with emotion, I finally figured out my mission in life."  
"Save the fainting for later, we might need it."

"I love your confidence but I don't see anyone with a medallion."  
He smiled and lowered his head; Caroline sighed annoyed because she spotted Justine making way through the restaurant.

"I've earned a lot of money; they wouldn't just let me leave with all of it."  
"You are annoying." she simply said.

"Yes, I hate being so faultless." he smiled and twirled her around again.

* * *

There was a knock on the room filled with smoke and everyone looked at the door.  
Justine stepped inside "I have a new player" she told the small group playing a covert Poker game that the Casino held away from the public eyes, where the bets were made with live money and you had to be invited to take part of it.

The huge smile was common to every man as the tall leggy woman with red hair came inside with a man.  
Klaus took the empty chair while Caroline remained cautiously on his back.

"Good evening." he greeted the other men and dropped two very big piles of money in front of him.  
Everyone greeted him back except for the fat man in front of Klaus; he was busy checking the woman who stood obviously annoyed.

She had pale skin and deep red hair, blue enchanting eyes and a very nice cleavage, along with the legs, she was irresistible.

After a few very boring plays, finally the men started giving up and Caroline was thankful that they started leaving the room. Of course that Klaus was winning every round and getting rid of the useless ones, the one sitting across Klaus was the only one truly able to put up a decent fight but the looks he gave her were seriously grossing her out.

"You are very good at this game." he told Klaus when he flashed a set of cards that looked the same to Caroline.  
"But I like the good fight that you are offering." Klaus said pulling all the money on the table to him.

The man tapped his losing cards. "Perhaps we should make this a proper fight and you could lend me your lucky charm."  
Klaus smiled. "I've noticed how you can't keep your eyes off her, but I suppose you can blame her for your losing strike."

The man laughed and lit another long cigar. "With a woman like that, it's impossible to lose."  
Caroline couldn't decide if she was more repulsed by the talk or that neither seemed willing to stop talking like she wasn't inside the room.

"Perhaps I should send her away." Klaus said starting to deal the next set.  
"That would be a shame." the other quickly said and looked at Caroline sizing the girl again.

Klaus moved and reached his hand out to her; she gave him a weird look but eventually took his hand when he gave her a stern warning look.  
Caroline smiled like a true companion and came near Klaus, she gulped down when he pulled her down and sat her on his leg.

"Now, where were we?" he asked the man in front of him turning his cards up.  
The man laughed and turned his. "Perhaps you should have left her in the back, her touch is one of a true mermaid and has doomed your luck."

Klaus shook his head just as if he was truly upset. "I should get rid of her."  
Caroline gritted her teeth but kept her posture and only fixed her red hair, making sure none of her natural hair showed.

"I wouldn't mind taking that burden from your hands..." the man licked his lips slowly.  
Klaus smiled and threw a few more greens to the center of the table. "I'm afraid I can't let her go, she's very important to me."

Caroline flinched slightly when she felt his hand making way down her hip and finding her short dress.  
She discretely stopped his naughty hand just as he was about to feel all that soft skin of hers.

He tamed his smile and focused on the game again.

"Perhaps I could persuade you to end this talk up in my suite." the other man said.  
"Perhaps you could." Klaus said and his hand sneakily moved to her ass, shamelessly indulging in her curves.

Caroline smiled and moved her shoe, digging the right heel into his foot.  
Klaus moved his hand away and looked at her, she leaned over and stroked his stubble all lovingly. "Shouldn't I have a saying in all of this?"

"Don't be silly love, you know I'm not the jealous type."  
She clicked her teeth together taming an angry growl.

"She's feisty." the other man watching them said unable to tame his excitement.

Caroline touched her chest.  
Repulsed beyond words, check.

"I feel bad for taking all this money from you. I think we should call it a night, it has been a pleasure." Klaus moved and Caroline stood with him, he was gathering all the money he earned when the man stood as well.

"Let me at least buy you a drink, you have been an outstanding opponent and clear winner."  
Klaus nodded and Caroline took his side following both men.

* * *

She looked around the large suite with private pool and took a glass of champagne she would fondle but not drink; she wasn't comfortable at all in here.

"She is rather extraordinary." the witch said lusting after the curvy woman looking at the blue water inside the pool.  
Klaus had his eyes on the medallion around the man's neck. "Covet by many."

"We are gentleman, I'm sure we can come up with something that will please us both."  
Klaus raised his glass with a nod, Caroline wasn't looking at them but she could listen to every word and felt disgusted by everything.

The fat witch had his drink slowly. "I am a very wealthy man and powerful, I'm sure you understand the measures I need to make. Such angel to appear out of nowhere leaves me in doubt."  
Caroline looked at Klaus apprehensively but the hybrid kept his cool while a few men in black suits joined the small gathering.

"What shall we do about that?" Klaus asked owning all the calm inside the room.  
Caroline twisted a bit with the men surrounding her.

"I don't like vampires, they are tricky and roguish..." he looked at one of his men. "But very loyal when you pay them well." the witch nodded.  
A very strong man took Caroline's hand.

"Hey..." she protested and tried to free herself but the older vampire was stronger and pushed her down, dipping her hand into the water.  
Caroline screamed in pain as her skin began to peel, the pool was filled with vervain.

Klaus pressed his jaw while the other scolded him.  
"Who are you?"  
"Klaus." he easily said and the man holding Caroline released her at once.

She sat on the floor holding her burning hand with kept tears while the men looked at each other on edge.  
The witch was not pleased at all. "What do you want?"

"Hold on to this?" Klaus calmly asked the man handing him the champagne glass.  
The man frowned grabbing the glass and Klaus moved fast taking his head off.

The flaccid body fell holding the two champagne glasses and Klaus bent down taking the medallion, he faced the security men that backed away a little.

One tried to get away but Klaus cut him off by the door, he locked them all inside and Caroline was taken aback by the fear in them.  
They were terrified of Klaus that showed no mercy and easily ended them all.

She held her hand close to her chest and stood up when he was done killing everyone.

"We have to leave." he said pouring the alcohol over the dead witch.  
"Are we diving through the window?" she tried to joke but her hand was still hurting.

"Front door Caroline." he said with a smile while setting the man on fire with a log from the mantel.  
"Is this your notion of giving him a proper burial?" she raised her eyebrow.

Klaus looked at her removing his jacket and dropping it on the flames. "He might be a bit upset that I took his head off so cremation is as good as any other."  
"Klaus' logic." she said getting used to his ways.

"Lose your jacket and the wig." he said and bit into his wrist, he filled a glass with his blood.  
She did what he told her and took the blood when he handed it to her, she could use it to heal.

He took her by the arm and opened the door making sure the hall was clear; when the fire alarm went off they were out of the room and headed to the stairs.  
Klaus wasn't pleased though because he could listen to a lot of men running up the stairs, human security, werewolves or vampires; the possibilities were too many to gamble with.  
Killing a witch was already going to attract too much attention and point Silas their way.

He looked back at Caroline trying to form a plan that would allow them to leave as fast and quiet as possible. He came to the edge of the stairs looking at the incoming group again.

Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her, he gave her a scared look because she pulled his shirt out of his pants and started opening it.  
"Mayhem turns you on, I'll take notes sweetheart but this is clearly not the right time."

Caroline ignored him and messed up his hair. "Pick me up."  
He squinted at her, even more when she pulled her dress a bit up.

"Now Klaus." she hissed pulling him to the wall.  
He moved swiftly and grabbed her ass pulling her up, she quickly laced her legs around him and faced him while her hands went around his neck.

"This is astoundingly awkward." he said slowly.  
"Pretend to kiss me." she whispered as the footsteps grew closer.

Klaus cupped her face and leaned over fast, she shook her head. "I said _pretend_." she hissed mad.  
Klaus smiled and his hand grabbed her neck, he tilted her head and stopped inches away from her lips, she could feel his hot breath tickling her.

Caroline moved her hand losing it under the collar of his shirt feeling his skin and her big eyes were locked with his. "The things I get myself into..." she slowly said.  
Klaus slightly moved his head and his lips almost touched hers, her breath changed as well and her fingers roughed his hair some more. "I've been in far worse circumstances sweetheart."

His thumb brushed her lip and they appeared to breathe together, just about to do something very stupid.

"What is this? There is a fire alarm going on, get out of here." A stern voice warned them upset with the findings.  
Klaus moved and nodded at the hotel security that was sickened by their attitude.

Caroline looked away coyly and fighting the strange heat inside of her.  
"Now!" the man yelled at them while the others rushed upstairs and he took this floor to make sure everyone evacuated.

Klaus faced Caroline and put her down, she smiled at him and then they rushed down the stairs and to the parking lot.

They looked at each other once inside the car and he handed Caroline the medallion. "I only need one more."  
"Good, because this is becoming unbearable." she shook her head trying to come off annoyed.

Klaus licked his lips starting to smile, he was starting to know his hostage as well. "We certainly wouldn't want that. God forbids if you do end up enjoying being a hostage."  
Caroline smiled. "Yeah... that would be dreadful."

They shared a small look before she shook her head and looked outside the window, God help her if she wasn't developing a weird Stockholm Syndrome.  
_  
_

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Thunderstruck - _AC/DC_


	7. Burning fire

"Is our subject having the party of the year? It would be nice to seduce someone young and attractive for a change." Caroline followed Klaus that made way through the line of cars parked on the side of the road.

He smiled without facing her. "Your services won't be required tonight hostage."  
"Is that so Master? I should have suspected when you said to go for the casual look."

He looked at her behind his shoulder, the steamy top she was wearing under the tight short leather jacket was hardly considered casual but he wasn't going to start complaining anytime soon because the all black look to her tonight was a true sight.

As they crossed another street, the loud noise became louder and it was obvious the party was where they were headed.

"The last medallion I need is in the possession of my good friend and second in command Marcel." he said with a big smile, happy that he was about to see his old friend again.  
"You sound in love." Caroline mocked him. Klaus gave her a look that she shrugged. "Did you kidnap him as well and shared all your natural charm with him?"

"No… I turned him and sired him to me a few centuries ago." Klaus said turning around to look at her.  
"Oh ok, I can so sense the natural bond there." she took the lead and made way to the big mansion.

She walked through the open gates and immediately some of the heads turned to face the slender blonde. Caroline recognized the crowd as vampires and smiled at a group of really attractive boys that smirked checking her out.

This Marcel clearly knew a thing or two about parties and her eyes sparkled in a strange excitement, she had never been to a party where people danced on the roof and inside the fountain.

It was her first at one where the women flirted with her openly as well and she smiled awkwardly; college was supposed to be her wild days, not her hostage experience.  
Caroline reached a bigger crowd moving to the sound of the hypnotic loud music and this was all just outside, she could only guess how wild they were inside the beautiful mansion.

A tall broad man raised his head when another vampire nodded towards Caroline.  
When he turned, it took her breath away a little, the black man was really hot and his smile threw Caroline off a little, she wasn't expecting the sexy stare on top of the muscled body.

He walked, slowly taking in the raw blonde beauty as well. "You are new to my house." he said in a deep voice that made Caroline smile.  
"Marcel?" she asked with a pointy eyebrow, maybe she understood now why Klaus was so in love with his sired vampire.

"And you know my name." he clutched his chest. "Were you sent to kill me?" he smiled wider and stopped very close to her.  
She found the question funny and laughed shaking her head. "I'm with him." she turned looking for Klaus that opened his arms as he approached them slowly.

Marcel laughed and met his mentor half way instantly hugging Klaus happy to see him. "You could have said that you were coming." he pressed Klaus' shoulder with his big hand as he pulled away. "I would have hosted a bigger party for you." He laughed loudly.

Klaus shared the happiness for the encounter but he wasn't only here for Marcel and his soldier nodded.  
"They are safe inside." Marcel said and walked away.

Klaus followed him but Caroline was fast behind them both.  
Marcel led them to the stairs and they went up to the rooms away from the noise and the wild party.

She was mildly surprised that Klaus allowed her to be with them and that he didn't stop her from going inside the room that Marcel unlocked.  
Klaus stopped by the two coffins standing in the middle of the room and looked at Elijah first. His older brother and adviser looked gruesome to him and Klaus' hands gripped the edge of the open coffin, if only sheer will to speak to his brother was enough to bring him back to life.

Caroline watched the scene finding a new layer to the very complex man who stuffed her inside the trunk of his car but she felt another set of eyes on her, Marcel was staring at her with curious and wandering eyes. She averted her eyes from him not that at ease now.

Klaus looked to the coffin on his right and there was a deep breath that came out harshly. His fingers were shaking as he lightly touched Rebekah's face. It pained him to see his sister like this and he took a long pause before reaching for the silver necklace around her neck.

He removed the piece and took the medallion that he kept inside his pocket, the necklace he left it over her crossed hands; he intended to return the medallion once the spell was done.  
He locked his emotions away again and pulled back from the coffin facing the other two. "Now we wait for the witch." his eyes focused on Caroline that unexpectedly smiled warmly at him.

Marcel frowned at the scene very lost.

* * *

"There you go." A pretty girl said with too much black makeup and handed Klaus and Marcel a bottle each. She slightly bowed her head to Marcel and then took the wrist of the girl next to her and licked the spare blood.

Klaus looked at the bottle in his hand full of blood and watched both girls leave. "Your parties are the best… hands down." he faced Marcel.  
The other vampire hit his bottle with his and smirked. "I like celebrating what I am."

"I have missed you my Second." Klaus smiled having his fresh drink and looked at the crowd still going at it like the party only started now. He found Caroline as expected dancing and very at ease with the new situation, it was really a true quality the girl had.  
Adapting.

"Who is she?" Marcel asked careful not to look at Klaus.  
"Just a girl I took as leverage to have the Bennett witch perform a couple of spells for me."

Marcel squinted taking the bottle to his lips. "I'm surprised she made it this far alive."  
"Technically… she is not alive." Klaus dropped with a smile and left Marcel's side.

He looked at the girl smiling and raising her arms following the fast music surrounded by his vampires; she was intriguing and she meant something to Klaus.

* * *

Caroline jumped happy along with the big crowd; she was literally having the time of her life. She had no recollection of the last time she had so much fun. In here, she didn't have to worry about her father chasing her, there was no need to keep looking over her shoulder and she was among her own. Sure she was being kept against her will by a hybrid that had a mood but she survived this far and she was still beating the odds.

There was a loud cheer from almost everyone creating a wave of energy that made her stop dancing and smile, it started raining. At first a small drizzle that scared a few girls worried about their heavy eyeliner and their fashionable clothes but then the rain became heavier and everyone around her moved with it.

Caroline leaned her head back and closed her eyes; the rain was hitting her face and it made her feel alive. She touched her hair that was becoming wet and lost her hands among her long blonde locks; she started moving along with the new song, her diamond necklace was sparkling under the rain.

With her eyes closed she focused on the powerful beats and the vampires around her sang loudly to it, as an anthem and she loved how everything seemed to set her on fire as well, as if her heart was beating again along with it.

"_Light' em up_" they all sang powerfully around her and she smiled wrapped up in everything.  
Caroline danced slowly and seductively like she was dancing with the rain and only faltered because she felt a hand touching her side and then a body melting against hers.

Caroline opened her eyes to find his blue ones taunting her like a wolf set on its kill. He wasn't smiling but his features were holding back an evil hint to a satisfied smile.  
Both his hands tugged at her side then moved slowly around her waist, she staggered her breath; he slowly reached the low-cut fit Jeans and rested his hands over her ass pressing her to him.

Caroline bumped into his hard chest still with her eyes locked with his and decided that if they were all so keen on singing about being on fire, there was no harm in playing with it.  
Her hands began to trace his chest trapped under the wet shirt that was beginning to stick to his body.

* * *

Marcel finished his blood and took a bottle of vodka from someone who was standing close to him. He watched the two vampires moving in their own pace, touching each other in a taunting way, one teasing the other only to be outdone the next instant.

Klaus took hold of the girl's cheek and leaned over enough to kiss her but his lips never touched hers and she found his neck, scratched the back of it playfully.  
Unaffected by the rain, the envy looks headed their way and lost in their dangerous game, there was an almost kiss.

Marcel turned his back on them with a sigh, someone better find them a room before they moved on from dancing glued together to very public sex.

* * *

Caroline's hips moved perfectly, it wasn't a formal dance or a silly routine to distract someone, it was all very primal and he was a perfect match to every nuance her body made under his touch. There was a sharp gush of air that left her when his hand found the way inside her top around her waist, he wasn't a bit apologetic about his ways and finally smiled the way he wanted.

Caroline caressed his neck and came down to his necklaces; she wrapped a finger around one and pulled him closer.  
Scratch playing with fire, she wanted to burn in it.

"This is a one night thing Master, so don't get all emotionally attached afterwards." she whispered.  
Klaus grabbed her neck keeping her in place. "Don't expect flowers in the morning hostage." his voice was barely audible before he kissed her.

A deep rough kiss that had him parting her lips fast and darting his tongue inside her mouth powerfully taking hers as hostage.  
Caroline didn't hold back on her _Master_ and his short dark blonde hair was trapped between her busy fingers.

They didn't need air and he didn't intend to stop the kiss so easily, she was an amazing kisser and her body was burning inside the soaking clothes, the rain was thicker but so was the growing desire for each other.  
When he finally parted from her full lips they looked at each other, only having space between their mouths that let out hot and unsteady air.

Klaus caressed her face and made sure the heavy hair stayed away from the ivory features he scanned with his blazing blue ones. He touched her lower lip and smiled, Caroline gripped his leather jacket breathing hard against his finger.

* * *

Caroline gasped when he pushed her against the wall and answered his deep kiss, her hands were busy taking his jacket off and she moaned loudly when he trailed her neck with hot lips. She swiftly caught his V-shaped shirt and it left his body as fast her jacket was being removed.

Between kisses her top was on the floor and she was tearing his belt apart; with a flash she was on the bed, her back crashing hard against the mattress and Klaus on top of her. He kissed her running his tongue sweetly over hers and then through her soft palate slowly, her hands caressed his broad back in return.

Klaus kissed her again stirring his hands down her shoulders and her arms, he took her hands away from his skin and pinned her wrists to the bed above her head watching the stunning girl breathing heavily anticipating his next move.

Klaus smiled darkly and bent down kissing her lips softly, then he moved his lips down her neck and found her cleavage, his hands followed the same path and took the straps of her bra down slowly.

This was all a lot slower than she first anticipated and she gripped the sheets under her keeping her hands where they were. Meanwhile his big hands came to her back and easily unclasped the underwear; he looked at Caroline before bending down and starting to caress her with his hands and lips.

She bit her bottom lip hard and lost track of time, of how long he indulged in her body; she arched her back in a pleasure that was unknown to her. The few experiences she had previously with a couple of boyfriends back home was no match to the man who clearly was a master in the art of pleasing a woman.

Klaus pulled back from the perfect skin and his weight left her but she didn't open her eyes, he was pulling her Denim Jeans down skillfully and she had no idea how to prepare for what was coming.

His hands were everywhere and her clothes were all gone now, his weight was back on top of her after meticulously discovering her body with his hands and mouth but one so good with his touch was only meant to make her lose it the way she just did when he finally slid his hand under her, pressed her lower back to him and started moving in a sinful steady but slow pace.

She groaned in pleasure and her hands left the mattress to rest on his shoulders, loving the feel of his muscles waving under her touch; her legs melted against him wanting to feel him closer and deeper.

She was burning in all that consuming fire, a sin that she would surely regret when morning came but for now all she wanted was him and he obliged to her, giving her as much pleasure as she stole from him with her low grunts and cries, her hands that caressed his back, kept him in place and stoked him to go on.

"Open your eyes love." he asked holding her cheek.  
His necklaces hit her chest with every deliberate thrust and she whimpered surrendering to it all looking at him, her eyes were of a deep red, her vampire instincts taking over.

Klaus' fangs came out slowly and his eyes changed into a powerful yellow, Caroline moved her head to the side on the pillow wanting him to do it, his breath was scorching against her skin and while moving steadily into her, he sank his fangs bit by bit into her beautiful neck.

Caroline buried her nails deep in the flesh of his back making him bleed and released a deep sound of overpowering bliss, he fed from her bringing her over the edge pushing a bit faster now unable to control the sweet unravel of their night.

"Nik…" she cried out his name like a sweet whisper that made him stop feeding and lick the little line of blood down on her skin, he kissed her neck gently before pinning her to him with one hand while the other gripped the sheets under them.

She could feel it coming over her, like a huge rush crushing her and made all these loud blissful sounds that pleased him, he pushed a few more times wanting to keep listening to these instead of the silly fake ones that she made that night back at the motel.

Caroline pressed him and his long back down on her, entangled her leg around him and finally came undone out of breath and dizzy from the huge high accompanied by the loss of blood.  
He was tired and shaken himself; Klaus stroked her cheek admiring the beauty under him. "You need to feed sweetheart…" he said in a husky worn-out voice.

Caroline didn't react; she was too far gone and lost in the intense aftermath barely managing to control her breath, let alone her mind. But he had bitten her and his venom would harm her, suddenly Klaus was overcome with concern which was new to him.

"Caroline." he urged when she didn't react.  
She calmed down and slowly regained control over her senses, she opened her eyes facing him, she wasn't expecting the worried line that formed on his forehead and smiled.

Her fangs pierced through and she grabbed his neck biting him hard.  
Klaus made a loud complaining sound. "Ouch! Sweetheart, you visibly did not lie when you said you didn't feed from humans."

Caroline smiled because of her harsh ways and left a small kiss on his neck as an apology for the rough wound that healed instantly. "You are not human." she touched her lips giggling.  
Klaus outlined her face with a finger and his lips curved into a perfect warm smile. "At the risk of sounding emotionally involved, that was extraordinary."

Caroline wasn't expecting this from him and that he sounded so honest and even vulnerable.  
Klaus leaned over giving her a sweet kiss, he only kissed her lips but it made her react more than all the ones shared in the heat of wanting each other.

She pressed her hands together when he pulled back looking at her. "We just had sex." she said resting her hands against her lips.  
The words made him chuckle. "Yes, very intense and remarkable sex." he raised an eyebrow amused with her expression.

"I just had sex with you." it was all dawning on her and very fast.  
Klaus frowned watching Caroline cover her face.

"Oh God…" she said gradually becoming aware that he was on top of her and that she had been screaming his name and scratching his back all ardently.  
The situation was becoming uncomfortable for the mighty hybrid that usually had very distinct reactions to his performances.

"I'm fairly positive it wasn't that ghastly." he moved away from her, his ego was hurt and he left the bed searching for his clothes under another shocked fit from Caroline.  
She shot out of bed as well frantically searching for her underwear, she got dressed shaking her head and looked at him, Klaus handed her the steamy black top that she yanked from his hand upset.

"What happened to the _one time, no attachment_ affair that I was sold just an hour ago?" he asked closing his Jeans.  
Caroline held his belt ruined in two. "Blame it on the rain and the low based music." she tossed the ruined piece behind her back and picked his shirt from the ground.

When she came up he was standing in front of her with his glorious naked chest, she shook her head fiercely and handed him the shirt. "Just put your clothes on."  
Klaus pressed his lips and jaw upset. "You are acting like I took advantage of you Caroline."

"I'm in a traumatic situation." she held her hands open close to her face. "You kidnapped me!"  
He pushed his shirt down aggravated. "Yes, you looked absolutely terrified seducing me."

She laughed. "I seduced you? That's brilliant Klaus." she snapped and went around him to get her jacket.  
Klaus narrowed his eyes turning to follow her movements. "Please call me Nik, I liked the way you were moaning it earlier."

Caroline went livid and fixed her jacket mad slowly facing him. "Fine Master, the sex was mind-blowing, it was the best sex I ever had. Happy?"  
He didn't answer her and picked his own jacket that he moodily fixed around the collar.

There was a knock on the door and they both looked at the man smiling amused. "I'm sorry to disturb but your brother is here."  
Maybe Klaus was having a hard time focusing because Caroline was that kind of woman who leaves any man unbalanced but he knew Elijah was here.

Caroline left the room trying to make a side braid to trap her wild hair.  
Marcel did his best to hold back the smug smile knowing exactly what just happened, neither had been exactly quiet. "Your other brother." he said and looked at the door behind him.

Kol stepped inside looking at Klaus, at the gorgeous blonde that just stormed away and then at the messy bed. "I might need to work on my torture techniques, you are evidently having more fun than me."

Marcel released the loud laughter that was consuming its way out and Klaus grimaced at the two mocking jerks in front of him.  
"Where's the witch?" he asked upset.

"Awakening Elijah and Rebekah." Kol answered easily.  
Klaus was really displeased now. "Are you sure she hasn't fled yet?" he made way to the room where his other siblings were.

"Well unlike you and your personalized techniques, I do know how to handle a hostage." Kol teased him with a smirk.  
Klaus stopped by the door and looked at his annoying younger brother. "I'm tempt to rip your tongue out."

Kol came near his brother speaking in a whisper. "I recommend cuddling next time, they love it and it gives you a peaceful way out when they fall asleep."  
Klaus snarled dangerously but Kol tapped his shoulder and went inside the room.

Bonnie had made a salt pentagram around the coffins and held both hands over them, the natural color to Elijah and Rebekah was returning and after a few minutes Bonnie closed her hands. "It's done." she said and there was a gush of wind that took the salt away.

She looked at Kol determined. "I did what Klaus asked me to, now you tell me all you know about this Silas and why he wants my head or I make yours explode."  
"By God, your hostage is so scared of you." Klaus smiled at Kol.

The younger Mikaelson held his own. "I need a little more than weather displays. Once my family is all back together and trying to kill each other like good old warm times, we'll tell you what we know."

Klaus gave him a side look but then scanned the room. "Where's Caroline?" he asked surprised that she wasn't with her friend.  
"She's here? I thought you kept her tied up somewhere." Bonnie said leaving the room fast to look for her friend.

"I didn't see chains…" Kol pushed his luck a bit further.  
Marcel smiled but he knew Klaus was a step away from becoming harmful. "She is probably long gone by now but you don't need her anymore, right?"

Klaus didn't look at any of them and quietly left.  
Kol leaned over his sister's coffin "Bekah wake up. I have news, Nik is in love." he smirked waiting for her.

* * *

Marcel asked one of his vampires about Klaus, he was pointed to the front gate but before heading there, he made a quick stop by the hot girl having a beer. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Bonnie nodded. "She snatched Klaus' cell and sent me a message. I told her to get away as fast and as far as she could."

Marcel smiled; she was even more pretty than the smoldering blonde. "What you did up there? It was really impressive."

Bonnie touched her hair coyly "Thanks…" she smiled flirting with him. "And just so you know… I could burn this entire house with every blood sucker inside of it. So I better have my answers soon." she finished serious and pushed the beer bottle against his chest.

Marcel took it laughing hard. Damn, she was hot.

* * *

Caroline flashed until she arrived to the busy street where Klaus had parked his car, she rushed down the street rubbing the back of her neck; her initial plan was just to allure him enough to a dance so she could take the cell and the keys from him. The kiss and what followed was not planned and she was not ok with it. She was never supposed to have sex with him and love every second of it.

Finally she saw his car and pulled the keys out, his cell started ringing and she looked at it shaking, maybe he was already on to her, she had to get away fast.  
Caroline opened the door to his car but didn't go inside; she hesitated for a moment looking back to the path they had just paved together.

This was dense, why was she having second thoughts about her freedom?  
This was her way out.

"Caroline?"  
The voice made her freeze in fear and she looked at the car window searching for the reflection.

Caroline tried to react quickly enough to get inside the car and get away but the tall man was fast sticking a vervain shot into her neck. Caroline gasped and felt her consciousness wanting to leave her, she fell backwards caught by him. "Are you going to kill me daddy?" she asked in a slow pace.

Bill fixed the loose strands from her braid. "Niklaus' mind is a riddle with very few names outside his beloved family, I must say I was surprised to find your name among all that pain he keeps locked up." he smiled. "But your mind Caroline is something else entirely, it's glorious."

The blonde winced in fear. "Silas?"  
He simply winked at her and picked her up, she managed to pull her diamond necklace letting it fall to the ground before he left her in the back seat and drove away in Klaus' car.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) - _Fall out boy_

Straight to Video - _Mindless Self Indulgence_ ( suggested by my bear Mirela)


	8. Free ticket

"I need you to perform a location spell." Klaus dropped Caroline's diamond necklace on top of the table.

Bonnie looked up at him. "Caroline got away. I'm not moving an inch to bring her back to you."  
"She wouldn't leave this behind."

"You sound really sure of yourself." Bonnie frowned taking the necklace. "Well, it's a beautiful expensive piece of jewelry so I suppose she wouldn't just give up on it like that."

"She seemed very infuriated when I last saw her fleeing from that room." Kol said from the couch.  
The other two looked at him but it was Klaus that spoke. "She was upset but she left this behind as a sign. I think she was taken."

"By whom?" Bonnie reacted immediately.  
"Probably Silas."

Bonnie stood with the necklace in her hand. "Why would Silas take her?"  
"I have a few items in my possession that he might want to retrieve."

"The Book of Silas." Kol quietly said going through the black book in his hands.  
"And a few medallions." Klaus spoke slowly waiting for Kol to lose it.

Kol closed the book upset. "Do you dream at night to do it in the morning? Because your actions are just surreal to me. It's one after the one Nik."  
"Drop the judging tone and help me find Caroline." Klaus snapped.

"Who is that?" A female voice asked making Bonnie look at the door where a stunning blonde was making her way inside the room.  
She twisted her neck to the side with a moan and then looked at Kol waiting for her answer.

"The girl he took as leverage against that one." Kol pointed at Bonnie.  
"Why do you want her back if she is here?" Rebekah asked looking at the exotic girl with green eyes.

"They had sex." Kol happily informed the crowd.  
Rebekah frowned because it was too much information but Bonnie was simply shocked.

"What?" she finally managed to ask.  
"A bit slow there love?" Kol teased her.

She waved the necklace in the air pointing at Klaus. "Did you force my friend?"  
"I most certainly did not!" he said appalled. "It was consensual and very enjoyable for both."

Rebekah made a disgusted face. "Nik please… I just woke up from a very deep desiccated sleep; can you not share your intimate life right now?"  
"Find Caroline." He left Bonnie with the warning and searched for Marcel.

Rebekah touched her head, it was pounding.  
"Are you all right?" Kol dropped the book over the table concerned with his sister.

She gave him a double look. "I just need blood... why are you being nice to me?"  
Kol wasn't amused and stood up leaving the room.

Another handsome original came in already with a clean white shirt and closing the buttons on his wrists. "What is all the commotion about?"  
"Nik had sex with some hostage and now he wants the witch to find her." Rebekah informed him.

Elijah looked at Bonnie and smiled warmly at the girl. "Thank you for breaking the spell that was keeping us locked in that horrible way. It's good to be back on my feet."  
Bonnie smiled, they were very hot feet to be back on and she tilted her head. "Would you return the favor by providing me a little blood so I can find my friend? I don't want to be on the wrong side of Klaus."

"Of course." Elijah quickly agreed and took a knife on the way to the table.

Rebekah needed blood and left them behind, the party was slowly coming to an end and only a few vampires remained busy making out against any hard surface they managed.  
Mostly disconcerting considering she needed warm human blood not horny vampire blood.

She stopped as Kol came her way dragging a girl along with him. "Here, I found you food." he tossed the girl towards his sister.  
Rebekah narrowed her eyebrows for a second; then she slowly opened up to a big smile. "You missed me."

"Don't be ludicrous."

She took the girl's arm and pulled her close. "You longed for my presence and spent hours thinking of how much you wanted me back."  
Kol simply turned his back on her silly smug smile.  
Rebekah looked at the compelled girl. "He missed me." she said before moving the girl's head to the side and feeding from her.

* * *

Caroline sniffled with the pain in her wrists that were strapped to the chair with ropes soaking in Vervain, she looked at the man possessing her father's body.

"I'm sorry for my crude ways but you are feisty." Silas said displaying a few black candles on the table.  
She tried to move her hands again but the Vervain burned her flesh with every inch of a movement. "What do you want with me?" she asked pursing her lips about to cry.

"I find myself intrigued by you, something that doesn't happen often." he looked at her smiling.  
"Can't you swap bodies if you are about to make a move on me? I'm seriously disturbed as it is, I don't need the image of my father flirting with me in addition to everything else."

"I would love to show you my true face but unfortunately the hybrid has my book and the location to my original body is somewhere in there."  
"How come you don't remember where you have misplaced your body?"

Silas smiled thoroughly amused with the girl. "I toyed with a woman's heart once and learned a valuable lesson, never mess with a powerful vengeful witch."  
"She stole your body?" Caroline asked with a smile. "I like her already."

"It took five powerful witches to do it; they removed my spirit to a dying human body and kept my original carcass hidden. Suffice to say I found a way to survive while I try to retrieve my original body."  
"Ingenious, old man." she said trying to smile defying him but the reference made her think of Klaus.

Silas turned taking a bottle of Vervain. "Enough with the distraction Caroline, you are not supposed to escape before I sacrifice you."  
The blonde frowned. "What?" she even forgot about her wrists that were already gaining resistance to the burning venom.

He soaked the ropes again making her scream in pain as the flesh began to burn and peel once more.  
"Why not save a little time and resources and use your beautiful face to bring back Evelyn so she can tell me where my body is and how I can have it back? And while we are at it, have Klaus bring me my book back."

"In exchange for me?" Caroline laughed between her painful wheezing. "He will never even bother."  
"I'll call him after I have Evelyn's spirit in you." he gently ran his finger through her face but Caroline pushed it away from his reach.

She fought tears but pressed her lips and teeth together, she wasn't going to show him weakness.

* * *

"Do you have a location already?" Klaus came into the room with a duffle bag on his hand.  
Bonnie folded the map and handed him the location with the blood smear, he recognized it at once.

Kol and Rebekah completed the reunion sitting on the couch; Rebekah took the black book curious about it.  
"Do you need me to go with you?" Bonnie asked eager to know the plan.

"No." Klaus simply said fondling over a new cell that Marcel got him.  
"Do you even have a good plan that will bring my friend back in one piece?"

Kol smirked from the couch. "She was so much fun to travel with as you can see."  
"You should have seen her friend." Klaus added the coordinates to the map on his phone.

"She couldn't be that dreadful if you are going through all this trouble to fetch her back." Rebekah said turning another page.  
Klaus put his phone away ignoring the teasing moment and grabbed his bag ready to leave when Rebekah pulled his attention this time in a serious manner.

"There's something wrong with the book." she dropped it on the table as the page before her eyes changed.  
Letters appeared and symbols, she looked at Kol mad. "Did you bring me tainted food, was the girl high?"

"Only from the smoldering look I gave her." he smiled silly at Rebekah and took the book. "Unknown spell."  
Bonnie and Klaus came near the couch.

"Do we have a way to know who?" Bonnie asked.  
Klaus took the book. "Probably Silas."

The silence was thick as they pondered what he was up to, Kol stood and they all looked at each other when a particular symbol showed.  
"I missed the witch convention so can any of you explain what's happening?" Rebekah protested with her arms crossed.

"Kol will explain, I have to leave." Klaus left on mission mode.  
He found Elijah waiting for him by the car and knew he couldn't dodge the older sibling.

He unlocked the car and Elijah took the seat next to him. "Who is this girl who has you in such an upheaval Niklaus?"  
Klaus clutched the wheel racing down the dark road. "I took her as hostage but she helped me when she had no reason to do it."

"You have never cared about such details before."

Klaus prayed that Elijah was over but the subject was far from dropped.

"And you have been intimate with this girl."  
"My sex life will not be addressed at the family forum." Klaus snapped.

Elijah smiled. "And you are sensitive about the subject not to mention that there were expensive gifts on my account." he looked at Klaus judging him.  
"That was fast…" Klaus glanced at him briefly.

"I expect the money to be returned as soon as we rescue the damsel in distress."  
Klaus smiled, Caroline was hardly that easily described.

* * *

Silas finished the spell and looked at Caroline with a smile. "Almost done."  
She held on to the chair when he came for her cutting the rope around her wrists and picking her up by the arm, she quickly elbowed him, broke the arm of the chair on her left side and stabbed him in the belly.

She pushed him away and ran to the door but didn't go far as something gripped her throat and crushed it. She fell to her knees and fought to breathe but Silas showed up in front of her with his hand open, he closed it and she began to scream with that horrible way that he was able to torture her mind.  
He took the stake from his belly and stabbed her instead, Caroline stopped screaming only to clutch the stake sticking from her chest and fell backwards.

Silas took her arm and dragged her across the cold ground to the circle of salt he made and where he needed her.  
Once she was inside he took a knife and chanting ancient and strange words prepared to end her life and bring the other woman's spirit to occupy an immortal vessel.

Caroline wasn't sure what was happening now but as the man looking as her father hovered over her in the ground ready to shove a knife into her heart she was suspicious that her odds were about to be beaten in a hard way.

"Thank you Caroline." he said and his eyes changed into black.  
"Go to hell." she hissed with that stake scratching at her heart with every tiny movement.

Silas moved his arms higher and yelled the last chants coming down powerfully but before that blade touched her, a blur took him away from her.  
Caroline blinked and he was gone, Silas growled furious as Elijah pinned him to the wall and narrowed his eyes but nothing happened.

Elijah waved an amulet in his hand. "Protection." he said and gripped Silas throat effortlessly. "Am I allowed to end his life?"  
"We need to be far away first so he can't take any of our bodies." Klaus spoke kneeling next to Caroline.

She smiled, now that was a sight that she was happy to have and gripped his shirt as he swiftly pulled the stake out without touching her heart.  
Caroline was still in pain as he scooped her up in his arms, he looked at Elijah. "Just make sure he doesn't die before we all leave the building."

His older brother nodded and waited until Klaus left the room to bury the knife inside the man's heart, Elijah released the man letting him slide down the wall and left but Silas smiled and pushed the knife into his own heart ending his life fast.

* * *

Klaus took a blood bag and handed it to Caroline that sat on the back seat. "What kind of kidnapper are you Master that allows your hostage to get caught and tortured?"  
Klaus folded his arms. "You tricked me again and ran for it. Consider yourself lucky that I even took the time and effort to search for you."

She made a small whimper touching her chest. "Forever grateful that you rescued me from an upgraded version of my father."  
"What?" Klaus unfolded his arms and crouched resting his hands on her legs that dangled from the car. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"He was dead the second Silas' took his body; he saw him in my mind and used him to get to me. Something about some Evelyn that Silas wants back from the dead." she informed Klaus quietly.  
"Caroline…" he surprised her by touching her cheek and she looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Your hostage is tired." she moved away from his touch and pulled her legs inside the car.  
Klaus stood so she could slam the door on his face.

"Charming girl." Elijah said quietly next to him.  
"Everything all right?"

"Of course." Elijah easily smiled. "We should leave." he took his seat.  
Klaus went around the car and looked at Caroline from the mirror as she cleaned the silent tears away, she started drinking the blood and their eyes met when she looked at the mirror.

She looked away, he got her B-Positive and she hated how much that soothed her.

* * *

"Caroline!" Bonnie rushed as soon as they arrived to Marcel's mansion. She took the blonde into her arms tightly. "Are you ok?"  
Caroline smiled bravely. "Yes, Silas took some random guy and tried to kill me but Klaus saved me." she looked at the hybrid that walked past them keeping her secret safe for now.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Bonnie insisted but the blonde easily shrugged it all.  
"I need a shower." Caroline rubbed the back of her neck tired.

"We need to talk later..." Bonnie said already judging her friend for the news that Kol dropped earlier.  
Caroline suspected she was in for a very long talk that she had no idea how to handle and quickly left towards the rooms.

She already knew one and looked for it, the unmade bed should have taken her back to what just happened between her and Klaus but her duffle bag was waiting for her among the messy sheets and that occupied her mind for now. Caroline opened it knowing he left it for her and took a shirt and new underwear moving to the bathroom where a very long hot shower soothed her aching bones.

* * *

"I need answers and I need them fast." Bonnie stormed into the room where Kol had a girl sitting on his lap busy with his lips and his hair.  
He sort of looked at the witch between the heated kisses. "I'm busy."

Bonnie smiled and took a magazine from the table near them, she dragged a chair and sat going through the magazine just a few feet away from them. "I'll wait."  
Kol pushed the girl away that was definitely at ease with the public show and looked at the other lazily looking at clothes.

"I'll send for you later." he compelled the girl to leave and looked for his shirt.  
Bonnie sneaked a look from above the magazine at his wonderful back and lingered on his chest while he pushed the shirt down upset with the interruption.

He stood looking at Bonnie. "You are assuming that I have a problem with killing you. I assure you that you are wrong."  
Bonnie closed the magazine and looked at him. "I'm a Bennett witch, I have the power of 200 witches behind my line; you think you can take me Original?"

Kol took a step closer but all Bonnie had to do was narrow her eyes, Kol screamed in pain and bent down clutching his head. "Bitch..."  
Bonnie smiled standing up. "Who is Silas?"

"A powerful witch that strives on dead witches and dark magic." Marcel came inside the room amused that such a petite woman was able to bring Kol to his knees. "And he has the power of 2000 witches behind him against your 200, you don't stand a chance, none of us does."

"Then why is Klaus poking the beast?" she asked Marcel.  
"Because he is Klaus." he simply answered checking the girl bluntly.

* * *

Caroline ran her fingers through the long wet blonde locks and stepped out of the bathroom finding Klaus sitting on the bed. "I'm too exhausted to pay back for the heroic rescue; I hope you don't mind lethargic sex."  
"I think there has been enough torture for one night." he smiled at her.

Caroline reluctantly returned it and sneaked into bed fixing the sheets around her.  
Klaus handed the _Book of Silas _to Caroline; she took it with a confused frown.

"My father chased me for centuries keen on eradicating me from this planet, he couldn't bear the thought that his son held so much power as a werewolf and a vampire."  
Caroline looked down on the book unable to look at him, he sounded so vulnerable and she was starting to find these rare moments disconcerting.

"I managed to kill him with the help of Marcel and we ended up in New Orleans. At first it was only to celebrate our victory but there was something mystical about this place and the idea was born. We could settle down and create roots on a place where no one would dare to come in without our permission. A community where werewolves, vampires and witches would not be persecuted and could all live together."

Caroline smiled with her eyes on the book. "A family."  
"Yes Caroline, a family. My own rules, my kingdom where I would be king."

She looked at him fast. "God, you really have a big…" she cracked up into a smile with his raised eyebrows. "…ego."  
Klaus smiled with a naughty feel to it. "Well you would be one to judge."

"It wasn't that good Klaus..." she dropped with a warm smile.  
"I could always try to change your opinion if you wish."

"I wish for you to tell me why you are letting me inside the secret circle."  
Klaus tapped the page before her eyes. "Silas is messing with my plan to be King."

"Because of the book?"  
"Whoever holds the book holds the witches, a community needs rules and I can't have a bunch of witches doing as they please, plus I did stole the community idea from him."

"You do have a problem with stealing Klaus."  
He smiled innocently. "I like taking what I want."

Caroline looked down from him with a dent in her self-confidence for the comment and he lost the smile, he regretted the words for the implication she was putting behind them.

"What happened earlier..." he started awkwardly.  
Caroline looked up at him slowly. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that."

"We should blame it on the music as you said."  
She nodded. "Of course, it was just impulsive and a one time thing."

Klaus hesitated. "You are an amazing girl Caroline and you shouldn't think so low of yourself."  
The words left her breathless and she couldn't even smile, she touched her hair trying to steady her feelings.

"I shall miss my hostage, you made this journey rather interesting." he smiled and stood up.  
The blonde beauty looked at him with big confused blue eyes.

"You are free to leave Caroline." he said with honesty. "I have the book and I have Bonnie, I know that she will send Silas to his body and once that happens I will kill him so your hostage status is revoked."

She recognized a smear of sadness in his smile and he moved away from the bed trying to hide it from her.  
"I don't have anywhere to go." she said in a whisper. "I don't have anyone left Nik."

Klaus didn't look at her, he came to the double doors that gave way to the balcony and stepped outside to the warm dawn, the heated party was finally over and the sun was beginning to rise; it would be another sizzling day in New Orleans.  
"I'm giving you a way out hostage, you should take it."

He looked back when she didn't answer and came into the room as the sun began to creep in as well, reaching her bed at the same time as he did.  
Caroline was sleeping, the book nested on her chest and one hand resting over the pillow and over her scattered beautiful blonde hair.

Klaus took the book careful not to wake her. "All right sweetheart…" he whispered tugging the sheet closer to her. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

The young vampire tossed the empty bottle away, it had been such a long party and she foolishly had a fight with her new boyfriend.  
She was looking for blood and the girl in the school uniform looked just yummy enough.

The tall blonde with short hair cut the way of the scared girl. "I just found my breakfast." she smiled evilly and flung at the girl who screamed in the alley that she always used as shortcut for school.  
There was a gush of wind and the girl looked around scared, the vampire hadn't reached her.

She started running as fast as she could missing the young vampire pinned to the wall and looking very confused at the man in the dapper suit gripping her throat.  
"Elijah Mikaelson?" she was baffled by the interruption from the original who had been at the party just hours before and that everyone knew.

He smiled darkly and with a swift move ripped her head off, he looked at his hand covered in blood letting her fall to the ground.  
"Not bad…" Silas liked this new power and new body, it was perfect.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Charlie Big Potato – _Skunk Anansie_


	9. Clairvoyance

Caroline closed the door to the room and smiled at some cute guy with a hat that went by her in the hall, she wasn't sure of how many actually lived in this house now that there wasn't a loud party going on. She ran into a few more vampires on her way downstairs and casually looked into the big living room, a tall blonde was holding a pair of shoes that were just dreamy.

"I would kill for those." Caroline came inside the room enchanted.  
"I already did." the girl answered with a big smile.

Caroline smirked. "Did you kill for the earrings as well because they are stunning." she pointed at the two exquisite long pieces of white gold.  
The blonde smiled happy that the jewelry hadn't gone unnoticed. "They were a present from my brother." she tugged the black shoes against her chest looking at the smiling girl in front of her. "I'm Rebekah, Nik's sister."

"I'm Caroline, his hostage." she replied with a cheerful voice.  
Rebekah took in every detail about the young vampire with a simple glance; she was a beacon of light.

"Did he steal those earrings?" She asked Rebekah naturally which made the other laugh.  
"You know my brother well… and by well I mean naked."

Caroline fretfully laughed. "A family with no secrets. Good to know." she turned around leaving the room.  
She could hear Rebekah smirking, it was burning in her back like a walk of shame after her impulsive act with Klaus and she intended to give him a hard time for spreading word about what happened but finding Klaus focused on some task, deeply lost in his plots and schemes had the opposite effect on Caroline. It was impossible to stay mad at someone so appealing and mysterious.

"Was it Evelyn the name you mentioned?" he asked keeping his eyes on some book.  
Caroline looked around the big room turned into a den with books and papers everywhere. "Yes… is this where you plot to take over the world?"

Klaus smiled picking up the book and handing it to her. "Yes, every Master needs a good lair."  
"I met your sister, we bonded over shoes and earrings until she mentioned the sex I want to forget." Caroline said casually keeping her eyes on the image of a beautiful girl in front of her.

"My brother Kol is the one with the loose tongue."  
"Any chance you can cut it off?" she was forced to look at him now that he came closer to her.

"I'll hold him down and you do the gory deed." he smiled absolutely at ease with the idea.  
"I'd like to have coffee before that." she looked down on the book again, his blue eyes were really distracting and she hadn't noticed before how clear they were, there was a hint of green in them as well.

Klaus grabbed his leather jacket moving away from the blonde beauty that had an intoxicating flower scent to her. "Evelyn was a powerful witch that Silas courted long before my family existed and they were set to get married when Evelyn found him performing the original sin with someone else. She was infuriated and trapped them inside a cave, killed the other girl and removed his spirit from his body cursing him to walk this Earth unable to enjoy life ever again in the body that had been impure and that she hid in unknown location."

Caroline grinned looking at him, he was smiling silly as well and she couldn't hold back the tease. "Evelyn was one hell of a woman."  
"A role model for all scorned women I'm sure but she was also the first to wake the black arts and to wipe out entire villages."

"Ah, your kind of woman then." Caroline touched her chest with a sigh.  
Klaus left the room. "She started chasing every man who was known to be unfaithful and things were very dark and unpleasant until she fell in love again."

The woman in the book was beautiful, with waving long blonde hair and she was wearing a white gown; she looked just like a Greek Goddess. Caroline closed the door to his car still reading into the book. "It says that she was killed by the man that she fell in love with."

Klaus looked through the mirror maneuvering his new car through all the cars in the driveway. "Legend says that it was Silas himself trapped inside some man, he plotted his revenge for years until he took her heart out."

"Men!" Caroline huffed closing the book with a loud sound.  
Klaus smiled. "If Silas is trying to bring her back it means that he killed her before she disclosed the location to his original body."

"Silas is a witch right? What can he actually do?"  
"Anything that he wishes. As long as he has access to your mind, he can make you imagine anything he wants. From making you believe that you are being set on fire to using your worst fears against you." he looked at Caroline that nodded.

"My father..."  
"My guess is that he saw how scared you were of your father and went after him, when he killed the former vessel Silas was wearing, he took your father's body."

"Is there any way of removing Silas from a body without killing the vessel?"  
Klaus moved his head denying it and focused on the road again. "Only when killing the vessel and I had a few encounters with Silas in the past, he doesn't really care which body he takes but he fancies humans because they are easily killed, that way he can move around from body to body without being recognized."

The ride was short and Caroline left the car checking the busy street. "So if he took a vampire for example, we would have to _kill kill_ him?" she asked in that sweet almost innocent way she occasionally showed him.  
Klaus smiled, to say he was smitten by her ways was perhaps stretching their rope a little but he was definitely at ease with her company. "Decapitate, remove the heart or set them on fire. Perhaps all three of the above just to be sure."

Caroline nodded but she was distracted already by the band randomly playing on the street and laughed all happy when some old man danced around her, Klaus got them coffee but his eyes wouldn't leave the blonde that now danced with the man to the fun jazzy sounds. The man bowed when the dance was over and then kissed her hand, he moved to another tourist and Caroline rushed to Klaus with the biggest smile. "I like New Orleans!" she said excited and took her coffee.

"I will take you to the French Quarter later; I think you will enjoy what happens in there."  
She smiled having her hot beverage and walked with him down the busy street. "Where are we going now?"

"To learn about our future and whatnot."  
"Witches or library?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus sipped on his coffee, then gave her a smirk. "This is Louisiana, a crystal ball awaits for you."  
She stopped on the middle of the street and adorably placed her hand on her back. "I should have known."

"Sweetheart… aren't you dying to know how your Prince Charming looks like and what car he will be driving? You don't want to miss that." he said with a tamed smile that he hid behind the big cup of coffee.  
She shifted the weight of her body and pointed her finger at him dangling the cup in her hand. "You are the one trying to be King, shouldn't you be the one searching for the clairvoyance direction towards some poor woman who will end her days locked in a dark dudgeon as Queen of the Damned?"

"I can't be seen in the witches playground, everyone knows me."  
Caroline finished her coffee. "Step down from your imaginary throne Klaus, no one knows who you are." her arms were apart just to add determination to her words.

"Everyone knows who I am." he said upset.  
She could feel a tantrum and that made her smile. "You are not that famous." she spiked him a little more, enjoying the veins in his neck working in anger.

"Ask anyone in this town who haunts their nightmares and you will get my name out of them." he hissed wanting to prove his status.  
"Obviously I missed the parade in your honor." she moved her hand in the air.

Klaus didn't say anything and she waited curious to see how long it would take him to break, they looked at each other and the sweet defiance changed into a subtle flirt when he parted his lips to smile.

"There's a spell that prevents me from going near the witches square, they all gather nearby to make a living out of their abilities. The tattoo I have on my back was made with blood from a witch that I killed and though it keeps magic away, it's rather useless in New Orleans because the witch was killed in this town."

Caroline was intrigued. "Then why are you choosing to build your kingdom in the land of the witches?"  
"I am not one to walk away from a good challenge, plus they should be frightened of me, not the other way around love."

"You can't force me to do this." she smugly shook her wonderful blonde waves.  
"I got this fixed by the way..." he reached to his pocket and took the diamond necklace out; he raised his eyes to Caroline evilly.

She twisted her lips. "We are moving from the open threats into bribery…"  
"Every relationship needs to move forward." he said without shame.

She sighed and turned around picking her hair up. "You may bribe me away."  
His smile was big and he placed the fine jewelry around the exquisite neck.

"You are free to add a really nice matching bracelet." she said looking down and touching the necklace she had missed.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself hostage, you haven't done anything worthy of it yet." he said moving his fingers away from her neck but not before touching her skin a little longer.

Caroline reacted to the touch and looked behind at him, again they shared a long look. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Choose one of the older fortune tellers, someone who is alone because those are the real ones, they intimidate the boring tourists and handpick their clients. The expensive necklace will show that you have money, once you have them going, ask for Sophie and drop my name into the mix. They will send you away and immediately leave their table and go straight to her. I'll be waiting with the cheese to my mouse." He was speaking really close to her back and Caroline fought to stay focused on his words and not his accent or the way his lips moved when he talked.

"Who is Sophie?" she asked leaving his lips and staring at his blue eyes.  
His hand touched her cheek and he smiled sweetly while stroking it. "Fewer questions more action love, I don't have all day."

Caroline smiled and moved away from his touch, she buckled her knees and gave him a royal bow. "Of course your highness."  
Klaus gave her a judging look but she was happily walking down the street away from him before he had time to take in a deep breath reacting to the girl's ways.

Caroline found the square Klaus was referring to easily, she walked among them showing indecision and even a bit of a jittery. She touched her neck making sure they looked at the amount of money around it and spotted a woman staring at her. The woman narrowed her clear eyes and called Caroline with her hand, the young vampire pretended to be confused.

"Yes, you child." the large woman said and started shuffling her cards at once.  
Caroline giggled fretfully sitting at her table. "I never did this before." she whispered.

The woman smiled and asked Caroline to break the deck of cards in her hands. "It's easy child, all you have to do is ask the right questions."  
Caroline pressed her lips together and looked assaulted by vital questions.

"One at a time." the woman said and prepared to turn the first card.  
"Will I find the right man?" Caroline asked hopeful.

The woman showed the card and tapped it with her big finger. "You will be his Queen."  
Caroline looked at the image of a woman with a crown. "Will I meet him soon?"

The woman turned the next card showing a man with a crown. "Your King is already in your life."  
Caroline forced a smile; this was ridiculous. "Okay… will I be happy?"

The woman smiled warmly at Caroline. "The sun..." she showed Caroline the next card. "Your life will always be filled with laughter and the warmth of love."  
She didn't believe in any of this but the sentence still made her smile. "That's nice…"

The next card was turned without Caroline asking anything and the image made her grimace. The ripper in it scared Caroline but the woman reading her fortune touched her hand. "Fear not child, death represents change."

Caroline's eyes sparkled in inquiry.  
"Your life is changing and you must embrace this change with hope." she pushed the first two cards down the table closer to Caroline. "He will change your life and you will change his."

Caroline looked at the two cards, the image of a Queen next to a King was just a bit too much and she started laughing, she covered her mouth after a few shady looks but the woman in front of her took the cards away instantly suspicious.  
Caroline shook her head. "God… this is just precious."

"Who are you?" The witch asked serious.  
"I'm looking for Sophie." Caroline folded her arms on top of the table. "Klaus wants a word with her."

The change in the woman was astonishing, she looked around nervous and quickly cleared the table. "Go away."  
"So you know him?" Caroline couldn't hide the surprise.

"He is the devil and I'm not staying around for him to collect my heart so he can keep it inside his jar."  
Caroline watched the woman flee the square as fast as she could, after a few seconds Caroline went after her. The witch tried to be fast despite her big size and looked behind at Caroline that followed her effortlessly.

"Who is Sophie?" The question was burning in Caroline since Klaus mentioned the name.  
"Stay away..." the other said rushing faster but not enough to dodge the blur that pinned her to the wall.

"Your client just asked you a question." Klaus smiled darkly.  
She was so scared that she dropped everything she was holding on the ground and clutched her chest. "Please Klaus."

"Sophie." he gave her a quiet ultimatum.  
"I'll take you to her." she agreed trying to buy her life extension.

* * *

Kol ignored Rebekah and her annoying smile as she blatantly stormed into the room he was staying. "Where is everyone else? Suddenly the house became so empty."  
"Plotting and weaving world domination." he answered with undivided attention to the laptop in his bed.

"I'm bored Kol, can we go out for a few drinks and a few humans?"  
"Find your own entertainment Bekah, I'm busy."

She crossed her arms pouting. "Can you stop looking at porn and take your sister out? I have new shoes and all." she looked down at her gorgeous black shoes.  
It took him less than she expected to react; he shut his laptop, grabbed a jacket and pulled her arm. "Let's go find Marcel."

"Marcel?" she asked finding her balance back.

* * *

Caroline was back in a cemetery and it looked as ghostly as any other but the woman who read her cards was as scared as someone about to be executed; that Klaus remained as cool as she had never seen him made it all even the more eerie. She stayed behind watching them stop by one white tombstone where a girl with dark hair was kneeling.

"To expect that this was drama free would be asking too much." Klaus said waiting for her to face him.  
Sophie was a beautiful girl but her features were somber and not kind at all. "Am I not allowed to mourn my sister?" she motioned at the other woman to leave.

She ran as fast as she could, going by Caroline without looking back once.  
"I didn't know you were back Klaus" Sophie faced the hybrid again.

"Whatever quarrel you have ongoing with Marcel needs to end."  
Sophie bitterly smiled. "He killed my sister, I'm finding it hard to search for forgiveness."

"Dig deep Sophie." his voice was cold, indifferent.  
"I haven't killed him yet but this small token of my generosity should not be taken as sign of loyalty and pledge to you."

"I'm staying in New Orleans Sophie and I would like to have your support but if not I'll easily provide that you join your dead sister."  
Sophie gulped down knowing not to ever doubt a Klaus' threat. "Why can't you just choose somewhere else to start this community? We were here before you came along and brought the undead with you."

"I like it here, why would I contemplate choosing another land to live?"  
"This is not going to work Klaus; you can't have witches, werewolves, humans and vampires all living in the same mystical playground. It won't end well."

"Witches are so negative and so protective of their little sanctity circle. I'm taking back your exclusivity over New Orleans and I will kill whoever stands in my way. Call it a whim of a mad man if you will Sophie but I can easily remove the witches from my master plan."

She reacted too strongly to the smile he offered her. "You can't kill us all."  
"I'm sure I've seen a spell or two I can use on the Book of Silas."

Sophie took a step forward as he turned his back on her with an evil smirk, she was terrified and Caroline began to grasp around everything that Klaus had been up to.

* * *

They could hear Marcel's voice from the street; they weren't surprised to find the crowd wild over his passionate performance on stage.  
"I forgot Marcel could sing." Rebekah said remembering as well how hot he was.

"Yes, American Idol just called, they want their star back." Kol snapped annoyed that his sister was just drooling as all the other female in here. Among them was the witch, that was a surprise. Kol left Rebekah and came to Bonnie that sat on a table alone having a drink and enjoying the show.

"Shouldn't you be working on that spell that Nik wants?"  
She was annoyed by his presence and showed him exactly that with an annoyed scowl. "I'm not doing a damn thing until someone explains to me what's going on. Why is there an ancient creature on the loose and me in charge of sending it back to hell while others have fun." she pointed at the stage where Marcel ended his song under a heavy cheer.

"Maybe we can do a duet next time." Marcel came to the table amused with what he heard.  
"Ask Caroline, she's the one that sings." Bonnie answered leaving the table and the two men looking after her.

"I really didn't like witches before..." Marcel had a shot of bourbon checking Bonnie out.  
"Is Nik planning on including the family in this crazy idea of his?"

Marcel shrugged leaving the empty glass on the table. "Ask your brother."  
Kol tapped the table once and before Marcel took a second step away from him, he slammed him down on a table. "I asked you."

Marcel stopped his loyal vampires from certain death by raising his hand to them, he faced the impulsive Original. "Klaus doesn't trust anyone, he only tells me what I need to know. I know that he wants to stop Silas and that he needs to control the witches because they are the only ones against him on this ideal he has."

Kol released Marcel and smiled. "Thank you _Bieber._"

* * *

"So you killed Emily because she was going to help Silas and Marcel killed Sophie's sister because…" Caroline smiled sweetly at Klaus trying to ease her way into more information.

He looked at the blonde leaning against the front door waiting for him to open it. "She looked at him in a way he didn't like or was it her constant irritating questions?" he squinted and then smiled. "I forget." he said and stepped inside the house before her.

She chuckled with the lack of chivalry and closed the door behind her following him to the den. "So you killed Emily that cursed Elijah and Rebekah before she died and you used that to enlist Kol's help and kidnapped me to make sure Bonnie ended up in New Orleans where you needed her. Meanwhile you carried on with your super secret plan to destroy Silas and started collecting medallions." she stopped with a sigh. "I'm tired just listing all this, when do you sleep Klaus?"

"I don't." he simply replied and overlooked her big speech opening the safe where he kept the precious black book and took his jacket off getting comfortable on the couch while Caroline left the room momentarily, she returned with a huge bowl of strawberries sitting next to him and getting comfortable as well.

He smiled catching the little hearts on her socks as she lost the boots and sat against the arm of the couch facing him. "You forgot that we also had sex while my perfect plan unfolded." he said smugly and turning a page on Silas' book.

"I also had my neck snapped twice, was groped by a really old man and had a close encounter with Vervain, then I was taken by Silas. One torture at a time." she said with casualty and ate a strawberry. She wanted to smile because his jaw was tensing in disapproval that she just briskly called their crazy spur torture.

"Silas doesn't know I have all the medallions, that is why he wants to summon Evelyn. I'm a step ahead of him."  
At first Caroline thought he was just giving voice to his thoughts forgetting that she was here but as he kept going there was a smile in Caroline that he was letting her in.

"… we just need to find out which body he took when Elijah killed him."  
"And if there wasn't any body around? That place was deserted."

"The body snatching may be a little harder but he would have fought to stay alive until someone found him." Klaus looked at Caroline. "If not, he is in my brother Elijah."

Caroline laughed along with him easily and they shared another long look heavy on unspoken words. "Strawberry?" she asked him harmlessly, like she would never be able to bring pain to anyone.  
Klaus took one and frowned. "We are missing the champagne."

"There's no alcohol left in the house." she widened her eyes. "They take partying serious around here."  
"Everyone grew comfortable around Marcel and what he represents." Klaus looked at the red luscious strawberry without taking a bite from it.

"When I was turned… if I had known that there was a safe haven for me and for what I was, I wouldn't have to live like I did, always hiding and afraid of my own shadow." Caroline gave him a small smile. "I think it's amazing that you are trying to do this. That you are taking your past and using it to fight all these demons that I'm sure you have and by doing that providing everyone else a place to live without judgment."

Klaus was struck by her simple words and she looked away from him realizing it.  
"Of course that I think that you are out of your mind for trying something so huge and bold." she added smiling.

"I thought that was the entire appeal about me." He ate his strawberry glancing at her.  
She had hers flirting in a dangerous way with him and while her teeth sank into the red fruit, there was definitely something else on her mind.

Klaus had the last bit of strawberry pushing the remains into his mouth with his thumb and licking it slowly. Caroline bit into her lower lip slowly and their eyes danced in a forbidden lust rudely interrupted by Bonnie that came into the room ready to have heads rolling.

"I've been looking all over for you." Bonnie snapped harder because she found the couple sitting so at ease around each other.  
"I was… here." Caroline forced her eyes away from Klaus.

"Can we talk in private?" Bonnie pushed.  
"Sure." Caroline dropped the bowl on the table and moved her feet that had been warming themselves under his leg and picked her boots, she left the den with strength and didn't look back at him.

Caroline pushed her boot up the skinny jeans when they reached the balcony and looked at Bonnie. "Why are you so mad?"  
"Why are you still here? You should be long gone Caroline and why did you have sex with Klaus?"

Caroline made a couple of incoherent sounds and waved her hand in the air. "Complicated." she managed to say.  
Bonnie folded her arms across her chest silently demanding a better answer.

"Have you seen Klaus? Under all that, there is a lot more." the blonde quietly said.  
"You are driving blindly into trouble."

"It won't happen again and I'm sticking around for you as well, I don't want to leave you in here alone."  
Bonnie smiled raising her eyebrows. "I'm going to pretend that I'm moved for the big sacrifice and that I for one second believe it's really because of me."

"That's what friends are for." There was a known giggle from Caroline that made it impossible to stay mad at her.

* * *

Sophie turned the corner feeling someone on her back, she knew she was being followed, she just couldn't understand why it was taking them so long to do something about it. Finally she had enough and went to the alley in her left, she waited patiently for the unwanted guest but the man wearing a flawless suit was a shocker.  
"Elijah?"

He stood with his hands inside his pockets and a carefree smile. "There's a new king in town."  
She narrowed her eyebrows. "It's… not possible." she said and closed her eyes because he was giving her images.

She clutched her head and gasped opening her eyes. "You took Elijah's body."  
Silas nodded. "I must admit that I never looked this classy before." he teased the witch.

Sophie was worried, Silas wasn't the kindest of creatures and if he was here there was an ugly war about to start between him and Klaus.  
"Klaus came looking for me today; he seems cocky about his plans to take over the city."

"I'm not worried. Every invincible being is only indestructible until you explore its weakness."  
Sophie laughed filling the dark alley. "Klaus has a weakness?"

"And a rather beautiful one I must say." He smiled through Elijah's handsome features. "Gather your witches Sophie, there's much work to do."  
She nodded watching the powerful man turn around.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

I don't care – _Fall out Boy_

Sweet Emotion - _Aerosmith_


	10. Trouble

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed with wide open eyes and her hand over her mouth. "This is so good!" she chewed a little more of the special dish.  
"I know." Klaus easily replied enjoying his _Crawfish Étouffée._ "One of the best things about New Orleans is the food."

Caroline made a big satisfied sound as she dove eagerly into her plate. "I don't care how I'm paying for this one but I owe you big time." she pointed her finger at him smiling.  
Klaus refilled her glass with the expensive white wine. "Perhaps we could keep this one between ourselves."

She was suspicious and took the glass. "What are we supposed to be doing?"  
"I told Elijah that I was going to dig some graves." he shamelessly said while he refilled his drink.

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Well this beats a gross corpse any time."  
Klaus motioned his glass in approval. "I agree hostage."

She grinned sticking her fork into the rice. "Won't your brother be suspicious that we go back home empty-handed though?" she closed her eyes when the fine food reached her palate.  
He smirked into his plate and Caroline opened one eye suspicious.

"I am paying for this…" she grimaced a bit but Klaus gave her his best bastard smile.  
"Your wonderful company is payment enough."

She waited for the rest that came with a bigger smile.  
"It's a beautiful night; we should go for a little walk after dinner."

She tapped the silver in her hand. "A little pimping after dinner, how romantic Master."  
Klaus burst into laughter and rested his elbows on the table, he shook his head touching his forehead still laughing. "Good food, amazing wine. Romance, adventure and a little mystery. Do you think you can handle all of that hostage?"

"My delicate heart might give up on me." she said sweetly.  
He raised his eyes from the table with that naughty smile of his. "A little reading never harmed anyone."

* * *

Sophie quickly closed the door to his car, she avoided looking at him. "I've called a small group, not the most powerful assemble but together we should be able to create a good source of energy."

"Start preparing everything, I won't tolerate petty mistakes Sophie."  
She nodded and tried to leave the car but Elijah reached out and grabbed her arm. "I can read your mind… focus on the task I just handed to you. Leave the rest to me."

Sophie looked at him, it was scary to know Silas was in charge of the powerful man now. "We could take the girl out so that Klaus doesn't suspect you."

He smiled and released her arm. "There are many ways of using a weakness Sophie. I've seen a glimpse of the hybrid's mind and I became a fan of his mind games… someone should use them on him." he pretended to gasp in the aftermath of an idea. "Perhaps me."

* * *

Bonnie touched the ground in the middle of dark woods; she could feel the energy rushing from her hand to her chest. "How many were killed here?"  
"A hundred." Marcel answered from where he was, leaning against his car. "It happened before we arrived here. Some rivalry between witches that didn't end well for none of those who were involved."

She closed her fist taking a big portion of dirt into her hand and closed her eyes, a set of images rushed to her mind. "There was a battle and they killed each other."  
Marcel had his head to the side enjoying the curves of the petite woman. "So legend says." he replied without much interest to the story.

"Legend is wrong." a warm voice stepped out from the woods in front of Bonnie with a smile.  
She stood and dropped the dirt, cleaning her hands and waiting for Kol to end his tale. The smug vampire wasn't coy and carried on. "There was a battle but it wasn't a fair one, 100 witches working together to kill one."

"I still got the numbers right." Marcel mumbled upset with the _walking witch encyclopedia_.  
"They were killed by a Bennett witch." Bonnie didn't know the woman but she could feel the connection.

"Not the nicest of your line." Kol frowned. "And a bit on the _Cuckoo's Nest_ that one."  
"Former lover?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"No, but he tried to kill her." Kol easily passed the ball to Marcel's corner that rolled his eyes and turned his back on them.  
He retrieved the black book from the driver seat and walked over to Bonnie. "No offense beautiful but I don't really like witches."

She looked at him, flashing a perfect smile. "I don't care what you think of my kind because your kind is a glitch. A monumental mistake that was never meant to exist." she slowly faced Kol.  
He touched his chest. "No hard feelings darling, I like being special."

She looked away from the arrogant smile and found Marcel's.  
"I'm eternal, that's one hell of a glitch."

Bonnie jerked the book from Marcel's hand opening it fast and looking for the spell she wanted.  
"Be careful with that, if anything happens to it Klaus will hurt Caroline."

Bonnie and Kol looked at Marcel; he shrugged. "I'm just delivering his message."  
"I'm doing this because Elijah was a true gentleman and told me all about Silas. I don't want a freak like that running around reading minds and taking bodies…" Bonnie found the spell she needed and took her medallion into her hand.

"Elijah? How could he know about Silas if he was inside a coffin for the last couple of months?" Marcel asked suspicious.  
Bonnie didn't answer him and focused on channeling the energy around her, Marcel searched for Kol wondering why he wasn't suspicious as well.

"He is Elijah, he knows everything." for Kol it was that simple plus he didn't want to think about these details when he was in the presence of magic royalty. He was fascinated by the very thing that allowed him to exist and the Bennett line was like a true match to his family. They were the Originals as well, powerful and moody, depending on the generation but Bonnie was without a doubt the hottest one so far. Sadly she was the last of her line as well.

"Will this work? I mean Klaus said that by standing in some mystical place where a bunch of you died, you would be able to channel all that energy for yourself." Marcel eyed the witch growing suspicious if they weren't placing too much power in her hands.  
"I can use this place to collect energy to use on major spells." she quietly closed the book and handed it back to Marcel.

"That's it? No chanting and fire? Nothing?" he took the book almost sounding disappointed.  
"If you insist on a demonstration…" she sweetly smiled.

There was a loud explosion and Marcel's car went up in high flames.  
"What…" he shouted shocked but she opened her arms walking away from him. "You blew up my car?" he was just flabbergasted.

"I'll walk home." she said leaving the vampire holding his head between anger and disbelief that his car was burning.  
Kol followed Bonnie. "Witches… so temperamental."

* * *

Klaus watched Caroline as they walked down the street, her eager young eyes would take in everything going on, no matter how hectic Royal Street was with all the music, restaurants and art displays she was still absorbing all like a giant sponge. She looked at him laughing when a big group came out of a restaurant. "I think I just saw Lenny Kravitz!"

Klaus smiled truly fascinated with the view Caroline had of life, so bright and easy-going. He stopped near a boy painting an old door, giving it new life; he sensed Caroline standing really closely by his side. "What do you see?" he asked looking at her.

"A really old woman." she said naturally.  
Klaus slumped in his place. "Look a little longer Caroline."

She sighed deeply and looked at the woman the boy was painting. "She needs to do something about her eyebrows."  
Caroline looked at Klaus holding back a giggle but his serious expression trigger the smirk, he went around her dismayed. "Oh come on grumpy..." she went after him a bit scared that her silly ways might have ruined a perfect night so far.

Klaus faced her with open arms but still walking down the street. "You did not see the way he was capturing her sad like someone he misses, probably a mother to whom he was not very nice and that he remembers with sorrow? Deep down he thinks this is how she would see him, with sadness for his ways."

"All that from one look?" She asked sulking that he was taking this so serious.  
He took her hand pulling her along with him as he started walking straight; he stopped them behind another artist, an older man this time working on a wall.

Caroline folded her arms trying to look like she had a clue what she was supposed to be looking at. Klaus rested his hands over her shoulders. "He is painting himself, as he sees himself." Klaus immediately corrected before she gave him a judging look.

"All I see is a bunch of grumpy lines…" she looked at him sweetly. "Long lost cousin of yours?"  
He smiled but took her chin making her look at the art, he was determined to open the girl's mind to something else than clothes and shoes.

Caroline watched as the man poured emotion to his work and slowly lost her teasing smile, Klaus picked up on it and talked closely to her ear. "He is pouring everything that lives inside of him, his demons that should not control him the way they do."

Caroline recognized the slight change in his voice and turned her head, their eyes met and she smiled. "Definitely your cousin."  
"Blasphemy sweetheart, my family is all ridiculously good-looking."

She shook her body in a desperate attempt to shake the feelings slowly crawling their way up. "I suck at this ok? I can't tell _Noir _from black."  
"Do you give up that easily?" he asked moving away from her and openly challenging her.

She reluctantly went after him; she raced a little to catch up to him as he effortlessly made his way through the crowd and then the traffic. She lost him before crossing the street and grimaced looking around for him; when she reach the other side she avoided the tourists and walked towards the sound of music hoping he was near, she smiled with effort at some woman trying to sell her typical New Orleans jewelry. "No thanks…" she dodged the woman searching for him, she felt lost among all these people in a city she didn't know and for the first time it hit her that she had been so at ease with everything because he was with her.  
Now that was scary.

The big square had another live band but unlike the others she had seen, they were playing a different type of music.  
"Do you Tango?" The deep husky voice asked taking her hand and pulling her to him.

Caroline bumped into his chest happy to see him. "Not really."  
"It's not that hard, all you have to do is follow the music." he easily took the small of her back hostage and her hand into his. "What does the music tell you?"

She puckered her eyebrows. "It's sexy and smoldering." she started and Klaus nodded once.  
"I'll take the lead if you don't mind." he pulled her along with him at first in a clumsy way but she was a really good dancer and a fast learner and by the time he repeated the steps she had them nailed.

He was impressed and pulled her closer, time to do it properly. "What else sweetheart?" he asked moving his hand down her back and pressing her to him.  
"It's a game." she said slowly.

Klaus smiled piercing her with his powerful stare. They moved again but this time slowly; where his body went, she followed without inhibition and her hand moved to his neck, holding on to the back of it, her face rested against his scruffy cheek that began to scratch her delicate skin as they danced with no space or air between them.

"What kind of a game?" he whispered tickling her ear.  
"A seduction game…" she stroked the skin in his neck, her hand further lost inside his amazing strong hand.

Klaus dipped her over slightly with a smile and then pulled her to him, she found the steps easy now and followed his lead serious, she only smiled when he propelled her away from him and pulled her to his chest just as fast.

"It's a game where one is always pulling away and then being pulled back in." she said caressing his shoulder.  
They moved backwards but she got this, Tango was easy. He dipped her again but seductively this time and there was no smile now, only a seduction look and she easily returned to his chest raising her eyes to meet his.

"A constant attraction that is there but at the same time out of reach." she said when he twirled her around.  
"I think we just found your art Caroline." he said in a low voice and added a smile.

She smiled back. "Did you do this just to prove I had it in me?"  
Klaus moved them a bit faster as the tempo of the song changed in love with the way she kept up with him. "I got out of my way to find an Italian band playing the world's most enthralling dance just to provoke the art taste in you. How extraordinary am I sweetheart?" he asked with fake smugness.

She laughed, even more when he dipped her fast this time and pulled her back to him with a hasty move. "You are so silly Master." she giggled and gave two turns when he twisted her around.

"But a fine Master I am when I have you dancing the Tango like that." He could swear she was blushing flustered with the compliment.  
There was clapping around them and it made them aware that the song was over just like the dance. They pulled away from each other and Caroline clapped forcing herself to think of something else but his perfect body.

* * *

"She set my car on fire." Marcel dropped the book mad on the table.  
Elijah looked at it with a smile. "Who did?" he reached for the book but Marcel grabbed it again.

He paced around the den furious. "Bonnie freaking mental Bennett!"  
"It's just a car, don't you have other cars?" Rebekah joined them in the den.

Marcel looked at her speechless, how could she say these things? He clutched the book to his chest. "When Klaus arrives, tell him that I'm at the Pub… mourning my car over a bottle of bourbon." he dramatically said and turned away to leave.

"Are you taking the book with you? Is it wise to carry it around?" Elijah asked keeping his eyes on what he wanted.  
"I'm leaving it with Kol." Marcel looked behind at the two siblings. "Klaus said to only trust it with the other witch lover in the family. Sorry…" he awkwardly apologized and left.

"Like I care about an idiot book." Rebekah said painting her nails with perfect black.  
Elijah ran his hand through his closed suit, time to set his plan in action. "Perhaps you should start worrying about Niklaus."

She stopped on her way to do another nail. "What's the matter?"  
"I'm worried for our brother."

"Why?" she asked putting away the bottle of nail polish.  
"What do we know about this girl he has been spending time with?"

"His hostage?" Rebekah couldn't remember the girl's name.  
"We know nothing about this girl. She simply appeared mysteriously and he strangely trusts her."

"Niklaus trusts no one." Rebekah stood up concerned.  
"He protects her."

Rebekah forced her teeth closed in anger. "She is not family."  
Elijah gave his shoulders a slight move. "He takes her everywhere and they share conversations that are kept only between them… I'm concerned this girl was sent for him and that she might be achieving her mission."

"Sent by Silas." Rebekah said putting the pieces to a puzzle that he was selling her easily.  
"What will we do sister?"

"Kill her of course!" she snapped that he was so dense all of a sudden.  
"Niklaus will not be pleased." he stood up looking grim.

"Nik doesn't have a saying when he is obviously thinking with his horny werewolf side. He will thank us later for killing Silas' spy."  
"Sounds like a plan… I'll try to find something more on this mysterious Caroline." he said leaving the room with a satisfied smile.

"Caroline…" Rebekah looked at her black nails. "… and I actually liked the girl. She was nice to me." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Caroline hummed the music they just danced as they walked back to the house, she was truly happy and couldn't help the comment. "Thank you for tonight, I loved it." she smiled happy and impulsively took his arm.  
It surprised even him but Klaus always kept his swag and moved his arm tugging her close by her shoulders. "Our night is far from over."

She made a disapproval sound. "I spoke too early."  
He smiled and stopped them on the corner of the street.

She gave him a look. "I want a share of whatever I make working this corner."  
He replied with one of his annoyed looks but she was immune to them; he moved the girl so she could stand in front of him facing a bookstore. "One of the many places in New Orleans that is protected by magic, vampires are allowed inside but our abilities are useless in there. Nothing works, not even compulsion."

"You need to steal something." she quickly guessed.  
"I left New Orleans in a hurry and that was the last place I visited. Emily was in there, she fled the bookstore when she saw me but left what I wanted with the boy at the counter. A key."

"How random." she raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. "And you won't tell me what that key opens will you?"  
"Help me get that key back."

"Why hasn't Marcel tried while he was here waiting for you?"  
"No one knows about it." he answered honestly and without a scheme this time. "Emily took something that wasn't hers to take and I need it back."

Caroline felt special all of a sudden; this was becoming truly their thing. "How do I look?" she asked with a sigh.  
He smiled touching her perfect blonde waves lightly. "Hopefully just what the subject asked for."

She met his eyes wary. "You didn't do research? How do I know if he likes flawless blondes with a charismatic personality?"  
"We will have to find out, I'm sure we can handle a simple boy that sells books."

She wasn't too happy with the lack of preparation from her master but a little improvisation was exciting as well so she headed inside the bookstore with Klaus close behind.  
"Good evening." The boy greeted the couple with a warm smile. "We will be closing soon." he warned them focusing on the magazine he had open in front of him.

Klaus pretended to look through the random books while Caroline stayed by the counter, she pulled her best smile. "He just needs some night reading… I rather stay out all night having fun." she took a streak of hair twirling it in her finger slowly.  
The kid smiled at her but glanced over to Klaus, he lingered there for a bit before returning to the magazine.

"Do you know any good places where I could have fun?" she asked flirting openly with the kid.  
"The French Quarter has the best clubs, they all start heating up in a couple of hours." he answered with a nice smile but instead of looking at Caroline he searched for Klaus again lingering on the man who had his back on them flipping through some book.

Caroline noticed the sharp clothes and hair, the gossip magazine over the counter and the way he was looking at Klaus. No way.  
She released her hair and rested her arms on the counter carelessly. "My friend is gay. Can you recommend any Club?"

The boy came alive and closed his magazine. "Oh darling, and you walk around with that loaded gun?" he whispered leaning over to Caroline.  
She shrugged. "I'm trying to fix him with someone while we are here."

"That shouldn't be too hard." he said checking Klaus again.  
Caroline rested on one arm and moved her knee from one side to the other watching Klaus as well, she knew he was seconds away from snapping her neck and the kid's but the moment was too good to waste. "He has a bit of a temper but he has a nice ass." she pushed her luck.

She had one fanning himself on her right and the other slowly dropping the book, she started counting her impeding doom down.  
"Is he single?" the whisper came excited from her right.

She kept her eyes in front of her. "He has that entire brooding alone vibe about him."

There was an actual purr. "Those lips…"  
Caroline bit hers preventing the roar. "He is just a poor soul looking for true love. Maybe I can set you both up."

She could feel her neck itching, knowing the pain that was waiting for her as Klaus came to them. He kept his eyes on Caroline, he was not pleased.

"Hi..." the boy behind the counter said with a sassy flirt.  
Klaus slammed his head down on the counter without even looking at him, Caroline smiled seamlessly.

"The key is in the necklace" she said candidly.  
Klaus yanked it from the kid's neck before letting him slide down to the floor unconscious; he took a step towards Caroline that waited for it.

He wavered then put the necklace inside his pocket and walked around her headed for the door.  
"Do you want his phone number?" she boldly dared him.

He turned the little open sign around and held the door for her. "Start walking."  
She nodded serious. "Of course Master."

They made the rest of the short way home in silence but Caroline didn't like that at all and kept looking at him, finally as they crossed the front gate to Marcel's mansion she spoke.  
"You can't stay mad at me because I knew what the kid wanted and used it to distract him." she pouted upset.

She had to stop on her way when Klaus faced her. "I know."  
"Though the anger display ruined the entire_ in and out without calling attention_ operation." she said slowly keeping her eyes on his.

"There were no cameras and no one around, I'm not worried." he coldly said.  
"But you are upset."

"We make a really good team." he said and before she put together his words, he took her neck and hauled her closer to him. "And that could be a problem." his eyes landed on the bright red lips in front of him touched nervously by her teeth.

His hand got lost in her hair tilting her head for him and before any of them could stop to think this further, they were kissing each other watched by Silas standing in the balcony finding the show endearing.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Trouble – _Pink_

Por una cabeza - _Carlos Gardel_


	11. Round 2

Klaus pulled the straps of her black bra down while they kissed; she caressed his scruffy cheek finding her way to his hair that she messed happily, his necklaces entangled in the hand that stroked his bare shoulders.

His hands caressed her back while he answered a deep kiss that was slow; she was straddling him on the bed and surprisingly Klaus found it hard to move things along faster and held the back of her head taking charge of the kiss and making sure she didn't move.

Caroline's hair was a wonderful mess in his hand and her soft skin was perfection under his touch, finally he unhooked her underwear and moved to lay her down on the bed.  
Klaus looked at the stunning woman under him and bent down to kiss her, he didn't linger on her lips and moved to her neck slowly exploring her body as he took his lips further down.

Caroline closed her eyes and left his amazing bare back to clutch the pillow under her because he was evil and he was driving her insane with his lips and his hands that touched her in so many sinful ways.

* * *

Kol came to the terrace with a bottle and sat over the balcony looking at Elijah. "Quiet night at the house."  
"The only party happening is being held inside the blonde's room with Niklaus." he sounded bothered which made Kol smile.

"You need to find a girl Elijah, you sound like an old frustrated vampire. It would be nice to add a few wrinkles to those perfect suits that you wear religiously."  
Elijah stared at Kol not a bit amused. "Always so insolent."

"Always so grand." he held his bottle up with a smirk.  
He had to keep in mind that the other wasn't aware of whom he was and that ripping his heart out might leave a small stain in his bigger plans so he decided a little late night intrigue was required. "I don't like this girl Niklaus has taken under his protection."

"I don't trust her." Rebekah joined her brothers just in time to drop her opinion.  
Kol held the bottle eyeing both, after a moment wondering if they were serious he finally spoke. "She is hot, she makes him smile which is a relief from his usual prick attitude, she has enough courage to stand up to him and she has nice hair… yes, I see where you are going with this… she is appalling."

"She is playing our brother for sure." Rebekah said agreeing with Elijah as expected.  
Kol looked at her surprised. "She was nice to you; no one is ever nice to you. Why are you being nasty now?"

She grimaced and swiftly snatched the bottle from his hand. "As usual you are not worried."  
Kol took back the bottle spilling it over her hand with the hasty move. "I hate this family. I was tricked into helping Nik and I got the witch here to bring you both back and none of you took the time to thank me. Nik is having the best time out of us all while you both are there frustrated and finding flaws like two cranky old fellas sitting at a bench in the park." he came down from the balcony and shoved the bottle onto Elijah's chest smearing the impeccable attire. "I'm going to find me some girl and have some angry sex because I can't handle the distrust in this family any longer."

Rebekah smiled at Elijah pointing at the bottle. "Do you mind? I need to get highly intoxicated." she said without enthusiasm as Kol's words hit her close to home.  
Silas cleaned his clothes as they left him alone, maybe the family wasn't the easiest to play against each other but Kol was right about one thing, distrust was just like an invisible sibling that he could maneuver to his profit.

* * *

Klaus hissed in pleasure with the lazy pattern her nails left in his back, he was steady in his pace but it was all coming to a sweet unravel. He cupped her face wanting her to look at him and she did, those blue eyes of hers were blazing in pleasure as well and he ran his thumb over her chin, touched her bottom lip bending down to steal a kiss from those red full lips that were magnificent.

She whimpered loudly close to an end and her hands pressed him, she closed her eyes but she knew he was watching her. Caroline felt his breath move from her face beginning to scratch the skin in her neck and waited for him to bite her but instead Klaus left long kisses there, his lips hot and slightly humid as he licked his lips.

"You are so beautiful Caroline..." he whispered in her ear stopping his slow movements altogether and leaving her close but not ending it.  
"Seriously Nik?" she asked in sweet pain.

Now he was just being mean, messing with her sanity even adding a little evil smirk but she wasn't one to let him have all the fun and control in this, she laced a hand around his neck and swiftly moved, Klaus was breathing hard as he lay there with the blonde on top of him now stealing the lead in their little game.

She kissed him running her tongue over his amazing lips, then she kissed along his chin, trailed her way to his neck and then kissed his chest taking the sweat over his tattoo as she outlined it with her tongue. The deep sound he made was a victory for Caroline that sat up and pulled him to her, they kissed sitting as they started their night but with a bigger lust between them now.

She made all these blissful sounds moving in a steady rhythm but he met her every move and they held on to each other forgetting who was in control now. Caroline dropped her head back finally feeling it all unravel and felt him pull her closely to him, she rested her head against his sweaty shoulder; his grip around her harder as it all came flowing over him as well.

He fell backwards and took Caroline with him; she was shivering nested against his wet chest and listened to his unsteady breath, his fingers trailed her shivering skin covered in sweet tired sweat as well. Their racing breathes filled the quiet room until she made a small noise and he knew what was coming, Caroline covered her face with one hand.

"Can you at least wait a few minutes before you start to freak out again?" he asked with a worn-out voice.  
Caroline rolled over to her side of the bed getting away from him and facing the ceiling. "Oh God, we had sex again!"

"And it was remarkable..." he sighed facing the same ceiling but with a very different reaction, his smile was big.  
"I can't believe how easily I gave into you again." she said slowly allowing her doom.

Klaus moved in the bed covering her with a sheet and rested on his elbow, he moved the wall of gold away from her face and smiled stroking her cheek. "You were stripping me off my clothes before I even closed the door."  
"This can't happen again." she said determined.

His big hand framed her cheek completely and he bent down kissing her lips once. "All right." he whispered before leaving the bed.  
Caroline clutched the sheet closer to her watching him get dressed, she touched her lips lost in his sweet ways that shouldn't be allowed and the show.

He smirked knowing she was watching him and closed his Jeans with his back on her. "I could come back to bed and we could be wrong all over again."  
She turned her head before he faced her covering the glorious chest with a shirt. "No more sex." she said determined.

He sighed picking up his jacket and her underwear from the floor. "If you ever reconsider hostage, I really fancy the way you like to take charge between the sheets, or rather over them to be more accurate." he dropped the underwear on the bed and dodged a pillow with a smirk. "Be ready around 9, we have a key to try around town." he closed the door under her angry stare.  
Caroline took the other pillow and covered her face. "I'm covered in shame Master… and sweat from the best sex in history but mostly shame." she mumbled from under the pillow.

Klaus had the biggest smile, one of these that showed his dimples as he stepped away from the door.  
"I'm happy you are having fun while the rest of us have to look for new cars." Marcel grumbled going down the hall.

Klaus frowned. "What happened?"  
Marcel looked back at him. "Your crazy witch blew up my car."

Klaus came near his friend serious. "You sound upset."  
"Upset…" Marcel digested slowly the natural tone to Klaus, he nodded and then assertive said. "I'm going to torture someone, drinking didn't really help."

"May I join you? I'm feeling rather cheerful." Klaus came alive with the activity.  
"There is something seriously wrong with you Niklaus."

He got into his leather jacket with a pout. "I'm rather perfect Marcel."

* * *

"… and you go to competitions for what? To see who can stretch their legs better?" Kol asked filling the glass of the girl truly baffled with her serious hobby.  
"Are you saying that you never heard of cheerleader competitions?" She touched her generous fake cleavage.

"It is not important as long as you have the tiny cheerleader outfit?" he asked flirting with the blonde.  
She let out a silly giggle. "I have it in my room."

"And where is _room_?" He asked looking at her cleavage happy that his night was ending on a positive note.  
"At my house ily..." she said and laughed again in a really silly way.

A challenge, Kol had his drink fast. Not that he didn't enjoy easy sex like any other fella but a little small talk that didn't urge him to kill the girl before kissing her wasn't much to ask for.  
A very different laughter came from one of the chaise longue and he was very surprised to find Bonnie there with some block.  
"I'll be right back darling."

Bonnie sweetly touched her hair and casually looked away from the boy, she puckered her brows with the incoming Original.  
"Hello darling… late date?" he briskly interrupted the duo.

"Yes and you are not welcome." she gave him a look urging him to go away.  
He smiled defiantly at her and looked at her date. "Are you on vervain?"

The kid gave him a crazy stare. "I don't do drugs."  
Kol sat next to him under a heavy protest sound from Bonnie. "Are you a witch?" he compelled the kid for answers.

"No." he replied numbly.  
"Vampire, werewolf, petty human?" he asked with his hands stretched over the chaise longue.

"Human." the boy answered easily.  
"I see… how did you meet our pyromaniac?" he nodded towards Bonnie.

"We were college friends before I transferred here, she called me tonight for a drink."  
"Not one to waste time?" he eyed Bonnie amused.

"Caroline is busy playing the _I hate you, I'm moaning your name loud _game with Klaus and Marcel wants my heart because I destroyed his ugly car."  
"Not a fan of the SUV?"

Bonnie smiled. "I like old, vintage... cars."  
"Oh... you tease..." he said returning the unexpected flirt.

"Can you leave? My date is starting to drool like a vegetable, uncompel him because it's not a very good look for him."  
Kol stood up fast and compelled the kid to forget about the small drill, inquiring moment and winked at Bonnie. "Enjoy the rest of your night children."

Bonnie pulled the biggest smile ever. "Ask your date to spell your name, I'm sure that will be a huge turn on."  
Kol walked away intrigued and looked at her, Bonnie tilted her head amused.

His date whose name he couldn't remember waited for him with the same silly smile. "I've missed you."  
"I'm sure…" he sat on the stool next to her and tapped the counter. "Darling… can you spell my name?"

She leaned over seductively. "C-O-A-L."  
He gulped down and forced a smile, he took her shoulders. "All right darling… you don't really need to speak for the rest of the night. Just tell me where you live."

She nodded compelled and stood up grabbing her things, he looked at the table where Bonnie was having a heated discussion about French movies.  
_Sex Kol_, he ordered himself to focus on that and left with his dreadful date.

* * *

Caroline took a very long and deep breath before coming inside the den, she looked at Klaus fondling over a map and came near the table.  
"Good morning." she said without looking at him.

"Good morning love." he picked a big cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
She took it with suspicion but he easily had his coffee. "It's just coffee Caroline, I'm not expecting hot sex on top of the table in return for it." he sounded serious but his trademark smirk just wouldn't leave his features.

Caroline took the coffee and tried to get past the awkward, I just had steamy sex with you last night phase of their relationship. "What are we doing today?" she asked avoiding his perfect looks, purple shirt and dark Denim was definitely a hot look for Klaus.

"Bonnie narrowed down the places where we might try the key." he started making a triangle on the map.  
"You told Bonnie about the key?"

He looked up; she looked upset that he had shared their secret. "I told her that it belonged to Silas."  
She reluctantly smiled a bit and looked at the map. "We were here yesterday." she said recognizing the name of the street.

"And we are going here today." he touched one of the sides of the triangle.  
She held back a teasing smirk. "Why not go here?" she touched the other vertex.

He raised his eyes slowly to her. "Because I don't want to."  
"Profound." she said slowly keeping her eyes on his.

"There is an invisible line that divides New Orleans" he drove the pencil on a straight line dividing the map in two. "Everything on this side is on the witches' turf." he tapped the side of the triangle Caroline wanted to go.  
"Really?" she came to his side and leaned over the table so she could see better.

"Yes…" he said but looking at her. She had her hair trapped in an intricate braid and her face was all exposed to him, because he didn't answer she looked at him, her long lashes moved sinfully. "I'm not going over to the witches' side; I don't need to provoke them just yet. Marcel is keeping an eye on Sophie for me but every good enemy has a small rebellion waiting in the wings to strike."

"So we are going to the boring part of town. Noted." she folded the map and left with it.  
Klaus left after her having his coffee and wondering his eyes through the flawless body that had been at his mercy just a few hours ago.

They shared a silent look once inside his car; well, he had been at the mercy of the woman in the beautiful blue dress and boots as well if he was forced to be honest but so far no one was demanding it.

* * *

Rebekah looked up from the mirror at Kol that slumped against the door in her room, he made a deep tired sound and rested his head against the threshold; she smiled brushing her long hair. "Are you all right drama queen?"

"Long night, shallow sex… very shallow sex." he dramatically banged his head against the door in her room. "I hate humans."  
"I was thinking about what you said last night… it was expected that we would immediately jump on the mistrust wagon when it comes to Nik but I just find it strange that he suddenly has a sidekick that he takes everywhere."

Kol pushed the sunglasses down his nose. "This is New Orleans Bekah, let your hair down and go have some fun sister." he said turning around.  
She kept brushing her hair thinking about his words.

* * *

"_Beignets have been associated with Mardi Gras in France since at least the 16th century, and many recipes for beignets appear in French works around the same time._" Caroline read the little card that came with the deep-fried specialty that Klaus got for her. "It's like a doughnut but sweet."  
"One of the few things I do not fancy in New Orleans but it's rather popular and very common to hear someone saying they are _Going for coffee and doughnuts._" he tried his New Orleans accent.

Caroline giggled covering her mouth still with food. "What was that?"  
"What?" he asked looking at the map.

She laughed watching the man leaning against the hood of his car with the first flaw she could find in him. "They don't talk like that, you can't fake it perfectly in your… perfect fake American accent." she said confused but then shook her head. "You have to eat the words and you are not used to that in your royal British accent."

He kept his eyes on the map but he was quiet and she could tell he was sulking, which was by far the most adorable thing ever. "_Goin' fo' coffee an' doughnuts._" she said slowly and annoyingly in a perfect _big easy_ accent.

"_Going four coffee._" he tried slowly without facing her, he hated having something he wasn't perfect at.  
She smiled. "_Goin'_… you have to eat the last _g._"

He faced her like a little kid struggling to tie his shoe alone for the first time. "Goin' _four._" he stretched the _fo'_ part.  
"_Goin' fo'._" the words rolled perfectly out of her.

He pressed his jaw, this was silly, something so simple shouldn't be so hard. "Goin' fo' coffee." he said almost nailing it.  
"Like you were singing Nik, they talk like they are all on some really powerful Marijuana, you know… don't worry be happy kind of vibe." she had the sweetest smile ever.

He looked dead serious at first but then a small smile took over. "_Goin' fo' coffee._" he finally nailed the accent.  
She clapped happy like a proud teacher. "And all that without killing anyone in frustration."

"I restrained." he moved his attention to the paper he was holding again, they had spent the bigger part of their morning trying to figure out where to use the key.  
Caroline tilted her head when he pulled the key out of his pocket, she barely caught a glimpse of it before; she promptly took it from him and waved it in the air. "I know what this is."

"Finally a breakthrough." he raised an eyebrow doubtful.  
"When I ran away from home, I didn't have much on me but I was… resourceful." she gained a little blush in her cheeks. "And I kept the new clothes I borrowed in a locker by the Bus Station while I tried to make my way into college and a nice dorm."

"Caroline!" he gasped appalled. "I am so shocked by your shameful ways."  
"Shut up..." she mumbled and slid down from the hood of his car.

"A thief and a cheater… My God, I have been travelling with an impostor." he went around to the driver's seat.  
"Let it go Master of the Fraud." she said upset before closing her door.

He froze right before starting the engine. "Is your name even Caroline?"  
She offered him a big fake laughter but he was happily grinning as he drove away.

* * *

Silas went through the girl's clothes neatly folded on the bed, she obviously liked her room and she was slowly making it her own, he could tell the pink display was new. He moved a few things on the bed stand, they were mostly guides to the city that oddly had felt drawings on them; under other circumstances the unique connection these two shared would be fascinating to him but he had other urgent matters.

He needed the book and Kol didn't have it in his room, neither did the blonde and Klaus obviously was giving more use to this room than the one that was assigned to him. He smiled coming closer to the bed and moved the perfectly displayed pillows on top of each other but disapprovingly found nothing under them.

"Care?" Bonnie stepped inside the bedroom surprised to find him here.  
"I was looking for her myself." he smiled warmly and fixed the pillows back, he halted on his movements aware that he was only doing so because Elijah was creeping in.

He focused taking charge of the body again and looked at Bonnie. "I need to speak to my brother and they are always together."  
Bonnie checked her cell. "I'll call her, they probably went scanning the town because of that key."

"Key?" Silas asked narrowing his eyes, he could read something regarding his name in her mind.  
"Yes, Klaus retrieved a key that belongs to Silas… she's not picking up." Bonnie gave up on her call.

"Not to worry Miss Bennett, perhaps we could go out and look for them."  
Bonnie licked her lips. "Why?"

"I'm rather bored." he smiled and moved his hand towards the door. "After you."  
She couldn't explain it but something was off, as she stepped into the hall they bumped into Rebekah, she took the Original's arm fast. "What are you doing today? Let's all go on a road trip."

She was not expecting the enthusiasm but here was her chance to have fun. "All right." she agreed excited.  
Silas gritted his teeth upset with the two smiling girls in front of him, how hard was it to have his way with this bunch?

* * *

Klaus tried the key on the locker and it fit perfectly, Caroline was still effortlessly flirting with the boy who helped them at the station.  
She came to Klaus with a smile and her hands casually inside the pockets of her dress. "Another good day at the office." she slumped happily against the lockers.

Klaus took the item folded in a cloth and her beautiful eyes sparkled in questions that she didn't dare to ask.  
"I don't trust anyone Caroline." he said honestly. That was the one thing about him, no matter how remotely close he got to someone he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone.

She smiled, so sweet like an angel. "You can trust me."  
He licked his lips looking at her, the sheer innocence in Caroline when she wasn't required to put on a show was overpowering even for him, he unwrapped the piece in his hand and exposed a white stake.

"What is that?" she asked inching closer to him.  
"The only thing that can kill me and my family."

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Light me up twice - ___Legendary Tigerman_

Fast Car - _Tracy Chapman _


	12. Education

**New amazing cover by the wonderfully talented **_shadowscraving_** or **_spicingreallife _**on Tumblr.  
Forever in love with you for doing this out of love for the story :D**

* * *

"The only thing that can kill me and my family."  
Caroline stared at the item in his hand with disbelief, she wasn't sure why his words left her so surprised. "I kind of assumed that your big ego came from the fact that nothing could hurt you." she whispered moving her finger to poke the stake.

"I am invincible." he was resolute.  
She left her pointy finger on the stake and raised an eyebrow. "You just said that this could kill you."

"Indeed this particular stake could bring my family to ashes but I am the one holding it now and it's not bloody likely that I will briskly allow someone to drive it into my heart."  
Caroline chuckled and pressed his hard chest with her hand. "What heart? There is nothing there."

He folded the cloth around the stake with a smile and kept it in his jacket. "I'm not taking any chances hostage, who knows if I might grow a heart all of a sudden."  
She closed the locker keeping the key, she looked at him with a frown. "How did Emily get her hands on that weapon?"

"Silas got into my head before I had my protection mark and he found the name of the coven I gathered to create the stake. He started tracking them down for information and I started killing them, he beat me to the last one that told him about the stake."

Caroline stopped by the car thinking about this, he looked at her unlocking the doors and amused with her confused expression.  
"Why would you take part in creating a weapon that is able to kill you?"

"I had a father to reduce to ashes and the occasional sibling that I want to kill, depending on my mood."  
She followed him inside the car with a look. "So you had a special stake made for when they steal your cookies?"

"I'm half werewolf, call it a turf thing." he started the car.  
"No wonder the witches don't want you around though, they are almost extinct because of you."

Klaus shamelessly opened his hand on the wheel and added a smile.  
She tugged a few loosen hairs from her braid behind her ear. "Can I touch it again?" she asked him expectant.

Klaus slowly faced her with a really cheeky smile, she snapped once she realized his dirty innuendo.  
"Forget it." she looked outside her window focusing on the beautiful city instead.

They came to a halt in front of a bank. "Are you keeping it in here?"  
Klaus held the door for her. "I could always take it back to the house and keep it hidden among your simmering underwear." he whispered.

"What's wrong with that plan?" she easily asked him.  
He inched closer to her. "It's not wise to have such a weapon around the next time you lose it."

"There won't be a next time." she sounded serious but her eyes went to his lips.  
He admired the beauty in front of him, the way her eyes avoided his and how full and red her lips appealed to him and when her blue eyes always so full of life searched his, he actually forgot where they were and what they were doing in here.

"Klaus!" A sexy voice broke their moment and Klaus looked at the other woman making her way seductively to him.  
"Sydney..." he pulled a low hum from the woman with his accent dangerously combined with a smile.

She took his arm without hesitation. "What you requested has been arranged for."  
"I expected nothing less sweetheart."  
She leaned her curvy body against his arm. "It's always a pleasure and you know that."

Caroline watched them silently and tried to understand what kind of connection they shared, Klaus was charming and the woman was taking advantage that he was at her reach. The woman touched Klaus' chest while she laughed and Caroline frowned with the image, such liberties this Sydney was taking with him, after a few more nagging flirting exchanges she had enough and decided to leave the duo to their little annoying arm sex.

Caroline took a seat on one of the comfortable chairs and started fondling over a few pamphlets, she looked up from the uninteresting paper to spot Klaus and the woman headed to the area where the safe deposit boxes were kept. She picked a few more pamphlets while waiting for them and one in particular caught her attention. She was thoroughly absorbed in it when Klaus sat next to her with a smile, he snatched the paper from her hands curious about it.

"All done?" she asked him looking for the woman who thankfully didn't return.  
"Sydney is a witch, she performed a spell that will keep that stake safe and I will be the only one able to open that safe, with my blood." he easily let her in on the plan.

It made Caroline smile and she snatched the paper back. "Where to now?"  
"University apparently." he leaned back on the chair checking her with curious eyes, what an unpredictable little thing she was.

Caroline slumped back on her chair with a loud sigh. "I'm considering it… I did have a college attempt before you snatched me so maybe I could go back to it." she waved the pamphlet about possible college loans the bank offered.  
"New Orleans has a good academic offer." he said with a smile and stood up.

Caroline folded the paper and took it with her. "Not that I don't find the James Bond life thrilling and fulfilling enough." she teased him back to the car.  
Klaus chuckled. "I could always find another hostage." he said without looking at her and dialing Marcel's number.

Caroline was not a bit amused, she was even surprised with how much she disliked the snarky comment.

* * *

Marcel took the phone from his jacket pocket. "Klaus."  
_"What's our Sophie up to?"_

Marcel looked at the building on the other side of the street. "She has been getting a lot of visits today, I've recognized a few witches already so my guess is that she is gathering support."  
_"Busy little annoying witch but I expected that much."_

"Do you want me to shake things up?" Marcel asked looking at the building again as another known witch made way inside. "Maybe ask around to find out what they are up to?"

_"That's all right, let them be. While they are busy conspiring against me it gives me enough time to tie some loose ends."  
_Marcel tossed the phone to the passenger side, cryptic Klaus as always.

* * *

Elijah drove around town trying to find a way to get through Bonnie's shield, she wouldn't let him inside her mind and he couldn't tell if she was doing it consciously. Of course that the ongoing conversation about shoes with Rebekah was keeping her focused on that rather than the intriguing key that she mentioned earlier.

Both girls laughed at some comment Rebekah made and he finally had enough, he parked the car in front of a coffee shop. "Niklaus doesn't want to be found, perhaps we should give it a pause and have some coffee."

The girls left the car at ease with the new situation, they were more interested discussing the new red shoes Rebekah was wearing.  
Elijah held the door for them; he needed to get Bonnie alone.

* * *

Caroline looked at the sign in the front lawn and then at Klaus. "Are we buying a house?"  
He put his keys away with a smile. "Do you want a house?"

She hesitated but laughed. "I like Marcel's."  
"Me too." he smiled and charmed his way to the woman stepping outside the house.

"Are you here to check on the house?"  
"Yes, I was just driving by and saw the sign…"

The middle-aged woman graciously smiled. "You need to make an appointment for open house day." she fixed the sign.

Caroline made a very upsetting sound. "I really wanted to see the house Nik…" she sweetly looked at him.  
He somberly put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry cupcake, I'll try to find the time between work."

"But you start shooting the new movie soon and then I will be stuck inside that awful hotel with the baby."  
Klaus gave her a look and contained his laughter. "I'll call my agent and maybe he can find us another house that you like."

"I like that one." she pouted adorably.  
The woman looked away from the sign and to the expensive car, the expensive clothes both were wearing. "I could always make an exception."

Klaus and Caroline gave her a perfect smile.

* * *

Bonnie excused herself to go to the bathroom and left the table surprised to how easy her conversation with Rebekah was coming, she headed towards the little hidden hall when Elijah called for her.  
She looked back surprised. "Yes?"

"I was just hoping to have a private word with you."  
Again Bonnie didn't feel comfortable, unlike when she first woke him up, Elijah now had the strangest energy around him.

"What is it?"  
"I'm concerned for your friend Caroline… she has been spending too much time with my brother and I'm afraid Niklaus is only using her for the obvious reasons that bring shame to me as a man."

Bonnie lingered on his words. "I… don't think that it's like that."  
"What other reasons would a man like Niklaus have to spend time with her? I mean, she is beautiful but very far from my brother's type. He enjoys the highly educated women."

Bonnie clenched her teeth upset with the sting in Elijah's words. "My friend is the most honest, sweet and fun person I have ever met."  
"All high qualities but not what our family is accustomed to. I truly think you should convince her to leave before she gets her hopes high and her heart shattered." he said smiling because he took her off guard and her mind was racing in fear, lowering all her walls to him.

"I will…" she said slowly accepting he might be right.  
"Perhaps when she returns from this key hunt?" he dropped the word hoping she would go find the link inside her mind but instead she simply turned around and left.

All he caught was a few loose words that he couldn't use, Silas was all but happy, it had to be a spell of some sorts keeping her mind blocked to him or maybe the medallion around her neck.  
He needed a new plan to get Bonnie vulnerable enough to open her mind completely to him.

* * *

"… will go for coffee, lock up when you finish." the woman left compelled closing the door behind her.

"It would be a lot easier to simply compel her from the start." Caroline said standing in the middle of the empty house.  
"I know." Klaus answered with a smile and retrieving a paper and a knife from his jacket.

"But where would the fun be in that?" she winked at him with her finger pointed at him; she was really starting to know him.  
Klaus tried to situate himself inside the house, he couldn't remember the exact spot he needed to drop his blood.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked coming closer to see what he was holding. A piece of paper with strange words in it made her frown. "Is that from that black book?"  
"Yes." he simply said and took her shoulders guiding her to the left, he looked behind him and then at her.

She made a silly annoyed face when he moved her further to the left. "Why are you carrying a copy of it instead of the actual book?"  
"Because I've hidden the real book in a safe place." he looked around knowing something was different.

"Can I move?" Caroline asked raising her hands when he left the room.  
"Stay." he ordered from another room. He came back carrying a chair that he placed next to Caroline.

"I know that you hate questions but what are you doing?" she asked when he tilted her head.  
"Reenactment." he said thoughtful.

"You need to work on your role-play techniques, this sucks." she said when he took the chair away again.  
"I killed that witch that provided the blood for my mark inside this room, she was a Vudu witch and those tend to linger around in spirit, I need her raw angry energy awaken." he said remembering now that she had been facing the window, he turned Caroline around and laced an arm around her neck.

"Not to question your infinite wisdom but do we really want to wake a poltergeist that practices Vudu?"  
"It will be like a safe house to trap someone inside."

"Someone like Silas, my head is hurting in anticipation." she grimaced.  
"Not to worry love, I know what I'm doing."

Caroline sighed against his chest loosening his tight grip around her. "So you need to reenact her death?"  
"I need to remember the exact spot I carved her heart out and then leave my blood where I shed hers, that will surely enrage her." he whispered against her ear and glued to her back.

"Are you sure you didn't have fun with her before you killed her?"  
Klaus smiled moving his free hand and resting the blade over her heart. "I always have fun sweetheart."

"Please tell me she at least put up a good fight?" she looked down on the knife wondering if he was going to push it further.  
"Actually she did…" Klaus recalled and turned her around. "She gave me a headache and we fought for the blade."

Caroline grinned. "Can't do much about the head but…" she tried to get the knife but Klaus easily took her hand twisting her wrist effortlessly.  
"Au… au…" she complained as he twisted her arm to the point of almost breaking it.

"What was that?" he asked appalled.  
"Me… trying to help you." she tried to fight him for freedom but the more she struggled the more it all hurt. "You are hurting me…" she finally said close to tears.

Klaus released her immediately and she grabbed her arm in pain. "Tell me you can fight better than that." he was shocked with the pathetic attempt to take the knife from his hand.  
"I can manage." she slowly said aware that she was better at sneaking her way out of things than fighting.

"Have you not said that your father was a hunter?"  
"I don't know what your parents did for fun but bonding with my father involved ice-cream… before he decided I was no longer daughter material." she rubbed her wrist.

"Mine couldn't decide what was fit to educate me, the whip or my father's bare fists." he said without looking at Caroline. "So I decided to do something about it."  
She caught his blue eyes that seemed green today and a glimpse of overwhelming pain that she wasn't expecting.

"Never take your eyes away from the blade." he quickly shielded back up and waved the weapon in his hand.  
Caroline nodded and took the knife as he handed it to her, she grabbed it and tried to attack him but he easily took it back with no resistance from her.

"All I caught was your big hand taking it away." she grumbled upset.  
He gave her the knife back nesting it on her hand again. "Because you were looking at my attractive hand instead of the blade."

She gripped it again and moved, this time she caught the way he sneaked his hand between the little space she left free between her fingers and the cutting blade, she gasped and pointed. "I saw that!"

"Good, now learn how to handle a knife properly."  
She narrowed her eyes with determination and managed to keep the knife until he twisted her wrist again.

"And to guess what your opponent will do next." he said and quickly took her neck pinning her against his chest. "Now I have the blade and your neck at my mercy to snap, how will you get out of this one?"  
"Slam my head against your chin, kick you where it hurts or flirt my way out of your hold?" she asked unsure but eager to learn.

"At some point, all the above sweetheart." he said already dodging her head with a smirk.  
She was still trapped in his hold after a weak attempt to break free. "Obviously this is not a good scenario." she said upset.

Klaus rested the blade against her chest like before. "Obviously I'm stronger than you and the only times you have managed to take me off guard so far was when I was distracted..." he moved his unshaven face along her neck knowing she would react to that. "It's just like Tango Caroline, so distract me." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, a dance of seduction she could do easily, Caroline melted against his body and her hand over his arm became soft as silk, the other found his leg and she moved it sinfully. "I do like a good dance." she said in a soft purr.  
"It's only a question of knowing your dance partner." he kept on in his husky voice tickling her exposed skin as he spoke against her neck.

"Who likes to lead and who likes to be taken." she moved her nails through the arm that held her neck and moved her body pressing herself against him. Klaus' hot breath made it hard to focus but she wasn't leaving him indifferent either as she kept her other hand on his leg stroking it close to very sensitive areas. "How distracted are you Nik?" she moaned his name.

He watched the woman all but melting under his touch and missed the swift move she made. "I am distracted." he admitted because she just stole the knife from his hand, waving it at him happily.  
"What now?" she looked back at him.

"Stick the blade into my leg and then twist it not letting the wound close, slam your head against my nose and kick me where it hurts." he smiled.  
Caroline giggled. "Do you need a demonstration Master?"

"I trust your quick learning." he released her.  
She shrugged anyway and flashed to Klaus, he grabbed her wrist but she was fast and dropped the knife catching it with her other hand and by the time he tried to lace his arm around her she already had the blade scratching his Denim and his body parts she was acquainted with.

He looked down and smirked. "Not bad hostage." She was happy and faced him showing how much, he tilted his head. "But never let your guard down." he flashed and she was shoved against the wall, his hand on her throat and an evil smile on his lips.

She smiled as well because the tip of the blade was now under his chin, he was genuinely impressed.  
"Thank you for the lesson." she whispered.

Klaus moved an inch closer to her and the blade scratched his skin. "I always wanted to teach someone how to handle themselves in a fight."

They locked their eyes and their breaths were thick and as one, he took hold of her face with his hand and Caroline dropped the knife on the floor taking his neck and pressing her lips against his hard. Klaus parted her lips powerfully engaging her tongue and they shared a long heated kiss forgetting exactly what they came here set to do.

* * *

Kol moved his sore neck and rubbed the back of it, digging a grave deep enough to keep the cursed book had not been kind on him. He poured a generous drink and heard someone come inside only to leave the next second, when the same set of heels came back and closed the door he looked in that direction.

She was not talking so he took his drink waiting for anything besides the deeply conflicted look she gave him. Bonnie turned around and left the room as quietly as she came inside and he raised his glass to her. "It was a pleasure talking to you darling, come back soon."

She walked down the hall trying to organize her thoughts, she couldn't just go around accusing people like that and she wasn't even sure what she suspected. Elijah had a strange vibe about him but that was not a valid reason to go around accusing him.

Last time she checked having bad energy wasn't actually a crime, she met Caroline on the way downstairs and quickly laced her arm around the blonde's that had a big smile on her face. "We need to talk."

Caroline lost the smile and made a serious stance. "Alcohol is required." she snatched a bottle of champagne from the kitchen and cheerfully grabbed a few strawberries for the way.  
They sat on the huge couch and Caroline waited for her friend that seemed tormented by something.

"I'm worried about Klaus and you, this proximity that you have with him."  
Caroline chewed her strawberry very slowly. "I just help him with stuff."

"He could just be taking advantage of you Caroline, don't you find it weird that you've just met him and already you are sleeping with him?" Bonnie asked her sweetly, trying not to hurt her feelings.  
Caroline forced a soft reply. "It's not like that… at all."

"You shouldn't be here Caroline… when he gave you a way out you should have left. Now I'm stuck here forced to help him and I'm scared he might hurt you to get to me if I fail."  
It was such a sweet smile that took over Caroline. "He won't..."

"You sound so sure." Bonnie took the bottle having a big portion from it.  
Considering all the things he had done so far she wasn't even sure why she was so certain of it but she was. "I matter Bonnie, for the first time in my life I am useful and someone cares for me... in a very twisted Klaus way, I sort of matter to him and he teaches me stuff and pushes me forward."

"I'm speechless." Bonnie mumbled running a hand through her face.  
"I know it sounds strange but I feel safe with him which leads me to grandly freak out when we have sex because it makes me feel like there could be something else there... between us." she said slowly waiting for her friend's reaction.

Bonnie drank fast and kept her eyes on the bottle.  
"Are you ok?" Caroline asked knowing how much of a freak she sounded.

"I'm ok." Bonnie waved her free hand and then shrugged. "You may be developing feelings for a known sociopath that unlike what his brother believes might actually have real feelings for you because I have been here for a week and no one has locked me up in the basement and the only time Klaus really threaten me was when you went missing."

Caroline played with her fingers. "I'm going to stay here in New Orleans Bonnie." she said quietly looking at her friend.  
The witch hastily stopped drinking and looked at her stunned.

"I think I'm going back to college and I'm staying here after this entire Silas thing is settled."  
Bonnie was all out of words.

"I miss college." Rebekah joined the conversation without asking for permission.  
The other two girls looked at her and she leaned over snatching the bottle from Bonnie without giving away how much she actually eavesdropped. "We could go to college all together."

"Just like that?" Bonnie asked.  
"Does anyone have anything better to do?" she had a big taste of the champagne.

"We could compel our transfer here Bon." Caroline said excited.  
"We could car pull and share homework tips like regular friends." Rebekah grinned. The others gave her a look and she moved her hand annoyed. "I can buy the car and drive us, tell you what really happened during the Plague and we can pretend to be friends."

"It will be like an adventure." Caroline allured Bonnie.  
"I'm bored but I don't want to leave my brothers and the only remotely interesting thing to do around here is Marcel but that would make Nik kill him so I need the distraction."

"No eating around Campus, I want to enjoy this as a human." Caroline warned the other blonde.  
"Is that what you tell Nik when you are all alone with him playing _X Marks the spot_?"

Bonnie laughed under the scold of Caroline. "Sorry..." she quickly apologized.  
"No feeding on humans." Caroline insisted.

Rebekah brushed her long hair with her fingers. "Whatever fills your cup of tea."  
Caroline clapped happy. "This will be fun. Just us girls getting an education."

Rebekah truly liked the other girl's enthusiasm.  
"Do I even have a choice in this?" Bonnie asked reaching out for the bottle.

"No." the two blondes said at the same time with a big smile.  
Bonnie drank resigning to her fate.

* * *

Marcel came out of the car when he saw Klaus walking down the street. "They are still going in and out like it's Christmas."

"Well Santa should pay them a visit."  
Marcel closed his door. "We are on the witches' turf, do you think they still believe in Santa?"

"Let's find out." Klaus smiled amused.

* * *

The two girls said goodbye to Sophie with a tight hug.  
"Be safe." she cautioned them but she knew they were safe in this part of town.

The girls rushed down the street, very few people were around at this hour and they crossed the street to the back alley. They stopped when a tall man cut their way, the girl with the long hair touched the arm of the other. "Let's go back." she whispered but when they turned around there was another smiling man cutting their only exit.

"Good evening ladies."  
They looked back and forth worried.

Marcel came closer to one of them, he touched her hair making her flinch. "I thought I made it clear that the witches were to lay low and play dead.  
"We didn't do anything Marcel."

"She knows you…" Klaus said terribly close to the other.  
The girl fiercely faced Klaus."_She _also knows that you can't kill any witch on this side of town. It would break the already fragile truce we have going on."

Klaus reached out to touch her friend's chin. "Who said anything about killing?"  
"What do you want?" she asked facing Marcel that flashed his biggest smile.

"To give you an early Christmas' gift." he bit into his wrist.  
The girls didn't stand a chance as the two men made them drink their blood and then snapped their necks at the same time.

* * *

Elijah smoothed his tie watching the blonde girl fascinated with the man that painted on the street, he stopped near her and smiled when she looked to the side feeling his presence. "I think I have seen you at Marcel's house." he said with a charming voice.  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, he invites me sometimes." she leaned over to whisper. "He wants to turn me into a vampire but don't tell anyone."

Elijah laughed softly enchanting the girl enough to say what he wanted. "I see you enjoy the arts."  
"I'm obsessed with any kind of art and I only go to these parties because of my thesis... I'm trying to find what triggers the bad in us. What makes someone truly evil and why they act on it."

Silas smiled, why use the siblings to sever the one relationship he needed destroyed? The blonde was helping the hybrid to be a constant step ahead of him so if he couldn't break them by distrust, he would just add another player to the mix. "Sweetheart, I think you will love to meet my brother and he will love to meet you."

Camille smiled curious with his words but she was very interested if he looked half as good as Elijah.

* * *

Rebekah moved her head recognizing Klaus' laughter, he and Marcel looked very cheerful and she could only guess what kind of trouble they just caused around town.  
Marcel joined her in the terrace where a few of his men gathered and one played the guitar in a lazy late night.

He took the beer that Rebekah offered him with a smile and started singing when he picked up on the tune, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Klaus could hear him sing on the way up to his bedroom but changed course at the last second and knocked on Caroline's.  
She answered with her hair wet from a shower and stopped him with a finger on his chest before he came inside. "No sex for you."

"I wasn't looking for another dent in my immaculate ego by having you freak out after another round of glorious sex." he leaned against her threshold.  
She did the same against her door and crossed her arms. "You reek of bad doings that didn't include me."

"Marcel was getting jealous." he smiled showing his mischievous dimples.  
"Well you should get used to take him with you because I will be busy with college… that I'm attending with Bonnie and your sister."

"Stranger things have happen I suppose." he left the safety of the limits of her room. "Go see Sydney tomorrow morning, she will be waiting for you."  
"A mission?" she asked not sure if she wanted him to leave just yet.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Goodnight Caroline." he walked away with a smile.  
She licked her lips slowly, how she hated these sweet kisses he gave her and what they could truly hide behind them.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Rumble and sway – _Jamie N Commons _

Goodnight Moon_ - Shivaree_


	13. In you I trust

Sydney was wearing an elegant beige suit that enhanced her naturally tanned skin and she waved at Caroline when she saw her nervously standing in the lobby.  
"Good morning." Caroline remembered she had to smile because it was polite and that showing her nerves would damage the still unknown mission.

It was just that she wasn't used to do this alone without the hot moron by her side. "Klaus sent me." she ventured saying his name with hope that it would calm her down; after all she wasn't one to ruin things without at least trying.

"I have been waiting for you." Sophie led the blonde to her office which gave them privacy, she handed her a big envelope once she was settled in her chair.  
Caroline took it serious, perhaps Klaus had left her instructions for what she had to do and it was with growing curiosity that she opened the envelope; she looked at Sydney after a quick look inside the package.

Sydney placed a few papers in front of Caroline and a pen over them. "The ID and passport was easy to get but I will need your signature. It's just for the bank, occasionally I have to pretend to actually do my job." she said with an easy laughter and looking at Caroline, waiting for her to react.

Caroline dropped everything inside the envelop over the table and quickly scanned the documents with her fingers. "I don't know what's happening."  
Sydney knew that and rested her pointy red nail over the bank papers. "When Klaus was here yesterday he left instructions to open an account for you and to provide the identification that you misplaced…" Sydney looked at girl questioning how honest Klaus had been, not that it would make any difference, what Klaus ordered, people simply did; she was by no means an exception.

"An account? With what money?" Caroline was pretty sure she didn't have a penny on her, the coffee she was planning to have later was coming out of her ability to compel.  
Sydney moved the pen and the paper sheet on top. "Klaus'." she simply said exposing a lot of numbers that now were on Caroline's name.

"OH M Y GOD!" Caroline shrieked loudly and covered her mouth, it made the other smile and be happy that not many people in New Orleans had a morning schedule which meant the bank was relatively empty.  
Caroline shook her head discovering her mouth briefly. "That can't be mine."

"It will be as soon as you sign." Sydney picked up the pen urging the other to get this done, Klaus would be checking in soon.  
"Is that Elijah's money? Or maybe Rebekah's… Kol?" She asked glancing to the big numbers again.

"He warned me that you might ask that but I can assure you that he is the only one with an account in this bank and that he has transferred a very generous amount to your name." Sydney handed the pen to Caroline. "All that I need now is your signature."

Caroline gulped down clutching the empty envelope and then the pen, she was shaking when she stared at the line waiting for her name.  
A phone started ringing making her startle in her tense ways, Sydney forced a smile taking the call. "Good morning Klaus, yes she is…" the brunette tensed as well. "She's having a few doubts..."

Caroline chewed the inside of her lip and gave a shady look at Sydney when the woman passed her the phone.  
_"Is there a problem hostage?"_

"I can't take this money." Caroline said uncomfortable having to share the conversation with the woman sitting on the other side of the desk.  
_"Consider it my belated graduation gift." _

She smiled at Sydney and then turned on her chair facing the door. "Listen up Master, I will not be taking this money if you have some dirty sleazy way up your sleeve to have me pay for it."  
_"Just sign the papers Caroline before I go down to that bank and force you to write down your name on a piece of paper." _

She stared at the phone as he ended the call upset and slowly faced Sydney. "He is such a kind gentleman." she gave back the phone and took the pen signing the mandatory paperwork quickly before changing her mind.  
Sydney made everything official by signing them as well and then gave Caroline a shiny new credit card that was received with a smile this time.

She ran her thumb over the engraved letters slowly, it was the most amazing feeling to see her name on a silly piece of plastic but she really didn't own much and this one actually had her name on it.

* * *

The girl tried to keep calm and collected as Klaus and Marcel took the seat in front of her in the small diner.  
"Paulina." Marcel opened up the festivities with a big smile.

She had her coffee not sure if this was the last she was having.  
"You requested a meeting?" Marcel asked waving at the waitress for some coffee.

"It has been some really busy 24 hours for you both… the witches have been losing numbers drastically." The girl with the really long black hair said.  
Klaus and Marcel shared a smug smile.

"Why have you been turning them into vampires?" Paulina asked dropping her cup on the table upset. "Isn't enough that you want to control all of us?"  
"Some of you are a bit dense and I felt the need to send a loud message." Klaus easily explained. "Of course I couldn't afford the waste of resources and time so we sired the ones we turned."

The witch was repulsed by what she was hearing but there was also that feeling of being powerless before the hybrid and his loyal vampire lackey.  
"What is the message?" She asked folding her arms accepting that she was either on their side or against them.

"I know that Silas is in town so tell him to show his face, to come find me or I carry on building my own witch army." Klaus had his hot coffee slowly.

"I don't know where Silas is or how he looks like." Paulina didn't expect her honesty to take her far but it was still the truth.  
"I'm sure you will find a way to get the word around." Klaus smiled before finishing his coffee.

* * *

"Bonnie…" the warm voice called.  
She felt the touch that she had missed and opened her eyes. "Grams…"

Her grandmother smiled stroking her face sweetly. "How are you baby?"  
"I miss you." Bonnie said taking her hand and sitting up on the bed. "How are you here?"

"I'm always here looking out for you." she took Bonnie's hand close to her heart. "And you need to stay away from Caroline, she is not good for you."  
"But Grams…"

"Listen to me Bonnie, she is working with Klaus and that can't be good. They are looking for something related to a key…" Sheila cunningly stroked Bonnie's hair like she did so many times before she died. "… do you know what that key is for?"

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "… only that it's important to Klaus, only Caroline knows why."  
Sheila smiled like she was happy with her findings and then she touched Bonnie's head making the other screech in pain, it was like her mind was being assaulted by images that she knew were memories and thoughts she never shared with anyone.

"Stop resisting Bonnie." Sheila said but her voice was different and dark.  
Bonnie whimpered in pain and searched for her necklace, Sheila tilted her head. "Ummm… interesting piece of jewelry… your mother gave it to you?"

"Get out of my head." Bonnie hissed fighting the woman she knew couldn't be her grandmother.  
"Wake up Bonnie!" the woman said again but with a different voice, heavy on an accent she couldn't place at first.

"Wake up!" The voice urged her without leaving the mouth of the woman who disappeared from her sight.  
Bonnie looked around the room one more time before the voice shouted powerfully at her.

"Now Bonnie!"

Bonnie gasped waking up with a loud noise, her head was pounding and she was surrounded by flames, she quickly moved her hand and they went out.  
Kol that had been covering his face from the fire looked stunned. "Burning his car was bold and entertaining, bringing his house down though with flames might not be the wisest move yet."

She ignored the sassy joke and clutched her head that was throbbing. "I think Silas came to me in a dream."  
"Was it blazing hot?" Kol asked afraid to come closer to the bed.

She scolded him heavily and pushed the sheet still fuming away from her, Bonnie quickly stood up but her knees gave up on her and she weakly slumped to the floor, Kol caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Easy there _fire starter._" his voice was almost sweet and concerned.

She looked up to his hazel eyes clutching to his arm. "Why were you in my room perv?"  
He lost the smile. "I heard you scream in pain when I passed your room, the dancing flames around your bed caught my undivided attention."

She straightened herself leaving his hold and he left the room without looking back, she bit her lip but gave in. "Thank you." she said knowing he would catch it as he walked away down the hall.

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop smiling as she signed all the papers that the sweet lady handed her.  
"Last one dear." she said and handed Caroline the one that would make her college admission official.

Caroline made a little dot at the end of her signature, it was symbolic to the way she was feeling, she was determined to change her life around, to take this opportunity Klaus was giving her and she was definitely embracing it with both hands.

"All done." she beamed at the old lady and moved these papers that had been a lot easier to sign than the ones back at the bank.  
"That's it then dear, your transfer has been made official and in here you will find everything that you need; like a map to the premises along with everything the university has to offer, of course that you can find your class schedule in there as well." she handed Caroline a little folder that Caroline took with a shaking hand, here it was. She opened the folder and her eyes sparkled in all the excitement.

"Welcome to The New Orleans College Caroline Forbes." the lady said happy to see someone excited about learning for a change.  
Caroline closed the folder and took the big cup of coffee that she paid for, with a smile. "Thank you for everything." she politely waved at the woman and left to explore the building.

Obviously the trio thing didn't work and Bonnie sent a weird message saying she wasn't in the mood for school and Rebekah wasn't in the meeting point so Caroline just walked to College, happy that it wasn't that far from Marcel's house.

She finished her coffee and decided to check on the library, after a few wrong turns she finally found the right floor and turned left finding the huge space with three floors and apparently a copy of every book ever published. Caroline made sure her cell was only on vibrating mode and began to explore the library, enchanted with the small groups that gathered discussing assignments or the loners that were buried in books.

The first floor was the right one to begin with if she was that set on checking every inch of this university starting with what she knew would be her favorite place to hang out, the library. She ran her fingers slowly through each book cover and took in all the authors she would indulge and discover, she smiled at a boy who almost bumped into her lost in his search for a determined book and he looked back at the beautiful blonde with amazing blonde waves; she was too lost in her world to return the flirt or maybe she wasn't paying attention.

Caroline turned the corner and was about to enter the next row when she flinched and jumped a bit with the man waiting for her with a smirk and his hands behind his back.  
"Hello, are you new in the University, I don't think I've seen you around."

She shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she hissed mad at him.  
"Trying to sound like an academic student, was I convincing enough?" Klaus asked.

"You are too old to be a student Klaus." she snapped and looked around but they were alone in this part of the library.  
"Perhaps I could be a teacher. Uh!" he let out excited. "Perhaps an art teacher, do you want to be my nude model?"

Caroline closed her eyes exasperated and her hands into fists. "Go away."  
"I'm not a hallucination." he whispered amused.

Caroline gathered herself and opened her eyes; she moved her finger in front of him with determination. "No. You will not ruin this for me."  
He smiled lowering his chin and raising his eyes to her. "Is there a problem Miss Mystic Falls?"  
Caroline was left without a drop of blood; she grew pale in shock. "How…"

He finally moved his hands from behind his back and cleared his throat. "_The beautiful 17 year-old stole the festivities this year by winning the much coveted town pageant throughout a year of stellar behavior towards the community after endless events that she single-handed organized. It is with the utmost pleasure that Mystic Falls crowns the cheerleader captain and daughter of Sheriff Forbes, Caroline Forbes as the new Miss Mystic Falls." _he ended with a big smile folding the paper. "It is my utmost pleasure to have been traveling along the Nevada state with Miss Mystic Falls."

She tried to snatch the paper from him mad. "Give me that."  
He laughed stopping her silly attempts. "Relax miss Forbes, I was presented with this information while looking for your documents."

"That was a million years ago…" she said as the memories rushed to her. "… that isn't me anymore." she turned around walking away from him fast.  
He was right behind her as she came out of the library. "Not that I don't find the strange old south ways of taking pictures of you in really old dresses adorable, I much prefer the edgy modern version of you."

She gave him a look that didn't come with a smile as he expected. "I was human and my life changed after that. One minute I was dating the quarterback, yes, major cliché on my behalf and the next I was stuffed inside a trunk by a moronic hybrid with the world domination fixation. You can say I improved."

"Are we feeling nostalgic?" he asked with a pout.  
She stopped in the middle of the hall and faced him. "What are you doing here? This was supposed to be my personal space."

He narrowed his eyes like someone who isn't following.  
Caroline came closer with her hands in the air. "Personal space? Something that is only mine?"

"I've heard of these..." he said with a squint that only aggravated her even further.  
"I will do anything you want, I will have sex with you every night if you let me enjoy college without any schemes and plans and anything related to Silas."

"Have you no shame woman, selling sex like that?" he asked appalled.  
Caroline crossed her arms mad. "I'll even pretend to enjoy it."

Klaus clutched his chest. "Such blasphemies are leaving those irresistible red lips of yours today hostage."  
Caroline clasped her hands together resting them on her lips, he was seriously making this on purpose and she had to get her control back.

Klaus chuckled with how easy he messed with her. "Enter the dramatic plot twist music…" he leaned over to her. "I am not here for you."  
Caroline looked at him with suspicion. "Then why are you here?"

"There is a girl who frequently goes to Marcel's house and she is doing a thesis on evil. She wants to interview me."  
Caroline laughed. "Right…"

Klaus moved his head to look at the girl walking up to them. "Here she comes."  
Caroline looked slowly behind her frowning at the blonde with a big smile and big cleavage.

"Klaus?" she asked ignoring Caroline and going straight for the hybrid.  
"The very one." he charmed her with a flawless smile that immediately made the girl touch her hair.

"It's an honor to meet you, I am a big fan." she said and Caroline wondered if 1, the words actually left her mouth and 2, how was she even attending college at all.  
Klaus looked at Caroline high on the silly comment and Caroline rolled her eyes walking away, she had enough hassle for one day.

* * *

"Weren't you supposed to go to bond with the girls and learn about the French revolution all over again?" Kol asked his sister that was sitting at the bar watching Marcel sing.  
"I went shopping for a car, Marcel helped me pick one... with a rather small back seat." she never left her eyes from the stage admiring every sexy move.

"You can't drive Bekah." he smiled at the waitress pointing at the beers and winking at her.  
Rebekah flipped her hair bothered. "I had one car accident in 900 years Kol."

"Cars were only invented a few centuries ago and you drove a car off a bridge." he faced her with his cold beer.  
"I had a fight with Nik and I was trying to be theatrical."

"It would have been very dramatic if he was inside the car with you."  
"If you say so Kol…" she mumbled as Marcel came off stage and near them.

"This is such a mistake that I'm walking away and cleaning my hands of the blood that will be shed after Nik finds out about you and _Bieber._"  
Rebekah watched her brother leave knowing he was right but Marcel was just that hot and she had terrible common sense when it came to men.

Marcel took a drink someone offered him and smiled at Rebekah, why did she have to be so hot?

* * *

Caroline dropped her bag mad on the kitchen table and went for blood. She ripped the top of the bag upset and tossed the contents into a glass.  
"Not a good first day at school?" Elijah asked walking calmly into the kitchen.

"It was ok… until Klaus decided to show up and remind me that he is my Master and I'm still his hostage." Caroline had her drink in a very gloomy way.  
"I'm very ashamed of the ways of my brother, he should have set you free a long time ago." Elijah said touching the table before looking at her. "A beautiful girl like you should not be kept in captivity."

Caroline wrinkled her forehead wary. "He's… not the most sweet innocent man but he did give me a choice to leave, I'm the one that chose to stay, so cheers to me." she said unexcitedly and raised her glass.

Elijah laughed in a calm way and came closer to the girl. "Maybe now I see a glimpse into the reasons that led my brother to keep you here. You have a very peculiar sense of humor."  
"You mean a juvenile one..." she pulled her eyebrows together growing mistrustful of his proximity.

"So young and beautiful, a bit untamed and utterly fascinating…" Elijah's voice was slow and dragging on an edgy feeling that Caroline was getting awfully worried about.  
"I have to go see to all my college things…" she tried getting away but Elijah cut her off by subtly moving his body leaving her trapped. "A man with rough touch and raw ways is not what a girl like you deserves."

Caroline gave him a pair of crazy eyes. "What kind of blood are you on Elijah?"  
Instead of answering her with words, he cupped her face and kissed Caroline under a very alarming sound of hers, she tried stopping him but he moved his lips against hers again and after the first shock she managed to push him away.

"Wow Elijah, tongue!" she covered her mouth trying to hold back a vomit reflex.  
"I don't think we should keep denying the attraction between us, I'm a far better choice than my unfeeling brother; he will never be able to give what a woman like you wants." he smiled.

"Okay… I'm leaving and washing my mouth with bleach and then I'm doing my best to forget this ever happened." Caroline left the blood behind and grabbed her bag flashing to her room.  
Silas sighed reaching inside his pocket for the phone, not a bad day of work at all.

First he got inside Bonnie's mind during her sleep and now Caroline, nothing took a woman off-guard like a random kiss.  
"Sydney? This is Elijah Mikaelson, I would like to set an appointment with you, my brother Niklaus told me about his safety box at the bank, I would love to have one just next to his." Silas said with a big smile.

* * *

Caroline tossed in her bed a few times; she stuck her tongue out and made a really repulsed sound. Elijah had kissed her; this was just all sorts of wrong and she closed her eyes trying to push the image away, she reached for her cell but it was dead with no messages or calls and the thought made her jump from bed with a swift move.

She left her room checking the hall for any signs of the lip attacker in a suit and knocked on Klaus' door not waiting for his reply. "Hey..." she sneaked her head inside the room finding Klaus sitting on his bed shirtless but buried in papers and books.

He looked at her. "I'm waiting for something more eloquent than _Hey._"  
She came inside closing the door behind her. "Are you alone?"

"My harem is hiding in the bathroom." he dryly said looking down on his things again.  
Caroline smiled sweetly and went to his bed; she sat behind him and tried to see what he was so interested in. "I wanted to thank you for the money, it slipped my mind this morning when I was sent back to my dreadful past whose highlight was having sex with my boyfriend while he watched football." she said moving her hand snatching the paper in his hand, it was all written in that weird language that she had seen on the Book of Silas.

Klaus looked behind his shoulder. "You hold a lot of secrets that I have not trusted with anyone else Caroline. I had to look into your past."  
"You kidnapped _me_ Klaus." She said appalled and with a loud gasp.

He shrugged and smiled taking back the paper from her hand. "Maybe you were just waiting for the perfect kidnapper." It was as if he forgotten all about the harsh words shared in the university, like someone so used to them that it made Caroline realize how really strong Klaus was.

As much as she wanted to stay mad, she grew used to the sweet bickery between them and it burdened her to think that they had crossed any line with the silly fight in the morning. "Sorry for lashing out like that but it has been a very eventful day." she wondered if telling him that Elijah kissed her was a good idea but it would only be important if she gave importance to it.

"I forgot to ask, Medicine or Literature?"  
"Psychology." she answered happy that he asked.

"How did I miss that?" he asked making a thin line with his lips.  
She smiled hugely. "You don't know me that well."

The smug smile took over him. "Camille is studying psychology as well."  
"Did you have fun with that one?" she asked looking away from him and concentrating on the little star tattooed on her foot.

"We tried the desk, the floor, the wall…"  
Caroline traced her star slowly. "I'm happy you had fun..."

He smiled reaching out for her cheek. "I was bored after ten seconds alone with her. I restrained from decapitating her once she started talking about Goya and Gericault like she actually understood the dark and depth in their work."

Those amazing blue eyes of hers looked up sparkling in things that she wanted to learn.  
"We'll have to find time between your busy schedule to take you to some art galleries."

What an astonishing smile took over Caroline. "Why do you have the patience to teach me all this?"  
He wandered his eyes through the wonderful perfect canvas that was her face. "Because you don't assume you know what you don't and you want to learn."

"Are your teaching hours negotiable?" she asked in a slow whisper.  
He stroked the rosy cheek under his fingers and then pulled her closer to him; he teased her lips brushing his against hers but without tasting them fully.

Klaus moved his head just enough to look into her eyes and felt her fingers tracing his chest, with a bigger movement though a still slow one, he laid Caroline on the bed and teased the skin on her neck with his hot lips always without completely kissing her.

She closed her eyes and her hands traveled along his long back, she reached the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging it enough to make him press his lips down on her skin. She was happy with that but it was far from what she really wanted and her foot stroked his leg, his hand found the exposed skin from the tiny shorts she was wearing and his hand was not shy caressing all the smooth skin he found.

Caroline pressed her body against his wanting to feel all of him and when he pulled back to watch her, she met his scorching blue eyes and entangled a finger on his necklace to bring him closer to her. They just about kissed this time and she grimaced when he smiled moving entirely away from her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not in the mood to have some post sex regret from you tonight." he said sitting as he was before with his back on her.  
Caroline faced the ceiling trying to steady her heavy breath. "That was mean Nik."

"You are free to use the bathroom for a cold shower sweetheart."  
Caroline rolled over grabbing his pillow. "Is that your way of saying you want shower sex?" she asked in a tired voice, it had been a really long day.

"And I thought I was the one with the immeasurable ego." He smirked expecting another flawless comeback but after a few minutes of silence he looked behind him and she was sleeping peacefully as she always did around him, his smirk became a warm smile and he pulled the sheet up to cover her because he did enjoy having the blonde in his bed stealing his pillow.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

House of the rising sun – _The Doors_

Shelter – _Birdy _


	14. Upset

Caroline tried to make her way out of the house avoiding Elijah and his dangerous tongue, she was quiet as she could skimming through the halls and flashed outside when she reached the front door, she didn't stop until she closed the big gate at the driveway and started walking to school.  
A red car stopped next to her on the street. "Good morning Caroline, I thought we were supposed to do this together."

Caroline smiled looking at the blonde behind the wheel. "You bailed on me yesterday and I suspect Bonnie didn't take us serious."  
"I was shopping for this beauty." Rebekah stroked the leather wheel with a smile.

Caroline got inside the car enjoying the way it smelled like all new things should smell. "Compelled or bought?"  
Rebekah tilted her head to Caroline with a lazy smirk. "It's a Porsche, what do you reckon?"

Caroline laughed as the other blonde stepped on the pedal launching them on a fast ride to school.

* * *

Kol looked up from the book he was invested to the beautiful girl who came in, looked at him and then turned away leaving in silence.  
He dropped the book going after her. "I am in love with these conversations we have. They are so heavy on all that is left unsaid."

Bonnie shook her head regretting already the insane moment she decided to look for him. "Go back to whatever you were doing."  
"I was reading, thank you for mentioning it. Interesting story actually, about Salem."

She gave him a look filled with reproach. "I'm happy you find the persecution on my kind so entertaining."  
"I like entertainment." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So you get all aroused by reading about a mass murder incident that exterminated almost an entire species?"  
He held the door for her as they walked to the patio. "I was looking for the hand of Silas actually." She faced him interested and he smiled. "I got your attention now."

"Why would he want to kill us all back then? Isn't he a witch as well?"  
"Warlock, you need to call things for what they are _fire starter._" he attempted to sound serious.

"I'm sensing a strange energy in the house and I'm not entirely sure that Silas isn't one of the hybrids working for Marcel." she finally spoke what was bothering her for the last days.  
"It could be me." Kol smiled blatantly wandering his eyes through the generous top she was wearing.

"You are a horny dick, you are not Silas." she faced away from him upset that he was checking her boobs so bluntly.  
He tried to scold her words but he was lacking of those who would describe him better. "Calling things for what they are darling?"

She laughed and looked back at him. "I travelled with you; your energy is the same as it was when I first met you. Everyone else's is always changing so I don't know who I can trust."  
"Do I want to try my energy?"

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Kol." she barely tamed a smirk.  
But he picked up on it. "What do you want from me?"

"A ride would be awesome." she smiled happy that he was so easygoing.  
"If you feel the urge to set my car on fire, please wait until I'm very far away from it." he reached inside his jacket for the keys.

Bonnie chuckled with the slightly nervous energy he was sending her now.

* * *

"What's our first class?" Rebekah asked Caroline as they now made their way along the busy hall.  
"Didn't you get a schedule?" Caroline looked up from hers.

"I have you." Rebekah flashed a big smile.  
"Social Psychology." Caroline put her schedule away headed for the stairs.

"What course am I taking?" Rebekah grimaced before following the other one.  
"Psychology." Caroline opened her arms already on top of the stairs. "Are you coming?"

Rebekah wasn't too euphoric as she began to go up the stairs. "I did get a new bag for this school trial."  
Caroline closed her hands into fists and nodded in encouragement when the other reached her. "That's the right spirit Rebekah. Now be prepared for all things related to psychology today."

"I hope the teacher is at least hot." she warned the other with a grumpy expression.  
"Hot like Johnny Deep or more like Jude Law hot?"

"Hot like Marcel." Rebekah purred before going inside the auditorium.  
"Really?" Caroline asked surprised slumping into a chair baffled.

Rebekah took her empty pad and a pink pen that Caroline somehow expected to have a little heart on top. "He is the sin to my bible." she bit her pen lazily.  
"I mean he has nice arms and all but I didn't really think he was your type."

Rebekah raised her eyebrow. "I don't want to mate with him for life; I want to have one crazy night with him. I want that fine piece of man to throw me on a bed and have his way with me."  
Caroline tilted her head with a squint. "I see that the romance runs in the family."

The other blonde laughed but turned to face Caroline taking advantage of the easiness between them. "What's going on between you and my brother Nik ?"  
Caroline focused on her notes that she wished were a lot longer so she could dodge the question properly. "I help him with stuff."

"Rough stuff or slow and sweet stuff?" she twirled a golden lock around her finger with a big smile.  
Caroline hastily looked at her. "Shut up." she tried to sound serious but cracked up into a smile. "I help him with the stuff related to Silas."

"I don't care what Elijah says... I like you and you make my grumpy brother smile, therefore you may proceed to carry on helping him with... stuff."  
Caroline looked at the other smiling blonde, Elijah... why was he being such a stain in her little perfect fantasy? Everything was settling into such a nice manner and she was finally losing her fear to let someone in; Caroline made little dots in her pad trying to understand Elijah's behaviour, she had to talk to him before he ruined everything.

"I know who you are!" a stunned excited voice strained her away from her thoughts and she looked up to find Camille staring at Rebekah.  
"Do you wish for an autograph?" Rebekah easily asked holding her pen ready to do it.

Caroline laughed into her pad as Camille blushed awkwardly. "No... I meant that I know who you are."  
"We've already established that." Rebekah moved her hand annoyed. "Go away now."

Camille wasn't giving up that easily apparently and fondled with a bunch of papers in her hand. "I'm sorry... I must sound so silly but I really admire you and your family. All the legends and myths..."  
Rebekah couldn't relate to the girl's admiration, they had way too many groupies spread across the world for her to start caring about another one. "Your fascination is well received, now move so I can properly see my new teacher." Rebekah dismissed the girl who took a seat next to Caroline.

She smiled politely at Caroline and the vampire returned the smile happy that she apparently didn't remember her from that brief encounter in the hall.  
She focused on her class but her eyes wandered to the other set of papers the girl left over her bag, Caroline could see Klaus' name on them and smiled even more at the girl.  
"The teacher is old..." Rebekah complained from her seat pulling a chuckle from Caroline.

Half way through their class someone came inside the auditorium and handed a paper to the teacher, he nodded and then addressed the students.  
"Caroline Forbes? You are requested to attend to the Dean's office." he only said once carrying on with his program.

Rebekah and Caroline faced each other suspicious.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Rebekah asked her.

Caroline shook her head. "That's ok..." she reached for her bag but when she stood up, she dropped her pad on the ground bending over to grab it and the other item that had her smirking to herself for walking away with it.  
Caroline looked for the office and smiled at the old lady sitting outside knitting.

"Go ahead sweetheart, he is waiting for you."  
Caroline felt silly for being nervous but she was an actual good student and she kept her rebel behavior out of school so she was never called to the Principal before, she was not expecting to be called to the Dean's office either. After knocking she went inside clueless but she should have known better.

"Seriously?" She closed the door and folded her arms.  
"You were summoned to the Headmaster, punishment is in order. I suggest handcuffs or perhaps something less elaborate like spanking."

She watched without a smile the man sitting with his boots resting over the table. "What do you want Master?"  
"My hostage wearing a very tiny school uniform and begging for detention?" he smiled like someone allowed to ask for a shiny Christmas gift.

She remained motionless and serious.  
"A hybrid can hope..." he sighed getting up. "I'm sorry for interrupting your education but something very pivotal has caught my attention."

Her eyes came alive and he cupped her chin happy. "The Dean will be back soon from his sudden crave for coffee so shall we go find your history professor? He has some very interesting books."

"You don't need me for this." Caroline reluctantly spoke.  
"Nonsense sweetheart, where would the fun be in doing this all by myself?"

She slump her shoulders giving in. "But we need to get this done before my next class."  
"I'm strangely excited for this determination you have to learn."

Caroline sighed deeply as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "And I am one to teach."  
"What do you want with my _real_ teacher?" she looked at him noticing how the extra layer in his stubble was annoyingly making further attractive today.

"Camille mentioned that it was her favorite teacher that first told her about Marcel and that he knew who and what he was."  
Caroline raised her eyebrow perfectly in sync with her bothered reply. "And she did all that in the ten seconds you were alone with her?"

His smile was too cheeky for her. "I said she bored me after 10 seconds but I did not say I left her side that soon."  
Her lips formed a cheeky smile of her own and she took the pad in her bag reading out loud what she already did on her way to the office. _"Klaus is hot. I'm not sure if the fact that he oozes evil makes him so sizzling hot or if the bastard smile and the eyes that seem to undress a soul are what makes him so appealing. I had a hard time focusing during the interview because everything in him is sexy and dark. I want to be sexy and dark with him..."_

Caroline closed the pad hastily. "I sure hope her thesis is a little more elaborate than this."  
He was close to smirking, she could see it forming in his lips and shoved the pad to his chest. "She's an idiotic groupie with a teenager fascination. I bet her favorite movie is _Interview with a vampire._"

"Nice profile but I think she fancies Bram's version of Dracula more. All that romantic tragedy." he smiled skimming through Camille's erotic ramblings caused by him.  
"Clearly she has a crush on you, the really old vampire that forsaken God and started drinking blood." she stopped by the door.

"I seem to be missing a _Wilhelmina_... have you seen her?" He asked leaning against the wall with his arms folded and lacking a smile.  
It made Caroline hesitate. "By the way Camille just unfolded her dreams on paper I think she is aiming for that vacancy."

"You are terribly adorable when you are jealous sweetheart." He dropped with a small smile and with a conviction that made Caroline snap.  
"I'm not jealous." She laughed with a silly desperate shake of her head.

He showed his dimples as the smile grew bigger and opened the door going inside, she sternly pulled the sides of her jacket down fixing it. "I am not jealous." she said once again and with conviction this time.

* * *

"Are you sure he is coming?" Kol asked resting against the hood of his car looking at the watch, they had waited for some friend of Bonnie's for the last 15 minutes and he was growing impatient.  
She didn't bother answering him.

"Why are we here again?"  
"I'm taking a wild guess here..." she turned her head to him. "You were the really annoying child with all the questions?"

His turn to ignore her.  
Bonnie faced ahead of her again waiting for her friend when Kol checked on his watch again. "Is he the one that you were talking to that night I found you at the pub?"

"Yes and I'm meeting him because his grandmother is a witch and she knew my Gram's... I can't get that dream out of my head."  
"Do you really think it's Silas that came to you?"

The very name left her shaken. "If it was, we are in trouble because he could literally be anyone inside that house."  
"Could be you." Kol easily said. She looked at him with big denying green eyes and he smiled. "Which would be terrible because you are too pretty to be killed."

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Fear not little witch, I'm too scared of you to be even remotely attracted to you."

A small laughter took over Bonnie and she covered her mouth laughing harder as she faced his angst expression.  
"You might set me on fire if I tried to kiss you." he shook his body disturbed which only made her laugh harder.

After a long minute laughing she calmed down keeping her eyes on his that held her gaze as well.  
"Bonnie?" her friend's voice made her break contact and Kol stayed behind watching her go meet with the friend and the old woman who gave him a scold that was indifferent to him.

* * *

"I can't begin to describe how honored I am for your visit." the middle-aged professor looked at Klaus in awe.  
Caroline still couldn't get used to it, apparently she really had been living under a rock before she crossed paths with Klaus because she was the only person in the world that didn't know about his existence.

"I trust Camille spoke to you..." Klaus was serious and eager to get this done with.  
The man nodded and started moving a few books on his desk, he took a really old one that he carefully tugged with his hand. "This one mentions that woman you spoke of to Camille."

Caroline was instantly interested and came closer to Klaus, he opened the book quickly going through it, she stopped him when she recognized something and looked at him. There was a squint from Klaus and he looked at the professor compelling him to leave them alone, the man closed the door behind him in silence.

"I know this symbol, I've seen it before." she touched the faded picture in the book.  
"It's the symbol of immortality, legend says that Evelyn was working on a spell for her and Silas, to make them immortal."

"Until he cheated on her and she cursed him." Caroline remembered this part of the story, she looked at Klaus trying to remember the rest as well. "She locked him and the girl inside a cave and killed the girl; that book you showed me about Evelyn says that she removed Silas' spirit alone but when he snatched me, he mentioned that it took five powerful witches to do it."

"I know, that's why I have assembled the medallions that belonged to these witches and then passed on from generation to generation. I gave Rebekah one from an extinct family."  
"So not all stories are accurate." she took the book taking a better look at the symbol.

"There are many legends about these two and I have gathered all the books that mention them so far, that's what I have been reading while you happily drool on my pillow..." he watched her smile not lifting those sinful long lashes from the book. "Where did you see this?" he touched the image.  
"When Silas took me and tried to get Evelyn's spirit back, he made a circle of salt, inside the circle he made this." she couldn't understand what was written in another strange language. "What does it say?"

"That Evelyn took the immortality spell to her grave."  
"Silas had the book with him for years and he didn't find where his real body was trapped? That's odd..."

Now that Caroline point it out, it was mostly strange and Klaus' mind started working. "Maybe that's not what he was really after... maybe he was too hasty and killed Evelyn in spite for her silly stunt but found out later that she was more valuable alive."  
"What if all this time, Silas was trying to bring her back..."

"... and work his way into becoming immortal." he finished her sentence.  
They stared at each other strangely excited for the little moment.

"That could be a problem, but why now?" she asked him slowly.  
"The book writes itself, he was trying different spells."

"Where is the Book of Silas now?"  
"Kol has it but I asked him not to tell me in case Silas showed up to read my mind."

"Right... well that book is vital now and we need to do research on this immortality deal." her mind was busy as she assembled the new information.  
"A very big amount of books awaits for us." he smiled with her enthusiasm.

But Caroline stopped before they left the office. "I can't... I have classes all day."  
He didn't hide his sad reaction; Klaus liked working with her. "If you must..." then he smiled leaving her at ease, "I'm sure Marcel can read as well." and walked away.

"Nik..." she called making him stop.  
He looked at her surprised that she was using this name but he was taken by shock when she went to him and kissed him.

It took him a few seconds to understand that her lips were pressed against his and that her hands were on his neck touching his necklace and then tugging his hair, he pressed Caroline to his body and moved his tongue tasting her lips and meeting hers half way to a dominance game that was heated. She stroked his cheek and his scruff tickled her fingers heavenly but nothing was as amazing as his tongue sweetly touching hers and his hands on her back warming her through the thin top she was wearing.

They broke the kiss breathing hard against each other's lips and Caroline couldn't resist, she gently bit his lower lip pulling it sinfully.  
"I'm going to flash back into that office and pin you against a wall." he whispered against her lips that he teased with the tip of his tongue.

"I can't, your sister is waiting for me for our next class." she teased him into a kiss that she pulled back at the last second.  
"Then start walking away from me."

She smiled pulling his necklace playfully as she did what he ordered her. "I'll help you as soon as I get home..." she gave him a sweet smile, "... with the research." she said with a cute look.  
Klaus' dimples made a glorious appearance watching her blonde locks perfectly wave as she walked away, she looked at him before disappearing into another hall.

* * *

Rebekah was coming out of the auditorium with Camille close on her heels asking a lot of questions, the original exasperated. "Walk away Camel."

"Camille..." the girl smiled with effort, "And I'm on vervain." she warned the other before she tried to compel her.  
Rebekah snarled on the girl's face and Caroline took action stepping between them. "She is inches away from removing your head so please go."

Finally the human walked away and Caroline faced Rebekah with open arms. "No killing in the school premises."  
"I don't like her." Rebekah answered in her posh way and gave a little shake to her long hair. "What's next on our schedule?"

"Personality psychology... I think you will excel in it." Caroline teased the other with a taunting smile.  
"Freud was a sweetheart." Rebekah said naturally.

Caroline took the lead guiding Rebekah towards the next auditorium, the original grimaced with another old professor waiting for them. "There better be a hot teacher somewhere along these classes." she hissed upset at Caroline.  
"If not, we can always call Marcel." Caroline spiked her without looking at her.

Rebekah smiled pleased with the blonde, she really liked her.

* * *

"... if Silas is lurking around your dreams it's because you have something he wants." the big woman told Bonnie.  
"He seemed interested in my medallion." Bonnie touched it slowly.

"You can't fight Silas but you can expose him and kill the bodies he takes as hostage."  
"What do you mean expose?" Kol asked from his car where he could listen to it all clearly.

The woman was not keen on answering him but Bonnie wanted to know as well and smiled assuring her that it was safe. "He's with me, you can trust him."  
The other woman laughed bitterly. "That would be asking a lot from the brother of the one that has been busy turning witches across town."

Bonnie looked at Kol that shrugged without shame, she closed her eyes for a second, then smiled at the woman apologetically. "We need to find Silas so we can deal with that problem first, we will handle Klaus later."  
"We? I'm not helping you with Klaus."

"But Silas is not doing a thing to stop Klaus and Marcel either." Bonnie acidly dropped.  
The woman bowed her head accepting the truth. "Use your magic to make Silas show his true face. The medallion is an extension of your magic, Sheila was a very powerful witch and her magic lingers in that medallion, like every Bennett before her that was privileged to wear it."

Bonnie knew the medallion was part of her, when Sheila passed away she left it for Bonnie instead of Emily and that tore the two cousins apart, Emily didn't accept that lightly and always held a grudge against Bonnie because of it but it wasn't really her fault that Sheila found her worthy of it and not the other one. "A spell to make Silas reveal himself..." Bonnie thought about it.

The woman looked at her grandson. "We are done here, take me home." she faced Bonnie one more time before leaving. "Whatever spell you try, make sure you keep the medallion, it will protect you but if Silas came to your dreams, it means that he was very close to you. As powerful as he is he needs to be in touch with the energy he is tapping into."

"Thank you." Bonnie walked back to the car.  
"What are you planing?" Kol asked her narrowing his eyes suspicious.

"I'm going to attempt a spell to trap Silas without killing the vessel, if he keeps moving from body to body we will never be able to fight him properly and I don't like the idea of having him inside my mind so easily."  
"Can you even do such a spell? There's nothing like that in his book, I've looked for it." Kol asked once they were inside of the car.

"Then I'll have to invent a spell won't I?" she defiantly looked at him.  
"Has anyone told you how much of an affectionate creature you are?"

She laughed scorning him easily. "Every other day."

* * *

Sophie couldn't believe her eyes, more than a dozen witches killed and transitioning into vampires, she just heard that Klaus had turned a few more during the night.  
She turned her hands into fists, soon half the witches in New Orleans would be nothing but a sired army to Klaus and Marcel, things were getting out of hand.

"I see the hybrid has been making live paintings again." Silas startled her when he spoke just next to her.  
"We need to do something." she faced Elijah with a whisper.

"Don't be silly... they are not important." he said easily turning his back on the now waking newborns.  
Sophie rushed after him. "Paulina came to see me, Klaus wants to meet Silas face to face."

"Impatient hybrid... these things need their time." he padded the pocket of his suit tugging the contents of the bank deposit.  
"He needs to be stopped." Sophie ventured on a small fit of courage.

"When I decide it's time for it." Silas glared at her through Elijah's always sweet eyes.  
She had to constantly remember he was not the noble man anymore. "The casualties on our side are becoming too painful... when I was fighting Marcel I was losing less witches." she admitted with pain.

And worse, she saw her alliance to Silas as a mistake, he callously gripped her neck and raised her above the ground, Sophie began to choke. "I am Silas and you will not put a few petty former witches above your loyalty to me."  
Sophie struggled to breathe, her eyes following his free hand that he rose in the air.

"Let me remove the distraction from your mind so that it doesn't cloud your thoughts any further." He closed his hand and the house behind him was filled with terrified screams as his power reached the newborns, killing them with excruciating pain.  
Sophie's tears fell on his grip as the house behind them was consumed with fire that he started with his mind; Silas smiled, dark as the pure evil he stood for. "Now that we got that out of the way..." he tossed Sophie to the side like a rag doll. "It's time to go remove the distraction from Klaus' mind."

* * *

"That was fascinating..." Caroline was still in a strange wonder after two hours filled with a lecture about the cognitive process that formed the foundation of human behavior; she couldn't stop smiling excited about her course and all the new stimulating things she was discovering.  
Rebekah was less enthusiastic and beginning to think this was a mistake. "Maybe I should try something alongside medicine, I'd be more excited about opening a brain than studying the works of it."

"I suppose when you have lived that long it's hard to find anything remotely motivating after you've done it all a million times."  
"I took medicine, languages and even literature a few times serious, the rest I do it for fun when I'm bored but I haven't tried psychology so perhaps I'm coming back tomorrow."

Caroline clapped her hands happy. "We have history of psychology tomorrow."  
"Finally something I can relate to." Rebekah searched her bag for the car keys but Caroline raised one finger at her to stop her motions.

"I have to make a quick stop by the library first."  
"Will you be long?" Rebekah grimaced. "I want to go home and try to have sex with Marcel today. I've decided on it."

"Ten minutes." the other adorably smiled making it impossible to tell her no. "I want to prepare for tomorrow so I'm grabbing the name of a few books to check online tonight."  
"You will not be having sex with my brother tonight then?" Rebekah asked in a low voice but smiling when Caroline turned her head to judge her.

* * *

Marcel looked up from the book he was dreadfully reading and tried to smile but his task was straining him.  
"Where's Klaus?" Caroline dropped her bag on the table and asked in that cheerful way of hers.

"Kol called and he left. I was left in charge of these..." he moved his hand over the books.  
She pulled the chair behind the big desk and laughed at his sad tone, she took one of the books and opened it realizing it was an old Grimoire. "Did he told you what we found today?"

"My name isn't Caroline, he doesn't tell me anything."  
Caroline took the hit without taking her eyes from the witch book she was beginning to read. "What are we looking for?"

It was Marcel's turn to laugh at her fake innocence. "Any reference to immortality spells." he closed his book that had nothing and threw it to a nearby pile.  
Caroline gave up on her Grimoire, she couldn't understand a word of Latin unlike Marcel and searched for another book; she came across a journal on the pile and took it.

After the two first pages she became aware she struck gold, it was a hunter's journal and he was very interested in the legend of the Goddess that killed unfaithful men. His reports about the findings he made were very detailed and Caroline became immersed in all of it.  
She was half way through the journal when Rebekah came inside the library with food. "I got _Beignets_ for everyone."

Marcel took his with a sexy smile and Caroline watched them flirt with each other, she grinned at Rebekah taking her Beignet under a harsh scold from the other.  
Rebekah took her Beignet and sat closely to Marcel. "What are you doing?"

"The most boring task ever." he tossed another book to the useless pile and dig into his food.  
"You have a little sugar... there." Rebekah whispered seductively and reached out to touch the corner of his mouth cleaning an invisible stain.

Caroline clasped her lips and quietly stood from her chair. "I need something to drink." she pointed at the door but neither of them was paying attention to her.  
She fled the scene sure that there was going to be a kiss and something else since Rebekah was determined on having her way with Marcel and headed to her bedroom but the front door gave away someone arriving, she feared it could be Elijah but smiled when Klaus came in.

"We need to talk." he was direct as always and she decided on the spot to save Rebekah and Marcel.  
"My room." she simply said knowing he would follow her instead of going to the library.

* * *

"Bonnie is attempting a powerful spell tonight. She is also suspicious that Silas could be one of us."  
Caroline sat on her bed with a mocking look and smirk. "I always suspected there was something fishy about you."

Klaus paced around adorably thinking this through and Caroline watched him for a bit, then she opened the journal and kept on reading; only that the thought came to her almost like a bullet. "Elijah!"  
She looked at Klaus standing up and throwing the journal to the bed. "It's Elijah."

"What about my brother?" he asked clueless.  
"He's Silas!" she moved her hands reinforcing her discovery.

Klaus looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"  
"Elijah is Silas." she waved her hands again. "Silas is in Elijah."

After a second he burst into laughter.  
"It's not funny Klaus." she called him out serious.

"It is love, the idea of Silas being in my brother Elijah is... humorous."  
"Stop laughing." she demanded when he started laughing again.

He restrained with a nod but it didn't last and she crossed her arms angrily. "He kissed me."  
Klaus shook his head still laughing. "He did what sweetheart?"

"Are you having hearing problems all of a sudden Klaus? Your brother Elijah cornered me in the kitchen and kissed me with a lot of tongue." she shivered again repulsed.  
He was speechless at first and then his expression changed. "You kissed my brother?" he sounded wounded by it.

Caroline unfolded her arms shaking her flawless waves vehemently. "No, he kissed me. He came at me with this weird attraction talk and I'm sure he is Silas; that would explain the strange behavior."  
"Well truth be told, you do flirt with everyone." he said upset.

Caroline was taken aback. "I'm sorry... what are you even saying? That this is my fault?"  
"My brother doesn't go around kissing women just like that."

"Hence why I think he is Silas." she claimed fearlessly one more time.  
Klaus was upset, he looked furious and she pointed at him realizing what was happening. "You are jealous."

He slightly frowned at her and then gave her a dry laughter. "Impossible sweetheart."  
She smiled sweetly. "You are..."

"I am not jealous Caroline." he said visibly upset.  
"You look so adorable when you are jealous." she returned the words he delivered to her in the morning.

"I need to find Elijah."  
He didn't look back as he left the room, she clasped her hands together and rested them against her lips; she smiled, he was jealous of her.

* * *

"Rebekah... we shouldn't be doing this." Marcel whispered against her lips.  
She smiled hugely and pulled him down with her lying on the couch. "We most definitely should."

"Klaus is going to kill me." he tried to stop her but she pulled his shirt up.  
"Let's not worry about the future, let's focus on making me happy for now, all right?" she trailed his chest with her fingernail reaching his belt with a naughty smile.  
He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly pulling a loud moan from her.

"What are you doing?" the seemingly calm voice interrupted them.

Marcel opened his eyes pulling away from her slowly facing Klaus, Rebekah handed the shirt back to Marcel sitting straight and smiling at her brother.  
Klaus licked his lips slowly. "Have you seen Elijah?"

They both shook their heads in silence and Klaus gave them one last look before turning his back on them.

* * *

Klaus came into his room in the worst of moods; Bonnie and Kol were attempting an unknown spell in the woods; he found Marcel on top of his sister, something truly disturbing and Elijah kissed Caroline. He tossed his jacket on top of the bed admitting the last was the one thing making him so uncomfortable.  
"I told you it was endearing the way you really wanted to keep her protected when it was you who took her in the first place." the voice came from the shadows in his room.

Klaus waited for him to step into the light.  
Elijah came forward with a calm smile and his hands inside his pockets. "You wanted to see me?"

Klaus gulped down gradually digesting the harsh truth.  
"You sent messages across town to all witches. Here I am hybrid." he paced around Klaus collected.

His world was collapsing as a new set of questions rose in his mind.  
Silas smiled touching his chest. "The brother deeply hidden inside of me thanks you for the concern." he taunted Klaus reading his mind and the unsettling question of how he was going to kill Silas without killing Elijah.

"Here... this might help." Silas took the White Oak stake from inside his suit. "But then again..." he pulled the stake back to him, "That will kill your favorite brother and I would take your body. Imagine the possibilities." he whispered at Klaus pushing him.  
Klaus remained silent but faced Silas ready to take him on.

"The blood spell Sophie made to protect this, works with any blood from the family. Bloodlines are that powerful." Silas smiled. "I must admit it has been fun, you have been one tremendous opponent and it has been a wonderful journey but I have decided to end it." he pulled the stake out ready to bury it into Elijah's heart but Klaus flashed to stop him.

Silas smiled pinned against the wall. "But not without having a little fun before that..." he slammed his head against Klaus' and turned them shoving the hybrid against the wall, he waited for Klaus to come at him and in that second he shoved the white stake into Klaus' side piercing through the ribs and scratching his heart.  
Klaus gasped in pain and Elijah held him before letting him fall to his knees bleeding. "Now that won't kill you but it will be fun having you hallucinating and going after everyone that is locked inside the house. I put up a spell that doesn't let anyone in or out... since you all turned out to be closer than I expected, it's time to be more direct and let your killer instinct out." he hissed at Klaus touching his head, he managed to get past the protection mark Klaus had and pulled the stake out after messing with his mind.

"Now go kill the others and then bring me my book."  
Klaus' breath changed, he faced the floor trying to fight Silas inside his mind but he couldn't, his eyes changed into yellow and his fangs pierced through, he slowly stood up and walked out of his bedroom.

One of Marcel's men smiled at him on the hall before realizing he was on killing mood, Klaus took his heart ruthlessly dropping it to the floor and made way to the living room where the other vampires were; he picked up a sword from Marcel's antique collection on his way to them.  
Silas stepped over the dead body careful not to get blood on his shoes. "Nothing like a little horror movie to brighten up a dull night." he smiled hearing the first desperate screams as Klaus started his massacre.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Can't hold us - _Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton._

This is love - _PJ Harvey _


	15. The night from hell

The screams made her run faster, they were agonizing and she rushed to find out what was happening.  
Caroline stopped as she reached the living room; a bleeding vampire showed up in front of her without a heart and fell at her feet.

She looked around the room and another one of Marcel's sired vampires perished at the hands of the hybrid standing in the middle of the room with a sword covered in deep red from blood. "Klaus?" She asked taking another look around the horrifying carnage. "What… is happening here?" she asked slowly twitching her fingers in a nervous tick.

"I'm getting in touch with my artistic side." he smiled at her.  
Caroline gulped down, "Ok… you just gave another whole meaning to flipping the switch…" she backed away slowly, "… I don't want to mess with your inspiration so I'm just going back to my room." she whispered ready to flash away.

But Klaus was the one flashing and pinned her against the wall harshly, she gasped hitting her head hard against it and with his tight hold around her throat.  
"I have to kill everyone…" he said like he was informing her of something beyond his control.

"You are having a bad day…" she said looking down and noticing the blood dripping from his side, a different shade from the fresh blood covering his clothes and his face.  
"You could say that..." he smiled through the red stains in his stubble and his features.

Caroline felt his grip tighter around her and had to think fast, a knife would have been wonderful but she had to work with what she had. "I'm so sorry…" she said with true sadness and pushed her fingers into his open wound, Klaus screamed as she twisted them and slammed her head against his nose. She would never be able to kick him before he reacted so she ignored that part of her training and flashed away. She ran as fast as she could towards the library where Rebekah was just opening the door straightening her hair, she smiled at Caroline but then frowned.

"Stay there." Caroline urged her and slammed the door shut once inside.  
"What's with you?" Rebekah fixed her top.

"Your brother has gone all _Shining _on us." She looked at the couch wanting to drag it to block the door but Marcel was there still closing his boots.  
"Sparkling?" Rebekah asked lost with the reference.

There was a sword piercing through the door and startling Rebekah.  
"Not exactly." Caroline breathed inches away from the sword that just missed her.

Marcel flashed helping her keep the door closed as Klaus tried to barge his way inside powerfully. "What happened?"  
Caroline's body shook with the violent thuds from Klaus trying to knock the door down. "You need to start looking for a new army, Klaus took some artistic liberties with your vampires."

Marcel wasn't truly clairvoyant about this but he could tell how much Klaus wanted to get inside. "We need a plan."  
"Good idea Marcel, you've known him longer than me, how do we stop Klaus from killing all of us?" she asked with a nervous smile.

Marcel looked at her as their bodies were still being shaken by Klaus that crashed his shoulder against the door.

"He won't actually kill us." Rebekah said with a smile, they were being silly.  
There was a big kick from Klaus that cracked the door, Caroline looked at the other blonde. "He is one step away from shouting, _Here's Johnny. _You need to call Bonnie." she ordered Rebekah.

Rebekah still had her doubts but her brother seemed set on getting inside the library, so she took the phone and called her other brother. "Kol? Nik lost his marbles a bit and he wants to murder Caroline." she ignored the dismayed look on the blonde and looked at Marcel. "Perhaps Marcel as well because he found us together."

"She sort of lives in her own world, doesn't she?" Caroline asked Marcel.  
He smiled. "It's an amazing world."

"She took you for a tour huh?"  
Marcel flashed an incredible smile. "Oh yeah... You and Klaus?" he asked nodding at the door that was still shaking.

"He's pretty cool when he's not being a demented mass murderer and all…" she easily smiled.  
Marcel chuckled but they both stopped because the door ceased shaking as well, apparently he gave up.

They slowly turned facing the door, they couldn't listen to Klaus breathing on the other side and Caroline was quivering when she tried the doorknob.  
"Are you sure about that?" Rebekah asked still on the phone with Kol.

Caroline looked at her. "We can't keep him out forever or stay here…"  
They all looked at each other slowly before she turned that handle and opened the door.

Marcel held his hand in the air whispering at Caroline. "Let me go first..."  
Caroline nodded agreeing but sneaked a look into the hall, there were no signs of deranged Klaus.

Marcel stepped outside to the hall dirty with a trail of blood, he looked at the girls asking them to follow him with his hand, Caroline was glued to his broad back; if Klaus was taking someone out, let him have the big guy first.  
Rebekah was annoyed and ignored them going down the hall fast. "See? He probably went to sulk in Scotch." she looked back at the other two finding them ridiculous. When she turned around Klaus was there and snapped her neck fast, he looked at the others. "Next?"

Marcel stood in front of Caroline protecting her. "Any chance we can talk about this Niklaus?"  
Klaus was in front of Marcel before he could blink and tossed him against the wall hard, allowing Caroline to get away. She ran to the front door finding a lot of bodies on the way, she did her best to ignore the gory display happy to see her exit but there was an invisible wall blocking her way out, she tried to push through the invisible shield but her body found an unbreakable force that didn't budge.

"It seems you are trapped inside." the calm voice came with a smile.  
Caroline slowly faced him still trying to push herself through the opened door.

A girl moaned from the floor trying to move away from her blood pool and Klaus broke a chair using it to pierce through the girl's heart. "I missed one." he said looking at Caroline while finishing the girl.  
Caroline backed away from the door that magically forced her to stay inside the house and then flashed away from Klaus. She went upstairs to the rooms hearing Klaus closely behind.

He played with the piece of the chair, hurling it in the air and then catching it with a smile, "O Caroline?" he called with a singing voice. "O Sweet Caroline, wherefore art thou Caroline?"  
"Creepy…" she murmured between her teeth inside his room while going through his drawers, there had to be something she could use in here.

She quickly roamed through his shirts and found his necklaces, she held a few for a second. "Oh… hot…" she whispered but snapped out of it quickly as she heard him growing closer. She was half praying it wasn't his underwear that she found in the next drawer but her findings took her off guard, she found a lot of books but among them was a sketch, she held the paper with a subtle whimper, her face was caught to the last detail and she was certain to have never looked so good.

Caroline took in all the exquisite lines that defined her smile and the long wavy hair; she folded the paper and kept it in her pocket forcing herself to keep looking.  
She only had time to grab a strange knife and hold it fiercely at Klaus that pushed the door to his room open with a finger. "There's my hostage."

Caroline licked her lips nervous. "Stay away from me."  
Klaus tilted his head towards the ground and gave her sweet puppy eyes. "You found the family dagger but that won't help you, it doesn't work on me."

She pressed her lips upset. "I'm not going down without a fight."  
Klaus smiled darkly and moved so fast she only felt the wall as her back crashed hard against it; he was inches away from her face with the same smile. "I was counting on it."

Caroline felt her odds of surviving this slipping away from her.

* * *

He was still parking the car when Bonnie shot out of it in a race, she found the front door open but like Caroline that couldn't come out, she was forbidden to go inside. Bonnie pressed her hands but she recognized the magic wall. "I can't go inside and they can't come out." she informed Kol.

The Original looked inside to the minor mayhem. "And I'd say that my brother Nik has been busy."  
Bonnie dialed Caroline's number with a racing heart worried about her friend.

* * *

"Someone wants to speak to you…" Klaus moved the Denim jacket from Caroline's body and reached inside taking her phone out. "Hello?" he took the call tossing Caroline to the wall again when she tried to move.  
She faced him with a racing breath and he tauntingly pressed his finger to her lips so she was quiet.

_"Klaus? What did you do to Caroline?"  
_"This sounds so familiar… but this time around I'm not keeping her for leverage, I have to kill her."  
_  
"What do you mean Klaus? Have you lost your mind? You can't kill Caroline."  
_Klaus heard the words and looked at the blonde visibly scared of him and he couldn't understand why he had to kill her when he had no will to do it actually. "I have to…" he said ending the call and throwing her phone away.

The blonde clasped her lips wanting to cry but stayed strong. "Nik… it's me Caroline… you don't have to kill me." she said close to tears.  
Klaus wavered closing his eyes for a second; he touched his head still holding the primal weapon. "He… said I had to kill everyone…"

Caroline's eyes became bigger. "Silas? Was it Silas? He compelled you to kill us, it has to be that."  
"He…" Klaus looked down confused.

She looked at his wound putting tiny pieces together. "He stabbed you and sent you after us."  
"The White Oak…" Klaus pulled his shirt up exposing a big wound that should be healed by now.

"Nik…" she touched his torso and then the skin around his wound. "… maybe you need blood…"  
"Good idea..." he said and grabbed her neck biting her hard and not releasing her until she collapsed in his arms; he dropped her on the floor licking his lips. "Thank you sweetheart."

* * *

Bonnie gave up on the phone; it was obvious that Klaus was a loose bullet that she couldn't reach.  
Kol looked behind his shoulder. "I'm sure Nik won't harm Caroline." he said with a hand on each side of the threshold unable to go inside but grimaced when Marcel showed up carrying Rebekah in his arms.

He placed the unconscious blonde on the couch and came near Kol clutching a bad wound on his chest, Klaus missed the heart by inches and he was only beginning to heal now.  
"Or maybe he already killed her." Bonnie said next to Kol.

He looked at her with a forced smile. "I really liked the cheerful blonde."  
Bonnie kicked the stupid wall that was keeping them outside furious and yelled enraged.

Kol lifted one eyebrow finding it all really hot. "It did cross my mind to do that as well but as you can see it doesn't work; this is a binding spell and you are a witch, do your thing _fire starter_ and get me inside."  
She pulled her medallion from under the shirt and grabbed his hand. "I need your energy." she closed her eyes focusing on a way to lift the spell.

* * *

Klaus leaned his head to the side watching her, he moved the long wavy locks away from her face; he frowned wondering why he just did that. Why had he harmed her?  
"Because I asked you to." Silas came inside the room.

Klaus looked up from questioning his words.  
Silas touched his tie perfectly tugged inside the expensive suit. "Well… I asked you to kill everyone and unfortunately Caroline was inside the house." he looked up from his dark blue tie to the girl waking up on the floor. "Beautiful girl you kidnapped there hybrid, she reminds me of Evelyn."

Klaus stood up facing the man wearing his brother's body, at the same level. "You messed with my head."  
"I want my book back." Silas answered straight, with no deviations this time.

"I don't have it." Klaus answered honestly.  
Silas smiled. "I know that you gave it to Kol so I'm giving you 24 hours to get it back for me."

"Why do you need the book? The immortality spell isn't in there."  
"You never cease to surprise me and that's the only thing I will miss old foe." he teased Klaus waving the stake in his hand.

Klaus felt a sharp pain in his wound and touched his shirt, his hand was instantly covered in blood.  
"That looks nasty hybrid… I think I'm going to leave now that everyone is dying, I'm going after Kol so I can have my book." he turned around to leave the room.  
Klaus gripped the wood in his hand and flashed to bury it in Elijah's back but he sliced through air itself, Silas vanished from his sight.

"Nik…" Caroline asked touching her neck; he was hallucinating, speaking to himself and hitting an imaginary image of Silas.  
He looked down on his hand red from blood and felt dizzy, he fell to his knees. "I'm not healing…" he mumbled feeling the blood leave his body fast.

Caroline painfully moved and went to him, she cradled his face between her hands and looked at him as they stood there both on their knees. "It's all in your head Nik…"  
His breath was uneven and his face was covered in dry blood, his forehead damped in sweat and Caroline moved her hands pulling his shirt up, she trailed the skin that was all healed now with her fingers. "See? There's nothing there, it's just Silas messing with you."

"He wasn't here?" Klaus' mind was so blurry.  
She shook her head. "You are hallucinating..." she said slowly, her neck was burning in a pain that was spreading quickly to her shoulder.

"All in my head... he was inside my head all this time." Klaus began to see things clearly and realize that his actions had been at the mercy of an ancient puppeteer.  
Caroline helped Klaus stand up and gave him a small smile as he finally seemed to break free from his compulsion.

"It was Elijah… Silas took his body." Klaus informed her waiting for the hurricane that followed as predicted.  
"Like I told you." she scolded Klaus.

He gave her a look followed by a smile. "So maybe you were right..."  
"Of course I was, he kissed me." she made a big movement with her hands. "I needed major distraction after your brother shoved his tongue down my throat."

"Are you calling me a distraction?" Klaus asked appalled.  
She shrugged smiling. "There's nothing wrong with being a distraction, you used me as one."

"Does not give you the right to use _me_."  
She expected a pout from him but rolled her eyes. "Men… it's fine to use me as you please but if I try to do it, I'm a criminal."

"Poor Caroline, it must be so difficult for you to seduce me into sex that you obviously enjoy only to then make me feel like a petty frat boy who took advantage of you." he snapped annoyed.  
"Oh, get over it Klaus. I freaked out, I'm sure it happened before." she snapped not as loud as she wanted because her shoulder was hurting so much she couldn't move it.

"Only because I sent them away without a proper second round." he smiled but he was hurt by her silly post-sex reaction.  
"Well maybe if I was really tired from it I wouldn't have the strength to freak out." she came closer to his face defying him.

He opened his mouth shocked that she was even going near his perfect ego regarding the art of pleasuring a woman, an art he was very proud to say he mastered.  
After his lack of words to react properly she smiled smugly at him, point and game for Caroline.

"What do you mean?" he asked at last, slowly digesting her words.  
Caroline chuckled but she was tired, they could discuss this later.

"I keep making the same mistake, apparently I keep underestimating the connection you both have forged." Silas walked inside the bedroom.  
"Are you able to see him?" Klaus asked Caroline in a whisper.

She nodded afraid he would get into Klaus' mind again but he had his control back and the man couldn't read his mind now; Caroline had taken his mind off it and he had his shield back up. Silas couldn't get past the witch mark Klaus had but he could still read Caroline's mind and looked at her with a dark smile.  
Caroline knew this look too well and closed her eyes ready for it, but no matter how many times he did it; it still felt like it was stronger each time, like her mind was exploding. She grabbed her head screaming and wishing Klaus would just snap her neck to make it stop.

Silas raised his hand to Klaus. "I don't know your thoughts but harming me will harm your brother."  
"He can take it." Klaus simply said but Silas was suspicious when he didn't move an inch though the beautiful blonde was in agony.

A second too late for Silas that had his neck snapped by Kol who finally was able to come inside the house; he caught the dagger Klaus threw at him and pushed it slowly into Elijah's heart.  
"Will this hold him down?" Kol asked watching his brother fade into grey.

"It will have to do for now." Klaus said catching Caroline as she slumped to the floor weak.  
He moved the hair away from her face and stroked the ivory tired skin; he bit into his wrist cradling her against his chest carefully and gave her his blood.

She took it with a sigh and closed her eyes wishing for her horror night to be over. Bonnie and Rebekah barged into the bedroom watching Elijah out of circulation, Klaus covered in blood feeding Caroline and Kol in all his glory checking Bonnie out. She gave him a double look and then touched her neck uncomfortably.

"You owe me an apology." Rebekah folded her arms in a stern scold at Klaus.  
Marcel joined the group with a really sombre face. "I need a new posse."

Caroline looked up at Klaus with her big blue eyes, right; he also bit and almost killed her.  
Klaus looked at the small group powerfully eyeing him. "I was hallucinating." he sounded like an adorable little boy caught stealing chocolate and added his dimples.

Everyone turned their backs on him with rolling eyes and mumbles.  
He looked at Caroline that left his chest. "I'm sure you have done all that before without the hallucinations, they were expecting an apology."

Klaus didn't care about the others. "Are you all right?"  
She smiled before leaving the room. "I will be."

"Caroline." he called her licking his lips.  
She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me fight Silas' control over my mind."  
She gave him an extraordinary smile. "Close enough to an apology Master."

Klaus smiled warmly at her but didn't go after her when she left.

* * *

Kol and Marcel closed the coffin where they kept Elijah and hopefully Silas' body and spirit trapped for now. Marcel sighed again deeply in sorrow for losing his group but Kol couldn't offer much comfort, he had another issue in mind.  
He left the room finding Bonnie in the hall mopping the floor with bleach.

"Rebekah and Klaus are getting rid of the bodies…" she told Kol without looking at him.  
He had a big smile and came determined at her, he cupped her face and leaned over fast but she pulled her head back. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." he easily informed her and pulled her face closer.  
She gasped and touched his head making him yelp in pain.

"Bonnie." he protested twitching his eyes.  
"Don't ever do that again." she told him furious.

"It was only a kiss, I wasn't going to have sex with you, I just found you really hot while you were breaking that spell." he rubbed his forehead.  
"Well there won't be any kiss or sex, or physical contact of any kind." she shook her head bewildered with his actions and placed a soaking mop between them forcing him to step back before she got bleach all over his shoes. "A kiss… please..." she huffed and cleaned the floor with a lot more determination.

"Understood." he grumbled and left nurturing a small migraine.  
She looked at him and then snapped out of it. Kiss her… what a silly idea; so silly that it made her smile, a smile that she tamed so that no one saw.

* * *

Caroline left her bathroom drying her hair with a towel, she slowed down because Klaus was sitting on her bed. After a shower as well, he was all blood free now and smelling like the devil surely smelled. Caroline sat on the bed with crossed legs looking at him while still drying her long hair; he took his eyes from the wall in front of him and turned his head to her. She smiled but became serious when his hand searched for her neck; he moved the wet locks away and then her shirt around the shoulder making sure she was all cured.

"All nursed back to health." she regained her easy smile.  
He straightened her shirt and smiled but with very little easiness. "You are not afraid of me even after my feral ways?"

Caroline softly shook her head. "I knew that you would save me in the end."  
He lifted his eyes to hers; locked in an intense blue stare that spoke more than all the words already between them. He smiled and sweetly stroked her chin before he got up from the bed, Caroline caught his hand at the last minute and he looked at her with a squint.

"Don't go…" her voice was so candid.  
Klaus leaned over stroking her cheek while he kissed her lips; Caroline moved hers against his and her hand found his wet hair. From all the kisses they shared this was definitely the most intimate and only now she felt the tip of his tongue teasing her to a deeper kiss. Not only she parted her lips to him, she also pulled him down with her framing her body under his perfectly when he moved. Caroline kissed him back slowly, answered and engaged long kisses, caressed his neck and his back, pulling his hair whenever her fingers found that wonderful hair of his. Between the long kisses, he kissed her lips softly and opened his eyes to look at her, she was caught doing the same and when he traced her chin with his thumb, Caroline gulped down with a sudden dry mouth, she wanted to freak out and they were still wearing all their clothes.

She wanted to freak out because she was in love with him.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Bohemian Rhapsody - _Queen_


	16. Important

"I hate you..." she closed her eyes for a second trying to regain her steady breath.  
"Evidently." Klaus said sitting up and trying to reach behind his back to touch the deep marks her nails left on him.

Caroline opened her eyes and slowly reached out to touch his long back that was beginning to heal; the softness of her touch made him look behind at the woman resting on her back and surely about to freak out. "Sorry…" she whispered knowing she got carried away and scratched him hard during another perfect night of sex.  
"It's all right…" he gave her a small perfect smile; like always the sex was mind-blowing and he still couldn't understand why she always snapped after it.

In a sweet gesture, Klaus moved closer to her, his body once again warmed hers and he removed the few wild locks that covered her perfect face; she was about to freak out but he was taking advantage of the pause before the known storm. He outlined her face slowly, she truly was beautiful.  
Caroline didn't say a word or motioned at all, she simply looked at him and for the longest minute neither of them felt the need to use the mask they so bravely had for everyone else. She smiled because the moment was perfect and filled with honesty and he smiled at her as well; it was a nice change after sex with her.

Caroline's hand covered his back that was healed now, moving up and down leisurely and unexpectedly she took the initiative and raised her head a bit searching for his lips that she gently kissed. There was a small frown in Klaus and she smiled at him again teasing his lips with hers once again. He moved his lips against hers slowly pressing them, Klaus cupped her cheek and parted her lips for a long deep kiss that was slow and nothing like the ones they had shared among all the passion.  
Caroline's hand found home in his neck and she kissed him so certain of her feelings.

* * *

Bonnie came inside the living room to find Marcel sitting by the big table, brooding and clutching a bottle near his face.  
"Good morning." she tried to smile not sure if that would offend him.

He grunted something that she didn't get as she sat on the table watching him.  
"Are you ok Marcel?" she asked slowly.

"Sure..." he mumbled without looking at her.  
"Good morning!" the really cheerful voice of Caroline came inside the room, Bonnie looked at her shaking her head.

"Not… good morning?" Caroline shook her head slowly.  
Bonnie moved her eyes towards Marcel that now drank from the bottle.

Caroline sat in front of Bonnie and next to Marcel. "Why are you sad?"  
Marcel frowned from behind the bottle. "Are you serious? I just lost my entire family."

"I'll be your family." Caroline smiled warmly like the sun.  
"You can't be my family… I chose every one of them and Klaus killed them." he pouted ending the bottle.

"They were borrowed and you can easily replace them." Rebekah joined the small group taking Caroline's side.  
"They are not the car that this one blew up." he nodded towards Bonnie that smiled proud of her deeds.

"But we could find you new candidates… I'll help you pick a new crew." Caroline spoke like someone already with a plan.  
"Aren't you the helpful one." Rebekah acidly teased her.

Caroline looked at her with a scold.  
"How do you pick them? By fang size?" Bonnie asked looking down on the table thoughtful. The others looked at her with a funny face. "Or do they have to be really good dancers?" she looked at Marcel curious.

"They have to sing like Céline Dion." Kol took the seat on the far end of the table in front of Marcel.  
There was a very sarcastic smile from Marcel that Kol ignored looking instead to the girl who shut him down the previous night. Bonnie was again uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"You should give a party so that everyone knows that you are looking for a new family." Rebekah easily gave her opinion.  
"A party that will have to wait." Klaus said walking inside the room. "We have to deal with Silas first."

"What will we do about Elijah?" Rebekah asked her brother with a sudden gloom.  
"I don't know for how long that dagger will hold him down but I intend to find a way to kill Silas without harming Elijah." he dropped a black journal on top of the table that Caroline recognized at once.

"That's the hunter's journal that I was reading yesterday…"  
"And I've finished it for you. Saltzman was a hunter of vampires that became obsessed with Evelyn's story and spent the last part of his life doing research on everything related to her. This is one of his last known journals and where he mentions a big discovery, _the greatest finding of his life_; in his own words."

"You think he found Silas' body?" Kol stood up to check on the journal.  
"It could be that easy and it's the best lead we have so far, sending Silas to his true body would be a lot more successful if we actually had his body." Klaus dropped a newspaper on the table folded on the big news he wanted to show everyone. "Also, I was thinking we could find something more concrete and productive among the rest of Saltzman's belongings."

Caroline took the newspaper reading it out loud to everyone. "_The Annual Auction that takes place at the New Orleans Auction Galleries is always one of the main events of the year..."_

"I remember going to one of these with you a few years ago." Rebekah took the newspaper from Caroline's hands and looked at Klaus.  
He nodded smiling. "I'm always on the guest list."

"It's a very exclusive guest list, only New Orleans' finest are invited. And it's an old fashion auction held only by the ones present, no online bidding or middle men; they only allow a few chosen ones to bid for the very expensive items they collect during the year." Marcel said hoping Kol would hand him the newspaper but instead the Original gave it back to Caroline.  
"I managed to get this journal from the black market before the Auction House got their hands on the rest of Saltzman's possessions which are now being sold to the highest bidder." Klaus pulled three tickets that he left on the table.

Rebekah claimed one for herself naturally expecting to be Klaus' plus one which left Caroline sadly looking at the other two remaining tickets. Klaus took them and handed one to Bonnie and one to Kol. "I need a few distractions in case there is a special interest in this particular lot."  
Bonnie refused to take hers with a scowl. "Why would you need distraction, aren't you millionaire or something?"

Klaus and Kol smiled with her reaction and Klaus left the ticket on the table in front of her. "We can't use compulsion or any of our vampire tricks, witchcraft isn't allowed either so that the auction is fair for everyone. If I'm the only one bidding millions for this lot it will draw a lot of attention and people will get curious about what's in it and start bidding against me. I assure you that I have no will to lose all my money today, I need to ensure one of us walks away with the hunter's personal effects."

Bonnie sighed taking the invitation. "No problem there, I'll help you bid; do they take imaginary money from my imaginary millionaire account?"  
"They take imaginary affection; can you try to smile for one night darling?"

She faced Kol with a fake smile. "If you try to kiss me again, I will set you on fire." she stood up and left the room with an attitude.  
"No witchcraft Bennett." Klaus warned and then looked at his brother like everyone else.

He awkwardly tried to dismiss her information with a smile. "It was a very strange night."  
"I will wear my new yellow dress." Rebekah said ignoring the disturbing image of Kol and Bonnie together.

"I'll see if my red one fits Bonnie." Caroline left the table without looking at Klaus, she didn't want him to see how disappointed she was to be left out.  
"Don't be silly, I have a dark blue gown that will fit her like a glove." Rebekah followed Caroline excited about her night.

"How about me?" Marcel asked Klaus knowing his future wasn't too bright for the upcoming evening.  
"I need someone to look after Elijah."

Marcel looked at Klaus serious. "The one that has a dagger in his heart? Where is he going? To a dagger party?"  
Klaus turned his back on the sulking vampire.  
"Burn my car, kill my vampires… leave me home alone..." he mumbled upset and went for another bottle.

* * *

"I knew the dress was perfect for you." Rebekah said looking at Bonnie, she turned to the mirror to finish her attire, she placed a big yellow flower in her hair that matched the torrid yellow dress.  
Bonnie smiled touching her stomach under the tight long blue gown. "I have never been in touch with anything remotely as amazing as this."

Caroline smiled remembering how it felt to wear her extraordinary red dress to the Opera. "There… all done." she said finishing Bonnie's hair that now had a low braid that caught all her hair from one side to the other, finishing hanging loosely over her shoulder.  
"Caroline… that looks beautiful." Bonnie tried to see her hair in the mirror.

Caroline smiled happy that her friend liked it and placed her hands inside the pockets of her summer dress watching the two girls getting the last touches perfect.  
"Are we ready?" Klaus asked coming inside the room fixing his tie.

The girls grabbed their handbags and he casually looked at Caroline that looked at ground avoiding him again. She slowly gave him a side look though appreciating how hot he looked in his suit and tie.  
Rebekah took his arm with a big smile and left with him, Bonnie stopped before leaving to take a look at Caroline sad that she wasn't tagging along.

"Have fun." Caroline had a warm smile for her and raised her two thumbs up. "And try not to kill any Original tonight."  
Bonnie chuckled but huffed right after as Kol showed up in front of her with a little slide on the floor. "Is my hot date ready?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes walking down the hall alone, Caroline laughed because she hit him hard on the shoulder with her handbag when he tried to lace his arm around her. But her laughter was short-lived because now she was alone in the house with Marcel and instead of searching for him, she decided to go to bed and curl up under the sheet pouting that she was now cut from Klaus' plans.  
She closed her door slowly because there was a big square box on her bed, Caroline's eyes widened a bit when she saw a card with his handwriting on top of the box.

_**Marcel is waiting for you downstairs, I had to give up on my hostage tonight because I needed a third-party that no one could relate to us.  
Keep your eye on the bald man with an appetite for the arts.**_

Caroline smiled putting the card away and opened the box gasping at the exquisite beauty inside. She pulled the long ivory gown with a mermaid skirt that would match her skin so well; with a long bathed breath she touched the jewelled accents fascinated and then she did a really silly dance around the room excited.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson." An elegant man in a dark suit welcomed them and immediately there was a boy carrying champagne for them.  
Klaus handed his sister a glass with a smile and they went inside the room to mingle and take notes of who was already inside.

"Mr. Mikaelson." The same man said again with a tamed smile.  
Kol took one glass for him and had a sip that was interrupted when Bonnie cleared her throat and motioned her head towards the glass.

"My apologies." he handed her the glass he already had and took a new one going in the opposite direction than Klaus and Rebekah.  
Bonnie gritted her teeth really mad but followed him. "No fire Bonnie… no fire…" she kept repeating under her breath before she lost control.

* * *

"I like all the pink." Rebekah touched her flower looking at some silly painting of a bed.  
"Can you believe this is appraised in 4.5 millions?" Klaus asked appalled.

"Your black brushes are priceless." Rebekah smugly teased him.  
His dimples made a cute appearance and they moved to the next painting that neither bothered commenting.

"Why did you leave Caroline at home?" Rebekah asked intrigued.  
Klaus replied only with a smile.

* * *

"Mr. King." the man at the door held back a dubious look at the big man in an expensive tuxedo.  
"Thank you." Marcel took two champagne glasses and handed one to the dashing woman next to him.

She caught even the attention of the man at the door that smiled enchanted and gave her a little bow. Caroline smiled happy that they had strawberry in the champagne and took Marcel's arm making way inside the room. She quickly scanned the area for possible subjects but she didn't spot anyone bald; she wrinkled her nose, perhaps he was camouflaged under false hair.  
A challenge.

Marcel had a mission of his own and pointed towards the division where the weapons were displayed; she nodded parting from his arm and launching on her own mission. Caroline began to scan the paintings taking her time between drinking the fine champagne and glancing over to find her subject, when the waiter took her glass and handed her a refill she spotted someone carefully inspecting a photograph exposition near her.  
He was as bald as they came.

Caroline made sure her hair was neatly curled up and pinned in an intricate hairdo and straightened her bare shoulders making her cleavage appealing; she was merely grazing the floor as she crossed the room aware a lot of eyes were on her. The man looked into his empty glass and then around for the waiter when he saw her, standing there like an angel in front of a painting that she studied with emotion.  
He touched his bald head and wiped away the sweat determinedly walking over to her.

Caroline felt the presence next to her and looked at him, his hands were wet instantly, someone so beautiful should not exist without his knowledge.  
"Good evening." he greeted the woman with a stern click of his shoes and a bow. "Major Haarp at your service."

"Caroline Forbes." her voice was sweet like velvet and she added a small smile.  
"I have never seen you in one of these functions before."

"I'm new to New Orleans…" she hesitated a few seconds. "I just arrived from a long vacation in Monaco."  
The man smiled captivated. "How lucky of them."

Caroline smiled perfectly coy and looked away to the painting.  
He adjusted his body next to her so he could see what her refine blue eyes were seeing. "Do you like?"

Caroline tapped her glass wavering at first before fearlessly going for it. "I like how he captured all the pain in the girl."  
The Major narrowed his eyes looking at the painting a bit longer; before him was a girl naked from her waist up and smiling. "She seems quite happy to me."

"She was probably forced to stay in that position for hours; naked, exposed to the master behind the canvas. She is just there smiling and pretending that she loves her body and that she is confident enough to expose herself to the artist and the world. I feel nothing but pain when I look at her."  
After a very long second the man nodded slowly to Caroline's relief. "Yes… you are right… how remarkable." he looked at her enthralled.

She smiled and had a very big gulp of champagne.  
"I will buy it for you." The man said waving at the Gallery workers at once.

"What?" Caroline choked on her drink.  
"A gift to a beautiful woman with a sensitive heart." He bowed absolutely charmed with her and excused himself to go pay for the painting.

Caroline raised one finger in the air but the words didn't leave her mouth, the man just spontaneously spent 3 million dollars on her just like that. She looked back at the now empty space in the wall and had the rest of her drink in one take.  
"When I said to keep an eye on him, I did not mean that you were to take half his wallet home with you." Klaus whispered next to her looking at another painting.

He startled her because she was still dazed. "I'm not sure what just happened."  
He gave her a look as she came closer. "The girl in the painting was a courtesan and lover to the artist that drowned in his own vomit after he painted that atrocity."

"Obviously I missed that lesson Master."  
He sighed. "She was not sad."

Caroline touched her diamond necklace. "My new expensive present says she was."  
Klaus looked at the painting in front of him upset. "The auction begins in a few minutes, make sure that the Major is distracted."

"It's what I'm good at..." she whispered walking away.  
He didn't want to smile or look at her as she went away but he couldn't help himself as he did both.

* * *

The tall skinny man banged a small wooden hammer calling the room's attention. "The auction is now open. We will start the bidding with a rare art piece from one of our artists in New Orleans." he waved his hand and a painting of a burning flame was placed on the little stand.  
"Someone captured your essence." Kol smirked next to Bonnie.

She started a low laughter that she forced into something bigger and very unnatural. "Kol you are comical."  
"I try..." he dryly said but his eyes wandered to the flawless navy blue number she was wearing.

"Why are you looking at me?" she stopped him with another scold.  
"Why are you so antagonist? Caroline is so friendly and nice."

Bonnie didn't answer; she took a deep breath and looked away from him.  
There was another art piece brought forward to be auctioned and because it was the shape of a naked woman in bronze she looked at Kol with a smirk. He offered her the same unnatural smile. "I prefer my women alive."

"Really? You don't like them without a pulse like you?"  
Kol stopped his drink half way to his mouth. "I like them with fire."

She laughed naturally this time. "You can't handle all my fire."  
"Want to test that sweet theory of yours?"

Bonnie's eyes traveled the impeccable dark suit and the white shirt that tugged a firm chest from what she could see. "No." she easily said and looked away but Kol smiled knowing she was lying.  
"I can listen to your heart racing." he whispered amused.

"Can you hear my mind a step away from setting you on fire?"  
"Nonsense darling, your mind is undressing me right this instant."

Bonnie pushed her tongue out of her mouth making a vomit sound which made him chuckle.

* * *

"We will now begin with the supernatural list, always a big moment in our annual auction." The tall man said under heavy clapping from everyone present.  
The Major raised his glass to Caroline that gave him a small wave, he looked at the man now by her side; a small stain in his perfect view.

Rebekah raised her card bidding for a pair of daggers, she smiled when Marcel started fighting her over for them.  
She raised her card again looking at him smugly, he nodded once at her and raised his card. "One million dollars."

There was a small gasp and the tall man banged his hammer at once. "Sold to the gentleman in the back."  
Rebekah snarled upset.

"What's going on between you and Marcel?"  
Rebekah looked at Klaus. "As in details of our sexual liaison?"

"Never mind." Klaus quickly had his drink disturbed.  
She shrugged oblivious to his repulse, she looked at Marcel that was describing Caroline how the daggers belonged to one of the Emperors of China, like Rebekah he shared an uncommon love for weapons and he knew that she had her eye on them.

"Supposedly… they supposedly belonged to an Emperor." she bitterly corrected him from where she was standing.  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop little sister."

She smiled facing Klaus. "Are you not hanging on every word shared between Caroline and Marcel? You haven't taken your eyes from her since she arrived. You know, if you wanted to do this with her I wouldn't be upset."  
"I'm not the only one with my eyes on her so she's doing her purpose, this way I keep the attention away from me."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me unattractive because I happen to like her."  
Klaus licked his lips and Rebekah smiled inching closer to him. "Do me a favor? Don't ruin this; I like this scenario a lot. We are all together and living under the same roof as a family, it's refreshing and I want it to stay like this."

"I killed 20 and some vampires, snapped your neck, tried to take Marcel's heart out and bit Caroline. I'd say that I've got it under control."  
Rebekah laughed and nudged him on the shoulder. "I like this Nik as well, Caroline brings out the fun human Nik in you."

Klaus shot his eyes to her taken aback but so did Caroline that had been listening to the conversation.  
Their eyes met for a second but neither held it for long.

"And I'm sure one of the most awaited items of the night." The tall man motioned for the box to be carried in.

There was a mass murmur around the room as an old chest was placed on the stand and then opened, showing a few journals and maps along with a compass and something Caroline couldn't figure out from where she was standing.  
"The auction for Alaric Saltzman's chest starts at 1 million dollars." the man informed and instantly a few hands rose in the air.

Caroline kept her eyes on the Major that raised his card again when someone went instantly to 2 million.  
Klaus bid 3 million dollars and already a few gave up, the Major still stayed interested.

Marcel raised it to 4 million and then Kol to 4 and half but the Major was stern. "Five million dollars!" he shouted and there was a big commotion in the room.  
Klaus looked at Caroline and she knew what she had to do; when the Major smugly looked at her showing off the money he was easily giving away and beating her date to it, she smiled and took Marcel's arm snuggling closer to him and stroking his chest.  
"Say six." she said between her teeth.

"Six Million." Marcel did as he was told.  
The Major twisted in his shoes considering it.

"Going Six once, twice…"

"Seven." the Major spoke without taking his eyes from Caroline.  
She smiled making little circles on Marcel's chest but keeping her daring eyes on the Major, openly flirting with him.

"I'm out." Marcel said with a deep sigh and shook his head, Caroline pretended to be appalled and released his arm at once.  
"Baby girl…" Marcel tried touching her but she closed her eyes raising a hand between them like she was ashamed of him.  
The Major grinned.

"Going Seven once…"

"10 million dollars!" Klaus said while Rebekah raised her card.  
There was a loud gasp and the Major was confused by the new player coming into action, he searched for the voice but he couldn't see anyone as Rebekah kept her card low. The Major ran the numbers fast in his head and with all the whispering going around it made it hard for him to think, he already bought the really expensive painting for the blonde. He looked at her but Caroline and Marcel were gone, he spin around and in that few seconds that it took him to take it all in, the tall man banged his hammer with will.

"… sold to the man with the dashing woman by his side."  
"He called me dashing." Rebekah took Klaus' arm ready to leave.

"He had to, I just paid for his Yacht." he easily teased her.

* * *

Caroline was hanging the painting on the wall; she moved it a little to the left to make it perfectly framed with the others in the house.  
Klaus came in taking his suit jacket. "That is one hideous painting."

She looked back with a smirk. "I've earned it."  
He nodded. "Indeed sweetheart."

She left the painting and walked slowly to him. "How good was I?"  
"One could say that you are in danger of out-coming your Master."

"Uh, big compliment." she placed her hands on her waist adorably.  
Klaus laughed going for a drink, he poured one for her as well and pressed the Stereo for a little music to properly relax after spending 10 million dollars that belonged to Elijah.

Caroline took her drink unable to keep her eyes away from the man getting rid of his tie.  
"I have another compliment for you." he said with a drink in his hand and the other inside his pocket, a necklace slightly showing under his white shirt now opened a few buttons down; he looked perfect to Caroline.

"I'm not sure I can take two in the same day." she had her drink hastily wanting to eradicate the way he was making way fast to her heart.  
Klaus dropped his drink on the table. "I enjoy this song..." he simply said walking over to her and removing the drink from her hand and pulling her close to a dance.

Caroline rested her hand over his shoulder and looked at him waiting for him to go on.  
"You look striking in that dress."

She smiled caught by his blunt compliment. "I look like a Princess." she tried to sound conceited but came off terribly adorable to him.  
"I missed having you by my side tonight."

Caroline's hand moved on his shoulder, a pattern different from the one she made in the heat of the passion shared between sheets with him but still one that was able to warm his skin like no other woman before her. "Are you trying to apologize for taking your sister instead of me?"  
"No." he answered serious. "My family is important to me Caroline."

She remained silent for the rest of his reply.  
"But so are you." He said with an honesty that took her off guard.

"Is this that moment when you come up with a really crappy speech about how I could become a weakness and send me away?" she asked vulnerable as well.  
He smiled calming her and rested her hand over his chest trapped powerfully inside of his. "It's my way of saying that we found a location in the journals that I bought today and that I was hoping you would find the will to miss college for a few days because we are all going to Prague and I want to take you with me."

Caroline stared at his lips, had the worlds left them or had she imagined them?  
His hand pressed her lower back a little like trying to pull any reaction accompanied by words but she only managed to flash an amazing smile at him and nodded agreeing to leave the country for the first time with him.

"Well that was certainly worth it to see that smile." he said in a low voice sealing their new adventure.  
Caroline giggled happy as he twirled her around before pulling her close and dancing slow with her by the fire-place.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

One more night – _Maroon 5_

Sitting On The Dock Of The Bay - _Otis Redding_


	17. Together we stand

Caroline looked around the huge room with wide open eyes and mouth. "The house I grew up fits inside this room alone." she gave a little spin baffled with the magnitude and opalescence of the hotel room.  
Klaus smiled with her surprise, very similar to every stunned reaction since they got inside the plane.

"I'm checking the bathroom." she gasped and ran to another division like a little kid.  
He shook his head sweetly enchanted with her ways but he had work to do and opened the laptop on the table.

"The bathtub is huge." She yelled from the bathroom.  
"I know, I have been here before Caroline." he quietly said while his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Klaus!" She shouted from another room, she sounded annoyed and called him again, when he ignored her she showed up with her hands on her waist. "There is only one bed."  
Klaus looked up from the laptop. "Your point?"

"I'm not sharing the same bed with you."  
"May I remind you that you chose this room instead of the one the girls are sharing?"

"It was the Master Suite." she flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm in Prague, I'm doing it in style."  
He smirked at her.

"I didn't mean _you._" she left with an acid smile and carried on exploring the suite. "Oh…" she mumbled excited coming to the bar. "Houston we are clear for takeoff…" she giggled tapping the bottles.

The wall next to her opened to give way to Rebekah that stepped inside with Bonnie, Caroline moved away from the bar with a raised eyebrow. "A door between rooms… cool."  
"Yes, is there like a schedule for when you two have sex? I don't want to walk in on anything highly disturbing." Rebekah looked at Klaus then at Caroline.

They both gave her an odd expression that amused her.  
"I'm going shopping with Bonnie, do you want to tag along?" she asked Caroline.

"I'm going to stare at clothes that I can't buy, she's going shopping." Bonnie corrected her.  
"Just give me a second." Caroline pointed her index at them rushing to get her bag that she left in the bedroom.

"How about you?" Rebekah asked her brother.  
"Different kind of shopping." he looked at the printer and closed his laptop.

"Ready." Caroline said with a big smile eager to go discover the city.  
She shared a small sweet look with Klaus before leaving with the girls, he folded the paper with the location he needed and kept it in his pocket when Kol and Marcel arrived.

* * *

"Baby you are so perfect…" Caroline stroked the window having a torrid affair with a pair of black boots that had needle high heels and that would end just below her knee; she could already picture the black wet metallic leggings she would buy to wear with them.  
"Shoes…" Rebekah said enchanted stopping next to her.

"Are we going inside or gasming on the outside?" Bonnie asked annoyed.  
The blondes moved like they were hypnotized and went inside the expensive shop, they asked to try a lot of shoes and Bonnie fondled with a bowl full of sweets in the balcony.

"Are you not trying any shoes?" Rebekah asked her walking around the store in a pair of dashing blue velvet platform shoes.  
Bonnie chuckled bitterly and opened a blue lollipop. "This is the only thing I can afford."

Rebekah came near Bonnie taking a lolly for her as well. "I like you Bonnie, you are very human."  
"Thanks..." She replied without taking the lolly from her mouth.

"I mean it, you are very candid and I particularly like that you give Kol such a hard time, he is very used to have all the women falling at his feet."  
"He is an immature, horny jerk that is constantly staring at my boobs."

Rebekah smiled opening her lollipop. "Choose anything you want, I'll buy it for you."  
Bonnie looked at her puzzled.

"Girls' shopping only works when everyone is trying on different things and in the right spirit so everything is on me today." Rebekah smiled sweetly.  
"I'm taking these." Caroline shamelessly said strutting to them with her new black boots, she picked a lolly as well. "This is real leather." she said like it was some dirty secret.

The other two chuckled and she flashed a big smile. "Blue tongue." she pointed at them.  
Rebekah touched her mouth and looked for a mirror, she pushed her tongue out and it made her smile that everything was blue. She looked at the other two that showed her blue tongues as well, they laughed because it was silly but this was new for Rebekah and actually very far from silly, it was the first time she wasn't compelling someone to spend time with her.

Caroline fell in love with a pair of black stilettos that she begged Bonnie to try, Rebekah took the opportunity she was alone with Caroline. "Are you in love with my brother Nik?" She bluntly asked Caroline.

Caroline shook her head slowly. "No..."  
Rebekah picked a new pair of shoes. "I can tell when someone is lying, a little ability that I have."

Caroline took the lollipop from her mouth with a sigh. "This is a problem right?"  
"Only if you break his very guarded heart, if so, you will be beheaded by me." Rebekah said with a big smile and went to tell Bonnie she looked hot in the black shoes.

Caroline started chewing on her lollipop with will.

* * *

Marcel and Kol followed Klaus through the cemetery, it seemed abandoned at first but they found a couple of old ladies minding over a few old graves.  
"There is a body in a cemetery?" Marcel asked looking around.

"And you spent 10 million on that information?" Kol helped the teasing.  
Klaus stopped in front of a mausoleum, "The numbers he left in the journal were longitude and latitude, this is the exact location." he pushed the heavy door open. "And it was Elijah's money, he's currently taking a vacation from his credit card anyway..."

Marcel and Kol looked at each other when they came inside to find the mausoleum empty.  
"We are missing something." Kol paced around the old crypt, he crouched touching a few old lines on the ground where certainly there has been a sarcophagus.

"And I know just the right man to find it for me." Klaus left to make a call.

* * *

Caroline and the girls filled the elevator with all their shopping bags, Rebekah was fighting with her new sunglasses that didn't please her as much as they did back at the store, she took them off and gave them to Bonnie. "Here, I don't like them anymore."

Bonnie moved her head so she wasn't hit with them right in the face. "You said the same thing about that really cool leather jacket."  
"I'm moody." Rebekah pursed her lips.

Caroline giggled. "Bonnie just got an entire new wardrobe because of your mood."  
Bonnie smirked behind the expensive shades. "I'm not complaining."

Rebekah brushed her long hair with a big smile that she kept all the way to the room she was sharing with Bonnie.  
Caroline hummed down the hall making sure her new woolen hat was in place when she bumped into Marcel that was leaving the room in the middle.

"Hey Caroline." Marcel maneuvered around the huge amount of bags she was holding.  
"Is Klaus around?" She asked before reaching the other door.

"I don't know if he is still around, he was going to meet Liam." Marcel replied walking down the hall.  
"Did he take Kol with him?"

Marcel looked behind opening his arms. "Klaus doesn't tell us anything and he only goes on missions with sexy blondes that have very cool taste. Nice hat."  
Caroline gave him a small smile before using her card key to open the master suite.

"Klaus?" she called closing the door.  
She left her new things on the couch. "Nik?" She yelled as loud as she could.

He came from the bedroom visibly after a shower and getting into a deep blue shirt that was glued to his still wet chest. "Why are you shouting? I can hear you perfectly Caroline."  
She bravely ignored how hot he looked. "Who is Liam?"

"My contact that provides the items I need from the black market."  
"He is here in Prague?" she took her hat off straightening her hair.

"We have work to do." he said grabbing his things from the table.  
She looked expectant at him. "Maybe you could take Kol with you…"

He pursed his lips like someone trying to imagine something. "He would look odd as my assistant."  
Caroline rolled her eyes and left towards the bedroom. "How long do I have?"

Klaus checked his messages. "You have 20 minutes." he came near the bags and checked on the tags, he was taken by a big smile when he saw something from a famous lingerie store but quickly flashed to the bar looking busy when he heard Caroline come out of the bedroom.

He looked casually behind him as she picked her shopping bags but nearly missed the glass when he noticed she was only wearing a steamy dark blue set of underwear.  
He poured a long drink and put the bottle away focusing on the Scotch.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah came inside his room from the passage that connected to her room.  
"Out." he simply answered.

"To do what?" she tried bribing him with a smile.  
"A necessary errand." he was immune to her sweet smiles by now.

Rebekah snarled upset at him which made him smile showing his dimples.

"Master? What am I going for? Sexy or boring?" Caroline shouted again from the bedroom.  
Rebekah swiftly exited the room before she was offered some kinky show or something.

"Sexy librarian..." Klaus said in a dreamy voice.  
"I'm ready then." Caroline slowly came into sight fixing a pair of glasses.

Klaus stopped his drink on the way to his mouth, Caroline was wearing a tight skirt that ended shortly above her knee and a white blouse that hugged her body around all her wonderful curves, her hair was caught up in a sophisticated bun.

She leaned over the table to grab the hotel pad, he licked his lips keeping his eyes on her, Caroline got rid of the hotel name and took the pen; she faced him very serious like a secretary would do. "Whenever you are finished drooling Mr. Mikaelson…"

Klaus had his drink in one harsh take and dropped the glass rudely on the table before leaving the room, Caroline grinned happy with the way he tried to look unaffected.

* * *

"Klaus." the man with dark hair, a heavy Irish accent and a lot of tattoos welcomed him into the lavish office that did not suit him at all. "Always a pleasure to have you in Prague, my brother Liam had a job."

Caroline frowned slightly because she could tell this was a setback to Klaus, he was counting on the other brother that had a thing for innocent blondes that he enjoyed toying with.  
"There is a small matter that requires your services." Klaus went straight to the point like it was usual in him; he always had a couple of plans up his sleeve anyway.

"Legal or shady stuff?" the man they called _The Irish_ glanced over to the blonde that silently looked around the big space.  
"Highly rewarded." Klaus reached his hand to Caroline that handed him an envelope.

The Irish felt the weight calculating a nice sum inside and smiled. "What could you possibly want that has you naming a price so high?"  
"I came across a location that should have something valuable inside but I found it empty, I need to know what was inside of it."

"The old crypt?" The man sat on the edge of his table looking at Caroline again; she was busy scribbling something on her pad.  
"Do you have what I want?" Klaus asked stealing the attention back to him.

"No." The Irish said and crossed his arms showing his tattoos that caught Caroline's eye.  
But something else also caught her attention, there was a paper on the desk with the same strange language that she saw on the Book of Silas.

"But you know what it is?" Klaus insisted.  
The Irish smiled. "I read the journals Klaus so I know that there's something big out there. The problem for me and for you is that a lot of people read those journals as well."

"A few more people to kill, that's all there is to it really." Klaus turned away to leave.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't of much help but… leave the blonde for my brother and Liam might find the right inspiration to remember a few details that perhaps have slipped my mind."

Caroline looked at Klaus that smiled, he didn't bother looking at the other man. "Keep the money for a start." he moved his hand so Caroline would follow his lead out of the office.

* * *

They were silent during their ride back, Klaus didn't go back to the hotel and Caroline folded the first page of her pad into a small square.  
She sighed looking outside her window and undid her bun. "Obviously that didn't go as planned."

Klaus smoothly pulled his car to a parking space in the side of a busy street. "It's not important." he quietly dismissed the failed mission and all the thoughts racing through his mind now. "I want to show you something."

Caroline left the car and walked with him into a beautiful building that she identified as a gallery once they were inside. She glanced over a few paintings but didn't linger following him until she spotted a beautiful sculpture made of iron in the shape of a heart, it made her smile but when she looked up to find Klaus he was waiting for her a few feet away, she rushed to him and smiling took the hand he offered her.

Caroline went through a hall that she found scary, filled with dark paintings that reminded her of the ones Camille spoke to him about and that Caroline was curious to search the artists online.  
She inched closer to him as the image of severed heads disturbed her, he kept her hand firmly in his and that appeased her.

And then she saw it, standing there on the wall by the end of the horror hall stood a painting that was different from everything in here. A magnificent large painting that captured a landscape so different and unique, Caroline's big blue eyes scanned every detail with attention.  
Every line and color used, her eyes drifted curious to the name of the surely renowned artist but she jolted her head to the man standing next to her. "You… did this?"

Klaus had his eyes on the canvas in front of them, he could still remember the month it took him to finish it. "It's my home. The place that saw my birth and the one of my siblings."  
Caroline kept her eyes on him as much as she wanted to look at the other masterpiece on the wall, he was fascinating to her. "You are a very complex and powerful man Klaus but all that power that you have only makes you lonely because you don't trust anyone."

"I trust you." he said without looking at her but she cupped his cheek forcing him to look at her.  
"And I've learned to trust you but you need to reach out to your siblings. Kol and Rebekah are in this as well, Elijah is back in New Orleans with a dagger in his heart nurturing Silas. They are worried as well and though we are all here, you are still doing everything alone."

"Are you tracing my profile now hostage?" He tried to cut her serious speech.  
Caroline left his face and looked at the exquisite work on the wall. "Maybe I'm being foolish but I'd like to believe I've seen a glimpse of the man able to leave his soul on a painting. When everything was sweet and innocent, when a simple dreadful human life was all that we had to keep us going, holding on to that faint possibility that maybe someday things would be easier and less painful…" Caroline looked at his name on the canvas. "… and just like that we were given the chance to shut it all out, all the torment and pain, locked inside our new wonderful abilities."

There was a harsh breath from Klaus and he pulled back the tears that gathered on his sad blue eyes. "You are foolish." he whispered and left.  
Caroline felt her tears dancing in her eyes as well because they weren't that different from each other, in fact they were the same; always believing no one cared for them enough.

* * *

"Klaus" he heard her voice as he reached the car. "Nik wait..."  
Instead of going inside the car he kept walking until he reached a small bridge.

Caroline stopped next to him.  
"I thought you couldn't understand art."

"I'm a quick learner." she smugly smiled leaning against the bridge looking at him.  
Klaus looked away from her which was new, he always so stoically pierced through her and now he was avoiding her eyes, which was exactly why she kept her eyes on him while she spoke. "If there is a way to save Elijah, we need help."

"There has to be one. I refuse to lose Elijah." he said looking at the water beneath them.  
"Then I'll help you save him but I'm just a distraction Nik, you need someone who can read all these strange languages and fight properly, and a bunch of things that I can't do."

Klaus looked at the paper she placed in front of him, he took it unfolding it.  
"There were a lot more of those on a paper I saw in his desk but I don't know Aramaic like Kol or Rebekah and that was the best I could do." she said aware that her silly scribbling wasn't good enough.

"It's a number." Klaus faced her astounded.  
"Maybe it doesn't even have anything to do with what you are really looking for…" Caroline looked down on her new high heels.

"Or you just stumbled upon something very pivotal." she looked up when she felt his hand on her chin. "Like you have the annoying habit of doing."  
Caroline locked her eyes with his but her panic was about to settle in and she quickly reacted by snatching the paper from his hand. "What do you think this is anyway?"

"I would have to look at the rest that was there."  
"We obviously can't go back… unless you are planning on selling me to that Liam dude." she winced in fear.

"I have a few options before that one." he smiled easily at her and she melted with the sight of dimples.  
"Good, because he sounds like so much fun if you are into torture." When Caroline pulled back from the bridge and motion to walk away he gently grabbed her hand, Caroline looked back puzzled.

"I wouldn't have let him touch you with a finger, if anyone is getting close enough to harm you that would be me when I'm hallucinating and trying to kill you."  
Caroline pressed her chest. "I feel so safe."

He smiled but reached out to gently touch her cheek. "You are under my protection now Caroline."  
She slowly traced her dry lips with her tongue. "I thought I was disposable..." she said in a whisper.

"You are smarter than that Caroline." his voice was serious and making her shiver.  
"I like being a distraction, it's... fun." she staggered her words because her thoughts were foggy. She tried getting away from him desperate to deflect her feelings for him.

Klaus sighed loudly and pulled her hand hard; she bumped into his chest. "What am I to you?" the words left her mouth so fast she barely had time to fully regret them.  
He cradled her face making her really worried. "Not a distraction." He said determined and took her glasses off throwing them into the water.

She was shaking when he outlined her face and moved his hand to the back of her neck. "I'm not the only one that is very complex; in fact we are very much alike Caroline."  
"Nonsense… I'm not grumpy like you." She bravely put up a fight and quickly tried to get away but his hold on her neck kept her in place.

"My father hated me, he persecuted me and tried to kill me once I became strong enough to defend myself from his beatings and his constant humiliation. I've learned to shield and always show bravery when I'm expected to be weak. We are the same, we enjoy being who we are and we don't make excuses for it."

"I'm not like you..." she sounded sad about it.  
"You are strong, brave, fearless and beautiful. You challenge me and constantly awake the murderer in me because sometimes you like going against me just to spike me."

She smiled a little. "I'm a rebel soul."  
"I'm going to kiss you now Caroline." his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I'm about to freak out." she said dizzy and gulping down.  
"I know." he whispered with the biggest smile she has seen on him so far.

Klaus slowly pressed his lips to hers and tilted her head, his hand got lost in her wonderful hair and she moved her hand over his chest finding a nest on his neck that she gently caressed while the slow kiss unfolded. While she tugged his hair as lazily as he danced with her tongue Caroline realized she was still his hostage, a hostage to a growing love for him; she melted against him while his hand pressed her shoulder to him and clutched his necklace feeling like she was staring in a movie, kissing the really hot guy on top of a bridge in a breathtaking city.

* * *

They looked at each other silently; there was a silly smile on both between the long stares as the car parked close to them.  
The other four stepped down from the car suspicious about the random call.

Klaus pulled a few papers that he spread over the hood of his car. "I think that Saltzman found Silas' body and that if we managed to retrieve it back, Bonnie could use the medallions Caroline and I obtained and send Silas back to his body releasing Elijah unharmed." he came clean with his plan without looking at the stunned group. "Saltzman wrote down a location here in Prague but there was nothing there so I went to the ones that got me the first journal and either them or someone else got there before us."

There was a heavy silence and Klaus looked up to the group plain shocked that he was sharing the entire scheme with them.  
Caroline chewed her bottom lip, a little reaction would be nice when he was finally opening up to the family, when Kol took the first step towards the papers she touched her chest relieved.

"What's this?" he asked Klaus still believing he would be vague in his answer.  
"Caroline drew something she saw on Liam's office; I was counting on him but we were greeted by The Irish instead."

Kol looked up from the paper. "Numbers in Aramaic could mean anything."  
"There might be a chance that Silas is trying to bring Evelyn back because she was working on an immortality spell before she uncovered his betrayal."

"In Aramaic which is the language the book of Silas is written in." Kol began to see where Klaus was headed.  
"It would have to be a very big coincidence that it's written in that same old language." Marcel came forward as well.

"One of you has to go in there and get that paper for us." Caroline said from where she was standing, behind Klaus.  
"I can't go, I had an Irish phase and he knows me." Rebekah said quickly looking at Marcel. "Don't judge me, you had a fling with Camel."

"Who?" Marcel asked narrowing his eyes.  
"He knows all of us." Kol said trying to ignore the other two and slowly turned his head.

Like everyone else actually and Bonnie pulled her head back with a heavy frown. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

* * *

"I can't breathe…" Bonnie complained in a mumble, Caroline's skirt was too tight for her.  
She came down the hall stopping in front of the office, she was bewildered how she got pushed into this and pulled her top down leaving her cleavage on sight, Caroline gave her a few tips and apparently if her underwear was peeking then the object or subject or whatever they called him wouldn't be paying much attention to her fake story.

Bonnie knocked eager to get this over with, she was clutching her cell nervously and ready to use her powers if anyone tried anything funny on her.  
A rather attractive man opened the door for her. "Mrs. Smith I presume."

She nodded and came inside when he moved to the side. "I hope you understand that I need to keep this discrete."  
The Irish smiled. "Only the second Mrs. Smith this week, it's a good week."

Bonnie smiled wining a few points already.  
"Please." he offered the chair near the desk and she took it politely smiling again.

"What can I do for you? Your call was very mysterious."  
Bonnie handed him the big envelope she took from her bag. "I was told you could… find a way to sell these?"

The Irish pursed his lips and narrowed his eyebrows. "Uh… how did you get your hands on these?"  
"My husband collects rare items… he has been a very bad husband lately so I decided to donate the most prized item in his collection, the amount is merely symbolic here." she repeated the words Kol and Klaus wrote for her.

The other was sold on the spot like they expected but he took her off guard. "Who is your husband? A pair of these daggers is very hard to get."  
Bonnie touched her legs crossed in class. "Let's just say that he has friends…" she looked at the table where the paper was, exactly where Caroline said it would be. "... that would hurt me if they knew I was here." she sounded sad and dramatically touched her forehead and slightly straightening her bangs, when she looked back at the man she made sure her long lashes moved perfectly while her big green eyes gave him a perfect innocent look.

Pure Gold, The Irish cleared his throat. "Well that would be horrible."  
"Can I count on you to keep this a secret?"

He came around the desk and took the envelope Klaus just left him and handed it to Bonnie. "I'm expecting the same from you."

"Of course." Bonnie took the money and stood up. "Though… I might search for your services again." she threw in a flirting smile.  
"If you ever get tired of the old man..." he easily went along with the flirt.

Bonnie grabbed a pen and bent over the desk showing her entire cleavage as she did so, she took her time writing down a fictitious phone number while her other hand captured the paper on the desk with the camera of her phone. "I'm leaving my private number in case you want to buy anything… very worthy." she smoldered him with a look and a smile.

He finally moved his eyes from her ass sticking in the tight shirt and snapped out of his daze. "I also do hired hits, if you ever wish to get rid of the old man for real."  
Bonnie gulped down then she crumbled into a soft smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." he tried to regain his cool swag.  
Bonnie left without looking back but aware he was checking her out, she closed the door touching her chest nervous, her heart was racing.

She rushed out of the building and closed the door of Klaus' car with a jittery laughter. "That was actually really exciting." she gave Klaus the phone with all the images she saved.  
Caroline smiled from the passenger seat. "I know right? It's really cool."

"My adrenaline is off the charts right now, I need a drink…" she searched for the envelope inside her bag and gave it to Klaus in the front seat.  
Klaus turned with a smile towards Bonnie. "Keep the money Bennett, you've earned it."

Bonnie held the envelope stunned.  
Klaus started the car pleased with what they had while Caroline smiled at Bonnie that widened her eyes when she saw all the money she just earned.

* * *

Marcel and Rebekah looked up from the table where they were already trying to figure out the printed pictures Klaus sent them, Klaus pulled a chair and sat with them dropping a big file on the round table. Silently he displayed on the table everything he had so far, the three of them looked at the door as Kol came in with his laptop that he placed in the middle of the table as well.

"I've been translating the spells on the Book of Silas, the ones that were performed by him have a pattern that only now I could understand. I think he has half the spell with him and that he has been trying to come up with the rest, every time he does so, a new spell shows on the book."

He sat next to Klaus that had his mind working already, he looked at Marcel that seemed intrigued by something. "Marcel?"  
"What if the location in Saltzman's diary was only a starting point? He wouldn't just briskly write down something that important on some random diary that could easily be stolen."

"We think that the true location is hidden in small clues like that dull movie about Jesus and some baby he had." Rebekah showed the paper Bonnie got for them. "These are coordinates to another location."

"Here in Prague?" Caroline asked ending her call to room service.  
"Not exactly." Rebekah smiled. "Think pyramids and camels." she tilted her head to Marcel.

"Oh, Camille!" he finally understood the joke under a huffing sound from a jealous Rebekah.  
"Egypt..." Caroline said clutching the phone to her chest.

"Nik will end up trading you for camels." Kol smirked looking at the bar where Bonnie was filling a glass with some really strong scotch that made her cough but nod and then have another go at it. "Do you mind sharing?"

Bonnie grabbed two bottles and came near the table. "Not at all." she said surprisingly in a good mood and handed one bottle to Kol keeping one for herself.  
Caroline took a big bowl of strawberries that was delivered at the door and sat with the rest that were sharing Kol's bottle. "So... how do we do this?"

Everyone around the table looked at each other and then at the man in charge, Klaus took a big strawberry and smiled at Caroline. "We do this together."  
"As a family." Caroline said sweetly.

"You two have a serious fetish with that strawberry thing…" Rebekah happily teased them.  
But they sank their teeth into their strawberries with a big smile, it was something else entirely that they had between them.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

You are the one – _H.I.M_

Sinnerman – (Remix) _Felix da Housecat feat. Nina Simone_


	18. The Palace of pleasure

"Do you need me to go undercover? Maybe with a wig or something. Oh, and maybe a really good fake name this time." Bonnie asked excited.  
Everyone looked back at her with a slow turn of their heads; she spread her hands apart. "It was just a suggestion."

"Clearly your friend liked the mission." Klaus held the door for Caroline as they left the building headed for the cars he just rented.  
"Your bonus was a very nice touch." Caroline thanked him for the money he gave Bonnie.

"She can't compel her way around like us and I can't have anyone holding us back." he tried to justify but Caroline knew better, she restrained from calling him a giant teddy bear.  
They reached two shiny new Jeeps and looked at each other trying to figure out how they were going to do the divisions.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah took the GPS waiting for directions.  
Klaus moved his hand towards Kol. "He has friends in here."

Rebekah chuckled. "This should be interesting."  
Kol handed his GPS with the coordinates. "Are you driving? It's wiser to let Caroline drive."

She laughed sarcastically without any will. "We are all vampires, there is no harm if I miss a few bridge limits."  
Bonnie raised her hand in the air. "Hello? Human here."

"Why are you assuming that you are travelling with her?" Kol asked with a frown.  
Bonnie laughed flicking her hair with an attitude. "I'm not going in the same car with you."

"And why is that?"  
"You keep staring at these." she pointed at her cleavage nicely framed inside the tight top.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't seen thousand of those." he mumbled going to the Jeep.  
"Unlike the fake blondes that can't spell your name right, these are real." She moved her fingers through the uncovered skin.

"How…" he turned to face her.  
She smiled. "It's called having a brain and being able to spot the ones that don't…"

"No way I'm going inside a car with those two." Marcel left it pretty clear.  
"Girls travel together. That's settled." Rebekah left to the other Jeep.

Klaus and Caroline opened their mouths at the same time to protest but the others teasingly eyed them, they glanced at each other before breaking apart towards their assigned cars with a pout.

* * *

After an hour driving, they all reached a big property surrounded by a beautiful green landscape, Caroline opened her window taking in every detail with a smile, it reminded her of an oasis.  
"This is breathtaking." she said when they stepped down from the Jeep facing the beautiful mansion.

It looked like a palace in the middle of the desert and they were greeted by a big number of women dressed in beautiful and colorful outfits, they all smiled enchanted at Kol when they saw him.  
"His groupies?" Caroline asked Rebekah with a smirk.

A tall man with long black hair came out of the house with a bigger smile. "Finally you decide to visit us again."  
"It has only been a few years." Kol smiled shaking hands with the man.

The other chuckled. "72 years Kol."  
"I don't like the desert." Kol apologized and nodded towards Klaus. "My brother needs a favour."

"The one that doesn't like you?"  
Kol smiled. "Yes."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the dramatic display. "I need to go to this precise location."  
"Fahry." he introduced himself to Klaus.

"The detested brother." Klaus said looking at Kol.  
"I need to make a few calls; this is situated in the outskirts of the desert where it is illegal to go. Tonight we feast and party, tomorrow we work." Fahry offered the house to the guests.

The girls looked around impressed with all the opalescence inside the house; there was expensive art and gold embed into the furniture.  
A big area filled with colorful pillows and a low table where expensive china held tea; Fahry asked the group to move there.  
Bonnie was impressed but her eyes drifted to the two men left behind, she could tell Fahry was offering one of his girls to Kol by the way he was smiling, the sight left her queasy because she couldn't understand how anyone could live like this but it was definitely a different reality when she realized the girl actually seemed very happy with the arrangement.

Klaus and Marcel didn't sit with the girls either, they had other plans and asked Fahry where they could get a list of things they needed.  
Bonnie grabbed a pillow sitting on the ground watching everything around her; Rebekah was happy in her world drinking tea and fondling over her phone, Kol was flirting with the beautiful women particularly interested in the one with dark hair and green eyes, Bonnie felt particularly insulted.

Then there was Klaus looking at Caroline before leaving with Marcel, the blonde was captivated by the way Fahry's girls moved and dressed in luxury outfits, they had expensive jewellery and their hair was long and beautifully handled with braids or intricate hair styles.  
They all looked like special princesses living in a fairy-tale world.

"Tea?" Fahry asked and Bonnie looked up surprised that he was addressing her.  
"Sure..." she tried to smile but was a bit uncomfortable when he sat next to her.

Fahry served Bonnie with a big smile; he rested his arm over his leg lazily. "We don't have anyone like you."  
Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Fahry laughed and had his cold tea with a calm that was most aggravating to Bonnie. "Kol always had good taste in women."  
It was Bonnie's turn to laugh. "I'm not remotely linked to Kol."

"Wonderful." Fahry came alive piercing her with his big black eyes.  
"If you try anything, I will kill you." she fiercely defied him.

"I can hear your heart so you are not a vampire..." he narrowed his eyes. "Witch perhaps; you have that fire so common to them."  
"If you touch me, you will lose that finger." she said sternly when he motioned to touch her arm.

Fahry lost the smile and Bonnie looked to the side when she heard Kol laugh. "She's such a teaser this one. Funny girl." Kol said taking Bonnie's arm and giving her a warning with his eyes as he pulled her up.  
She sighed following him. "Where are we going?"

"To see the beautiful gardens darling." he took her shoulder keeping her close to him.  
"Let me go Kol." Bonnie warned him once they came outside.

Kol smiled as one of the girls went by them with a tray filled with fruit, then he lost the smile and dragged Bonnie down the stairs. "Let us go admire the beautiful flowers."  
Bonnie smiled giving him a headache.

"Stop that right now." he hissed lessening his eyes.  
There was a big tent on the garden as rich as the house and he took Bonnie there finally letting her arm go after making sure they were alone. "You do not threaten to kill the host of the house, it's dangerous not to mention that it is incredibly rude of you."

"I don't care." Bonnie answered plainly.  
"This is a very tricky country, entire armies disappear in the desert without leaving a trace for the rest of the world but Fahry knows where they are; nothing happens in this country without his knowledge so if we want to make this journey worthy, we need Fahry."

"Why am I not really surprised that your friend is a sleazy vampire with a harem?" she asked with a disturbed expression.  
"A harem that is very precious and delicate so you do not even give them a side look or a mean word."

"Do they even understand English? I thought they were all compelled."  
Kol laughed rubbing his forehead. "How do I explain this... Fahry is not the one in charge."

"You lost me." Bonnie shrugged.  
"This house is ruled by the women... they are all very ancient vampires and they use him because Fahry knows Egypt like no one."

"So the women are the ones actually calling all the shots?" she pressed her lower lip against her upper one. "I'm impressed."  
"Yes and if Fahry approached you that's because one of them asked him to."

Bonnie gave her hand a little motion. "I'm flattered... ish."  
"They are a sisterhood and have lived like this for a very long time now, I've been a guest here many times and I'd like to keep my guest status."

"I saw him offering a girl to you when we arrived, how does that work?"  
"The sisterhood took a vow of silence but not of pleasure so Fahry was just informing me of who I will be spending my night with... she chose me."

Bonnie stopped him with her hand. "That's enough information, I just threw up a little in my mouth." she left Kol in the tent and went back to the house.  
She found Rebekah on the phone with Klaus and Caroline sitting on the ground watching as the girls in the house performed a typical Egyptian dance.

Bonnie sat next to her eyeing the women carefully. "They are some weird sisterhood of vampires that want Kol to have sex with them..." She whispered in Caroline's ear.  
Caroline smiled and nodded. "Okay." she said not paying much attention to Bonnie, she was busy moving her arms trying to copy the movements of the women in front of her.

"And Marcel." Bonnie said looking at Caroline that wouldn't take her eyes from the women moving their belly perfectly to the sound of hypnotic music. "And Klaus. All in the same bed and at the same time. One big fat orgy." Bonnie said louder.  
Caroline nodded smiling then she opened her mouth and looked at Bonnie hastily. "What?"

"I have your attention now?"  
Caroline grimaced but Bonnie sat behind the girls with a smile. "It's not like that; they just want my gigolo brother. They really like Kol."

Caroline smiled happy again with the news and returned her attention to the dancing women, she moved her upper body trying to mimic their moves. "Where is Klaus? She asked Rebekah.  
"Buying supplies for the little _Indiana excursion_ tomorrow. He misses you terribly." she teased Caroline.

The other blonde ignored her and focused on the way the girls now bent backwards in a really sexy way while moving their hips.  
Fahry offered Bonnie tea and she looked up with a forced smile. "Thank you." she took the cold drink wishing it was alcohol instead.

Rebekah's phone went off again and she went outside to take the call, Fahry sat next to Bonnie once again awfully close and she looked to Caroline for comfort but one of the women came near Caroline and took her hand.  
Caroline smiled excited and went with the woman, they all started dancing slowly and showing Caroline all the steps in slow motion so she could follow them; Caroline began to mimic them and soon got the hang of the intricate dance, she was having a hard time getting the hips accurate but they helped her and after an hour she was dancing like them, happily grinning when the girl with the green eyes gave her a nod of encouragement.

* * *

Marcel and Klaus dropped the heavy bags on the table, Klaus took a couple of blood-bags and a bottle before Marcel handed the bags to Fahry, he took them nodding at a woman who kept her face covered the entire time.  
She closed her eyes briefly before leaving the room.

"She is pleased." Fahry smiled and opened a map on top of the table making a safe route for them, away from unwanted soldiers or annoying tourists; Klaus left Marcel in charge of the details and went to his sister and Bonnie.  
He handed Rebekah the blood. "Dinner little sister."

"No veggies?" she teased him with a big smile.  
"It's hard to find them in the desert." he looked at Bonnie and handed her the bottle. "Bennett."

Bonnie pressed her chest hard. "Bless you Klaus, I am not a tea girl!"  
He laughed with the eager way she threw herself at the bottle but he was missing one girl and looked around holding the B Positive in his hand. "Where's Caroline?"

"Last time I went to discreetly get rid of the only drink in the house I saw her going inside the big tent in the garden." Bonnie said licking her lips from the wonderful beverage he got for her.  
He quietly left and Rebekah smiled at Bonnie. "My brother is in love."

"It is weird the way they stare at each other." Bonnie whispered.  
"Of course that he will never say the actual words but he hasn't killed her yet, so he must be in love."

Bonnie frowned having another sip of her bottle. "You are strange Rebekah."  
"Thank you." Rebekah tossed her wonderful long hair to the side.

Bonnie tilted her head; it wasn't actually a compliment but all right.

* * *

"Hostage? I have cold _humanless_ dinner for you." Klaus smiled flipping the blood bag in the air.  
"I'm not really hungry right now." She said sitting in the middle of the tent among several big and small pillows surrounded by candles and wearing a deep red chiffon around her head and body.

Klaus moved the bag from hand to hand. "Waiting for someone?"  
She nodded. "I would love to show my Master what I've learned today." she smiled sweetly but there was very little innocence in her voice.

Klaus moved his head a little as the seductive sound of a typical Arab tune filled the tent, Caroline stood up slowly unwrapping the flowing fabric revealing her costume. Klaus gulped down with the perfect curves hugged by a short bustier filled with jewellery and a flowing skirt that was open on the side, only tight around the ornamented waist and then leaving her long leg exposed. Around her tiny waist Caroline had a golden chain with tiny coins that made a tingly sound every time she moved while walking slowly to Klaus.

Caroline took the blood from his hand tossing it away and then smiled at him, she took his hand and led Klaus to where she had been waiting for him, then she pushed him down with a finger on his chest. Klaus sat comfortably enjoying his show; slowly Caroline began to show what she learned in a couple of hours and what a remarkable student she was. Caroline moved her hips hypnotizing Klaus with every move, she added the wavy hand movements like she had done this forever, she even looked mysterious like they should and tamed her seduction smile, only her body was talking now and Klaus cleared his throat because his body was starting to talk as well.

Caroline shook her bustier toying with him and then turned on her side, the ivory skin begged for his touch at this point but he held back only licking his dry lips as she bent backwards, the long wavy hair falling seductively while she moved her wrists like a true belly dancer. Caroline smiled pleased with her new art and straightened to face him, she danced holding her hair up a little and coming closer to him. "How am I doing?"  
"I particularly fancied that last move you just did." he looked at her belly enchanted.

"Really?" she asked moving her hips a little more.  
Klaus looked up at the hot woman triggering him. "And... how am I paying for your benevolence tonight?" He tilted his head with an adorable smile.

Caroline laughed. "I could always chain you, dive from a window into a pool, get you a wig and play poker for your life, then we could really make things interesting and give me hallucinations that would make me want to kill you."  
"I can't be killed." he smirked moving her skirt and touching her leg while looking at her.

"Lucky you..." She whispered as he ran his hand reaching the sexy little number she was wearing under the skirt.  
"Luck has nothing to do with it sweetheart, I'm simply one of a kind." he smugly unclasped the skirt letting it drop slowly to the floor. "But you know something about that as well don't you Caroline?"

She shook her head unable to look away from his blazing blue eyes.  
He smiled knowing how little she thought of herself and took her hand gently pulling her down, he could feel her trembling as she went on her knees. "But you are Caroline..." he said cupping her face and kissing her lips gently. "... that unique and fascinating."

Her breath was erratic as he moved and slowly laid Caroline on her back. "And a woman such as yourself should be loved truly like a real woman deserves..." He whispered pulling away from her body and removing his dark shirt.  
It was irrational how fear took over Caroline at this point and her chest was raising and falling with an alarming prelude to another attack watching the hot shirtless man.

He grinned reading every detail in her and bent down stroking her cheek and kissing her. "Try not to freak out and enjoy this, it might take a while..." his dimples teased her sanity and she took a very deep breath followed by a long exhale, there was another deep breath and she nodded slowly.  
"Just relax Caroline." he kissed her dry lips wetting them with a slow run of his tongue over them.

Then all Caroline could do was close her eyes and try to let go while his soft lips kissed her chin and down her neck to the collarbone where he left a small trail of burning desire. She felt his fingers unclasping the bustier in the front and removing it while touching her shivering skin; then there was a soft gasp as he began to caress her slowly. But clearly Klaus was keen on his mission and added his lips and tongue to the torture, there was a very satisfied sound from Caroline as he toyed with that sensitive area and found Caroline's first weak point that he intended to explore for the next hour.

* * *

Bonnie stared inside the bottle with one eye and then dropped it bottom up trying to get any drop from it but it was empty. "Great..." she mumbled blowing steam and looking around. Suddenly everyone disappeared and she was left alone with the strange women and Fahry that kept looking at her in an odd way, she frowned and struggled to get up. She staggered a little but found support in the shiny furniture, she left clutching her empty bottle; Bonnie wandered down the hall divided into small divisions hidden behind wavy colorful curtains that hid very little actually.

She quickly looked away when she found Marcel shirtless and kissing Rebekah that was straddling him. Bonnie covered one eye with her hand trying to push away the image but she found the next a bit mesmerizing. Bonnie came down the hall to find another luxurious space where Kol was, he was getting dressed and she caught his naked back; she wasn't even aware that she was licking her lips as he pulled the shirt down his rather long back.

As Kol turned around she also caught the sleeping girl on the pillows with a smile, she tried to keep her entire drunk swag as he came out to the hall. "Leaving so soon? She will be heartbroken when she wakes up to find you gone."  
"She won't wake up so soon." he said with a silly smile.

"Goodnight _Hefner._" she walked away still clutching the empty bottle.  
Kol chuckled shaking his head, the girl had a great sense of humor; he looked back as he walked away in the opposite direction, she also had a fine body.

* * *

He licked her belly button pulling a sweet sound from her, the golden chain was easily destroyed with a single flick of his fingers and his hands removed it away while caressing her flat stomach; Klaus bent down kissing her skin again, making little circles with his tongue. After a brief torture he moved skilfully to free Caroline's body completely to his touch, he pulled the tiny underwear she was still wearing down her long legs and began to kiss her legs while running his hand over them.

Caroline arched her back in another wave of pleasure as he found the sensitive skin in her inner thighs where he left soft kisses before touching her in very unknown ways to Caroline, it should be forbidden to make her moan the way he just did but she didn't care about breathing anymore, she just wanted him to keep pleasuring her. Which he obliged blissfully by kissing his way up her torso, he licked the sweet sweat that she was shedding and made her groan with it, he ran his tongue along her neck and then met her lips finally kissing her after what seemed hours to Caroline.

Caroline met his tongue eager to feel the sweet weapon that was leaving her so weak to his ways; it was an intense kiss that had her taking advantage of his proximity so she fondled with his hair lazily, stroked his scruff that scratched her so sinfully and kissed his bottom lip before gently trapping it between her teeth. She smiled releasing it, her finger came up the small of his damp back all the way to his neck, the simple move made him shiver and his breath was changing as well.

Caroline was aware of how much he was restraining from his own pleasure just to pleasure her instead, she could feel it and moved her legs adjusting under him, he teased her lips with his.  
"Say it Caroline..." he whispered powerfully gripping her waist.

She had her eyes locked with his, breathing hard against lips; she pressed herself against him. "I want you Nik."  
Klaus kissed her lingering in her lips before he claimed her powerfully but slowly. Caroline closed her eyes surrendering to all the blissful sounds that left her lips, the ones he kissed between slow but steady thrusts.

* * *

Kol sneaked out of the house quietly and came to one of the Jeeps; he drove away glancing at the house making sure no one followed him. He waited until he was safely away from the house and pulled the map Fahry made for Marcel, he knew the area well and the location they needed was relatively near. He turned the radio on focusing on the dark night but there was a movement in the back seat.  
Bonnie shot her head up, her hair was a mess and she cleaned the drool that was left on her chin. "Why is the car moving instead of spinning?"

"What..." Kol looked back stunned. "What are you doing there?"  
"I couldn't find a decent place to sleep, plus I was afraid Fahry would try something dirty." She finally dropped the empty bottle that she fell asleep clutching.

"I can't go back because they would be on to me, so I'm leaving you here, you can walk back." He stopped the car.  
Bonnie pulled her head back appalled. "I'm not walking."

"Leave the car... please." he added a smile.  
Bonnie huffed fixing her top. "I'm going with you."

"You can't."  
"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."  
She scorned him. "You are up to something shady..." she tried to touch her nose but missed.

"I don't have time for this." he sighed and started the car again.  
Bonnie fought to move to the front seat, she shoved her ass in his face before she managed to get one foot in the front.

"Not that I don't enjoy the occasional grinding but what are you trying to achieve?"  
She stumbled clumsy to the passenger seat and moved her fringe with a huff once she was seated. "To keep an eye on you."

"Brilliant..." he mumbled upset.  
Bonnie touched her chest. "I'm getting sick."  
Kol closed his eyes gripping the wheel while she opened her window for some fresh air.

* * *

Their bodies were covered in tired sweat but neither seemed ready to surrender just yet, Klaus kept kissing her while moving deep but slowly, Caroline kept him close to her. She pressed his shoulder and pulled his hair slowly, scrapping the back of his neck in another loud whimper because his hand in her slippery back just pinned her to him.  
Klaus kissed her neck, her chin, the soft cheek and then searched for her lips; again she answered his demanding lips but gasped close to an end when he pushed always in the same painful rhythm. Her body was at his mercy all night but he was the one at her clemency now, with every move he lost himself in Caroline like it never happened before her or even with her during all the times they were together.

As the candles around them began to fade away just like their resistance towards each other, they looked at each other while their bodies sweetly melted giving in to his slow pace. Klaus cupped her cheek, touching her lips; Caroline felt her fangs grow and buried her nails in his shoulder making him hiss, she moved her nails scratching him deep across his triangle tattoo. "Caroline..."

There was just something about the way he moaned her name that left her powerless and with his final steady movements, she came undone under his intense stare sharing the same high with him at the same time. She was shaking and dizzy, he rested his forehead against her clammy chest and Caroline needed a second to gather herself before she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his damp hair trying to steady her breath.  
Instead of freaking out like always, Caroline smiled and closed her eyes listening to his exhausted breathing.

* * *

"Klaus is going to be pissed." Bonnie annoyingly reminded him every two minutes during the small walk from where he left the Jeep.  
"Why didn't you stay in the car?" Kol asked finally stopping and putting the map away.

"Because you told me to stay." she looked around the empty desert.  
"Whatever you do, don't touch anything." he warned her before crouching and moving the sand aside revealing a few iron chains that he easily pulled as he straightened up.

"Cool..." Bonnie mumbled looking down on the dark hole.  
"Remember what I said, I'm not responsible for your safety." He warned again taking a flash light that he used to shed light into a set of stairs.

Bonnie ignored him and opened her arms. "After you."  
Kol went down the stairs and into the dark cave that he quickly realized was too dark for his small flash light.

Bonnie reached out taking something that was hanging on the wall, he quickly reacted by grabbing her hand. "I said, don't touch anything."  
"Easy... I'm not immune to pain." she protested and touched the old torch in her hand, it came alive with fire.

Kol released her wrist. "The ancient Egyptians were masters in traps and ambushes so I'm expecting a lot of surprises."  
"Then why are you doing this alone?"

"I don't trust Nik... I wish I could but my brother is too attached to the family daggers and treason."  
"I would expect one in your heart soon once he finds out about your little adventure."

"I will be long gone to the next location." Kol easily informed Bonnie with a smile for his plan.  
"I think it's sad that you can't trust each other enough." she walked closely behind him.

"Half the world wants us dead but we make their life easy because we are everything but a family."  
The sad tone in Kol made Bonnie purse her lips in sadness as well but maybe that was the side effects of her small hangover. "At least you still have one..."

Kol looked at her and they shared a long honest look before Bonnie snapped out of it. "What are we looking for anyway?"  
"I don't know." he admitted.

"Of course you don't... and I'm just an idiot for getting on Klaus' bad side by following you." she snapped.  
"No one invited you." he said exasperated.

She rolled her eyes aggravated and decided to take the lead, the second she went ahead of him there was a gusty sound and a couple of sharp spears came for her head, Kol flashed taking her with him and she crashed against the wall missing a certain death. "Ouch..." she complained rubbing the back of her head.  
"You are welcome." he said upset.

"Sorry... ish." she mumbled and smiled at him.  
He pulled away from her taking his hand from her chest. "Just... stay there."

She was going to complain but he pointed his finger at her as a severe warning.  
When she moved away from the wall, a small rock that she had been pressing with her back was released and another trap unleashed. She looked at the wall in front of her. "Kol!" she shouted.

He barely had time to react and it wasn't enough to dodge the set of stakes that came towards his chest, they missed the heart and he was pinned against the wall in a grotesque way.  
"I didn't touch anything, you pushed me against the wall." she defended herself horrified with the way he was trapped.

Kol tried moving but there was a stake close to his heart, he yelled in pain and Bonnie covered her mouth flinching. "Aren't you like strong and immortal?"  
"It's White Oak." he closed his eyes trying to move again but the stake was tearing at his heart.

"Oh..." Bonnie widened her eyes and quickly searched for her cell. "I'm calling for help."  
Kol banged his head against the wall mad, just great.

She smiled at him again. "Sorry... I'm calling Klaus and I'm telling him that you forced me to come along." she apologized with a squint.  
He trying to free himself again before giving up in excruciating pain. She quietly dialed the number with another smile that made him snarl upset.

* * *

The low buzzing sound made her open her eyes, she pulled away from her slumber and moved her head around the tent buried in dim light now from the few candles left. Caroline pulled Klaus' Denim Jeans closer and took the cell from inside; she was surprised that he wasn't on to the call already so she looked to her side.  
Caroline held the buzzing cell in her hand with open mouth and wide eyes, Klaus was sleeping.

It was the first time she found him sleeping and the sight was amazing; she smiled moving her hand slowly, Caroline reached his face and gently stroked his features that looked so peaceful. There was a small hint to a smile in his raspberry lips and his hand was casually resting on his chest next to the necklaces, the other arm was stretched out and she realized he had been holding her close to him. Caroline ran the back of her hand through his cheek but he unexpectedly woke with a gasp and grabbed her hand fast.

"It's me Nik." she said scared because he was hurting her.  
Klaus was confused.

"You were sleeping..." she whispered.  
He slowly let her hand go. "I don't sleep..." he was still confused and heavy frowning.

She rubbed her hand. "Someone was calling you." she handed the cell to him.  
"It's Bennett. I think we are missed." he glanced over to her.

"We should get back to the others..." She looked around trying to locate her clothes.  
There was a softer hold on her hand this time and she looked at him, Klaus didn't say anything, he just looked at her serious.

"I didn't freak out and you relaxed enough to fall asleep, let's call it a once in a lifetime event." she quickly downplayed the importance of their night.  
The phone began to buzz again and he looked at it.

Caroline nervously grabbed her original clothes and started getting dressed facing away from him, when she was going to slip into her top, she felt Klaus' hand on her shoulder and looked back slowly at him with big inquiring eyes. He moved the messy locks away from her face, there was no smile in his lips but he looked honest and even vulnerable. "Thank you Caroline."

She dropped the top to the floor struck by his words. "I didn't..." she shook her head lost.  
He smiled because she was the first to wake this much trust in him, he left with a big smile and fixing his shirt.

She pulled back her faltering strength. "Thank you for what? For the sexy dance, the average sex?" she teased him making him stop.  
He faced her while she got dressed with a squint. "I just tumbled your world sweetheart."

She laughed with a big scorn. "It's called rocking my world and it wasn't that good Klaus, plus I wasn't the one sleeping like a cute adorable baby... little Klausy." she pouted mockingly.  
He snarled upset but she was smirking. "It was a fairly nice payment for my benevolence tonight though."

"Yes, a once in a lifetime event, was it not?" he quickly went ahead of her upset.  
She bit her lip with a soft smile, one event that she could get used to enjoy for eternity.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Desert rose - S_ting _

I believe in a thing called love - _The Darkness_


	19. Resolve

"Klaus sounded really upset…" Bonnie tried to smile at Kol.  
Once again he tried to move and it didn't end well, another gush of pain propelled a big sinister sound from him.

"Stop doing that" Bonnie pointed the flash light at him "It's very uncomfortable to see you wince in pain"  
Kol glared at her but the useless efforts were beginning to tire him so with a bigger painful sigh he gave up waiting for his brother to arrive.

Bonnie moved the flash light away from his face but something on the wall behind him caught her eye "That symbol is on the book of Silas"  
"What symbol?" he asked with absolute lack of enthusiasm.

"Right there, next to your head" She focused the flash light there.  
He stared at her.

"Right…" she smiled because he couldn't move an inch "Well… it looks like a bird"  
"A bird?"

"Yes, with strange wings and flames around him"  
"Like a phoenix?" he asked with a dragged voice.

Bonnie blushed "Yes… that's the one"  
"They are a symbol of strength and resurrection, can you see anything else of interest?"  
"A bunch of stuff that I'm going to take pictures from" she quickly grabbed her phone and framed Kol in the picture, she wasn't about to waste the opportunity of having a memory of him impaled against a wall.

Of course that it didn't go unnoticed and she smiled cunningly moving the camera towards the wall after taking a perfect picture of him.

* * *

"Bonnie is sending me a lot of pictures" Caroline turned her phone to Klaus that paid no attention to her.  
"They are really pretty" she said waving her phone but Klaus didn't take his eyes from the road.

Caroline got the message loud and clear and focused on her phone "I'm sending them to you" she tried to shrug his ignoring ways.  
She looked up, nothing but the desert was ahead of them "So Kol decided that our plan really sucked and that doing it alone was a lot better… he doesn't look too happy about it now" she smirked showing Klaus her new screen saver.

Once again Klaus didn't even acknowledge the efforts coming from the seat next to him.  
Caroline huffed a little air giving up, she dropped the phone on her lap and began to braid loosely her hair just to keep busy.

"I know that you are upset because of Kol but I didn't think he would just leave us with his strange friends and go out to the middle of the desert alone like that"

Klaus stopped the car harshly and stepped outside quickly, Caroline frowned and gave him a very dubious look when he opened her door.  
"Get out" he ordered.

"Why?" Caroline mumbled.  
"Now Caroline" he insisted sternly.

She slowly left her phone and came outside, she was very shaky walking after him as he came around the car.  
Klaus opened the trunk of the Jeep and looked at her.

Caroline pulled her head back serious "I'm not going inside that trunk"  
He simply raised his eyebrows keeping his hand on the open trunk "If you insist on acting like a hostage, then you will be treated as one"

Caroline opened her mouth in dismay "When…" she started but stopped as he closed the trunk with a really violent move.  
She gulped down as he came closer "You are enthralling Caroline but the post sex routine is getting very exasperating"

Caroline rolled her eyes "God, you are so touchy about that"  
"I'm sending you away once we wrap this up"

Caroline was baffled "You can't do that"  
Klaus halted by his door "Your distraction services are no longer required"

Caroline pressed her lips together really upset and pursed her eyebrows "You don't mean that"  
"Oh but I do" he smiled getting inside the car.

She had to flash or she would be left in the middle of the desert, Caroline closed her door with a big noise "I'm not a distraction" she crossed her arms with a pout.  
"You are not a hostage and you are not a distraction" he looked at her before starting the car "What exactly are you then sweetheart?"

Caroline growled at him before looking away "I don't know"  
"You don't know… how confident of you Caroline"

She gritted her teeth mad "Why are you being mean?"  
He laughed further making her angrier "Mean? But I'm merely trying to pinpoint with accuracy when did everything change"

"What do you mean?" she looked at him with a smear of hope which he quickly crushed by laughing in that evil taunting way of his.

"I'm the cruel monster that has taken you away from a bland life and shown you a window into an entire different reality, a world that is so magnificent that has you learning everything you can about it. I'm so brutal and unkind that you are having French Champagne and having access to the most privilege of lives so I'm just wondering when did the tables shift so that the Master gets home to a free show that he didn't order, only to have you act like a petulant child after our night together"

"Don't worry, it's not happening again" she hissed angrily.  
"I'm weeping on the inside" he coldly replied.

Caroline grind her teeth harder and shook her head, she was fuming and as soon as he stopped the car she got out slamming the door "I'm done with the missions and the sex and everything"

"Kol is my brother, I can handle this alone" Klaus opened his arms with a cold smile.  
With a swift turn she forced a smile of her own "My friend Bonnie is in there, I'm not leaving her alone with you and your grumpy mood. You might just snap and hurt her"

"I'm fickle like that so who knows…" he kept his smile as he paced fast to the underground cave.  
Caroline held back the sting in her eyes for the first real fight and went after him.

* * *

Bonnie was still taking pictures when the couple grimly came into sight, she smiled waving at Caroline but the blonde barely returned the compliment.  
Klaus stopped in front of Kol scolding him with a heavy glare "Once again your distrust is at my display"

"A gory show to prove how much I don't believe this new side of you. There is not a chance in all hell that you changed over night because of a blonde infatuation"  
Caroline would have been offended but she was too mad at Klaus to even react, she quietly watched the two brothers confront each other.

"We could have done this together, as a family" Klaus clenched his jaw.  
"I'm enjoying the little reunion; it reminds me of the ones in the past, just a different stake to my chest I suppose" Kol blatantly smirked.

"I'm surrounded by the ungrateful lot" Klaus grumbled drifting his eyes to Caroline that looked away.  
"I forgot how much I owe you, must be the centuries of detachment from your side, I often forget that we share the same bloodline"

Instead of coming up with a really good reply Klaus was focused on the wall behind Kol "Since you are so familiar with my unfazed ways, I'm moving on. I know that symbol" he pointed behind at the wall.

"It's in the Book of Silas" Bonnie quickly said and shed some light into the wall.  
Klaus scanned the place grabbing the torch she dropped when Kol was hurt "Stay close behind Bennett"

The witch looked at Caroline that was visibly disturbed by Klaus' crude ways towards her.  
The hybrid gave Bonnie a look "Weren't you interested in helping? Here's your chance, I reckon there are a few more of those symbols scattered around so I'll handle the pointy spears and you snap the pictures"

"Caroline could do that…" she said feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the situation.  
Klaus held his own daunting Bonnie with a scold; she started walking slowly without questions.

"I'll just wait here patiently for your return" Kol hissed displeased.  
Klaus smiled before disappearing into the cave "I won't be long… unless I get attached to a wall and then we might need to be pathetically saved by our baby sister"

Kol looked at Caroline "What happened? Did you and my brother fight?"  
Caroline nodded in silence.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Kol mumbled hanging his head tired from the blood loss.  
"It serves you well" Caroline dropped acidly.

He tilted his head looking at her "Try not to take out on me the aftermath of the latest events between you and Nik. I'm in enough agony as it is"  
"We agreed to do this together, and you went all_ lone Ranger_ on us. Divine justice that there's a sharp weapon ready to tear your heart now. And you placed my friend in danger, I'm judging you with all of my judging abilities"

"She was sleeping in the car; I wasn't planning on bringing her along for the secret ride"  
"You like her don't you?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"No" Kol said looking away annoyed "She's too rude and unsympathetic"  
Caroline grinned playing with her necklace "You find her hot and irresistible because she doesn't give you a chance. You so want to play with all that fire"

Kol looked at Caroline for a few seconds then he smiled sweetly "Do you mind coming closer? I need you to push this stake further into my heart"  
Caroline rolled her eyes "I don't see what's the big deal, you are attracted to her"

"And you are planning the wedding with my brother, do you want to talk about that?"  
Caroline dropped her necklace "Blood loss is making you delirious"

"Maybe this is how I'm going to die… it's not how I pictured it though… I imagined something more heroic and dramatic. Flamboyant of some sorts" he said with a gloomy voice.  
Caroline felt sad for him "I'll tell everyone that you were really brave until the last second"

"I'm not deceased yet Caroline" He gasped in horror.  
She smiled warmly "Here lays Kol Mikaelson, reckless and rebel until the very end"

"Go away" he frowned at her.  
"You are very dramatic Kol" she widened her eyes.

"I have a white oak stake buried close to my heart" he defended aghast.  
"It's more like grey ish…" Caroline narrowed her eyes "Are you sure that stake can kill you?"

"One of the twelve that are pinning me against this wall will" he said exasperated.  
"I bet that's fake white oak" she fondled with her braid.

Before the snarky comeback, Klaus appeared with Bonnie "We are done here, there's nothing else we can use in here"  
Kol took a deep breath because Klaus headed outside without stopping "A little help if it's not too inconvenient for my busy older brother?"

Klaus smiled by the entrance "Use your brain Kol, the Egyptians wouldn't just leave 12 original stakes waiting for your famous chest, Caroline is right, that's not real white oak"  
Kol snarled "Not all of us were blessed your wisdom, some of us were graced with handsome features instead"

"The girls can help to set you free, I'm heading back to New Orleans"  
Everyone looked at him but no one was into a bigger shock than Caroline, Klaus left without looking back.

"What was that fight about?" Kol asked Caroline that had her hands on one of the stakes in his chest.  
"I don't know" she confessed.

Kol screamed as Bonnie pulled the first stake on her side ruthlessly.  
"Sorry... should we do that, on three thing?" she asked with a worried smile.

He closed his eyes mad.  
Bonnie looked at Caroline waiting for her to move but she was caught in a numb spiral inside of her head.

* * *

"Kol is trapped inside a cave and Nik left" Rebekah turned to Marcel in shock "And Caroline and Nik had a fight?"  
"When did all this happen?" Marcel dialed Klaus number.

"While we were having sex…" she pushed her wall of hair behind her shoulder "Perhaps we should take a break"  
Marcel looked up from his phone "A break?"

"Yes, now that we are all travelling together it gets sort of awkward that we are so intimate, plus Nik isn't too happy about us" she spoke with a strange expression, then she gave him a careless smile "It's been fun"

Marcel stood there flabbergasted as she swiftly walked away, his phone was making a noise and he grasped that Klaus was speaking, it took him a few seconds to snap out of it "Klaus? I think your sister just broke up with me…"

There was a loud noise and he looked at his phone showing a disconnected call message on screen "Klaus?" he tried but Klaus wasn't on the line any more.

* * *

"Two more to go…" Bonnie tried to sooth Kol but the way he winced and panted in pain was disconcerting.

"We'll try to do it at the same time so we get this done with, I can't stand the screams any longer" Caroline talked with no patience.  
Kol looked at her with a ferocious scowl "Why would you say that? I'm having the time of my life… the stakes are not white oak but they are covered in vervain and making the wounds very hard to heal"

"Oh stop complaining snowflake" Bonnie snapped and pulled her stake out fast.  
Caroline smiled finding the nickname hilarious and pulled her stake as well; Kol fell to his knees with closed eyes and a temper about to explode.

Both friends beamed at each other waving their stakes.

"Now I could be wrong but I think I was fooled" the accented voice came unexpectedly into the cave.

The girls recognized the voice immediately; the attractive man with short dark hair shaped perfectly into a spiky wave, the tight shirt revealing the buffed chest and the suspenders hanging on the waist and onto the tight pants actually made them check him out at first but he definitely looked ready to some nasty deeds.

"I'm guessing you are not married to some old fella and that you were sent to the office to gather information" he pointed at Bonnie with a small blade in his hand.  
"I filed for a divorce?" she tried to joke but The Irish was not interested in any of that.

Neither were the men that joined him inside, Caroline stepped in front of Bonnie at once.  
The Irish smiled "Klaus' secretary?"

"He won't be happy that you are waving that at us" she looked at the small blade he was holding.  
The Irish smiled looking around "I don't see him anywhere. And his brother looks a bit frail to me"

Kol moaned loudly which made the girls give him a side look.  
"I'm… dying" he said with a spectacle and moved his hand like he was trying to hold on to someone or something.

He made another really loud sound which made the entire group frown at him.  
"I expected a bit of decency from an Original when in pain" The Irish was sickened by the weakness before him.

"Everything is turning black" Kol pretended to be blind momentarily, Bonnie and Caroline pulled their heads back looking at him but so was the group that came in with The Irish.  
"Bonnie?" Kol tapped the air in front of him "Are you there?" he asked in a lamentation voice.

"Yes…" she said slowly coming near him.  
Kol moved his hand in circles almost hitting her across the face "I can't see" he roughly landed his hand on her face.

Bonnie exhaled with a huff.  
While he moved his hand down she guided it away from her chest and to her shoulder, he gripped it for support moaning as he stood up.

The other men all laughed amused with the funny show he was giving them but Kol moved his hand slightly and she understood, so she discretely inched the stake to him.

"Stop laughing" The Irish warned looking back at his men suspecting of something.  
"He's just an original fool" One of them said but before he ended his loud laughter, a stake pierced through his neck and he fell lifeless to the ground.

Everyone looked at Kol but he was already by their side twisting the neck of another man.  
The Irish went for the girls but Caroline wasn't letting him touch Bonnie, she tried to hurt him with the stake but he easily twisted her arm, before she was forced to drop the stake she managed to hit him with the back of her head.

The Irish grabbed her neck preparing to snap it but Bonnie used her powers making him cringe in pain, Caroline sank her fangs into his arm making him release her.  
Bonnie grabbed her hand silently asking her to follow.

The girls ran into the cave but The Irish flashed cutting them off, Kol was still dispatching the other men.  
"Down the rabbit hole went two little girls with no way out" He smirked strutting to them sure that he would end both easily.

"Do something Bonnie" Caroline whispered while getting ready to fight a stronger vampire that would beat her.  
Bonnie smiled "Ok" she waited until The Irish gave one more step before she used her power to release the two rocks on each side of the walls.

Two traps were released catching The Irish and keeping him locked between iron spears that pierced through his sides.  
He gush a lot of blood before roughly falling to his knees "Fu…" he didn't form the swear falling on his face unconscious.

"That was incredibly awesome" Caroline mumbled.  
Bonnie smiled smugly "I know"

"Are you staying to admire your work?" Kol dropped the lifeless body of the last man whose blood he drained to fully heal.  
Bonnie watched him lick his lips tarnished with blood, she shook her head only, unable to speak with decency because his face was smeared with red blood as well.

"Time to leave darlings before we get more unexpected visitors"  
On the fast way out Caroline playfully brushed Bonnie's chin with her hand, her friend looked at her.

"You had a little drool there…" Caroline whispered in a mock.  
Bonnie fought Caroline's hand away with both hands and a stern look, Caroline only giggled amused.

* * *

"NiK?" Rebekah shouted into the house with no response, she looked at the rest of the gang and shook her head.  
"He is ignoring us" Kol slumped on the couch tired.

"Do you need more blood?" Rebekah asked sweetly touching his hazelnut hair.  
Kol pulled his eyebrows together with the unexpected move "I drained the flight attendant"

Instead of taking her hand away Rebekah smiled and fondled with his hair a little more.  
"Where's Marcel?" he asked slowly getting away from her touch.

She rolled her eyes "He is offended… he mumbled something about getting massively drunk now that we are back home" she waved her hand sitting next to Kol on the couch "I told him that it was best if we stopped having sex for now, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, it's only sexually gratification that I want from him"

"Where are twelve stakes when a man really needs them?" Kol asked with gloominess.  
"You and Nik are such pricks" Rebekah snapped "You take us to your personal brothel while Nik is having a hardcore affair with Caroline with bizarre fantasies where she calls him Master but I'm not allowed to speak of the amazing sex I'm having with Marcel? Hypocrites, both of you"

"We held you as a toddler Bekah, it's highly disturbing to go from that image to one where my sister is a strumpet"  
"And you are the traitor in our midst" Rebekah shot back with victory when he seemed to take the blow hard.

* * *

"I need a very long shower" Bonnie sighed reaching the staircase that led to the rooms upstairs.  
"A cold one?" Caroline teased her friend a little before going to the den where she hoped to find Klaus.

He was sitting casually on the edge of the desk and didn't react at all when Caroline came inside.  
"We are all back… safe and unharmed but The Irish showed up and things almost turned ugly, thank God your brother inherited your abilities to artistically get out of sticky situations" she had a small laughter that was completely overlooked by Klaus that kept analyzing the printed pictures Bonnie took.

"The sisterhood was sad to see us leave so hastily. They wanted to throw us a party to say proper goodbye to us" Caroline tried her sweetest voice but he kept his eyes on the pictures.  
She folded her arms fuming "You are acting like a moron on a sociopath trip"

Klaus smiled without drifting his eyes away from the pictures "Well you would know sweetheart since you are the one attending college…" he lowered the pictures looking at the ceiling thoughtful "… where is all that determination to study by the way? You seem to contradict yourself every other day"

"Of course that I loved travelling to Prague and to Egypt. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Caroline unfolded her arms wishing he would look at her.

"I thought we established that I didn't want anything from you" he callously said.  
Caroline took the blow the best way she could, with bravery "Fine, I'll grab my things and leave at once"

* * *

"They are back in town" A pretty girl said getting into the car that was parked in the alley.  
Sophie nodded apprehensively "I was hoping we would have more time"

"The house where they placed the coffin is guarded by the spirit of a witch, if we had more time the others could find a way to get inside" the girl said unfolding a piece of cloth, showing a white stake "I went through a lot of trouble to get my hands on this. There are only a few left in the entire world. Klaus has the one that Emily was keeping"

"We need to find a way to get inside that house"  
"What will you do once you are inside?"

"Kill Elijah"  
"What will happen to Silas?"

Sophie touched her bruised neck "He will be left trapped inside that house until Klaus does the work for us, he is tracking the directions Alaric left in his journal" she spoke with difficulty.  
The girl nodded "Let them do all the hard work for us, what do you want me to do in the meantime?"

Sophie smiled "Stay close to Marcel, he is our connection to Klaus"  
"That shouldn't be a problem" Camille smiled before leaving the car and going back inside the Pub.

* * *

Caroline gave one last look around the room, she fought her tears again because she was going to miss this place.

She stepped into the hall struggling to hold on to all of her things that almost fell when she saw Klaus walking towards her; she still tried to keep a straight face "I'm going, no need to rush me"

A piece of paper slid down from the tower of dresses she made on top of the painting she won at the auction and Klaus easily caught it, he unfolded it recognizing his work.  
"I wondered where that was..." he folded the paper with her face and handed it back to her.

Caroline took it with a shaking hand "I found it on the day you tried to kill us all, I'm taking it because that's the prettiest I've ever looked and I'm taking my clothes and the painting because I've earned them" she weakly defended herself before walking down the hall holding her things close.

Klaus licked his lips with a slow move "Caroline"  
She reacted to the way he called her because he almost sounded sweet now but she didn't stop.

Klaus appeared in front of her "Why do you have to react like that every time we are together?"  
Caroline gulped down "My father was a hunter; I was raised not to trust anyone. Obviously not even him because he started hunting me down even before I transitioned"

"That's not what I asked"  
Caroline pressed her belongings against her chest "Why are you being such a douche?"

Klaus forced her to step back by determinedly pacing to her "My father was a ruthless man; his only valuable advice was to not trust anyone. I trusted you and I trusted my family because of you"

"I know that Kol's reckless behavior was very stupid but maybe all of you just need time to get close again. They are your family Nik" she whispered finding the wall.  
He stopped so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face "I was happy when there was only the two of us, now I have to worry about Kol betraying me and my sister involved with Marcel. I don't approve"

Caroline gave him a small smile "They like each other"  
Klaus tilted his head watching her closely "I gave you a way out that you refused yet you keep going back and forth with me so I'm asking you for the last time, what do you want Caroline?"

Caroline clutched her things harder finding the space even shorter between them "I don't know" she whispered.  
He placed his hands on the wall trapping her face "Yes you do Caroline"

Caroline looked into his blue eyes hopelessly "I like you... I really like you" she admitted.  
He took a very deep breath which tickled her dry lips "Aside from my siblings you are the one person I have spent the longest with. I've relied on you and I really like you as well so I would be really thankful if from now on, you would stop behaving like there's nothing else but sex induced episodes between us"

"So you don't want me to leave?" she asked pursing her lips sad.  
His raspberry lips parted into a breathtaking smile "Love... I couldn't let you go even if I had to"

Caroline looked at him baffled and her mouth went open in wonder.  
He stroked her soft cheek "Is that so much of a shock?"

She numbly nodded "You were very furious and a jerk... ish"  
"I'm moody" he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"You lash out in the most atrocious ways"  
"You've witnessed the worst in me and chose to stay before" he spoke like he was truly hurt with her.

He pulled away from Caroline but she caught his neck to keep him in place, her breath was thick against his lips and she kept her blue eyes locked with his "It's not just sex and that scares me"  
Klaus touched her braid drifting his eyes away from hers "I've never wanted a woman like I want you Caroline but I meant what I said before, you are important to me"

He forced himself to pull away from her for good this time "But it's your choice if you want to be treated like a prisoner or like a woman"  
His words rang in her mind like a broken record _like a true woman should be loved._

She held her stuff close to her chest and stood in the hall looking at him, she banged her head hard against the wall watching him leave.

* * *

Bonnie looked up at Kol and Rebekah that sat in her table without asking for permission, the blonde took Bonnie's drink as well "You've decided to have a liquor night and you didn't invite me? I'm deeply distraught"

"I thought you would be busy with Marcel but I got here and I found him with her" Bonnie moved her head to another table where Marcel was having a very entertaining conversation with Camille.

"Camel" Rebekah half closed her eyes in anger.  
"They seem friendly" Kol flirted with the waitress that chewed on pink bubblegum with a lot of noise.

"He is obviously just trying to forget about me" Rebekah flicked her head trying to give little importance to the big laughter coming from their table.  
"Marcel had two hours to fully get over the shock of your breakup, I suspect it's true love" Kol smirked at her.

She smiled and leaned over the table "Do you wish to flirt with the high-school sweetheart about to hand you over her phone number without your teeth? That should be a challenge"  
"I was so happy in my little boring life now I'm stuck in New Orleans witnessing Snowflake and the Little Mermaid bickering"

Both siblings looked at her, Bonnie smiled taking her drink back "Yeah... this is so much fun" she gulped her drink in one take.

Klaus came into the Pub looking very unfriendly but before going to the counter he stopped by their table.  
"If any of you so much as breathes in a way I don't like, expect me to remove hearts and heads in spades"

Rebekah looked back as he walked away "Where are you going?"  
Klaus halted without much will but still faced his sister "Pack light, we are going to The Caribbean"

"I always wanted to be a Pirate" Bonnie shrugged refilling her glass with the bottle Kol just ordered.

"What will it be?" Camille came behind the counter with a smile and eager to serve Klaus.  
"Anything from **The Macallan **lot" he eyed the bottles neatly kept on the top shelf.

"You will make my boss a happy man" she smiled reaching for one and generously filling a glass for him, she knew the very expensive beverage was not to be tainted with ice and slowly pushed the drink closer to him "Do you mind making me happy as well and offering me a taste of that?"

Klaus smiled raising his eyes to smolder the blonde "You should have done your homework sweetheart, as a proud evil man I raise my glass to you and ask you to leave me alone with the bottle"  
Camille tried to keep her smile in place "I like beer as well"

Klaus sighed waving his hand with the drink "Sadly you just proven why I shouldn't waste such an exquisite Scotch on you"  
This time she lost the smile and left Klaus alone, he stopped on his way to a second taste when the familiar scent hit him.

Klaus looked at the mirror in front of him, the blonde came in stealing all attentions, all eyes were on her as she softly shook the loose curls, they bounced perfectly with every step that she determinedly took towards the bar.

He turned on his stool offering her a smile that was merely to greet her "I see you've made a decision"  
Caroline's white blouse fell down her shoulder melting with her milk like skin and she stopped a few feet away from him "I have" she moved the long black lashes and her bright red lips formed a smile for him.

Klaus dropped his drink on the counter "What will it be sweetheart?" he asked ready for anything.  
Caroline closed the gap between them and trailed his cheek with her fingers before she warmed it completely by resting her palm against his scruffy cheek.

She liked that he almost seemed surprised by her gesture and then she showed him what she chose; slowly Caroline kissed his lips.  
They were soft and warm and she took her time kissing them, leaving small nibbling kisses on them, her fingers stroked his stubble but quickly drifted to his neck that she caressed slowly.

Klaus gently pulled her closer to him, his hands on her back, he began to touch her naked shoulder and Caroline moved so she could melt against him and be one with him.  
By the time she parted his lips with her tongue, her head was tilted so they could indulge in the really long and deep kiss and he had a clear notion of her decision.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Back & Forth - _Foo Fighters _

Use Somebody - _Paramore _ ( a _Kings of Leon cover) _


	20. Common Ground

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked with a loud grunt.  
The group in front of her ignored her again so she stopped. "I'm tired!"

They all turned around to look at her.  
"How much longer?" she asked with a soft move of her hands.

"Maybe an hour." Klaus answered and when she winced to complain he glared at her. "Which would be a lot shorter if we weren't forced to stop every ten minutes because of you."  
Bonnie slump her shoulders unimpressed. "Lead the way."

"Weren't you the one all excited about the pirate theme?" Kol asked ahead of her annoyed.  
"I wasn't counting on the tiring excursion through some jungle. We've been walking for hours now and I'm a witch not a vampire like the rest of you."

"Perhaps a broom would have been of some usage for you." Kol smirked.  
Bonnie mockingly laughed behind him. "You are a walking joke. Literally."

"I was actually serious." he looked back with a witty smile.  
"So was I." she answered with a fake smile.

"You two should just have sex and get all this tension dealt with." Rebekah sighed in the front. Both Kol and Bonnie pulled a repulsed expression, wrinkling faces and gagging reflexes in perfect sync. Rebekah clutched the stripes of her backpack with a smile. "It would do wonders for the mood of the group."

"I would never sleep with her!"  
"I would never sleep with him!"  
They both said at the same time.

Bonnie leaned her head looking at Kol. "Oh, so now you don't want to sleep with me?"  
He started walking. "I'd rather have really shallow and meaningless sex with girls that have fake breasts and can't spell my name right."

Bonnie laughed. "Really? What's with the sudden change of heart?"  
"They don't get me impaled against walls." he said with a hint of grudge.

"You left us with that clan of nymphomaniacs and went to that cave on your own." Rebekah reminded him with a smile.

"Marcel, you are awfully quiet this morning." Kol smirked at Rebekah. "Did my sister already ripped your heart out and made a silly dance around it?"  
Rebekah narrowed her eyes scolding him.

Marcel kept his eyes on the map in his hands, "She tried to compel Camille, _after _she politely told me that my sex services were no longer required. You wouldn't know a brotherhood of men that need a good stallion would you?" he asked Kol with a smile.  
Kol laughed. "Afraid not mate."

"Well that's a shame; I would love to spend a night with a nice harem of naked men." Bonnie sighed joining Rebekah.

"At least they wouldn't be so touchy like the men we are travelling with." Rebekah bonded with Bonnie over the nice thought. "And I merely tried to wheel Camille in the right direction."  
"You tried to compel her to like women instead of men Rebekah." Marcel pointed out upset.

She shook her long blonde hair while the rest of the group laughed. "Some girls find it late in their life, what they really into..."  
"You definitely outcome me sometimes sister." Kol was still laughing with the sneaky move from Rebekah.

"That's impossible, you are the pervert in the family."  
"Hardly." Kol sounded offended.

The silly fight between the two siblings escalated to a point where everyone expected a few kicks and hair pulling.

"_Let's do this together, spend time with your family; _you said." Klaus looked at Caroline with a harsh expression. "_It will be fun;_ my hostage claimed." he ended dryly.  
She softly laughed and bumped her shoulder against his playfully "Don't be like that grumpy. It's not so bad."

"There will be blood soon. It's like I'm sent back to childhood, do you know how much I loathed that time in my life?"  
She kept her smile. "No, because you don't talk about it."  
"And I'm not about to start now." He smiled leaving her wanting so much more.

They reached a big temple made of stone and buried deep in the jungle, it wasn't in a good state but it looked stable enough to venture inside.  
"What are we looking for?" Marcel used a flashlight to look at the dark walls.

There weren't any symbols like the other places they had been to and Caroline looked at Klaus knowing he had a plan.

"The symbols Bonnie and I gathered in Egypt were pieces of a story. The Egyptians believed every full moon the devil would come for the souls of the wicked so they gathered all the ones that had committed any kind of crime and trapped them inside that cave as a sacrifice to tame the beast, in hopes the devil would settle for them and spare the rest of the village. That cave is one of hundreds scattered around the desert."

"Full moon… was it a werewolf?" Marcel asked.  
"Or you?" Kol questioned.

"Hilarious Kol." Klaus answered using his flashlight on the ground; it was covered in small symbols engraved into stone, telling a story as well.  
Everyone used their light to see what was beneath their feet.

"I have a bunch of people chasing a skinny man with torches, he is chained." Caroline was the first to speak.  
"They used as a sacrifice the ones that were seen as criminals; someone who killed or robbed; or took someone else's wife… that sort of banality." Klaus said using his foot to clear the dirt on his side.

Caroline pointed he flashlight at him in a quiet scold "You would be the sacrifice of all sacrifices."  
He raised his eyes to her with a devious smile. "Whoever chooses to throw the first stone… be my guest sweetheart."

She returned the conniving smile and they shared a long flirty look. "I'm out of stones."  
"Do you want us to leave? We can give you a few hours alone inside the creepy temple." Marcel snapped annoyed.

"Someone is moody." Bonnie muttered amused.  
"More like frustrated." Kol sneered.

"I have the symbol of infinity." Rebekah guided the attentions back to the serious side of their trip. "I'm surrounded by it actually." She used the light all around her showing the symbols that all looked the same.

"What do you got Marcel?" Klaus asked crouching over his symbols.  
"Severed heads." he answered aware it matched his snappy mood perfectly.

"I have the gory part." Bonnie said without enthusiasm.  
Kol immediately used his flashlight on her side. "They are burning someone at the stick, where's your gusto _fire starter_?"

She blinded him with her flashlight as a response.  
Caroline walked over to Kol's side; she gasped and pointed her light at him as well. "You had Silas, why didn't you say anything?"

"How did you know that was Silas?" he asked surprise that she recognized the name in Aramaic.  
Caroline blushed playing with one of her side braids. "I have been trying to learn it…"

Everyone made a very impressed face but she only looked at Klaus that faced her with a smile. "Perhaps you will recognize this as well." he shed light to the square he was standing on.

Caroline nervously went to him; she narrowed her lips into a thin line. "Emily?" she asked unsure.  
"Close enough." he said removing the rest of the dust with his big hand.

Caroline held her breath excited, "Evelyn!" she pointed at the phoenix next to the name.  
"I'm impressed…" he admitted in a soft whisper.  
She coyly looked down from his blue eyes that seemed green in the dark.

Rebekah rolled her eyes on them. "Whenever you two are done with the foreplay…"  
Klaus chuckled instead of being upset which was a nice change.

"Why is Evelyn a part of this story, is she the one that the Egyptians feared?" Bonnie joined them.  
Caroline stood up with a serious thoughtful expression. "Let's see what we have so far. An old legend about the fear some powerful creature inflicted on people during the full moon."

"The symbol of immortality and the phoenix that represents rebirth. Full moon could be related to a witch as well because that's when our power is stronger." Bonnie went through the pictures she took back in Egypt.

Caroline looked at Klaus unsure if he would allow her to share everything they had so far, she could feel his resistance to trust the group once again so she held back.

"Saltzman's journal was all about the fascination he had for Evelyn and now we found that." Marcel pointed at the name in Aramaic. "There has to be a connection."  
"Our next clue is here somewhere." Caroline started taking pictures with her phone, just like everyone else.

"Where do you think we will go next?" Bonnie asked Caroline with a sparkle in her eyes. "I'm crossing my fingers for Asia."  
"I've never been to Australia so I wouldn't mind if we got that location next." Rebekah joined the girls' talk with a smile.

"How about you Caroline?" Bonnie was curious.  
Caroline smiled taking her pictures lazily "I haven't thought about it yet, the world is so big…" She answered with that sweet innocence that she was becoming comfortable showing more often.

"You would love Amsterdam." Marcel told Caroline with a smile.  
She returned the smile. "I would?"

"No." Kol answered for Marcel, casting a strange look at him. "She's all bubbly and fun." He smiled at Caroline with sweetness. "Spain is the country for you, they have hot music, hot residents and a river that has red acid waters."  
"Really?" she sounded intrigued already.

"Where would you like to take Caroline next Nik?" Rebekah asked her brother that was busy checking another set of rocks.

Caroline and the others quickly went to him when he didn't answer and he took in a very deep breath when they all hovered around him, they literally were breathing down on his neck and that alone was enough to tick him off; he liked working alone.  
He missed working alone.

"These rocks are different from the others." Caroline's voice was the reminder of the exception; he also liked working with her.  
"By the way the rocks are displayed and the dark stains covering them along with these…" he removed a few bugs that made her wrinkle her nose with disgust. "I presume under all this is the shrine."

Caroline took a step back from the gruesome proximity to the exact place where they chopped off heads as sacrifice.  
"But the ceiling gave in so a few of these are out of place." He looked up to the hole that was letting the little sun in.

"Let's find out if there are a few skulls under all that." Marcel grabbed an end of the big wreck that was once part of the ceiling and Kol grabbed the other.

When Klaus landed his strength to the others, they managed to make it wince a bit but not enough to move it. The men looked at each other aware this was going to be a challenge but three egos such as theirs combined into one was fuel enough to try it again. The girls on their end had tilted heads and lazy grins watching all those muscles working as they got rid of their jackets and tried again.

Caroline licked her lips with the naughty glimpse into Klaus' long back as his shirt lifted and she startled when a message made her phone buzz.

_"You know that I can make that rock move with my magic don't you?"_

Caroline pursed her eyebrows together and looked at Bonnie, the other smiled nodding. Why would she ruin the free show? It's not like she wasn't enjoying the way Kol's ass looked inside the fit Denim.

"You have really nice arms Marcel…" Rebekah said making everyone stop their movements, she cleared her throat. Clearly that was meant to keep inside her mind and not to turn it into public domain.

After another few efforts highly enjoyed by the girls, the three hot vampires finally managed to move the big debris away from the altar revealing a hole shaped into the dark rock, at first sight the findings were mostly disappointing but Klaus turned to his sister with a smile. "I will need that blood now."

Rebekah took the blood bag she was carrying in her backpack throwing it at Klaus, he easily ripped the top of it throwing the liquid against the rock, as the red blood began to fall on the edges; an intricate engraving became visible to everyone.

"Is that our next location?" Bonnie asked framing the beautiful image with her phone.  
"It looks like Rome to me." Rebekah said looking at it through Bonnie's phone.

"Actually that's Libya." Klaus recognized the finding. "_Leptis Magna_ to be more accurate. It's the ruins of a city from the Roman Empire. The site is one of the most spectacular Roman ruins that still exist in the world."

"I have friends in Libya, I was there for a few years before I moved to New Orleans." Marcel said picking up his phone at once.

Klaus stopped him from making the call by pointing his finger at him. "You can let them know we are coming when we get there, I don't want any leak about our findings. We are not the only ones on this wild hunt." He turned to his brother next. "I also want to make sure we are not being followed."

"Are we setting the bush on fire and waiting for the mice to evacuate?" Kol asked with a big smile.  
Klaus shared the same trail of thought and showed it with a smile as well.  
"What are we doing?" Rebekah desperately tried to be included into the silent conversation.

"Marcel is taking you back to the hotel along with Caroline; Bonnie stays here with me and Kol." he informed the group that burst into loud complains. He waited a few seconds but instead of calming down, they only seemed to fuel into louder arguments so he spoke without raising his voice, which made him eerie.

Klaus looked at the whining lot. "This is not a democracy and I'm the one in charge, so we do things as I say or I ship you all back to New Orleans in boxes." When they defiantly smiled at him, he added exasperated. "Caroline included."

Rebekah pouted but Caroline squeezed her lips unhappy.

* * *

"Marcel? It's me Camille… I was just wondering when are you coming back? We do have a bottle of bourbon to finish." she ended the voice message with a fake smile.

Sophie smiled content with the way things were going. "I don't think they will be back soon." She looked at one of her witches working on a spell. "Which will give us just enough time."  
The other witch closed her Grimoire. "It's done, you can go in."

Sophie nodded at another girl who opened the door of the haunted house; she stepped inside without a problem and looked back smiling at Sophie. "I think it's safe."

As soon as the words left her mouth she was sucked inside the house before anyone could react. Sophie and Camille ran to the door, the blonde gasped covering her mouth in horror; the girl was grotesquely pinned against the wall with an invisible hand that crushed her throat. Sophie tried to use her magic but it was too late, the girl slowly slid down the wall lifeless.

Camille looked at the middle of the empty house where the coffin with Elijah's body rested; then the door was slammed shut keeping them out. She looked at Sophie. "How will we ever get close to that coffin?"  
"We keep trying." She simply replied looking at the other witch, silently ordering her to try the spell again.

* * *

The tall man moved his head sending the small group inside, his men came in with small light sticks and started scanning the place with fancy high-tech equipment. One of them started recording on video the engravings on the ground while another narrowed his forehead as the small machine on his hand picked up something on screen.

"I have movement." He said trying to read the blue shadows. "Not human." He whispered.  
The leader took a big gun from his holster. "Vampire?"

The other shook his head as the image became mixed with orange. "Something else…"  
His boss smiled. "Klaus?" he called into the darkness surrounding them.

"That would be me." The smug voice answered from his right. "What a common happening to find you here Liam." The voice now came from the left.  
Liam gripped the gun harder looking at the monitor that the other man was holding. "My brother is home licking his wounds covered in vervain… it appears he had an encounter with some sharp spears. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I wasn't there." Klaus sounded innocent and Liam turned around fast, the voice came from behind them now.  
"Stop playing games old friend…" Liam lowered his gun. "I just want to know the name of that bitch that hurt my brother."

"Her name is Bennett." Klaus was standing in front of them which startled them. "And if you want to keep that tongue attached to your mouth you will not address her in such vile terms."  
Liam gulped down. "I'm just looking out for my brother; I think he came across a small treasure hunt that has a lot of people interested."

"Your brother tried to kill my brother." Klaus stated with twisting his hand at Liam, looking almost casual about his sour mood.  
Liam laughed. "You've tried to kill them all more than once."

Klaus narrowed his eyes not a bit amused. "Kol is _my _brother, if anyone is going to attempt murder with him that would be me and no one else."  
The man next to Liam started laughing loud but quickly ended it when Klaus slowly turned his head towards him.

Liam shook his head. "Look Klaus, we've done a lot of business together and it's been always good on both sides, I'm sorry for my brother and his impulsive ways." He sighed loudly. "Maybe we can help each other, I have the technology and we could get our hands on Saltzman's discovery together."

"I don't need technology, I have something much better." Klaus smiled happy.  
Liam frowned and glanced over to the machine, a blue figure was standing next to a bright red one. "You are travelling with a human… the witch." He jolted his head to Klaus but a migraine sent everyone to their knees.

Bonnie stepped out of the shadows with her arms and hands stretched out leaving everyone at her mercy, only Klaus and Kol were left out of her power.

"Who else is on this chase?" Klaus crouched in front of Liam.  
"I don't know." Liam held his head in pain.

Klaus looked back at Bonnie, she focused harder and Liam's team began to scream louder. He panted and looked at Klaus. "Everyone that was smart enough to decipher Alaric's journal."

"I see…" Klaus muttered standing up.  
"Expect at least five other clans after that golden prize… and there are rumors that you have the Book of Silas in your possession as well." Liam tested Klaus but the hybrid was cold and unreadable.

"Keep them in here, until I figure out what I'm going to do with them." Klaus asked Bonnie.  
The witch nodded channeling her magic to do a spell that would trap the other vampires inside the temple but as she did so, the hold she had over them also eased up and it was enough for one of Liam's men to use the only weapon they had on them; guns with wooden bullets.

The bullet caught Bonnie on her side and the girl slump in pain, it broke the spell and by the pain she was having, it felt like it shattered a few bones as well.  
Klaus looked at Liam upset. "Or I just slay the entire livestock."

"We are friends Klaus." Liam tried reasoning with him but a single stroke of Klaus' hand was enough to make his head detach from his shoulders.  
"Don't insult me." Klaus hissed before moving to the rest of the men.

Bonnie pulled the bullet out of her flesh forcing her lips shut so she wouldn't scream.  
"Let me see it." Kol asked her after he killed the one that shoot her.

"I'm fine." Bonnie pulled the shirt down and clutched her side tight.  
Kol didn't bother insisting with her because she wouldn't have his blood anyway. He looked at Klaus that was going through Liam's things; he had a copy of Saltzman's journal and a list with a few names Klaus quickly recognized as petty vampires that led their lives as mercenaries, working for whoever paid them the highest.

Liam's phone started ringing and Klaus rolled the bloodied body over taking the phone. "The Irish…" he held the screen for Kol.

"Having removed his brother's head might tick him off a bit more." Kol was quickly going through the contents of the recording camera freezing the image on a well-known face. "Nik… those medallions you snatched with Caroline? I think someone is missing one and he doesn't look too happy about it." He showed Klaus the image of a very angry Edward.

Nik kept the papers he needed and looked at Bonnie. "Time to leave."  
"Good idea." She gave him a thumb up but feeling very dizzy.

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus asked closing the door to one of the expensive beach bungalow where they were staying.

When she didn't answer, he came to the glass door searching for her. Caroline was outside with Rebekah, they were doing back flips and standing on their hands athletically keeping their bodies up straight until they crumbled and fell on the white sand laughing.

"Are they possessed?" Kol asked next to Klaus.  
The older brother squinted. "I've never seen Rebekah laugh…"  
"Hummm…" Kol nodded as the blonde loudly laughed. "Most uncanny…"

* * *

"_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." _Caroline sang with a deep voice, giggling all through the line.  
"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot?" Rebekah asked uncertain of the lyrics.

Caroline laughed. "You have to sing it silly."  
_"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." _Marcel sang from his seat in front of the bonfire facing the ocean instead of the girls.

"_Yo ho__,__yo ho, a pirate's life for me.__" _Caroline and Rebekah sang at the same time clicking their bottles of Rum together with a loud noise.

"I expected to find a very livid crowd instead of singing pirates." Klaus eyed the girls with suspicion.  
"We have been talking." Rebekah held the bottle close to his face. "Caroline and I have been doing the Klaus download."

He glared at his sister with little patience.  
"You sent us away which means you care the most about us and wanted to make sure we were safe." She smugly said.

"Adorable." Klaus snatched the bottle from her hand callously.  
"And the angry reaction says that we are right." Caroline smiled having her Rum.

He ignored them looking away which provoked a big grin from the girls that went back to sing and dance around the fire.

* * *

Kol opened the door without knocking or calling, she wasn't in the room so he went to the bathroom.  
Bonnie looked at him angrily. "What do you want?"

"Damage assessment." He easily answered moving his fingers to her shirt.  
"Stop." She ordered him.

"You were shot Bonnie." He stated inches away from touching her.  
"I'm fine." She tried to sound strict but faltered holding on to the sink.

Kol severely looked at her, after a few seconds she gave in pushing her shirt up.  
"Hold your breath." He spoke in a low voice; Bonnie looked at him because he sounded strangely concerned.

She flinched as his fingers trailed the little bleeding hole gently but securely pressing the area around it a bit.  
"You have a broken rib but you were lucky because it didn't puncture your lung." He spoke not taking his eyes any higher from the wounded area.

This made her smile. "I said I was fine."  
Kol raised his eyes to meet hers. "It will take weeks to heal and you could simply have my blood."

Bonnie shook her head determined. "No blood."  
"My mother was a witch Bonnie, you may hate my kind but I descend from yours. In the end my blood is not that tainted."

Bonnie was surprised. "Everyone I know is dead because of you."  
He expected the fast reply. "I've never killed a witch in my life, unlike Nik, I admire what you can do and I don't agree with the way he is using you as a weapon."

"I must have missed all the times you tried to stop him…" Bonnie whispered unable to keep the words inside.  
"I want my brother Elijah safe. If it was the other way around he would move hell and heaven for us, when you live for as long as we have, family is the only thing that keeps us going. I may not agree with his tactics but Nik has been on the right track from the start though, the only one capable of helping us is you."

"Capable, not willing."  
"Colonial Massachusetts 1692. Over a year more than 200 people were accused of practicing the devil's magic. Aside from those who were left to languish in jail for months without a trail, 20 women were accused of witchcraft and executed by hanging, being pressed under heavy stones or torture."

Bonnie looked intrigued by the story. "Salem."  
"You should look into your family history Bonnie, all those women were related to the Bennett line."

She was baffled and looked down gathering her thoughts. "You said something about Silas as well…"

"For a year, everyone was taken by a strange prejudice and saw common things as the devil's work. The entire village was under this fever that resulted in persecution and then as unexpected as it arrived, it went away and people realized how wrong they had been, like they were the ones taken by the devil instead of the innocent women."

"Like someone was manipulating their minds, their beliefs and leading them on a paranoia that made no sense." She concluded. "But why would Silas compel an entire village?"  
"The Bennett witches did exist but they have always been on the good side of magic to keep the balance, they are also the only ones able to stop Silas from becoming immortal. It was a clean way to get rid of them."

"How do you know all this?" she asked in a low voice, like she was frightened that someone would listen to their talk or maybe she was just scared of relating to him.  
"My mother Esther was a dark witch; you can say I have a natural fascination with the subject and also a lot of time to kill." He smiled pressing his palm against her wound. It brought her a little comfort and she closed her eyes for a bit. "I want him out of Elijah." he concluded watching the beautiful girl.

"And if what you say is right, I would want my vengeance."  
"It's called common ground darling." His fingers were pressed against her skin now and she looked puzzled at him with the closeness. "The same way that you used my energy to break Silas' spell on Marcel's house… you can use it to heal."

"I can do that?" she asked slowly.  
Kol smiled with a beautiful light in his hazel eyes. "There is nothing you can't do little one."

Bonnie had to try it; curiosity alone pushed her to do it. She took a deep breath resting her hand over his chest and closed her eyes again, the way he was pressing her wound was painful but as she connected to his energy, everything changed. The wound wasn't hurting as much, his strong hold on her wasn't as uncomfortable and not even the way his fingers touched her underwear as he pulled her closer to him felt wrong.

Bonnie staggered with the powerful raw energy going through her but he held her safely; slowly her beautiful green eyes met his but instead of pulling away to build a distance between them, she fed off his energy silently looking at him.  
Common ground indeed.

* * *

"I'm going to check on Bonnie." Caroline smiled teasing Rebekah with a wink.  
The other blonde had a deep breath gathering the courage to approach the man facing away from her but as she reached Marcel, he took his phone on purpose and called Camille.

Rebekah gritted her teeth aggravated by the mention of the name alone and tossed her Rum into the fire; Marcel had a big grin as he heard the small explosion. "... yes Camille, I'm still here." he had his Rum happy to play Rebekah's game if that meant making her admit to feel anything.

* * *

"I'm ok... I just need to sleep a little because I had to do a few spells." Bonnie assured Caroline that wrinkled her nose unsure. "I promise to tell you all the details tomorrow." she smiled closing the door on the blonde.

Bonnie looked at Kol cleaning his hands as he stepped out of the bathroom, he tossed the towel over his shoulder and raised her shirt making sure she was healed. She caught his eyes wandering to the dark green underwear this time. "Keep your eyes down snowflake."  
He smiled without facing her. "Most of my dreams start like this."

She pushed his hand away from her skin. "Mine include several headaches until your brain is all artistically splashed all over the walls."  
Kol's naughty hazel eyes caught hers in a sinful way. "So you do dream about me..."

Bonnie rolled her eyes going into the bathroom and slamming the door loudly on him.  
"Such a sweet and loving darling." Kol whispered leaving the room tired.

* * *

Klaus smiled listening to her quiet footsteps, he was going through a few notes she had on a pad, Caroline quickly snatched it from his hand. "You are taking college on a distance." he looked at her.

"All I have to do is take the mandatory exams and deliver a kick ass thesis. I mean, I assume we will be going back to New Orleans at some point and then I'll go back to college and excel at that." she closed her pad confident.  
"What will your thesis be about?" he asked with a fascinated smile.

"Stockholm syndrome." she sharply answered with a tamed smile.  
Klaus nodded licking his lips. "Personal experience is a wonderful start for a phenomenal thesis."

Caroline rested the pad against her chin. "There wasn't much empathy this morning when you sent me away and kept my friend with you."  
"Rules have changed along with your status." he answered serious.

She eyed him cautiously. "Elaborate."  
He swiftly laced a hand around her neck and pulled her closer for a kiss that was passionate and long.

"Hello tongue." she whispered when he was done kissing her.  
"There is a reason Rebekah is often left out of the dangerous encounters."

Caroline huffed upset and went around him, she dropped her pad harshly on top of all the findings scattered over the big table. "I never expected to say this, but I rather be your hostage because then I wouldn't be treated like the fragile girl who needs protection all the time."  
"I would never displease you like that." he strongly said.

Caroline turned around resting against the table. "Then don't leave me out of things, I know what I'm getting myself into Nik. I know that you are not one of the good guys, that your family is highly dysfunctional and that I most likely will end up as a pile of ashes but I made my choice and I'm taking my chances at my own cost. And because you gave me that choice, I expect you to respect me enough to not change things entirely between us because I like what we have and I actually like your family."

He came to the table looking at what he found today, all left for her as public display; more than that, to anyone that came inside the room. It was clear that he was beginning to trust the ones around him, at least a bit and it was all because of her.

She kept her blue eyes on him and he moved so he could cradle her face between his hands. "I can't focus with all this commotion around me. My siblings going at each other all day, Bonnie antagonizing with Kol and now Marcel decided to pick up an attitude on the way as well." he confessed distressed.

Caroline sweetly smiled caressing his chest. "Then focus on me, instead of the feel fest happening right now. It's not easy handling six big personalities like ours all day together but that's what families are all about."  
"I hate my family." he grumpy murmured.

"No you don't." she stroked his cheek that heavenly tickled her fingers. "Now can you please snap out of your bizarre human moment and tell me what I'm dying to know?" she cutely snapped at him.

Klaus kissed her one more time, Caroline felt his weight crushing her against the table as the kiss deepened.  
"It was a very busy day." He said kissing her lips slowly now that he was happy with the way she answered his kiss. "It's not a Pirates life but it's as eventful."

"It's not Silas that we are after, is it?" Caroline asked almost certain of her own suspicion.  
"The journal, Saltzman's fascination, the immortality and resurrection symbols, the sacrifices for the devil that went after the ones that did wrong…"

"Like going after all the men that cheated." Caroline tapped one of the silver pendents on his necklaces slowly. "Bonnie was right, it is a powerful sorcerer that we are looking for. When will you tell the others?"  
"I was counting on keeping them in the dark, use you as a vessel once we find her body, kill Silas and then her."

"Ambitious plan, I should have known that you had dirty intentions towards me after all." She sighed.  
"I will tell them once we get to Italy." Klaus said stealing another kiss before moving away from her and calling the room service.

Caroline shook her head stunned and went after him as Klaus disappeared into the bathroom. "Italy?" The room became slightly foggy as the hot water began to fill the huge bathtub. "I thought we were going to Libya next."

Klaus smiled leaving the room as someone knocked on the door, Caroline came to the threshold folding her arms with a frown. A young man came inside with a small hotel trolley leaving after a nice tip; Klaus uncovered the strawberries and took the ice-cold expensive rosy champagne with him. As he passed Caroline, he smirked at her.  
"I'm so lost right now that I need a compass." She opened her arms giving up.

Klaus neatly positioned the items next to the bathtub and came near Caroline removing her see-through blouse, as she was about to complain he kissed her while easily pulling the strings of her bikini top, stepping back to admire her.  
"I'm slightly afraid you took my request to focus on me a bit too literal?" she asked desperate for an answer as he removed his shirt.

Klaus looked at her with a naughty feel and still without answering her, he went down on his knees, pulled her tiny shorts down and unclasped the bottom of her bikini, letting it all fall to the ground.

"I obviously don't have a saying in your plans for tonight." Caroline rested her hands on her waist.  
"We are not having sex, I simply need to relax after a very straining day and I want your company but I thoroughly understand if you don't find the needed strength in you to resist me." He smugly opened his Jeans getting rid of them.

Caroline chuckled as they both stood naked in the bathroom. "Is that a dare?"  
Klaus smiled offering his hand to her. "I know better than to dare you."

Caroline took his hand and stepped inside the steamy hot bathtub with him, she sat against his chest chewing on her lip, she took the glass of champagne that he filled for her and a strawberry that she started playing with nervously.

"Deep long breaths usually help Caroline." He whispered in her ear, he obviously was at ease with the scenario and pulled her closer. He nested her against him and stroked her wet arm lazily with the back of his hand.

"What's in Italy?" she asked once more having a taste of the wonderful drink.  
"Milan." He smiled kissing her shoulder.

Caroline turned slightly so she could face him properly; he moved a long lock now smeared with water away from the ivory face that he caressed sweetly.  
Klaus cupped her chin. "I'm taking you to Milan for your birthday Caroline."

She began to exhale and inhale loudly, long deep breaths to tame her nervous fit.  
Klaus laughed with her adorable ways; he was truly enchanted with her, and he didn't even care how everything else was unfolding, as long as the breathtaking blonde was smiling.

Slowly she calmed down and touched her lips. "Seriously?"  
He nodded silently outlining her face; and there it was, that smile that put every wonder and rare beauty he ever came across to shame.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Firestarter - _The Prodigy_

Brown Sugar - _ZZ Top_

Do I wanna know? - _Arctic Monkeys _


	21. Majestic

"I'm fearful that I might have chosen the wrong birthday gift."  
Klaus' voice pulled her away from the sobbing fit she was having, Caroline clutched the handkerchief closer to her chest. "It's perfect…" She said between sniffles.

He wrinkled his forehead apprehensive as a response to her affirmation.  
"It's so romantic..." She whispered giving in to tears again as her blue eyes drifted back to the big stage where the Opera was reaching its climax.

A woman portraying Carmen left all her pain and sorrow in the most beautiful tenor voice.  
Caroline covered her mouth nervous when a desperate Don Jose met Carmen outside the arena where Escamillo was fighting. Don Jose asked Carmen to commit her love and fidelity to him and Caroline literally stopped breathing, unconscious of her action, Caroline searched for Klaus' hand.

He smiled soothing her by keeping her hand safe inside of his; Caroline gasped when Carmen explained that she no longer loved him and threw the ring he gave her on the ground.  
"No…" Caroline whispered.

Knowing the play by heart now and what was unfolding next, Klaus moved on the expensive seat, without even noticing it, Caroline leaned against his chest, his hand stroked her bare arm and Caroline began to cry quietly again as Don Jose completely mad stabbed Carmen on the heart with a dagger.

While Escamillo won the bullfight she died outside the arena and Caroline squeezed Klaus' hand for support, she looked away when Don Jose came inside the empty arena to confess his crime to the audience.

She closed her eyes leaning her wet cheek against his lips that kissed her tears and smiled enjoying the warmth of the body that embraced her now.  
When she opened her eyes, she found those two breathtaking blue eyes that truly were a window to his soul as they portrayed how at ease he felt around her and how things had developed between them during their journey so far.

The strong lights broke the dark and the clapping and cheering interrupted the moment that was only theirs so Caroline slowly pulled away from his chest and his strong arms.

She stood up and began to clap smiling happy with the privilege of being here. Klaus threw a red rose to the stage that landed next to the thousands that began to fill it, the image made her smile and she looked back at the man with an aching heart, because that's how wonderful Caroline was.

He loved the opera and _Carmen_ in particular but he had watched it so many times over the centuries that it sort of became trivial to him but in all her innocence and thirst to learn and discover new things, Caroline managed the outstanding; she made him vibrate again with the tragic love story and even connect to the emotion immaculately left on stage.

Klaus smiled and handed Caroline a single red Rose that she took with a shaking hand, he reached out to stroke her cheek; Caroline had a cute panic attack as she covered her face fast.  
"Don't look at me, Oh God; I must look like a hot mess with my ruined makeup."

Klaus laughed anticipating her next move; she grabbed the long light blue strapless evening gown in one hand and rushed away to the restrooms to fix the mild disaster.  
Caroline kept her head low until she reached the privacy and sanctuary of the ladies bathroom, she rested the rose on the marble stand and made a horrified face, her black eyeliner looked like an ode to the heavy metal band _Kiss_.

With a knowing touch Caroline washed the bad stains and applied the eyeliner but easing on it this time, she was going for subtle as her night came to an end.  
Caroline stopped on the way to her left eye; she took a long look at the girl staring back at her, somewhere inside of her lived the memory of a girl crying inside the bathroom of the school gym because her date left with another girl, prettier and nicer than her.

How did she exactly go from the prom from hell to being in Milan with one of the most powerful men in the planet? She was inside the bathroom of _La Scala_ wearing a long A-line gown with ruched bodice, a sweetheart neckline and an illusion waist with jewelry beading, that he gave her as part of his birthday gift and she was about to freak out big time.

Caroline pressed her stomach feeling ill and took a deep breath trying to wrap her head around all this; without giving it much thought, she took the phone from the small handbag and dialed a number she kept locked in her memories as well.

_"Hello?" _the familiar voice brought tears to her eyes at once.  
She was unable to speak and would have remained like this if it wasn't for the surprising woman on the other side speaking again.

_"Caroline? Is this you?"  
_Caroline found balance by gripping the marble in front of her, she felt the ground slipping away.

_"Caroline? Please, say something."  
_"Hey mom…" she whispered.

_"Oh baby…" _the voice began to crumble on the other side as the woman started to cry.  
"Don't cry mom… please." She begged.

_"Are you all right? Where are you?"  
_The concern made Caroline smile. "I'm in Italy mom."

_"Italy? How?"  
_"I met someone." Caroline kept the warm smile. "He brought me to Milan for my birthday."

_"I was so worried about you baby… I'm sorry for reacting like that, I was so confused and scared that now you are a…" s_he stopped unable to carry on.

Caroline nodded knowing nothing really changed and that she had to end the call soon. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and that I'm happy."  
_"Will you visit me soon?"  
_  
Caroline felt the tears rush again as she offered a lie to the woman on the other side of the line. "I will, once we return home from our Europe trip, I will visit you."

_"Ok baby. I miss you and I'm happy you called."  
_"I miss you too mom, I love you."

_"I love you too Caroline, happy birthday."_

Caroline ended the short call feeling a bit better, it had been so long since she talked to her mother that it brought her some sort of closure. When she ran away from home, her mother was scared of her and rejected the new vampire side of her. Now Caroline was slowly allowing someone into her heart, someone who embraced her exactly because of what she was, even with every flaw in her.

She gathered herself up and pinched her cheeks making them rosy, she finished the makeup and picked up the rose leaving the bathroom with her chin up and the hair neatly caught on the side, over her shoulder and offering Klaus a smoldering look as he came into sight.

He opened her coat helping her get dressed, once she arrived by his side. "I was beginning to ponder the possibility that you might have sneaked out the window in the bathroom."

Caroline smiled running her fingers to perfect the long earrings she was wearing, they matched the necklace of diamonds and looked blue because of the dress. "I would have ruined the striking look."

Klaus presented his arm to her, she happily took it and they made way outside to the warm summer night. As they walked to the car, Caroline let out a small sigh that got him intrigued.  
"Still thinking about the ones that we left behind?"

Caroline chuckled. "They were the ones pouting because you sent everyone back to New Orleans. I think Rebekah was already planning what to wear tonight."  
"It's my hostage's birthday, I'm not extending the invitation to others that didn't remember the special date."

Caroline gave him a look. "You only knew because you took my original papers away and then had someone forge them later on for me."  
"I remembered the date." He said appalled as an argument that should be valid.

"And I got to see Leonardo Da Vinci's work because of it. So happy birthday to me." She adorably pursed her shoulders.  
"Did you enjoy your day?" he asked eager to know if she approved of his choices.

She smiled so much it reached her intense blue eyes. "I loved the art galleries, the Gallery of Fine Arts was breathtaking and lunch at the oldest shopping mall in the world was a really nice touch." She giggled; then she pressed her handbag against her chest "The Arch of Peace was beautiful at sunset, not to mention the slow unfolding of my feelings while watching that masterpiece."She pointed behind her.

Klaus was pleased and held the door of the car for her. "Very well, dinner then birthday girl?"  
Caroline came near him without motioning to go inside the car, she moved those long lashes at him with a smile. "Actually… I was hoping we would go back to the Villa where we are staying."

"Are you tired?" he asked with a small frown.  
Caroline softly denied it with her head and dropped her rose on his feet, Klaus looked down on it with a squint. "You do remember that Don Jose ended up killing her, don't you?"

She giggled happily and innocently. "But it was so passionate and intense while it lasted…" She leaned over kissing his lips; at first very sweetly, then she engaged his tongue into a very heated kiss that had him pulling her closer to him.

Caroline was left breathing hard against his lips and holding on to his neck. "Let's skip dinner and go straight to the hot hybrid sex part." She whispered biting his lower lip.  
"I should have rented the Lamborghini." He grumbled upset that the rented car wouldn't be fast enough.

* * *

She made the most blissful sound letting him know how close she was and pressed her hand along his back reaching his neck, she pulled him closer tickling his ear as she spoke. "Slow down Nik…" she asked him in a whisper, it wasn't the easiest thing to do but he eased his pace.  
Caroline moaned adding to his torture for being asked to slow down _now._

But she was far from making his task bearable and traced his features with her delicate fingers; Caroline smiled admiring the man moving painfully slow now and teased his lips into a kiss that he made long.  
There was a soft gasp as he deliberately moved.

"I want you to feed from me Nik." she sinfully asked him not higher than a soft murmur.  
Klaus licked his lips giving away his tell, this was messing with him but she made sure her wrist lingered next to his lips as she stroked his unshaven face.

He felt her leg move and her foot began to caress his back, lazily moving to melt against him completely; he looked at the ivory skin with the veins pumping that precious blood that he craved, his eyes changed into the most beautiful amber shade.

He framed her delicate wrist within his fangs and ran his tongue over the skin warming it to the sharp pain she would feel, though he was careful and slowly bit Caroline. She dropped her head back in bliss as he lapped the blood from the two little holes he made on the tiny wrist that he kept strongly in his hold.

She moved her foot again, pressed her body to his and reached to grab the pillow underneath her head. "Don't stop…" she asked him confident.  
Klaus' fingers were tight around her wrist as he fed from her, his eyes were on the blonde losing it under him due to the powerful way he began to thrust into her while feeding from her.

She couldn't help but cry out loud as it all came together for her, Caroline arched her back trembling under him and whimpered weak when he kissed her wrist that only now he released.  
She was shaking and looked at him when his fingers caressed her cheek, Klaus leaned over kissing her dry lips, the copper taste of blood lingered in them and she slowly tasted it with her tongue.

Their eyes were locked together and Caroline braced herself for what was coming because she knew Klaus was by no means finished with her tonight.  
She pressed his shoulders keeping his body one with hers as he lustful took her again, she wanted him close to her and her small screams were all in his ear, Klaus pulled back from her a little so he could watch her.

His weight was on the hands he rested next to her body, the position pulling a series of amazing sounds from her.  
Caroline ran her hands down his back and smiled when he faltered in his powerful rhythm.

She saw him move his wrist to his mouth ready to bite into it so she could feed but she shook her head at him.  
Klaus frowned, she had to feed.

Caroline smiled. "Don't worry… I'm not going to die on you."  
Klaus gave her a look but Caroline pulled him down to her by one of his necklaces, she stole a kiss before she swiftly entangled her leg between his and shifted their positions.

Klaus was now lying on his back and had the blonde kissing his chest, she outlined the feather on his tattoo with her tongue making him hiss.  
Sort of poetic since it seemed they were writing a new page of their history tonight, Caroline sat up and took his wrist.

She left small kisses on his warm skin before her eyes turned red and her fangs came out.  
Klaus was breathing gravely when she finally sank her fangs slowly feeding from him. He closed his eyes surrendering to the blonde that held his wrist with both hands, slowly pulling blood from him to heal the venom he left in her earlier.

When she had enough she ran her soft tongue over the wound that began to heal instantly.  
She looked at Klaus smoldering him, she loved how powerful he was but she wasn't that oblivious to her power anymore.

Slowly Caroline began to move, she took him in deeper with every move and this time, he was the one making the blissful sounds that left her happy.  
She got lost in it and closed her eyes, Klaus was hypnotized by the woman moving slowly, he kept his eyes on her and his hands gripped her hips; it was a different rhythm than any other of their previous dances.

Caroline's long locks moved with her, falling behind her back and gracing his fingers as she tilted her head back while straddling him, Klaus' hands moved from her waist where he guided her somehow and moved up her back feeling all that wonderful soft skin of hers covered in sweet sweat, her movements became deeper and a little faster; and she closed her eyes lost in him, her hands rested on his chest.

Klaus supported her back that she arched in a wave of pleasure that was a foreshadowing of a near end but Klaus didn't want that tonight, he swiftly moved his hands in front of her caressing her breasts, her blue eyes searched his.

Her breath was uncontrolled and heavy, lost in the pleasure he was inflicting on her, she bent down to kiss him and his hand grabbed the back of her head keeping her in place while his tongue slowly made the kiss sweet but passionate.

Klaus stroked her heated cheek before he was forced to release his hold on her; Caroline kept her eyes on him while moving to end it. Her long hair fell to the side as she tilted her head; her hands caressed the damp chest under her entangling in his necklaces.

"Nik..." she gasped as it all came surfacing like a wave that went through her, leaving her weak.

He heaved her to him tired as well, Caroline was out of breath and trying to steady her enhanced feelings and senses; when she tried to move away from him to lay on her back, he strongly stopped her by lacing an arm around her.

Caroline gulped down, he didn't have to say the words for her to know what he was demanding; she closed her eyes without moving from where she was, resting blissfully on his chest.  
The last thing she noticed before falling asleep was a sheet covering them and his fingers gently caressing her hair while he kept her tugged closely to him.

* * *

Caroline woke up a bit confused to where she was, the amazing sight reminded her that she was sleeping on his chest; the steady breathing made her smile. Klaus was sleeping.

She moved carefully expecting him to wake up only that Klaus didn't move nor acknowledged her small crime; she touched her lips smiling while gazing at him with wonder, how incredible Klaus looked when he was sleeping.

So relaxed that he still didn't wake up when Caroline left the bed picking up her panties and his shirt on the way.  
Caroline came to the balcony admiring the breathtaking view over Milan and the sun that now began to rise, it warmed her skin and she was caught in all of it when she heard him.

Klaus made a sighing sound as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "You didn't freak out last night." He reminded her in a quiet voice while running the tip of his nose through her neck taking in her smell.

Caroline smiled without looking at him; his smell was on her skin; like they truly melted against each other during the night. "I was too tired to freak out."  
Klaus slowly turned her around and moved the wild morning hair away from her face. "And this morning?" he asked fixing a wave that faded among the others.

"Waiting for you to tell me that there's a hidden mission somewhere along this surprising trip or that you moved on and will be getting a new hostage..." Caroline lost her hands inside the sleeves of his shirt and looked down from his blazing blue eyes. "...that last night was a dream that you cruelly induced." She staggered because there were tears stinging in her eyes but she faced him accepting the cutting pain that was ripping through her chest. "That this love growing inside of me is a mistake."

Klaus stopped inches away from cradling her face, like she was made of rare porcelain that he would taint by touching, he clicked his teeth together gathering the words and thoughts he didn't share with anyone. "For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, my father would hunt me down and I would... be chased away." He said with a pain that was hard to handle but she bravely remained calm for the rest. "He made me feel powerless and I hated it."

Caroline was shaking when she reached out to stroke his dirty blonde hair and it was a sad smile that left her when he leaned in against her soft touch, like a little lost boy only seeking for love and affection. "So you've learned not settle anywhere long enough and to keep everyone out because you vouched to never feel like that again." She verbalized not only his inner secret thoughts but hers as well.

"I was tired of running when I decided to stay in New Orleans and I will be making it my home. Not Silas, Evelyn or the devil itself will be stopping me for starting my kingdom there. Where only the ones I want will be part of the inner circle and where I will keep my family safe and away from those who want to harm us." He said touching her face.

"And where do I stand?" she asked crumbling against his strong hands.  
It was truly extraordinary the smile that he gave her. "Every king needs a queen."

Caroline's eyes grew bigger and her breath was shaky as well, suddenly the words of the woman who read her fortune in New Orleans came back screaming loudly at her.  
"Do you mean like the ones in history? A queen for the public to see and love, warming up to the strict king that keeps her locked up at night while he sleeps around with the court?" Part of her believed what she was asking, the other part refused to even consider the ramifications of what he was implying.

Klaus' smile was boyish and wonderful. "I want you to be the queen by my side during the day and the only woman in my bed at night."  
"Can you hold me? I'm going to collapse." She breathed out.

Klaus chuckled lacing his arms strongly around her. "None of this is a surprise Caroline. You've made your choice and I've made mine."  
"I can't breathe..." she staggered in his arms.

He moved and the balcony was pressing her back. "You don't need air, you are a vampire."  
"I'm going to make your life impossible, you know that don't you?" she narrowed her perfect eyebrows at him.

"I was praying for it." He smirked.  
"You can't pray, so that's sacrilege." She huffed the hair away from her face.

"I'm irreverent." His smile was deliciously devious.  
"More like insufferable..." she informed him quickly adding a smile.

"It's a bit too early for hot hybrid sex but if you insist on arousing me with naughty talk..." he teased her lips with his while his hand sneaked under the shirt feeling all that ivory skin that reacted to his touch by wrinkling under his fingertips.

"I don't do public shows..." she reminded him of where they were and bit her lip hard with the proximity of his fingers as they traveled to her cleavage.  
He made her moan when he did brush her nipple with his thumb; his hot breath tickled her ear as he murmured into it. "Bed, wall, floor, couch, any hard surface I can manage to pin you against in the kitchen or the really big bathtub... name your pick sweetheart and I will deliver."

Caroline scrapped the back of his neck with her nails. "Aren't you the master? The King to be? Then state your rules first."

It made him look at her serious this time and he left the wonderland under his shirt to cup her face powerfully. "Don't betray me Caroline." He named the one crime he wouldn't be able to forgive. "Yours?"

Caroline licked her dry lips. "Don't ever make me feel like I'm not enough."  
They sealed their deal with a long kiss.

* * *

**New Orleans**

"Are we keeping this between us?" she asked when they arrived to Marcel's house; it sounded so unreal what just happened between them while they were alone in Italy.

Klaus put his keys away with a smile. "What is there to tell the others? How hardcore the sex was?"  
She smiled arrogant. "I'm sure your siblings are dying to know how adorable you look when you are sleeping." She turned to him as she reached the front door showing a picture in her phone.

Klaus pressed his lips hard and tried to snatch the phone from her hand but she quickly retrieved it. "Not so fast Nik." She warned him with a finger stretched at him.  
Klaus smiled as they reached the threshold and grabbed her finger twisting it and then her arm that he held in a painful joint lock. He easily took the phone from her hand and deleted the offensive picture.

"I made safety copies." She pouted when he freed her arm. She moved it around in slow circles. "How did you do that?"

"Just now?" he asked with a circle of his fingers in the air.  
She nodded pacing around the lobby. "Teach me that."

Klaus smiled with the sparkle in her eyes, peculiar to those who want to learn. He moved too fast for her eyes and had her arm pinned against her back before she could even blink. "The best way to win a fight is to leave the opponent somewhat thorn between pain and confusion."  
"Teach me like it's a dance." She said ignoring the massive pain in her arm.

It was enough to impress him and he let her go again. "Attack me."  
Caroline sighed twisting her hair into a loose knot that would keep her face clean for now; she nodded and closed up her face like a soldier going to battle.

Klaus moved his fingers calling her with a conceited smile. When Caroline threw the first punch he easily caught it but this time moved slower explaining his every move. "Step one; grab the wrist and use the momentum as leverage to pull the opponent past you." He held her arm painfully stretched.

"Okay..." she muttered with a hiss and stumbled to her knees with a little help from him.  
"Step two; hold the arm like this." He made her complain in pain by keeping it in another joint lock. "It puts pressure in the elbow, it hurts." He said proving his point as he pulled a whining sound from Caroline. "If you apply a little extra push it will snap the arm, most people don't fight well after you break their arm at the elbow." He smirked.

"I'm taking mental notes." She said with a pout, holding back a sniffle.  
Klaus smiled helping her up and gently brushing her shoulder, he started applying a little pressure on the area that was hurting and it felt incredibly good. "Step three; you massage your opponent until he gives up on the evil plans to take over the world and make you obsolete."

Caroline laughed warming his chest and turned her head a bit so she could face him. "I want to be able to defend myself."  
He nodded with a sweet smile. "I will teach you."

They shared a long gaze crudely interrupted by the fuss at the front door; the missing four came in dropping the heavy duffle bags with a huff.  
They looked scruffy and dirty, Bonnie had a bandage around her arm, Rebekah's face and hair was smeared with dry blood. Kol and Marcel looked like two soldiers out of World War two.

"What happened?" Caroline asked slowly taking in the battlefield image.  
They all crumbled into a smile that was nothing more than a poor attempt to an innocent apology.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked on the dangerous rim to fury.  
"We have bad news... and so and so news... and really bad news..." Bonnie seemed to shrink as she spoke.

"You went to Libya didn't you?" he asked Kol and then looked at Rebekah.  
"Surprise?" She challenged a smile.

Klaus made that brutal sound that had everyone touching their necks fearing the unleash of his wrath, oh, but the vicious attack came from someone else.

"How could you?" Caroline asked in disbelief but quickly moving on to livid. "How could you all go to Libya without us?" She repeated truly furious.

"We didn't want to wait around doing nothing when we could be helpful." Marcel ventured a defense.  
Caroline made a very snarling sound without opening her mouth; she looked crazed to Kol that cringed a bit. "The bad news is that someone followed us."

Caroline looked at Klaus shaking her head. "Honestly your brother does not take after you."  
Klaus was done with his anger fit, he decided to recoil and watch the Caroline show instead.

She faced the others very upset. "I'm disappointed."  
Surprisingly to Klaus they actually looked remorseful before her.

"The so and so news is that we found the coffin in Libya and Rebekah was like a really cool Samurai chopping off vampire heads." both girls exchanged a complicity look.  
"And the really bad news?" Caroline asked without a straw of patience.

"The Irish got away with the coffin."  
There was a grave sigh perfectly in sync from Caroline and Klaus.

"After all this trouble and hard work, and you all allowed a green man to stroll away with _our _coffin?" Caroline asked with her index circling the air like a sharp weapon of judgement.  
"At least we did it as a family." Kol sneered.

"Sometimes bravery and stupidity are almost interchangeable." Klaus dropped before leaving the room.  
Caroline looked at him and then at the group making a thoughtful expression, she took in a slow breath then spoke. "What he said." she gave them all one last reproach look before leaving them alone.

They stood there nurturing wounds and trying to understand what just happened.  
Kol spoke out loud what everyone was thinking. "Well, who died and named her queen?"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Take it all - _Marion Cottillard _

With or without you - _U2_

A ton of love - _Editors_


	22. Kar-o-lien

"What are we doing here?" Caroline looked around the small dark tattoo shop.  
"Having a haircut." Klaus said without looking at her and searching for the small vial he had inside his coat.

She sneered immediately. "Are you making us official by having my name permanently engraved on your skin?" she wiggled her eyebrows.  
Klaus couldn't stop the chuckle. "Yes, I'm going with the tacky _Caroline forever_."

She threw her head back with a loud noise. "I shall return the romantic gesture by engraving _The_ _Klaus,_ along the side of my body." she ran her hand over the curvy body smoldering him.  
He simply gave in laughing, why go against a bubbly Caroline when she so easily made him smile.

"Klaus." A cute boy came from a room in the back and nodded respectfully at the hybrid.  
Klaus handed him the vial. "Witch blood as requested."

The boy smiled waving the little container. "I will get everything ready, give me 10 minutes." He looked at Caroline before going to his working chair.  
While he began to prepare everything he needed to make a fresh tattoo, Caroline faced Klaus. "I'm not getting near any body parts that will have my name on it, I was joking before..." She circled her index and then pointed bellow his waist. "Because that would be creepy and just bad porn."

Klaus' lips twisted sweetly into a malevolent smile. "I'm not the one having a tattoo today."  
"No…" she said slowly and moving her finger adorably reinforcing her denial. "You will not brand me like I'm livestock." She snapped appalled with his strange ideas.

"Sweetheart…" he pursed his lips adorably as well. "_Master Niklaus Mikaelson_ would look fantastic on your ivory skin."  
Caroline glared at him before he crumbled laughing loudly, she pressed her lips and her forehead not a bit amused; he knew she was very serious when she crossed her arms with a huff.

"I've arranged for witch blood." He said sweetly coming near her.  
"Why?" Caroline asked behind her big pouting stance.

He smiled easily touching her blonde hair that she was wearing straight today. "Because I want you to have a protection mark and Bonnie is the only one I trust enough to give you one but it requires a big amount of energy to grant one. I've decided to take matters into my own hands."  
"I could only expect so much from you… but why are you doing this?" she asked softening the lines on her forehead but remaining with arms crossed.

Klaus trailed her cheek with his long finger. "It will keep you protected against magic."  
"No more horrible migraines from Silas?" she asked him hopeful.

He shook his head. "He won't be able to hurt you that easily anymore and it should keep the insolent crowd from New Orleans tamed as well." Klaus looked at the boy waiting for Caroline already. "He will make anything you ask using the mystical blood."  
She smiled heavenly at him. "Thank you…"

Klaus lingered his fingers on her cheek, gently brushing her chin and leaning over almost within reach for a kiss that he didn't take. "I will see you back at the house. I have a few rats to corner in a dark alley."  
"_Miau..._" she purred lowly at him before going to the boy waiting for her.

Klaus kept the enthralled smile watching her shamelessly flirt with the boy; Caroline always found a way to keep him on his toes.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Rebekah asked Klaus as they all left the car.  
"The witches I sired with Marcel have been busy keeping an eye on the house where I trapped Silas while we were away. Sophie tried to get inside but I have a nasty ghost keeping everyone out."

"Are you…" Kol gave him a double look. "… locking us in there?" he asked with a big grimace.  
Rebekah pouted ready to start sniffling.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Klaus asked angrily.  
"So we were hasty…" Kol said in a low voice.

"Reckless, immature, irresponsible, careless, foolish…" Klaus just threw one word after the other.  
"A bit thoughtless at best…" Rebekah smiled attempting dimples she didn't have.

"Two major gone astray causes." Klaus dropped dryly on them.  
Kol opened his arms. "It was actually her idea you know?"  
Rebekah snarled.

"If I went out of my way to please every whim that Rebekah has, we would all be nothing more but bedtime stories for adorable little humans." Klaus told his two siblings strangely sounding like the older brother that they had come to forget he was.  
"What are we doing here?" Kol asked uncomfortable with the role Klaus was naturally oozing.

"The Irish has our coffin, Silas has our well-mannered brother and I have the most powerful witch in New Orleans trying to set him free or killed, I can't even tell at this point because all my perfect plans are no longer viable and all because we can't trust each other. You ran off to a cave and almost got the only good weapon I have left killed." He scolded Kol.  
"Bonnie was never in danger." He quickly said.

Klaus smiled and looked at his sister. "I'm not even going to bother with you."  
She laughed dryly. "You are cunning and deceiving all the time. You should be proud that we've learned so much from you."

Kol joined the smug smile that she was having now.  
Klaus' jaw was tense and he half closed his eyes. "Allow me to skip the golden stars…" he reached inside his coat and the others anxiously twitched expecting Klaus to pull a family dagger but instead Klaus unfolded a piece of paper that he handed Kol.

Rebekah inched closer to him so she could see what was written in the paper, she quickly read the Aramaic and looked at Klaus confused.  
"I believe the body inside the coffin The Irish stole is the body of Evelyn, Silas' eternal love that cursed him to a life without his original body."

"And you are sharing this because…" Rebekah was very suspicious of the leap of faith Klaus was showing.  
"I won't tolerate any more juvenile behavior. From neither!" He callously warned them. "But we need to create a new plan, preferably one that pleases all of us."

"Are you sure you want to do this? Princess here is your favorite and the one inside that house is the ultimate favorite. I don't mean to be a hassle but you couldn't care less about me." Kol handed Klaus the paper back.  
"What are you doing? The tantrum qualifies as juvenile behavior." Klaus said incredulous.

Kol looked sad though as he silently started to walk away.  
Klaus looked at Rebekah completely baffled; she smiled at him brushing her blonde hair on the sides of her face. "I'll tell him the details of our plan later."

* * *

"Thanks Arthur." Caroline happily told the tattoo artist.  
Arthur gave the last touches to the small bandage on her wrist with a big smile. "The small antique library on the French Corner, you say?"

She nodded with a big smile. "Tall, very into fashion and a total sweet for what I could see. I think you are going to love him."  
"Maybe I've seen him in one of the clubs but it's always easier to start conversation without the loud music and all..."

Caroline showed him a big grin. "I sense a crush on the makings..."  
"I'll call you with the details." Arthur awkwardly ran his hand over the arm full of tattoos.

Caroline quickly took one of the cards on the front desk. "I will send my number to you later. Any precautions with this?" she tapped the white bandage.  
"You should be fine by tonight, you are a vampire so that will heal fast, the only thing slowing it down is the blood that we used."

"Hence the bandage." She nodded assertive. "Well, it's been a pleasure Arthur."  
"The same girl, and thanks for the tip..." he smiled.

Caroline came out of the tattoo parlor with a sigh, she had a full day just for herself and not much to do. She ventured through the streets aware she would be lost soon but as she turned a corner, she found the square where she danced Tango with Klaus; she didn't find the same band but a Reggae one instead and after a while she was gently swinging to the cool rhythm.

"Coffee?" a deep voice asked next to her while a cup appeared in front of her.  
"Marcel!" she turned to face the big smile that waited for her. "I thought you would be with Klaus today."

"He took Kol and Rebekah instead." Marcel had a sip of his cup.  
"Did you hide the dagger?" Caroline whispered clutching her coffee.

Marcel laughed. "They looked a bit scared now that you mention it."  
"What were you all thinking? That little stunt the four of you pulled just cost us that coffin." she sternly pointed at Marcel.

"You went away to have a honeymoon while we were all chasing a coffin that has, God only knows how many after. Excuse us if we thought that we were just wasting a day that we shouldn't waste."  
Caroline blushed but buried herself in the coffee. "It was my birthday..."

Marcel raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth. "And the cute bandage on your wrist? A love proof?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Enough with the teasing ok? It's a protection mark. I'm sure you have one as well." she walked away from him upset.

"Not really..."  
Caroline looked at him when he joined her side. "Klaus doesn't give away these that often does he?" she asked Marcel slowly.

He simply shook his head smiling.  
"And he doesn't have a long record of known girlfriends, does he?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Marcel flashed all his amazing white teeth. "The longest that I've seen him with a girl was the time it took him to drain her dead."  
Caroline played with her cup of coffee. "He is such a complex little thing." she unexpectedly confessed with a long sigh. "I mean, I get the big ego and the power trip because he is one of a kind but then there's this side of him that is so tormented… like a terrified little boy who can't sleep at night because his dreams plague him…"

Marcel's smile faded but only to warmly welcome her sudden spur of trust. "Klaus turned me a long time ago. We have traveled the world together more than once, always parting ways when things got too comfortable for him. The funny thing about Klaus is that although he craves for a family desperately, he has no idea how to cope and deal with one so whenever things get too personal, he flees. That however, seems to have changed now. Even if he takes you away for the occasional honeymoon, he comes back to the family."

Caroline quietly chewed on her lip ignoring the tease and focusing on what mattered to her. "We want a family Marcel but we are terrified of being let down and ending up alone so we basically sabotage everything for ourselves. But Nik has a family and it shouldn't be that hard for everyone to get along and trust each other…"

"No one has killed each other yet… we can call that growth." He laughed ending his coffee.  
Caroline's eyes sparkled in a light that actually scared Marcel; he gave her a side look worried about her working mind.

Caroline offered him a huge smile. "Where is the nearest market? I need to buy a few things."  
"What are you planning?" he asked pointing down the street.

"I'm nudging that growth just a tiny bit more." She easily said strutting determined down the street, stopping just before turning the corner and looking back at him. "Come on Marcel, I only have a few hours to recreate the perfect family environment."

"Are you daggering everyone and putting them in boxes?" he asked clueless.  
"Man of little faith." She told him when he neared her.

"I'm actually Catholic." He smiled at her.  
"And how old are you?" she asked him like she was simply inquiring about the weather.

"When Klaus found me I had ropes around my wrists and a floor to call a bed. He came as a guest of one of my masters that used the slaves as food and everything else that was openly acceptable at the time." Marcel's voice wasn't as cheerful as it always sounded, he was looking back into his painful past and Caroline felt every ounce of it as it came out in his speech.

"Nik saved you?" she quickly guessed the heroic action.  
Marcel chuckled, though it was a heavy one it still came out accompanied by a big smile. "Not exactly… on the second night of his visit, I poisoned the food with Vervain; when I came into the master room leading a small rebellion; I found the other vampires weakened and Niklaus sitting on a chair enjoying the show."

Caroline laughed softly at the image. "I can even picture the smug smile he gave you because he was unharmed."  
"Indeed." Marcel stopped before crossing the street and looked at Caroline to end his tale. "We killed every vampire inside that room while he sipped on wine only complaining that the fish tasted funny. I waited for him to stand up and kill us all but he didn't move an inch and when I asked him what he was… he shrugged and said he was more interested in who I was."

Caroline rushed after Marcel as he crossed the street. "What happened then?"  
"You have to understand that no one even looked at me before, or asked my name; I was simply food and strength to handle the hard work around the estate. So here was this creature that couldn't be harmed asking about me, I was in awe."

Caroline didn't say a thing; she knew exactly what Marcel was talking about.  
"I offered to follow him, whatever he asked of me, I was ready to do. Of course that he sneered that I was just free from one master and ready to serve another…" Marcel grumbled looking at Caroline. "We both know how that ended."

"You seemed very Master of your house when I arrived to New Orleans."  
"I'm loyal to Klaus because I'm sired to him, I would die to save his life because he is the only family I know. He has given me freedom that was unknown to me. I am the Master of my house!"

Caroline smiled with the weight of the moment. "You big men with your big muscles and your big hearts…" she huffed pretending to be annoyed and flicked her hair with an attitude leaving towards the town market that she finally saw.

* * *

Bonnie looked up from her task as the loud noise came from the front door, Kol was not in a good mood judging from the way he just slammed it shut.  
"What's this?" his voice was not the usual carefree tone either.

"Caroline is making dinner." She said taking another plate from the pile on her arm and placing it on the table.  
He pulled a chair and sat in silence. Bonnie looked at him while she came around the table finishing the plates, then she started on the silver glancing over occasionally to him until he met her eyes.

Bonnie gave him a small smile. "Family problems?"  
"Nothing that I can't solve by ignoring I have one."

Bonnie took the napkins and sat next to him, she began folding them like someone getting ready for a big speech.  
"Don't." he stopped her even before she had time to form actual words.

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm an only child so I don't know a thing about siblings and family. It has always been only me so I wouldn't know what to even tell you."  
"You don't know how blessed you are." He tried to smile.

Bonnie managed a smile and it was warm and sweet. "If I'm so blessed why are you trying so hard to save what's left of yours?"  
"Because Elijah doesn't deserve to end his noble days as a host for Silas."

"Hummm…." Bonnie quietly mumbled not taking her eyes from the napkin that she was folding.  
"What is it?"

She shook her head a bit. "I'm wondering what will Elijah say once we free him from Silas… how will he react when he finds out that everyone has been travelling the world looking for a cure together, as a family." She looked at Kol waiting for his reaction.  
"The shock alone will set him into a coma." He slowly displayed his raw reaction; Kol leaned back on the chair watching the stunning witch. "Aren't you the quiet cunning type…"

Bonnie's smile reached her eyes. "And when you are not busy trying to see what color is my underwear, you are actually a cool guy."  
Kol touched his chest somberly. "If I may confess myself to you, this is all a careful façade, I'm actually very shy."

Bonnie tossed the last napkin at his face leaving the table and the room; he chuckled amused but Klaus stormed inside the house set on ending their talk.

* * *

"What's happening?" Rebekah halted on her steady strut inside the kitchen.  
Marcel was cutting the bread while Caroline removed the big casserole from the stove with a smile.

"Duck." She said proud of her work.  
Rebekah frowned with the image of Caroline with an apron over the beautiful pale pink dress; she quickly turned to check on the pans behind her. "Dinner will be served in five minutes." She turned to Marcel. "Is the salad ready?"

"On it…" he said swiftly cutting through the tomato.  
"Can I do anything?" Rebekah asked unsure.

"No need." Caroline smiled taking the apron off and grabbing a bottle of wine. "Everything is on schedule."  
Rebekah watched her leave the kitchen humming some song; she faced Marcel with a guarded smile. "She's really taking this new status in Nik's life serious." Marcel disregarded the attempt to start conversation which made Rebekah try her best smile on him. "Are you ever going to able to not be mad at me?"

He smiled not taking his eyes from the beautiful tropical salad he was preparing. "I'm not mad Rebekah. I'm moving on."  
She dropped her chin appalled. "You cannot move on simply like that. That's preposterous!" She exclaimed.

He laughed cleaning his hands on a towel. "The sex was amazing Bekah but it's not worth all the spoiled outbursts."  
She took in a sharp deeply aghast breath as he left her standing in the kitchen dealing with her first rejection. She fought to close her mouth and straighten her hair; this was absurd, she told the men when she was done with them, not the other way around.

* * *

Kol faced his brother with no intention to apologize for his volatile temper.  
"What exactly was that, an ill need to prove that I cannot count on you?" Klaus asked truly surprised.

"Don't bother Nik, I know my fate is a dagger to the heart but really what was the point of your talk?"  
"Lose the attitude baby brother…" Klaus easily caught up to his ways.

"That…" Kol leaned over the table and nearly poked Klaus in the eye with his finger. "It's exactly _that_…"  
Klaus squinted lost.  
"I am not your baby brother anymore." Kol hissed offended.

"Did mother go around the village after you?" Klaus asked truly at loss.  
Kol growled in his face. "You always treated me like I'm an infant."

"Rebekah is younger than you but you are the youngest brother…" Klaus was beyond clairvoyance.  
"But to you and Elijah I was the toddler. You always did everything together and left me out…"

"I'm not familiar with the Kol' diaries, so care to elaborate?"  
"You and Elijah never once took me hunting with you, like it was some sort of sibling pact that only the big brothers could share…" Kol waved his hands in a funny way.

"You were afraid of deer…" Klaus reminded him quietly.  
"Irrelevant!" Kol awkwardly tried to prevent the shameful detail of his childhood.

"Father used the hunting trips to test his whip on us… I wasn't aware that you wanted to take part of the stellar education methods."  
Kol was losing this battle fast to Klaus' logic so he decided to regroup. "You never include me in anything and you act like I'm the distant cousin instead of your brother."

"I address everyone with distance." Klaus simply replied.  
But Kol was not backing down now, he stared at Klaus until the words finally hit home.

Klaus sighed deeply and loudly. "I may have assumed that you favored the aloofness between us."  
"We share the same blood." Kol's words came without harshness just quietly stating the bound that could never be severed by those attempting to harm them.

"Very well… do you wish to go hound a few deer?" Klaus asked with a warm smile.  
Kol was suspicious of such warmth but held back the nasty remark. "Perhaps a gazelle? Deer have those eyes… it's uncanny…" he shivered.

"How about a few humans, just to tumble a few walls between us?" Klaus easily smiled.

"That would ruin the appetite." Caroline decided to make her presence noticed, she handed the bottle of wine to Klaus with a smile set to shrug the fact that she just bluntly eavesdropped on the entire conversation.

"What's with the _Desperate Housewife _environment?" Klaus took the bottle smiling because she picked his favorite brand.  
"It's family night." She placed her hands behind the cute dress that much to his sorrow covered her cleavage.

Marcel and the rest joined them bringing the food and he glanced over to the exquisite setting.  
"Since we took the day off to reorganize, I've decided that we also deserved a normal night." She took her place next to Klaus.

"Normal for us is carnage and the slaughter of sweet innocent humans." Kol sneered at once.  
"Eat." She glared at him.

"This is really good Caroline." Rebekah admitted once she tried the food.  
"Thank you Rebekah; that was very nice of you." she opened her napkin placing it over her lap.

"I like the wine." Bonnie moaned with the amazing beverage.  
"I like a woman who enjoys drinking." Marcel smiled handing her the rice.

"We are going to need a lot more wine if you are going to start hitting on me now that you broke up with Bekah." She took the rice with a smile.  
"You are such a warm person…" Marcel narrowed his eyes.

"Some days I'm on fire." She wiggled her eyebrows.  
He held on to the rice like he was pondering not giving it to her.

"It would never work between us Marcel; you were too attached to that car." She pulled the bowl to her but he took it back with a glare.  
"That car was a gift. It was very special to me."

"It was a quick death Marcel, he didn't feel a thing."  
There was a quiet laughter around the table and Marcel gave up on the bowl with a long scowl. "You are a riot Bonnie."  
She winked at him shamelessly.

Caroline quietly sighed as the feel in the room changed and everyone relaxed enjoying the quiet dinner, she was smiling to herself when she reached for her wine and caught Klaus looking at her. They shared a very long look before he smiled and broke away from her eyes, it really left her happy that he seemed pleased with her special treat for tonight.

* * *

The Irish rushed down the stairs to the big underground basement. "What happened?" he asked the man at the door.  
"They are all dead." He opened the door to reveal the gruesome scenario. There were only a few set of ashes scattered around the ancient coffin.

"It happened when they tried to open it?"  
The man nodded at his boss. "I heard the yelling from upstairs but I haven't dared to come closer to it. If it's protected by some spell, it's better to stay away from it until we find a good witch."  
The man with the spiky dark hair smiled. "And I know just the witch for the gig."

* * *

"Everyone bailed on us." Bonnie grimaced closing the washing machine.  
As soon as dinner ended, she was magically in charge of cleaning everything but the unexpected help came from Kol that had been silent during the entire night. He was folding the towel silently and seemingly lost in a world of his own.

"Do I have to give you a headache to make you come back to us?" She asked next to him.  
He smiled sitting on the stool and facing her. "What will you do once we get Elijah back?"

She was not expecting the question and sat next to him. "I guess I'll go back to the University I was before. Unlike Caroline I don't see myself adjusting to New Orleans… I don't like the energy in this town. I'm not driven by magic, I use it to survive."  
"So you belong there?" he asked her in a low voice that was making the moment perfect for confessions.

"I don't belong anywhere Kol. I don't have anyone or a home to call my own. I'm a gypsy." She smiled playing with her medallion.  
"I've lived with gypsies once, they are very mystical and you would fit in."

"How about you? Are you planning on staying here?" she asked enjoying the way his smile was honest for once.  
"I'm not one to linger in one place for long. It's not in my irresistible nature."

Bonnie entangled her fingers with the necklace and smiled measuring the amount of hazel in his eyes. It wasn't planed but she caught herself noticing how incredibly warm his eyes were; like he was still human and with a beating heart. "You become restless if you are forced to stay long in one place…"

"I would say bored but restless sounds better."  
There was a soft laughter from both.

"I'm going to make coffee because that wine was really strong…" she hastily stood up and started looking for a mug. "… do you want some?"  
"No."

He startled her by answering just behind her and she dropped the mug, he easily reached out grabbing it and then dropped it very slowly on the counter, his body outlining hers as he did so.  
Bonnie tried to convey indifference as she turned around slowly. "What are you doing?" She asked quickly looking down from his eyes.

"Leaning in for a kiss." He answered with a sly smile.  
"Do you want to be in pain for a week?" she fought her way through a smile.

He reached out to touch her soft cheek, his fingers were terribly gentle and hot on her skin and she was forced to look at him again.  
"I don't want you to kiss me." she said slowly.

Kol's lips perfectly curved into a sweet smile but she could see the smugness there as well, his body pressed hers against the counter and she was hit by how amazing he smelled and how fit his body was. Still she kept it fairly together. She only began to worry when he did lean over and his hot breath tickled her face, her lips were awfully dry all of a sudden and she gulped down when he licked his slowly; her green eyes followed the lazy path of his tongue.

"Yes you do…" he whispered inches away from kissing her but pulling away at the last second.  
Bonnie gripped the counter behind her for support as he left the kitchen without looking back.

* * *

Caroline scratched her wrist, the bandage was just itching so much that she had to peel it out. She looked up as Klaus stepped out of the bathroom; he smiled thrilled with the surprise sitting on his bed. Judging by the very sexy night wear she had it was obvious that Caroline had chosen his room to spend the night.  
"How did the talk go with Rebekah and Kol?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Klaus forced his eyes to leave the revealing nighty and focus on her face perfectly framed now by the bubbly loose curls. "I think it worked. Having their input on a plan had Rebekah thrilled on the spot, Kol was harder to convince but I think I had him with the talk before dinner." He came near the bed and gently took her wrist. "If not, the unforeseen family dinner definitely did the trick."

Caroline smiled at him while he began to remove the bandage. "I wanted to do something nice for you…" she said resting her eyes on the wet chest that he didn't bother cleaning with the towel.  
"You mean that I won't find a silly butterfly in here?" He asked just before he revealed her tattoo.

"I was tempt to have your name but I don't know what Niklaus means." she said with a flick of her curls.  
"Niklaus has German origin, meaning Victory." He took the bandage running his thumb over a perfect bird similar to the ones on his chest.

"I liked the bird and that it represents freedom." She quietly said trying to read on his face if he approved of her choice.  
"Freedom from all human restrains and boundaries… you are free to take whatever you please from my world… _Kar-o-lien_." He said in an alluring accent.

She frowned puzzled.  
Klaus sat on the bed with a smile. "Latin Origin, meaning Strong."

She gave him one of those breathtaking smiles. "_Karolien_… I like that."  
"I like you." he bluntly said.

Caroline moved on the bed evilly straddling him, Klaus was hit with that wonderful scent of summer and endless fields of flowers that took him back to a time he wasn't happy, his human days. Her sinful soft fingers traced his tattoo and then she moved to the small drops of water that she played with like a little child.

"Marcel won't be a problem, he is very loyal to you." she said running a tiny trail of water down his chest.  
Klaus looked down as she smirked stooping near his navel. "Bonnie is on board with the plan as well… how does it feel to be mischievous and malevolent?" he asked running his hands over her bare legs and touching the underwear under the flowing bright red piece she was wearing, he was very happy with her fantastic choice tonight.

"I feel like I should have minions, do you have minions?" She asked him with an innocence that aroused him.  
"Of course I have minions, I'm evil." His hands found her shoulders and he moved the long locks behind her back, slowly outlining the laced fabric that hugged her breasts tight and finished in a deep V that left his hungry eyes happy.

"I want minions too…" she now was tracing his broad shoulders and began to make little circles in the back of his neck.  
"Get your own minions." He pretended to be aghast.

Caroline giggled. "You said I could have anything that I wanted…" her fingers got lost in his wet hair.  
"I might need persuasion." He evilly smirked.

Caroline removed her hands away from his body, she lowered her head and crossed an arm across her chest looking up at him with the most perfect innocent look he ever saw in a woman. "Just be gentle evil wolf, I'm very frightened of you."

The amount of confusion in his face left her close to a grin but she didn't falter, instead Caroline left his lap excited that he was already reacting to her. She kept the sweet innocent look and tilted her head enough to look almost angelic. "My granny told me to stay away from you Master Mikaelson but I'm afraid I'm too curious about those big hands and those big eyes of yours, I'm also very inexperienced so you will have to teach me…"

Klaus closed his eyes for a second, he shook his head with a quiet hint to laughter; the woman was full of surprises. She kept in character the entire time and looking at him all innocent and naive. "And how willing are you to learn… my sweet Red Ridding Hood?" he easily went along with the role-play.

"I've heard that you are a big..." Caroline licked her lips, "... bad wolf that likes to bite…" she moved her arm away from her chest and came near him.  
"And I suppose my Little Red Riding Hood…" he reached out his hand that she took. "... that you want to find out what these hands can do..."

She nodded sweetly at him while lying on the bed. "But remember... that I'm very afraid of what you might do to me…"  
"Fear not my little one…" his eyes turned yellow and she bit her lip in awe and pleasure as he easily ripped the nighty in two, parting it away from her ivory skin by running his hands across her body and leaving her exposed to him. "I won't do anything that you don't want me to."

He was serious and Caroline believed him, more than that, she trusted him like she never trusted a man before and she gasped loudly when he destroyed the tiny panties as well. Now she was lying on the bed completely naked and at his mercy. Klaus moved away from her body to unclasp the towel around his waist, when he rested on top of her again she felt all of him against her and she bit her lip hard.

His hand caressed one of her naked breasts before moving between them, her breath became heavy as he stopped between her legs, slowly there was a finger exactly where she was aching for him, she moaned moving her leg a bit to rest over his.  
"So, what do you want my sweet Caroline?" he whispered in her ear while losing his finger inside of her only to pull it out completely the next second.

"More…" She said hoarsely and clasping her eyes closed.  
He smiled searching for her lips, he kissed her roughly, taking her tongue with the same force and passion than his finger that was back inside of her stroking her lust for him. Caroline's leg was tighter around his leg as he stoked waves of pleasure, he moved his lips to her neck, moist and slow kisses were left there while she scratched his shoulders deeply.

"Bite me…" she murmured close.  
"I thought I was the one teaching you sweetheart…" he evilly removed the finger from the warmth that was craving for all of him now.

She clicked her teeth upset and glared at him. "You did not just stop…" She whispered truly upset.  
Klaus smirked taking her hands gently and pinning her wrists above her head. "I'll be in charge tonight if you don't mind."

She cried out in bliss when he powerfully took her, she panted with every deep move that only brought a bigger wave of pleasure with each steady thrust. His fingers searched hers and entwined with hers strongly as he increased his dominant rhythm, his scorching breath on her neck.  
Klaus knew she was close and released her hands wanting to feel her touch as he sweetly unraveled it for them, she immediately wrapped herself around him.

"I hate you so much Nik..." She kept him close to her as he sinfully gave her so much pleasure that it was almost painful to bear.  
"I know…" he gulped down looking into those two wonderful blue eyes that sparkled in something that he didn't have in his life before her.

She whimpered when he slowed down, stroking his hair and initiating a kiss that he made slow and long, she kept her hand on his cheek when he sweetly kissed her lips after another long kiss. Caroline caressed his back, his cheek and smiled returning the intense stare.  
And then she offered him a happiness that he never had before; she held him in a sweet embrace while he made love to her and whispered the words that had been dancing between them for months now.

"I love you." Caroline said leaving him powerless.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Alright With Me - _Kris Allen_

Temptation - _Diana Krall_

Hand-Made - _Alt-J (∆)_


	23. Lies

Caroline touched her lips, she nervously tapped her fingers over her lower lip, after a few seconds she tried to move again but Klaus didn't budge an inch on his tight hold around her. All the blue in her eyes seemed brighter as she sat there looking at him.  
Klaus was serious, she was particularly taken by the fact that he wasn't even breathing, he just looked at her without speaking; only his arms around her while she straddled him.

Caroline began to chew on his sleeve, the only thing that had given her away. She managed to sneak out of bed when he fell asleep and grabbed her underwear but when she picked his shirt up he caught her hand and pulled her back to bed and then to his lap.

"I should have made a run for it naked…" Caroline mumbled what was inside her busy mind.  
Klaus remained serious but not upset. "Were you planning to escape?"

She nodded. "To that little town called, _what were you thinking Caroline when you said those words_?" she whispered.  
"Once words are spoken, they cannot be taken back." He smiled.

Caroline pouted. "I didn't mean them."  
"I understand…" he kept the smile. "You were caught up in the intensity of the moment and before you knew it, words were spoken, silent promises were shared and passionate kisses sealed our fortune. But none of it was real…" he lowered his chin obviously amused with the resilient way she chewed on his sleeve.

"All consequences of an overwhelming moment of passion." She mumbled.  
His smile was huge and two little dimples formed on his cheeks. "I'm mostly privileged then…" one of his hands left her waist so he could cup her chin. "… that my actions are able to pull such lies from you."

"The truth is that I really hate you." Caroline's fingers left her lips and focused on his necklaces, she started playing with one of them.  
Klaus sweetly pulled her chin up so she would look at him. "Then I want nothing but all your lies Caroline."

She was struck by his words and the meaning behind it all, there was a smile forming in her lips and it was all because of him.

* * *

"The plan is simple, can I trust you Kol?" Klaus dropped two plane tickets on the table.  
"I usually leave my hasty decisions for when those hasty moments appear, I'm usually very spontaneous." He smiled adorably at Klaus.

"Don't be such a toddler Kol…" Klaus spiked him on the accounts of their previous talk. "You are taking Bonnie with you."  
"My life is in the hands of snowflake here, I'd be safer travelling with nitroglycerin." Bonnie took the tickets from the table.

"You lost a coffin and a perfect plan on the way so yes; you are stuck with my volatile brother. Good luck minions." Klaus grabbed his black leather jacket and gave them a perfect smirk.  
"We are not your minions. I am your brother Nik." Kol snapped shocked.

Klaus waved his hand in the air. "Minor specifics." he dropped before leaving.  
Kol looked at Bonnie that was inspecting the tickets.

"At least we are going in first class." She smiled.  
"You are free to pack lightly… exceptionally lightly." He sneered.

Bonnie smiled as fake as she managed. "I'll go search for my chastity belt, I could use the protection against you."  
"Darling… now I'm turned on." he took the tickets from her.

Bonnie left the room laughing and he was smiling as he raised his eyes to watch her leave.

* * *

Klaus came into the driver's seat, Caroline smiled and handed him a big cup of coffee, black just like he loved. He took the coffee with a smile and started the car smoothly leaving Marcel's house. He drove slowly while Caroline fondled a bit with the radio, she stopped on a station that she knew by heart now.

Klaus had his coffee with a frown. "I know this station, they only play the Blues in here."  
"I know…" she quietly answered changing page on the book she brought along with her. "I like Blues, it's very soulful and emotional. I read that it originated in African-American communities from primarily the _Deep South_ around the end of the 19th century from spirituals, work songs, field hollers, shouts and chants, and rhymed simple narrative ballads. And the article had a quote from someone who said the Blues could take many forms like a feeling, a mood…" she struggled to remember the rest.

Klaus smiled with a soft feeling to it. "_The blues takes many forms... It is variously a feeling, a mood, a nameless threat, a person, a lover, a boss man, a mob, and, of course, the Devil himself. It is often experienced as both cause and effect, action and reaction, and it can be used as both hex and counterhex, poison and antidote, pain and relief. Most importantly, the blues is both the cause of song, and song itself_..." he quoted easily. "Edward Comentale."

Caroline's eyes sparkled. "Yes, that's the one." She said excited that he knew exactly which quote she was referring to.  
"Where does all this will and excitement to learn come from Caroline?" He asked truly puzzled about it.

Caroline lost the big smile and looked down on the Freud biography in her lap, she looked like someone searching for the right words but she was merely opening a door to her memories. Something not done lightly and the mood inside the car changed a little, Klaus almost regretted asking the question but Caroline closed the book in her lap and faced him.  
There was not a single trace of the brave and defying strong girl that she perfected, Klaus was certain to be looking at the innocent 19 year-old girl that she still was.

"When I was human, I was the typical teenager from a small town that has it all. I was popular, I had outstanding hair and I was dating the hot quarterback. My only concern was to make it through the day without a wrinkle in my cheerleader outfit. And my main goal was to marry well and organize all the events of my small town." she spread her hands with flair. "I was going to be famous."

Klaus chuckled but only because she did, he was taking in every word and every expression like they were vital to his existence.  
Caroline's face became somber. "And then I died and everything changed. None of that was important anymore and I had to leave everything behind to survive. Suddenly I was out of my element and my small town safety. The world was scary and big and I realized with terror that I knew nothing about it, my knowledge of it was very shallow, much like I was."

Klaus hang on every word, listening and allowing her to carry on watching her with sweet eyes; it made Caroline smile and look down almost in a coy way. "I was stuck with eternity and I had all these abilities now, so why not do something useful with it and learn all that I could? I found out there were just so many things that I didn't know about and that the world was magnificent, there were so many cultures, costumes and traditions; and different countries and languages to discover but I had a mad father on my heels keen on eradicating what he hated about me." She shrugged sad and looked outside her window, she fought painful tears and instead smiled hugely. "And then you showed up."

Caroline looked at Klaus that had stopped the car on a quiet street, wanting to focus on her instead of the road.  
"Suddenly the world was right there to grasp and it was fascinating. You had all this experienced life behind you and you knew so much. And I wanted that." She said with big eager eyes.

But Klaus was the one fascinated with her. "A small town would never be enough for someone like you Caroline, you are destined for greater theaters."  
"I want to see them all." She whispered powerfully.

"_Ask and it will be given_ _to you._" he said equally powerful.  
Caroline took his coffee and left everything on the dash moving to straddle him, Klaus licked his lips as she settled in front of him. She smiled and tickled his cheek with her fingertips.

"This is my reward for quoting the Bible?" he asked getting his hand lost among all that amazing golden hair of hers.  
She shook her head slowly and smiled innocently. "For being you."

Klaus gulped down, his fingers played with her earlobe playfully and then he inched her head closer to him. "You mean _The _Klaus Mikaelson?"

Caroline broke down into a cute laughter and nodded but as she did so, her lips brushed his and she took advantage of it. She didn't fully kiss him, only left him wanting more; teased him into a kiss that would be heated for sure once she allowed him to kiss her. Caroline pressed her upper body to his chest and wrapped her hand around his neck nudging his upper lip with the tip of her tongue; his breath became thick and heavy and she bit his lower lip noticing how his eyes had a little green in them today. His hands travelled her back slowly and oddly time itself appeared to stop, until he tilted her head and took the kiss he wanted. A kiss that was as intense as it was familiar, their tongues knew each other by now and knew when to forfeit and when to conquer, prolonging the kiss for as long as they could.

* * *

Rebekah sighed again loudly and then huffed, she twirled her long hair around her finger and then sighed again.  
"You didn't have to come along Rebekah. It's not like you are helping anyway." Marcel mumbled from inside the grave he was digging.

She shook her head childishly showing him her tongue; he couldn't see her anyway because she was sitting gracefully on top of a tombstone. "I'm keeping watch. We don't want anything to happen to that book."  
Marcel cleaned his forehead smeared with sweat; he pushed the shovel down on the dirt and straightened up. "Your brother Kol has a nasty sense of humor…" he looked at the name on the grave. "B. Mary? As in Bloody Mary?"

"It's a safety device. He couldn't tell anyone where he hidden the book because of Silas but if anything happened to him, he would want us to know where it was. The cemetery is the only one with a K in it and yes, Bloody Mary was obvious." Rebekah smiled with Kol's silly ways.  
"You know…" Marcel picked up the shovel again, "… for a family that claims to have so many issues between them and distrust and all that, you sure look tight to me."

She gave him a very lazy smile. "Marcel, I have a really naughty fantasy in a graveyard…"  
Marcel laughed. "No… my days as your sex slave are over Rebekah Mikaelson."

She moaned deeply and tilted her head. "It involves chains Marcel."  
He staggered but narrowed his eyes. "You are the devil disguised as a blonde, you are the very evil that my sweet old grandmother warned me about." He nodded. "_Stay away from the white devil, _she said." He pointed at Rebekah. "_Stay away from those women that will steal your soul with their cunning smiles." _ He pointed at her again.

Rebekah laughed sweetly. "You don't have a soul Marcel. You are a beast and I love you for it."  
He took a deep breath and carried on digging, he focused on that alone.

* * *

Kol smiled easily taking Bonnie's luggage and held the door for her, she eyed him with suspicion but took advantage of his kind ways. She left the airport feeling the energy outside hit her hard, she uncomfortably touched her chest and took a deep breath.  
"Welcome to Salem." Kol said next to her surprisingly without a smile.

She breathed in hard again. "Who came up with the plan? You or Klaus?" She almost expected him to claim possession over the insane plan but Kol led them to the car he just rented. "Nik, but I had thought about it myself."  
As soon as Bonnie came inside the car, she opened her window and got her hair up in a ponytail. "If we don't make it out of this one alive, it has been a pleasure hating you."

Kol started the car with a big smile. "I am one to pleasure _fire starter_."  
Bonnie chuckled but she was fighting the horrible energy around her.

* * *

Paulina ended her spell and closed her book, she waited a few minutes to make sure; then she opened the door to the haunted house and looked at Sophie. "Are you sure that they won't trace it back to me?"  
"Klaus will never know that you made the angry spirit cross over." Sophie assured her.

Paulina wasn't too convinced but she quietly went inside the house, the ghost haunting the house was gone and both girls tried their best to ignore the bodies around and went straight to the one they wanted. Sophie opened the coffin and gripped the stake in her hand harder. "Should we remove the dagger first?" she whispered to the other witch.

The one with the really long hair looked at her with an attitude. "Are you asking me?"  
Sophie shrugged. "I'm not sure…"

"You've been trying to get inside this house for weeks now, we've lost so many witches over this and now you are not sure?"  
Sophie stared at the man lying inside the coffin with a dagger deep in his heart. "That's Elijah Mikaelson…"

"That's Silas that we are hoping to kill with that stake." Paulina snapped and took the white stake from the other witch. "If we are going to kill an ancient creature let's get it done as quickly as we can."

"But we need to leave the house before the flames consume all of his body because once Silas spirit is free… it won't be pretty." Sophie waited with anticipation for the other witch to kill Elijah.  
Paulina wavered with the stake in the air. "Are you sure that the salt around the house will stop him from going after another host?"

"There's only one way to find out." Sophie urged her to finally kill the Original.  
"Let's do this…" Paulina whispered and raised her arms high, holding the stake tight between her hands.

When her arms came down swiftly seeking to end Elijah's life there was a strong force that took hold of her hands, she tried to counter the resistance but widened her eyes in fear. Klaus easily hauled her hands towards her own chest and while looking at Sophie buried the stake in Paulina's heart, he stepped over the dead witch and smiled at the other one. "Let's leave my brother out of this."  
Sophie gulped down in terror.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as Kol drove them through town, it looked like a typical small town with a lot of tourists and she was enjoying it until they went by the public square and Bonnie noticed something. At first she couldn't tell what it was but the white flowing image slowly became clearer as he drove by the square and Bonnie saw a very creepy image of a young woman hanging by the gallows.

"Kol…" she gasped but the image faded away as uncanny as it came to her. "… I just saw…" She looked back but the square only had tourists taking pictures of everything they could.  
"Expect a lot of that… Salem is deeply connected to witches and bring out their sensitivity…" he stopped looking at her. "Which you are not."

Bonnie's heart began to race as her eyes drifted to the window and blood was dripping down only to disappear once she blinked. "Yeah… guess I'm safe then…"

* * *

"Klaus…" Sophie backed away only to bump into Caroline that shoved her against the wall, the witch slid down to the floor unconscious.  
Caroline fixed her curls giving Klaus a very easy smile that he returned with a big flirt, they kept their eye game while he swiftly pulled the dagger out of Elijah.

* * *

Bonnie looked at the small residential and then at Kol. "Looks cozy…" she stroked her arms.  
"It's one of the few houses considered neutral in all of Salem. No major deaths happened in here." He took their bags from the trunk and went inside the house.  
Bonnie looked up before following him, she felt sick and nauseated but there weren't any eerie heads peeking on the window like she expected.  
Inside there was an old man behind the counter taking Kol's money and then handing him two keys. Bonnie wrinkled her nose which made him smile.

"The cheerful blonde made me promise I would behave like a gentleman."  
"Since when do you listen to Caroline?" Bonnie asked truly baffled.

"It's a big revelation but I do know how to treat a lady." Kol gave her a key.  
Bonnie dangled the key for a bit. "I'm digesting the shock."

"Of course that I have to keep reminding myself that you are a lady." He smirked and went up the stairs.  
Bonnie laughed right behind him. "And the stun is gone."

* * *

He sat up on his coffin and released a tired moan. "That was not fun. I am deeply distraught that you have locked me away for so long hybrid."  
Klaus remained by the wall serene and without a smile. "The mind ravage wasn't fun either Silas."

He left his confining coffin and made his neck do all these loud noises as he leaned it to the sides. "Why have you awaken me?"  
"I have a proposition." Klaus left the wall to face the man properly and eye to eye. "You release my brother Elijah and I tell you who has Evelyn."

Silas smiled pulling the sleeves of his suit closer to the wrists. "Amusing hybrid but Evelyn has been lost to the world for too many centuries now." He narrowed only now picking up on the sweet flowery scent, he turned his head to find Caroline smiling at him.  
The blonde handed him a big file, Silas took it lingering on the motion so he could read her mind but his eyes landed on her wrist. "So you have been branded…" he glanced over to Klaus that didn't react. "I'm going to miss the headaches." He focused on the file and the pictures for now. Silas slowly touched the ancient symbols. "How did you find her?"

"I lost her to be more precise but I have a name for you, in exchange for Elijah."  
Silas smiled through the ever handsome features of the older Mikaelson. "Don't be a fool Klaus. I can't leave this body unless you kill me." He went through all the pictures.

"When your host gets killed and you have no one at hand, you must linger in spirit, somehow…" Klaus slowly unraveled the careful plan. "Grant me this, give my brother back to me and I will give you Evelyn…"  
"And…" Silas smiled at him knowing there was more to it.

"I will leave New Orleans and take my family with me."  
"You will hand me the city, the witches and the dream that we both share?" He was more than wary.

"I can build an empire anywhere I want. I can't replace a brother." Klaus sounded honest.  
"How I wish I could get past that protection mark…"

"Perhaps my final peace-offering will do the trick." Klaus showed the book that had Silas on a verge of weeping.  
"My book…" He whispered.

"It's yours. When you release Elijah."  
Silas smiled and opened his hand, Caroline was violently shoved against the wall and with his finger, he had the stake out of Paulina's body and dangerously against Caroline's heart without moving from where he was, he was merely using his magic. "Or you finally give me my book back."

Klaus laughed making Silas frown and opened a lighter bringing it close to the book, he callously started burning it. "Or I simply make ashes from it all."  
"Stop." Silas said anxious.

Klaus kept looking at him while burning the first page entirely. "I hope you know it all by heart."  
Silas closed his hand, the stake fell to the ground and Caroline wasn't pinned against the wall anymore; Klaus closed the lighter and shook the book to put the flames out. "Now my brother."

Silas closed his eyes and the body went flaccid falling to the ground at once, Caroline watched in horror as the spirit of the powerful witch transformed itself into the a man she hopped to never see again. Silas smiled at her in the form of her father. "I can be whoever I wish now. Anyone that I have seen in your minds." Caroline looked away disturbed which made him smile; then he looked at Klaus. "But this won't last for long and unless you want me to host another sibling, leave this town to never return."

"A man called The Irish has your one and only." Klaus easily smiled.  
Silas took the book that Klaus handed to him and held it close to his chest like a part of him that he had missed, then he came to the door annoyingly sighing again. "Salt? Please." He moved his hand and there was a big gush of wind that moved the salt line from in front of him.

"You just unleashed Silas in his worst form. As a spirit he can't be killed…" The judging voice came with a tired tone.  
Klaus smiled coming to his brother, he knelt so he could check on him. "We will deal with him later, old man." He teased Elijah when he moaned drained.

Elijah chuckled and took the strong hand his brother was offering him, he looked at the smiling girl who strangely warmed his chest and pulled a small smile from him. "I remember you."  
Caroline nodded smiling. "Yes, you killed my father."

Elijah grimaced at once. "My deepest apologies." He said with grave regret and lowering his head a little.  
"It's ok…" she shrugged. "The kiss with tongue was much more disturbing to me…" she closed her eyes and showed her palm to him fighting with a repulsed face.

Elijah jolted his head to Klaus.  
His brother smiled. "You've missed quite the bit…"  
Elijah touched his forehead; he was having an epic headache just from imagining it.

* * *

At least the hot water was doing wonders; Bonnie was able to relax once under the steamy stream. She was on edge and imagining things or maybe even seeing things that actually happened. The girl in the square showed up again in her mind and she tried to fight the image away at once.

Bonnie groaned upset that the energy around this town was even worse to handle than the one in New Orleans. She rubbed her neck grimacing when the water turned cold. "I knew this wouldn't last…" she mumbled and reached out to the tab but froze on the way because her hand was covered in blood, she gasped and shrieked under the stream. She was covered in blood, the crimson red liquid was pouring down on her and Bonnie rushed out of the shower cleaning her body frantically with a towel. She expected it to be red but it wasn't and she looked at herself again, she was only dripping wet from water, clean water that now fell from the shower.  
Bonnie covered her mouth with fearful tears, it was all in her head but it felt so real and scary.

* * *

Rebekah shook her long hair with will, she pursed her lips and leaned over to Caroline that had her arms stretched in the air.  
"_I don't care, I love it. I don't care..._" They both shouted lost in the song.

There was a party in one of the bars that Marcel frequently attended and like every hot night in the Big Easy, when the party was good and the bar was full, it was time to take it outside. Caroline and Rebekah sang along to the song happily while Klaus had his drink quietly sitting on the square bench watching them.

Elijah sat next to him quite taken by the image of his sister laughing loudly and with a joy that not many knew in her. The other blonde was apparently making fun of her ability to sing but instead of harming the girl she was laughing and sharing her bottle of Tequila with Caroline.  
"I did not expect you to give up on New Orleans; I know how close the city is to your heart." Elijah focused on his favorite brother. The concern for him was a constant in Elijah's life and now a bit more urgent than his sister murdering a song.

Klaus smiled; his blue eyes in front of him. On Caroline that danced and laughed like she was just a little girl untainted from all the evil in the world. "I love New Orleans." He said with a deep sigh. "It's full of life… joy and wonder." Caroline threw her head back laughing at something his sister said, her body shook with laughter and the blonde flawless golden locks shook along with her mesmerizing bubbly laughter. "It's beautiful..." He whispered.  
Elijah squinted looking in the direction his brother did.

"It's out of the ordinary and constantly challenging. Unpredictable, defying and sometimes aggravating…" Klaus chuckled finally looking away from the blonde and to his brother. "She makes me feel alive Elijah."  
The older sibling leaned over resting his hand on Klaus' neck. "What an extraordinary city it is…" he teased his brother with a smile.

Klaus smiled naturally showing his dimples and a happiness that Elijah hadn't seen either but unlike what happened with Rebekah, the sight of Klaus happy left him close to tears.  
"Silas can have his petty city." Klaus stood up and gave Elijah his bottle of fine Scotch. "I have my Queen."

Elijah took the bottle with a dropped chin and utterly speechless, all he could do was watch Klaus go over to the girls. Caroline gave him a heart stopping smile and laced her arms around his neck, he leaned his forehead against hers and they began to dance in their own rhythm.  
Rebekah threw her hands in the air upset that he stole her company but Caroline wasn't paying attention to anyone else but the man holding her close.

* * *

Kol wasn't expecting any company and was very surprised to find Bonnie when he opened his door. "What happened?" He asked the girl with wet hair and a cardigan that she was using as a fierce shield around her small body.  
"Can I stay with you?" she quietly asked him.

She sounded scared and uneasy and Kol stepped aside so she could come inside. Bonnie was anything but the cocky witch that he actually feared occasionally and he wasn't the smug bastard because there was no need for it.  
"You can have the bed, I will take the couch." He simply informed her.

She nodded and once she was in his bed, she curled up into a ball trying to relax into sleep. Bonnie closed her eyes praying that she would sleep without the awful images of death and blood; after a few minutes it happened, she fell asleep but it was everything but peaceful.

Kol raised his eyes from the book he was reading on the couch, Bonnie was restless and would let out these tiny sounds of agony, like she was having horrible nightmares. He quietly came to the bed and rested against her back, Kol laced his arm around her and it was like an invisible soothing blanket that eased her at once. He felt her relax and drift into a much deeper and soothed sleep. Under his protective watch, Bonnie took his hand between hers and tugged it close to her heart enjoying the peaceful energy that he landed her.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Kings and queens - _30 seconds to Mars_

Key to the highway - _Big Bill Broonzy_

I love it - _Icona Pop_


	24. A little tenderness

Klaus pulled the sheet slowly up covering the beautiful girl; she was resting on her side, one hand lost under the pillow and the other arm stretched over the bed resting now where his chest had been.  
Klaus looked around the room as scared as he had been when he woke up with the blonde sleeping so close to him.

Everything was strange and very different, the room was mostly luxurious and he had no notion that such accommodations even existed; he was careful not to wake the sleeping beauty as he skimmed through a few things lying around, he did not recognize anything and was mostly preoccupied by it.

Klaus stopped in front of the mirror; he touched his hair and hastily came near his reflection. Both hands now searched for the long locks that should be there, he touched his chest worried, his father would not be pleased with his actions, he could already feel the weight of the whip on his back and he had no memory prior to waking up so this was certainly going to be hard to explain.

There was a soft waking moan from the woman on the bed and she lazily stretched her arms moving to search for him, his chest ached in a strange way when she smiled at him, she was striking.

"Good morning grumpy." She swiftly left the bed and rushed to him barefoot, she naturally rested her hands on his chest leaning her lips fast against his.  
Klaus widened his eyes with the show of affection but thankfully she quickly left his lips and he tried to look calm as he returned the compliment. "Good morning." He said formally and with a slight bow of his head.

She gave him the cutest sound that he could only narrow down as a giggle and he followed her movements. The blonde opened a drawer removing a few clothes from inside and disappeared to another room, he could hear water beginning to fall but she came out of the room as fast as she had vanished into it.

Klaus immediately turned his back on her, instead of the short piece of fabric that barely covered her before; she was now wearing the two smallest pieces of blue cloth strategically placed around her curvy body. He touched his forehead flustered, he had never seen a woman so uncovered before.

"I am going to have a quick shower and then I'll call Bonnie to see how things are going out there." She easily spoke but he had no idea what she was talking about.  
She showed up in front of him and laced her arms around his neck. "Do you want to join me in the shower? I could use the company." She sweetly smiled at him and moved her fingers inside his shirt, scrapping the back of his neck.

"Not on this occasion…" he gulped down and nervously placed his hands on her back.  
She sighed sadly. "Okay, I won't be long… but if you change your mind..." she playfully pulled one of his necklaces before moving away from him.

Klaus paced around nervous and then sat on the bed while the girl sang in the other room where the water was still falling, after a few minutes the water ceased and she came into sight covered with a beautiful flowing dress, it looked perfect against her ivory complexion.  
She smiled again which made his chest ache and he returned the sweet smile, she frowned and walked to him while brushing her long wet hair. "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" he asked tightening his lips into a very thin worried line.  
The blonde tapped the brush against her palm watching him. "You look different…"

"Perhaps it's the hair…" he slowly said constricting his eyebrows.  
She laughed a little. "The hair…" she frowned still smiling and came near him. "Is this because of Elijah?"

His eyes came to life. "Elijah is here?"  
"Marcel said he could stay here; I don't think he would refuse the invitation."

Klaus shot up from the bed. "I would like to see my brother now."  
"Sure…" the blonde mumbled very confused.

* * *

Bonnie sat up on the bed slowly, her head was aching a little but at least she slept all night and the nightmares oddly hadn't been a guest during her sleep.  
"The coffee isn't that good but it's fresh." Kol came inside the room with a mug and a bagel that she immediately refused, only taking the coffee. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned when she rubbed her forehead slowly.

"I saw myself covered in blood last night; I imagined it was blood instead of water coming down from the shower so I freaked out." She released a small sigh into the coffee.  
"I knew the tough cookie attire was just for show…" Kol left the food on the small bed stand and took the book there, he opened it on the page he wanted to show her and handed her the book.

Bonnie took it slowly; apparently it would be a slow day for her. "What am I reading?"  
"Salem is one of the ten most haunted cities in all the country, it has so many ghosts lurking around that the local residents have grown used to living with them. Half of those ghosts are witches that can't find peace because of the violent deaths they endured. Their energy is all around us, a raw violent and very powerful energy."

Bonnie read the words in Latin raising her eyes half way though it, to look at Kol. "This is a spell."  
"Not your kind of random spell tough darling. It's dark magic in its purest form. Once it is performed in a mystic place where hundreds of witches still linger around with their magic, it can be used later on anything you want."

"You want me to channel their energy, I got that from the crazy plan in New Orleans but what do you want me to do with all of this power? I don't even know if I'm powerful enough to do black magic."  
"You are and I wish we had more time to gently guide you through it all but we don't and the fastest way is to collect as much energy as we can without actually killing you."

"That would be awesome." She said with a fake smile.  
Kol sat next to her on the bed. "Nik and I went through everything we had on Silas and Evelyn. You would be surprised how many times we came across your family's name."

"My Grandmother told me once that our origins come from Salem, that when the witch hunt started my ancestors found a way to send the children away and that's how part of my family survived."  
"The 19 very public trials were only for the history books, the real hunt was done away from the ridiculous testimony of the four children that came forward with the strange symptoms of witchcraft infliction. That's where your family enters and then gets almost extinct. My bet is that Silas found his match and did everything he could to get rid of your family."

"I really don't like Silas." she pursed her lips in the most adorable way.  
Kol smiled and nudged her shoulder to make her smile. "He doesn't like you either." he whispered.

She huffed her fringe away but smiled. "Why do you have so much faith that I can do this?"  
"I grew up surrounded by witchcraft and I took a special interest in it. I can tell power when I see it and the little aneurysms are adorable darling but you could literally do anything that you wanted with your magic if you opened your mind to it."

"Either I end up as a ghost in this town or I end up killing you as result of _opening my mind_. Last time that happened I killed Marcel's most prized possession." She didn't sound too convinced yet.  
"Or you get your sexy freak on and learn how to perform dark magic correctly and how to control it. You control your magic not the other way around Bonnie; and on the way we take home a souvenir."

She instantly narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you rambling about now Kol?"  
"I told you that Salem was fascinating little Bennett..." he spoke in a low voice that was beginning to mess with her.

"It has to do with the dead people I keep seeing..." she pulled her jacket closer to her chest.  
"I think they are trying to connect to you because of your origins. And it's all connected to the trials..." Kol took a map from his pocket that he opened for Bonnie. "In the beginning only the obvious ones with a dubious personality were accused of practicing the work of the devil. When they started accusing the good and noble people of the village, that's when things got nasty and by the time they accused the kind former minister from Salem of being the witch ringleader, things really got interesting."

"What's all those crosses?" She tilted her head a bit.  
"The property of the ones accused and then later on executed." He looked at her, Bonnie was attentively looking at the map, she moved a hand trailing a few crosses with her fingers and he smiled. "There's something there but Nik and I couldn't make anything out of it, just that it is all connected somehow."

"What's this? A church?" she tapped the cross that was in the center of all the others.  
"Where Father Burroughs once gave boring lectures about sex deprivation being the path to heaven."

Bonnie smiled into her coffee. "Actually religion isn't against sex Kol, as long as it's practiced within marriage."  
"I'm all for practicing." He smirked without shame.

Bonnie left the bed which could have been an indication of being upset but she only grabbed a pen and returned next to him. "May I?" she asked him with a sweet smile.  
He handed her the map and kept his eyes on her, had Bonnie lived in doomed Salem back in the day and she surely would have been charged with witchcraft because of those spellbound eyes of hers.

Bonnie made a few lines connecting all the crosses and then looked at Kol with a big smile. He forced his eyes to leave her face and focus on the dull paper instead.  
"It's a pentagram." She informed him finishing her coffee happy with her deduction skills.

Kol was left speechless, he lost an entire night pining with Nik over the map and neither had a clue what they were looking at, she had one look at it and found the Holy Grail.  
"_That was impressive Bonnie. You are so smart that you leave me without words._" She teased him with a giggle.

Kol took the hint gracefully. "I like you for your brain."  
She gave him a smile that was heavy on flirt. "If only I could say the same about you."

"Pentagrams are a sign of witchcraft but they are not used for evil like common assumption."  
"They are used as protection…" she said relishing in the sinful thought that she loved how Kol was so interested in magic. "Like the protection mark that Emily gave you." she drifted her eyes to his chest.

"Do you want to see it again?" he asked mischievously.  
"We don't have time for that… we have a church to visit." She looked at the map again where the church stood right in the middle of the pentagram.

"Marvelous idea, shall I leave my sinful thoughts at home?" he narrowed his eyebrows gravely.  
Bonnie waited for him at the door. "I can hardly wait for the visions I'm going to have at the church."

Kol folded the map with a warm smile. "Fear not little one, Snowflake is here to chase the dead nuns away."  
It was unexpected but the sincere loud laughter erupted from Bonnie, she shook her head laughing stepping into the hall but Kol wasn't laughing; he was smiling at the girl with her thick protective walls down.

* * *

Elijah ended his call putting the phone away and looked up as Klaus and Caroline came downstairs, he smiled at his brother.  
Klaus stopped on his way with a soft relieved gasp and rushed to Elijah quickly lacing his arms around the older brother hugging him tight and resting his head on Elijah's shoulder. The other one was paralyzed in shock. "Niklaus…" he slowly mumbled unable to react properly and hug him back.

"Oh Elijah, I'm so relieved to see you brother." Klaus mumbled against Elijah's suit with his eyes closed.  
Caroline had her chin dropped and a bewildered expression, she stared at Elijah that looked as stunned as she was.

Rebekah came from the library with Marcel and they as well were taken by the very odd and surprising image.  
"I as well… am happy to see you brother." Elijah staggered the words out.

Klaus only hugged him tighter and made everyone flinch when he released a very innocent sigh.  
"What's happening?" Rebekah asked slowly.

Klaus reacted by leaving Elijah's arms and looked back at his sister with the biggest smile and a sparkle in his blue eyes. "Rebekah! You are also here, is Kol here as well?" He asked looking around for the other sibling.  
"He went to Salem with Bonnie…" Caroline said in a slow pace, she was worried about his strange behavior.

Klaus slowly faced his brother. "I must speak to you…" he whispered at his brother.  
"Let us move to the balcony, perhaps a bit of fresh air will be advised." He said moving his hand towards it, he looked back frowning at Caroline that opened her arms clueless as everyone else.

Klaus hid in the balcony away from the curious eyes and waited until Elijah closed the glass door to smile immensely at him. "You have changed your hair as well."  
Elijah leaned his head to the side. "Are you feeling all right brother?"

Klaus pursed his lips and waved his hand to the sides. "Sort of…"  
"What's the matter Niklaus?"

"I have no recollection of what happened prior to this morning, I can't remember anything before waking up next to the extremely beautiful girl that I assume to be my wife." Klaus said and with big innocent eyes.  
Elijah smoothed his chest over the suit. "What do you remember then?"

"Hunting with you and father…" Klaus grimaced at once.  
Elijah neared him with a warm smile. "Father is no longer with us and I'm suspicious you are under some sort of spell."

"Witchcraft?" Klaus whispered worried.  
Elijah soothed his brother at once with his hand on Klaus' neck. "I will take care of everything."

Klaus sighed relieved that this hadn't changed, his big brother was taking care of business and everything would be all right now.  
"Perhaps it's wiser if you stay in the house, I have to do a little research but I will be back soon."

Klaus nodded assertive. "Of course!" Elijah always knew better so he was going to do exactly as he asked. He pulled Elijah's sleeve at the last minute before he opened the door. "My wife… what is her name?" he asked ashamed that he couldn't remember it.  
Elijah held back a small laughter. "Caroline."

Klaus smiled enchanted with the name and glanced inside the house where three very puzzled people waited for them. "She's very beautiful…" he whispered to Elijah.  
"Yes Niklaus, but you are not really married to her."

Klaus looked at him at once, appalled and aghast. "What do you mean? I woke up sharing a bed with her and she…" Klaus leaned over. "She kissed me." He said very serious.  
Elijah clasped his lips. "You do lead a very close relationship with her…"

Klaus looked inside the room again and then back at Elijah. "Rebekah is hardly wearing any clothes, why do we allow her to walk around like that?" Klaus was very uncomfortable with the tiny black dress she was wearing and all the skin that she was showing.  
"I must hurry now." Elijah rushed out of the balcony. The rest of the group eagerly waited for answers. "I think it's a spell."

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline looked at Klaus uneasily.  
Elijah looked back at his brother that was opening and closing the glass door most intrigued with it. "He is acting very…"

Klaus made a loud noise and looked at the group happy that he managed to lock the door. He had the biggest most innocent smile ever.  
"Human…" Rebekah mumbled in shock.

* * *

"Father Joss usually doesn't come to church this early; he takes the mornings to visit those who can't come to mass because of illness." A woman in her fifties said allowing Kol and Bonnie inside the empty church.  
"We won't be long." Kol told the woman who smiled and went to get the key he wanted.

Bonnie looked around the small church, light barely came in and she felt nauseated, she glanced at the woman searching for the right key inside a small box; when Bonnie looked back at the stools she cringed in shock.  
All seats were taken by white ghostly faces, they all looked at her and she covered her mouth taken by the macabre image. The women were all wearing hats and fine dresses while the men wore suits and elegant black hats. Some of the women had blood stains in their chest or in the head; some had horrifying burnt faces but they all looked at her peacefully. Bonnie looked away before even taking in how the men really looked like.

"Was there any tragic event inside this church?" She asked the woman who finally found the right key.  
She nodded at Bonnie. "There was a horrible fire a few years ago and everyone attending the mass was killed."

Kol took the key with a smile. "Thank you, that will be all." He dismissed the woman after compelling her and looked at Bonnie. "Bad ghosts?"  
"Peaceful ones…" she said with her voice caught up in pain.

Kol laced his arms around her and she didn't fight him, she rested her forehead against his chest focusing on his calm energy.

* * *

"What do you mean human?" Caroline asked close to panic.  
Klaus was now happily entertained with a cell phone he found on the table, he poked the object intrigued with the size of it and waited to see if it was alive.

"When he got rid of Emily, she cursed you and Rebekah. Maybe Paulina did the same with him." Marcel told Elijah.  
"I need to find Sophie." Elijah was quick on his thoughts.

"I'm going with you." Marcel followed the Original.  
"I will be right back Niklaus." Elijah still said before leaving the house.

"Be careful brother." Klaus sweetly told his brother with a smile; then he focused on the phone again. When he touched the small circle on the end of the phone it became alive with light and a picture startled him. "Kol! Kol is in there." He pointed at it shocked. "And he is hurt."

Caroline frowned going to the table at once, she smiled picking up her phone. "It's just a screen saver and he wasn't really hurt… it was a silly joke." She lied unsure of how much she was allowed to tell him without making him lose it.  
"Are you sure? He looks hurt." Klaus said with a sad face.

"Yes, I'm sure. He is all good and trying to hit on my friend."  
"Hit? Oh no, my baby brother is incapable of hurting anyone. He is very shy and afraid of animals. He is the sweetest boy ever." Klaus said with a big proud voice.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him. "He is not very shy now…"  
Klaus smiled as well and then looked down from her eyes unable to hold his gaze with hers. "A trade in the family I'm afraid..." there was a hint of a blush in him. "Elijah mentioned that we are not husband and wife. I'm not sure what we are..."

Caroline shook her head without smiling, she looked terrified. "I'm not entirely sure that you want to know."  
Klaus looked up at her slowly and awkwardly smiled at her. "Whatever status we have between us, I hope I'm worthy..."

It was Caroline's turn to blush. "You need to stop talking like that, it's making me wish I had been around during the Viking glorious days."  
"Your immense beauty would have caused many quarrels and duels…" his voice was so sweet and honest that she smiled melted with the way he was looking at her.

She gazed to his powerful eyes that were so candid and they shared the most beautiful moment between them, where no words were necessary.

There was a whimper that disturbed the sweet moment between them and they both looked at the other blonde sniffling.  
"What's matter Rebekah?" Klaus quickly came to his sister.

"I'm just so emotional because you are here…" she said between tears that Caroline knew to be fake.  
Klaus rushed instantly taking her into his arms, he stroked her hair sweetly. "Rebekah, you know how much I hate seeing you cry sweetheart."

Rebekah smirked from over his shoulder at Caroline that scolded her, she closed her face when he pulled her away from him and pretended to be weeping again. "I'm just not sure that you still like me now that you have no memory." She cunningly said.  
Klaus shook his head with a most deep inhale. "You are utterly silly Rebekah, you know how much I love you."

The blonde lost the smug smile that she was hiding and gulped down truly emotional this time. "Sometimes I tend to forget…"  
He looked at her just like he used to when they were still human and he was still untouched by all the evil that defined his life after he was turned; he cupped her chin sweetly. "I'm the one with the foggy memory, not you."

She smiled innocently. "Hug me again?"  
He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, Caroline quietly left the room and gave them privacy.

* * *

Kol led the way down the set of stairs; Bonnie was right behind him and getting sicker with each step to a dark basement. "Did they execute people under the church?"  
"Performed exorcisms…" he looked at her and then threw in a smile.

"If I see one girl walking backwards I'm running away from this town so fast you will have to flash to catch me." She warned him fiercely with a finger in the air.  
"If I see one myself I'm running away like a girl and leaving you behind." He replied serious.

She crumbled into a smile and pushed him down the stairs. "Let's get this done."  
He chuckled amused but surprised Bonnie by taking her hand into his, Bonnie was overwhelmed with a wave of peace that relaxed her immediately. She smiled entwining her fingers with his and he pretended to not even be aware of it.

* * *

"She cursed him to be human or at least to feel like one..." Caroline walked around the room on the phone with Elijah. "For how long?" she asked frowning when Klaus laughed loudly at something Rebekah told him. "Can she do anything to speed things up?" Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Sure Elijah. We will just keep the human Klaus entertained." she hang up and took a deep breath joining the duo on the big table.

Klaus still laughed when she sat down. "Rebekah was just telling me her adventures with these machines..." he looked at his sister.  
"A car." she reminded him.

"Apparently Rebekah is not very good with them."  
Caroline smiled but she was on edge, she played with her phone. "Elijah says that your spell will last at least for 24 hours, if not more."

"Why am I being cursed exactly? I caught the big man telling Elijah that I got rid of someone?"  
Caroline looked at Rebekah.

The other blonde touched Klaus' hand. "It's not important Nik."  
"Tell me." he asked serious and sternly looked at his sister.

"You don't have to worry about that now." she tried again.  
He simply demanded an answer by staring at her.

She held on to his hand. "You killed her. Like you killed Emily and a few more..."  
Klaus looked down on the table, his face a somber shade. "I've become my father..."

"No! Don't even say that." Rebekah was upset and stood up from the table. "You are not him. You are not..." she held back tears and left the room.  
Klaus fought his own tears and kept looking at the table.

"It's not as bad as you think..." Caroline quietly said from her seat.  
He slowly faced her.

"Sure, you killed a few hundreds and you aren't the nicest man most of the times but you are loyal and you love your family very much. That has to mean something to you."  
"I have not made you an honest woman and lead a shameful life with you. I have fractions of memories surfacing and I suspect I am the causer of many deaths and pain inflicted on others. I'm not sure I like this man I've become. In fact, I'm most certain that I loathe myself." he quietly stood up and left the table.

Caroline sighed knowing this was bound to happen and she just had this urge to protect him from it.

* * *

"Anything?" Kol asked Bonnie.  
She looked around the empty small room. "So far, there is only you and I in here."

"Literally..." he took a look around the room himself.  
Her eyes rested on the wall in front of her, she came closer and touched it, a small hint of energy tickled her. "There's something on the other side of this wall Kol."

He knocked on the spot he was facing and then moved always knocking on the wall and when he reached Bonnie's side the sound became hallow and he looked at her. "That's always a good sign..."  
"How are we getting on that side?"

"Time to go back to the lair and forge a plan."  
She smirked. "I could use a drink."

"The best plans are born after a couple of Bourbon bottles." He laced his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

* * *

Klaus looked back from where he was standing, in front of the fireplace; he heard her quiet footsteps and smiled when she stopped close to him.  
"A drink?" she asked him quietly with a small smile and raising a bottle in the air.  
"I'd like that."

Caroline poured him a drink and left the bottle on top of the mantel after pouring one for herself.  
He coughed as soon as the strong Scotch hit his throat. "That's a little stronger than goat milk for sure…" he said coughing again.

Caroline smiled softly and faced the fire having her drink.  
He had another sip of the beverage that was already leaving him dizzy but perhaps he should blame the exquisite woman facing the flames that made her eyes shine and her golden hair glow. "You seem troubled." He said quietly.

Caroline kept her eyes on the fire. "Just thoughtful." She turned her blue eyes to him.  
The glass slipped a bit in his hand and he tried to keep a decent posture. "This situation must be uncomfortable for you as well."

"It's nice to know this side of you. You are a very different man now, that's for sure." She said without making it sound like a bad thing but Klaus couldn't be sure.  
"Am I a good man, a fair one? At least to you, to the woman by my side?" he asked her serious.

"You are the man I love." She simply answered.  
Klaus was in awe with the raw honesty behind her answer and the smile she gave him next.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I like the smug bastard that you became and I love that you are this control freak that thinks he has a chance against me, the paranoia freak."  
"All kind words…" Klaus grimaced having his drink and tolerating it a little more now.

"I like the mean you, he is hot and keeps me craving for the glimpses of this man you once were. As I said, don't take this the wrong way but I fell in love with the man with all of these layers that I want to find out for myself."

"You are not pleased with this spell like my sister…" he said with a gentle lowering of his head that reminded her of the man she knew.  
"I miss _my _Klaus. The _walk, get inside the trunk, we are having sex my way tonight… _grumpy Klaus." She shrugged a little, hopping he would understand that she missed the Klaus that didn't smile so much and that wasn't as sweet and kind.

He had his drink in silence now, he was truly baffled by the surprising girl in front of him.  
"You are the one troubled now." She smiled into her drink.

He smiled showing his dimples and looking at the ground. "I'm simply taken by the fact that I got so lucky, to have found someone who accepts me for what I am."  
"You _are_ very lucky." She smugly smiled.

He chuckled and raised his eyes, their stare met once more and they both held it until Caroline frowned listening to a rumble.  
He heard it as well and they both rushed out of the library.

"Rebekah?" Caroline called before reaching the living room.  
She held his arm as a flying sword went by close to his head and ended on the wall.

"We are under attack." Rebekah fought with a couple of men dressed in black. "They just barged in here." She opened her arms once she got rid of them.  
Caroline took the sword from the wall and tossed it at Klaus that barely caught it. "I… I'm not very good with this..." He threw his head back and clumsily fought one of the men.

Caroline rolled her eyes when he lost the sword to the other man quickly.  
"Elijah is much better at this…" Klaus dodged the angry man with a wincing sound and was saved by Rebekah that snapped the man's neck.

She huffed her long hair away from her face. "I forgot how much of a fragile little thing you were as human…"  
"A bit harsh there…" he pouted and shoved his hands inside his pockets hurt.

Rebekah chuckled looking at Caroline that had one the men locked in a joint lock and slammed him against the other, she kicked them both that ended on the floor.  
"She's incredible…" Klaus said in wonder.

"You taught me that." She adorably touched her hair.  
Rebekah sighed with a roll of her eyes and grabbed one of the men pushing him against the wall. "What are you smoking to think that you can just barge into my home and attack me like that?"

"We were looking for the witch…" the man said turning purple as she squeezed his throat.  
"Bonnie?" Caroline knocked the other one with an elbow in his face when he tried to attack her from behind.

"The Irish wants her." The man said before passing out.  
Rebekah cleaned her hands looking at Caroline. "We should warn Kol, it's safer for Bonnie to stay in Salem with him."

"Bonnie is not going to like this." She quickly called her friend.

* * *

Bonnie laughed throwing her head back; she even tilted to the side completely taken by laughter.  
Kol grimaced filling the next two glasses. "Why am I even playing this game with you?"

She sat straight but burst into a giggle. "Deer…" she laughed again.  
"My worst fear is out of the way, it's your turn darling." He handed her one of the glasses in his hand.

She nodded trying to keep it together. "My biggest fear…"  
"I love the dramatic suspense; take all the time you need, I have forever." He smiled hugely.

But Bonnie was serious and took a deep breath; she took him completely by surprise and moved on his bed kneeling and coming closer to him, she could feel her heart pounding but she was determined and kissed him.

Kol was unquestionably stunned and only moved his lips against hers after a few seconds but then he kept her close to him by resting his hand on her back and fully answered her kiss. He slowly moved his tongue and nudged for permission that she sweetly gave him. It became a deep and long kiss with her fingers moving to his hair and he knowingly tasting her tongue while keeping her close to him. Like two lovers that knew each other, their tongues worked together slowly.  
She broke the kiss for air and stared at his lips, she moaned silently wanting to take them again and he teased her evilly by nearly touching her lips with his.

Bonnie snapped out of her moment of bravery and sat back on the bed picking up her phone. "Caroline just called..." she desperately tried to keep her eyes on the screen.

Kol pointed at her closing his eyes, he looked a bit stunned and when he opened his eyes, he had a very long drink from the bottle.  
Bonnie licked her lips; that's exactly what she was so scared off. Of liking the kiss as much as she did.

* * *

"Elijah called, Sophie is working on a counter spell. The human aspect should be fading soon and your memories will return as well. It won't be long now." Caroline smiled coming into the library.  
Klaus smiled in a sweet way and nodded. "It's for the best, I suppose."

"I think Rebekah will try to sneak in another hug though." Caroline raised her eyebrow.  
It made Klaus laugh and she melted into a big smile as well.

"Well, it was a pleasure knowing you Master Niklaus Mikaelson." She buckled her knees and gave him a royal bow.  
Klaus smiled enthralled. "The pleasure; I assure you, was all mine."

She gave him a side look. "Come back to me as my Klaus and we'll test that theory." She said with a naughty wiggle of her eyebrows.  
"He should be back very soon…" Klaus went serious. "… exactly why I want to take this opportunity to tell you something that I'm not sure my future self will ever have the courage of saying."

Caroline straightened herself very serious, she felt the mood change inside the room.  
Klaus stepped closer to her and cradled her face between his hands. "I wanted you to know that I am utterly in love with you. That somewhere along the way, the Earth shifted, the moon and the sun changed its course and you appeared in my life."

Caroline's mouth was dry and she made a very loud noise as she gulped down. "You took me as hostage actually…" she whispered.  
Klaus stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled. "My sweet Caroline, do you not see it? I am the one held hostage by you. Hostage of those eyes and that smile that leaves me weak. Hostage of your unique ways and view of a world that I surely came to hate and find bland before you; I could be going out of my way here but I could swear that you have awaken my will to live just by being you."

"If I ever need to listen to these words again, I'm making you kill another witch." She mumbled smitten by his voice and the way he was looking at her.  
He smiled only adding to her agony. "I have no doubt that you have me ready to do anything you ask of me."

"I'm tempted now to find a way to make the spell permanent…" she smiled and broke away from him but Klaus reached for her hand and she stopped.  
He leaned over fondling with a few loose locks of her hair and then lightly brushed her cheek smiling; then he closed the small gap between them and rested his lips against hers. A sweet perfect kiss that was innocent but so powerfully reinforcing all the words he left her with.

Caroline touched her lips as he walked away, it was like they were burning and she smiled keeping the memory just for herself.

* * *

Klaus met Marcel on the hall.  
"I just left our sired witches outside on surveillance, in case we have more surprise Ninjas coming to the house." He smiled at Klaus. "But I should probably tell you this when you get well…"

Klaus smiled mischievously. "Don't be silly Marcel. I have been myself for the last 15 minutes or so." He smirked happy.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

Not Your Fault - _AWOLNATION _

Power - _Kat Graham_


	25. Art

"I like this one…" Caroline pursed her eyebrows at the image of two men fighting naked, one was holding the other down and biting him. "If only I had mud to add to the picture." She looked at Klaus with a cheeky smile.  
He chuckled stopping next to her. "Nice choice… Dante's inferno by William- Adolphe Bouguereau."

Caroline's smile became smug. "Actually the name of the painting is _Dante and Virgil in hell_ and although Bouguereau is best known for his realistic images of classical scenes, here he stepped away from that tranquility to the pits of hell, where the impersonators fight ceaselessly. While the demon gloats, Dante and Virgil look on at the damned."

Klaus narrowed his eyes while she wiggled her eyebrows. _"In a frenzy, like pigs escaped from their sties, snapping wildly at everything in sight. One of them fastened his teeth_…" Klaus stopped licking his lips because Caroline was running her tongue teasingly over her teeth. "…_like a vise_. Obviously someone has been doing her homework."

She shrugged. "The internet is a wonderful thing and I was curious after you mentioned the topic of your ten second conversation with Camille. I did a little research on the noir department." She said casually.  
"I suspected a little strategy on your behalf when you said that there was an exhibition that you wanted to see."

She shamelessly smiled. "You instigated the art appreciation and I wanted to see a few galleries before we leave town."  
"You can hardly claim that you are able to understand art by merely stating a few quotes that you read online." He smiled at her.

Caroline frowned. "I have been reading a lot online and I got this."  
"How very certified of you." He said serious and moved to the next painting with a tamed smile.

Caroline was not amused and glared at him mad. "I can tell which painter nailed the most brutal version of Jean-Paul Marat's murder. Or which paintings belong to Cezanne's dark period; or Gauguin who painted nature as he felt it, with no restrictions of color or shape. I spent hours looking at his work and I know his best only came after he was ill and in misery. How all of that came out in frustration and the angrier he was at the world for not acknowledging his work, the brighter the colors were and the heavier the brushes were..."

Klaus looked back at Caroline but she was on a roll, she was upset that he was so hurriedly dismissing the countless hours of study that she managed to sneak in between the hectic life they led. "Like he was saying to the world, _here, you didn't want me? It's your loss. I'm the one laughing now._" She finished adorably crossing her arms with a pout. "I even bet that your favorite artist is Gericault because of all that death fascination that he had."

Klaus looked at her quietly, she eased up on her stern stance trying to read his face, there was a slight hint of pride that she quickly assumed to be imagining but there were traces of something else in his features.  
"Are you impressed?" she asked him slowly.

Klaus took hold of her cheek fast and leaned over kissing her; Caroline barely had time to react to the way he powerfully kissed her.

"Aroused…" he breathed against the lips he pressed with his once more.  
"Works for me…" she whispered before scrapping the back of his neck and engaging a kiss that he naturally took over.

* * *

Elijah slowly looked up from his staring competition with the flames inside the fireplace; he could hear his brother and the blonde stumbling their way upstairs between kisses and subtle groans so he decided this was the perfect time to leave the house.  
He found Rebekah leaving the house as well.

"Time to go compel a camel for some alcohol." She smiled unlocking her car.  
Elijah frowned a bit lost and took the passenger side. "I don't understand."

Rebekah smiled starting the car. "It's a running joke these days."  
"I feel a bit lost to be honest, there have been many changes since I was last awake…" he reached out for the phone she carelessly threw on the dashboard, he turned the image of Kol impaled to a wall towards her.

She laughed. "We all have that. It's Kol's glorious mistake when he thought he could just walk out on us and do his usual family treason, it turned out epic."  
Elijah smiled putting the phone away. "He is now away with Bonnie, I think he earned a little trust for that."

"She calls him Snowflake, it's hilarious."  
"Another thing that I've noticed, there are many nicknames going around. I'm having a little of a hard time keeping track of who is who."

Rebekah turned the car to the right swiftly. "Those are easy. Bonnie and Kol have the Firestarter and Snowflake festival. Then there's Nik and Care that have their entire set of fetish orgy. I don't even want to go there."  
"What about Marcel?" Elijah asked enjoying the beautiful sunny day that warmed his hand.

"Oh I went there!" Rebekah easily informed him.  
Elijah faced his sister gravely. "I meant that when I went away he had an army and now he is merely surrounded by the family."

Rebekah awkwardly smiled. "I thought you were talking about…" she tilted her head.  
"Yes Rebekah, I'm most interested in your sex life. Do you have a dagger lying around? I'd like to stab myself once you are done with all the details."

She twisted her lips holding back a loud laughter. "Nik went crazy and tried to kill us all, he slaughtered Marcel's family but I think he found one in us."  
"Many changes…" Elijah gave his sister a look when she made a risky move on the road, going by two cars and missing a big trunk by inches.

"The biggest one is back in the house having moaning time with Caroline. Have you noticed how he doesn't care about building that kingdom in New Orleans with Marcel anymore? I really think he slowly understands that his safe haven is with the family that has always been with him and not the one that he wanted to create. And I'm aware that Caroline played a very big part in all of that but I'm selfish enough to indulge in all of his crazy plans just to see him happy."

Elijah slowly grabbed the seat belt and laced it around his impeccable suit. "I never thought I would see the day my family would start behaving as one." He smiled warmly to himself.  
Rebekah smiled looking at him but then she gradually pulled her eyebrows together. "Why are you wearing a seat belt Elijah?"

"Your driving skills make me forget that I am immortal."  
She rolled her eyes not bothering with an answer but dodged the car on the other lane by inches. She slowly turned the wheel a little so she would stay in her lane and smiled at Elijah innocently.

"Are we still very far from the Pub?" He asked worried.

* * *

"Cezanne and Goya… all very dark and gloomy…" Caroline moaned as he trailed her neck with his lips. "And grumpy like you." she said hastily removing his leather jacket.  
Klaus pulled her top over her head instantly. "Goya… quite the interesting fella." He struggled to lose his boots before she pulled him closer to her.

Caroline nodded kissing him and pulling him towards the bed. "Deaf after an illness and as a result, his work took a dark turn." She said between kisses.  
"Most eerie, shocking and intriguing masterpieces were born after that." He said while she pulled his shirt up, caressing his chest which made him quietly groan, but perhaps it was all due to the really arousing talk.

Caroline's back crashed against the mattress and she kept his face close to another kiss, his hands were busy unbuttoning her Jeans.  
"All that expression of self, inner turmoil and feelings, splashed all over a canvas…" she bit his bottom lip hard. His groan was louder this time and she fondled to get rid of her boots.

"But I'm most fascinated by Gericault…" he said smiling and slowly pulling away from her, removing her skinny Denim down her legs while looking at her.  
Caroline's chest was rising and falling fast in excitement for the odd trigger they just found as a turn on. "_The Raft of the Medusa_ is very attention-grabbing." She raised herself a bit in bed and moved her hands down his chest stopping at his navel.

Klaus gulped down, he actually was losing his control over this and that excited her so much. "I like the one with the severed heads."  
"Of course you do." She whispered before she ripped the buttons apart pulling his Jeans down.

Klaus returned to the bed avid for her lips and she answered all that passion using her foot to further pull his pants down. Caroline ran the tip of her tongue over his slowly and then through his palate, she smiled with his faltering breath and he knew that she was about to claim her control now. He didn't fight her at all when she swiftly turned them, Caroline pulled away from him sitting up and smiling at him while caressing his chest.

Klaus laid on the bed watching her and waiting for her move, she was never predictable and that was exhilarating. Caroline reached for something on the nightstand and he squinted wondering about her intentions.  
She smiled mischievously ripping the top of a blood bag and slowly making a single line of blood on his chest. Klaus' breath picked up fast and it became hollow, harshly waiting for her. Caroline dropped the cold blood all the way up to his neck, she moved his necklaces a bit so that they wouldn't be all bloodied and took pleasure on how his skin was wrinkling under her little work of art.

She left the rest of the blood bag on the nightstand and then grabbed her hair all in one side with one hand, she looked at him ready to start her torture. Her smile grew with the way Klaus was already ready to flip them over and take her without introduction.  
Caroline slowly bent down and looked up at him from his navel, then she closed her eyes and started tasting that line of blood with her tongue; she did it painfully slowly and Klaus closed his eyes deeply grunting in desire.

She licked every little drop of blood and only picked up speed when she reached his torso; she felt his hands on her legs, then on her back but she was not paying attention to his tight grip, she was now busy with the little blood line that went over his nipple and Caroline skillfully ran her tongue over it, playing a little with the man about to lose all of his cool swag under her little torture.

Caroline took her time knowing she was pleasuring him by the deep sounds he made and the way his fingers were buried in her back, she toyed with his nipple a little more before she left a small kiss on it. She never touched him, she only used her tongue and she moved up to his neck not wasting a single drop of the red blood, she gently bit his neck without her fangs, only her teeth that left a nice shade of red in his skin.

When she pulled away from her slow doings, she licked her lips and touched her bottom lip making sure she hadn't any blood smeared but Caroline was an elegant, sophisticated hunter; she always looked immaculate after feeding and Klaus was always in awe.  
He stroked her heated cheek with the back of his hand and took in the amazing smile, her hair falling on her left side now that she released it and the blazing blue eyes that he wanted to look into while making love to her.

He unclasped her bra freeing her body to him and moved to lay her down on the bed. Caroline melted her body against his and cupped his cheek while he easily tore apart her tiny panties, she made sure he was liberated for her as well and then she was the one groaning with every thrust.  
Caroline wrapped herself around him, needing him closer to her and every deep sound was muffled by their kisses.

Everything was slower than usual and more intense and Caroline kept his face close by trapping his neck in her hand but he wasn't pulling away from her either, he was kissing her and stroking her face and then he was looking at her while moving and Caroline felt overwhelmed by everything.

* * *

"What will it be?" The waitress asked uneasily.  
"Chardonnay and bring the bottle." Rebekah said without looking at the blonde.

Elijah frowned reading the name on the girl's tag and looked away from the uniform knowing she was the Camel that his sister had talked about. He also noticed how the girl easily smiled at Marcel that was sitting with a few friends on a nearby table. "Perhaps we could have chosen another Pub."  
"Nonsense… I'm not one to stay away from unpleasant… competition." She mumbled in a low voice writing a message to Kol.

"Marcel likes her?" Elijah quickly deduced.  
"I don't know… has he told you anything?" she slowly raised her eyes to him.

"How old are you Rebekah?" He asked serious and then leaned over the table. "I'm having my doubts all of a sudden... do you like him?"  
"Not like Nik likes Caroline…" she said glancing over to Marcel. "But I don't like that he smiles at other girls…"

"That's not love, that's possession and it's not healthy." He said taking the bottle Camille brought them and pouring a glass of wine to his sister.  
"I don't deal well with rejection…" she had her wine believing she could fool her brother.

"It's not rejection that scares you; it's getting too close to someone. You are just like Niklaus, whenever someone gets too close you pretend that you don't need them and send them away. I'm happy Marcel is showing some backbone by keeping his distance now that you've decided that he is no longer worth playing with."  
"Don't you have an ancient creature to go loan your body to?" she grumbled into her wine.

"Yes, that was most entertaining and obviously Silas has good taste." Elijah looked at the stage where Marcel was headed under heavy cheers.  
"Aren't you the funny one today…" Rebekah said with a heavy disturbed sigh sending Kol another message.

* * *

**I miss you. Come back soon, Elijah is making jokes. It's unnatural and I'm frightened.**

The message made Kol smile and he easily replied Rebekah before putting his phone away.  
Bonnie came down the stairs to check on his progression and smiled. "The priest won't be coming back today, your compulsion worked."

"It's strange that no one seems to be on Vervain in this town." he said before driving the hammer against the small piece of concrete that was left. Now there was a big enough hole for them to cross over to the other side of the wall.  
Bonnie checked on her flashlight and came near him, she looked into the dark hole and then at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"A passage on the exact spot where you felt some sort of energy rush and nothing but unknown darkness ahead of us? What could possibly go wrong?"  
Bonnie placed the flashlight under her chin giving her face a very scary look. "I can't think of anything." She said serious.

Kol chuckled. "I'll go first." He took the flashlight from her hands but stopped before going through the wall. He looked back at Bonnie without a smile or a joke. "Stay close to me but if anything happens, and I mean the smallest indication that something is wrong; I want you to run away as fast as you can and call Nik for help."  
"I'm not leaving you behind." She easily said and added a small sweet smile.

He pointed the light at her blinding her; she had to cover her face with her hand. "I know that you can't stop thinking about my extraordinary kissing abilities but now is not the time to warm up to me. I can't be killed but you can."  
She pushed the light away and faced him fearlessly. "I can take care of myself and if you are about to go soft on me, I might just call Klaus because _that_ will get me killed. I need you all ruthless and emotionless when we step inside that wall because whatever Silas was hiding in there is very important to him."

"I'm in love with these affectionate little talks that we have." He looked into the dark ahead of him and then went inside.  
Bonnie looked behind her a bit scared before going after him.

* * *

"_Oh, when she gets weary... try a little tenderness, oh yes, oh yes, oh._" Marcel sang perfectly in tune with the music.  
The crowd was going crazy over his performance and he really got into it by the end of the song, grunting the lyrics loudly into the microphone and having every woman inside the Pub ready to hand him a phone number.

All but Rebekah that was nauseated with all the sex appeal oozing from Marcel, she made way to the bathroom and opened the tab refreshing her face with cold water.  
Marcel's voice was now muffled but she wasn't feeling that well, Rebekah used her wet hand to rub the back of her neck and suddenly the room was really spinning and she held on to the marble in front of her.

The bathroom door went open and she looked up at the mirror immediately snarling upset. "Yes, I added werewolf venom to the Tequila shot that she asked after the wine. We don't have much time, she will be out in a few seconds." Camille said into her phone and then added something that Rebekah couldn't tell what it was.

Her body slowed down and she tried fighting it but went face down on the bathroom tile.

* * *

"Boston?" Caroline asked not sure if that was somewhere she wanted to go, she looked at Klaus that remained still as he was.  
She wrinkled her nose and dangled her legs up and down, she rested her chin on her hand and tapped the small laptop in front of her. "Chicago?" she asked typing the name and liking all the images that instantly filled her screen.

"You would have liked the city in the glorious 1920's. Now it has lost its glamour." He said still facing the ceiling without moving.  
Caroline lingered her eyes on him a little more and then entangled her feet in the air moving her legs up and down lazily, she faced the laptop again and wrote _Europe_ on the search engine.

So many breathtaking images appeared before her eyes and she was lost in them for a bit; she quickly hid the search when he moved in bed suspicious of why she went silent for the last minutes.  
She felt his weight on her back, only the sheet covering them from the waist down separated their bodies and Caroline smirked. "Now that I'm tired, you decide to be all kinky on me."

She felt him softly laugh in her back and closed her eyes for a second when he moved his arm around her, his scent that now was embed into her skin always left her a bit powerless; he touched the tab she had minimized and all those cities appeared again.  
"Thinking outside the box I see…" He whispered and his voice was like silk against her ear.

Caroline shrugged a little. "You want to leave New Orleans so why not set camp in some other country?"  
Klaus rested on his side and stroked her naked shoulder; she moved her head a bit so she could see his eyes. "I like the idea." He said.

Caroline smiled. "Where do you want to go?"  
Klaus moved again and typed something, then he pressed the _Enter _key and an entire page with very different images filled her screen.

"The Louvre?" she asked with wide open eyes.  
"A little porn after sex, though I'm almost certain it's done the other way around." He kissed her shoulder.

Caroline moved the page down relishing in all the paintings listed on the site of the famous museum. She forced herself to look away from the laptop and to him. "You want to take me to France?"  
"Paris, Nice, Cote-d'azur and Marseille… just to name a few cities that will leave you speechless. It's a beautiful country and I love the art in there and how everyone seems to live in a different world filled with light and fashion. _Vous ne serez pas en mesure de résister_." he smiled playing with the golden locks closer to her face. "You won't be able to resist..."

Of course that he spoke French and she melted with the accent; she was really excited with the idea and gave him that smile that made him want to do impossible things for her.  
"All we need is to lay low while Bonnie does her thing and then we will leave the witches to deal with Silas or Evelyn, whoever survives that confrontation."

They were so close that his voice was low and slowly enchanting her because of the closeness. "Do you really think Bonnie will find an access to her bloodline in Salem?"

Klaus nodded running his hand now through the ivory skin in her back. "If not, Kol will help her connect to other bloodlines and once she has that under control, she will be able to confine Silas' spirit to New Orleans. Without his body, he exists only in spirit and those can be trapped, forced to stay in one place for eternity."  
"And The Irish? What if he manages to free Evelyn?"

"He would need the Book of Silas and a very powerful witch for that. He will die trying and then my minions will hide the coffin in some forgotten cave."  
Caroline tilted her head adorably smiling at him. "Have _our _minions said anything yet?"

He smiled with the little take over from the blonde and rested his hand over her waist, gently stroking the skin under his thumb. "Only that the coffin is protected by a powerful spell that will kill whoever tries to open it."  
"But you already knew that…" she poked his chest. "You are always a step ahead of everyone."

"I am. Except when I murder witches and they decide to cast very strange spells that have my sister pimping me for hugs."  
Caroline laughed with his disturbed face, the same he made when she told him all about the events that took over while he was acting as human.

"Did you extort me for hugs as well?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.  
Caroline shook her head. "You spent most of your day with Rebekah." She looked down from him. "You really don't remember anything?" she quietly asked him returning her eyes to him.

"Not a thing until I met Marcel on the hall…" he cunningly kept a straight face analyzing hers. "Is there anything crucial that I should remember?"  
Caroline rested her chin on her hand. "You went around the house smelling flowers."

He sighed resting on his back facing the ceiling again. "It's a blessing that I don't have any recollection of what I said or did."  
Caroline's smile was big but she was keeping her sweet secret just for her and decided to have a little fun instead. "Well, there is one thing I regret…"

Klaus frowned looking at her puzzled.  
"I'm pretty sure you were a virgin before you were turned so that would have been epic. I Caroline Forbes…" she touched her chest with a smug smile. "… could have been the one to deflower Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus clenched his jaw not a bit amused.  
"Imagine all the things I could have done to you and it would have all stayed in the sanctity of this room." She opened her arms. "This bed would have witnessed history. The hostage ravaging her Master over and over." She looked at him about to burst into a roar.

"Your hidden abusive instincts are showing Caroline." He huffed upset and left the bed.  
"Leaving so soon? No second round?" she asked enjoying the view of his naked fit body.

Klaus laughed on the way to the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower. And you are not invited." He smiled before disappearing into the bathroom.  
"I wasn't interested anyway…" she smiled amused with his little pouting moment.

"I'm never having sex with you again. I'm obviously now being objectified and I could have been molested by you Caroline. That's just wrong." He said from the bathroom.  
Caroline rolled her eyes and focused on the laptop again. "At least I don't look like the Titanic lady that wanted to cuff you to her bed." She said loudly because the water was now hitting his body by the loud sound it made. "And I'm only fifty shades of crimson red baby." She whispered moving her head from side to the side and smiling.

"No more sex hostage. For eternity." He shouted from the shower.  
Caroline swiftly moved her fingers on the keyboard and opened one of her bookmarked pages. "Really Nik?" she grinned decided to test his theory.

_"… my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like. It's better than yours, damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, but I have to charge_…" she sang in a low tune while dangling her legs and introducing her credit card number into the little square.

She hummed the song happily while ordering the tiniest and sexiest school uniform she could find on the online shop.  
"Let's see how long the grumpy master is able to resist the really innocent girl who has been naughty and needs detention…" she giggled unable to contain her evil plan on the makings.

* * *

The Irish rushed out of his house, he opened the back door of the van and smiled while the girl numbly woke from her slumber induced by the big cut on her forehead. Someone knocked her out cold and she shielded her face a little from the painful daylight.

"Welcome to Ireland, Miss Bennett." The Irish told the girl who now looked terrified.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

On A Cloud - _Platinum Pied Pipers ft Karma Stewart_

Try A Little Tenderness - _Otis Redding _

My milkshake brings all boys to the yard - _kelis _


	26. Mr and Mrs Mikaelson

"Kol? I can't see a thing…" Bonnie whispered melted against his back.  
"Maybe that's for the best because of all these crunchy things under us…" he made a very long pause.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of bugs as well…" she asked with a mock.  
He stopped upset and pointed the flashlight at her face. "I rather address your biggest fear."

She grinned at him. "The point of facing my biggest fear was to get it out of my system and never think about it again."  
"Sounds like something that you read on a Chinese fortune cookie." He lowered the light to her cleavage.

Bonnie laughed which made her chest shake and he liked the view a lot. "Close enough. My Grams used to tell me that."  
Kol held the light above them which made her smile. "Were you close to her? Emily mentioned that she was a remarkable woman who wasn't afraid of anything and that always had her way, I suspect that you take after her a lot."

Bonnie wasn't expecting the compliment that left her vulnerable. "My parents died when I was just a baby and she raised me like a daughter. When Emily found her magic, she moved in with us so that my grandmother would help her with it but what came to Emily by practice came to me naturally. One day I was cheerleading and the next I was setting water on fire." She shrugged resigned with her destiny.  
"I'm sorry… did you say… cheerleading?" Maybe he heard wrong.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Yes, I was a cheerleader and I was Prom Queen." She said smugly.  
The light in Kol's hand faltered. "And you can set cars on fire with your mind…"

She could see all the wonderful fantasies unraveling inside of Kol's mind and she moved a little closer to him and smiled with a nice little flirt. "And I have a mean right arm… I'm one of hell of a pitcher."  
He nervously smiled which left her very happy. "How…" he narrowed his eyes and slightly shook his head.

"You check the results every morning either on the radio or the newspaper and I bet that you are one amazing batter."  
He smiled looking down from her and that really surprised her, he was smiling but he looked uncomfortable. "No one understands the fascination I have for the game."

"I admit I was surprised at first as well because baseball is a game of rules. Something that you defy every day."  
His smile grew. "Probably why I like it so much… it's a game that I love and that forces me to stay confined to simple rules that I can't find a way around, plus it's very liberating to smash things with a baseball bat."

Her laughter echoed through the darkness surrounding them and their eyes were sweetly locked together and she knew there was a silly joke waiting somewhere in line to leave her mouth but she was busy trying to slow down her growing attraction with the hot Original.  
"I feel like this talk should be accompanied with cookies and milk, or alcohol and a bed, it's almost the same thing…" Kol sneered.

She laughed again but he could see the doubts settling in and she faced him with seriousness taking over her beautiful face. "What's the deal here Kol? What happens after I give in and you have your crazy night with the powerful witch?"  
"I think that you are sizzling and I love seeing you laugh, so much that I think you should laugh all the time… while naked." He added quickly.

Bonnie laughed and pushed him away from her with a huff.  
Kol grabbed her hand gently keeping it inside of his and over his heart, Bonnie slowly grew serious. "I'm fascinated with your strength, you are this tiny human with all this power that could have crushed you by now and instead of it, you simply pretend it's not even there. And you are fearless, you look at all of us in the eye while everyone else avoids it and I love that about you."

Bonnie gulped down and ironically looked down from his powerful hazelnut eyes. "You are destroying the perfect image of the insufferable conceited womanizer for me."  
Kol's hand left hers only to melt against her cheek and he pulled her closer to him, she looked up against her will but his hand was disappearing in her hair. "So you are beginning to see me as a man…"

"I've come to forget that you are the very species that I hate and that I swore to myself to never get involved with because there is a reason why nature doesn't allow witches to be vampires without losing their powers. It's unnatural to have them…" she looked at his lips. "… together."  
"Nature sounds like every old frustrated lady with a lot of cats." He smiled taking away her willpower to look down from his lips.

"You are one of the original vampires, immortal and powerful on your own, and I'm a Bennett witch… I could literally destroy this entire town with my abilities." She whispered.  
"This is inescapably a very good omen then." He said dropping the flashlight to the ground and leaning over for a kiss that she didn't deny.

The kiss was deep and Bonnie melted against him tugging his hair sweetly lost in him and Kol pressed her closer to him running his tongue over hers inviting her to a sinful slow dance that she easily responded. There was a shared moan and they definitely forgot where they were; Bonnie was in love with his neck, she kept stroking it and Kol loved the way her body seemed to match his perfectly, like a fitted puzzle and she felt wonderful under his touch. He left small kisses on her lips stealing a smile from her.

Bonnie could feel his energy just at her reach, so powerful and irresistible; just like his lips that she kept busy and sneakily engaged into another kiss only interrupted because something disturbed them; there was a light between them and at first they connected it to the flashlight now lying on the ground but when they broke the kiss and looked down Bonnie immediately broke away from him.  
The talisman in her necklace was covered in a bright light, she slowly pulled the necklace up and held the talisman in her hand; she looked at Kol worried. "What's happening?"

He had no idea but the yellow rock that was suddenly a beacon of light was troubling so he took a step back, as he did so the light faded.  
Bonnie was so stunned that she quickly grabbed his arm and exactly when she touched him the light became stronger again; she looked up at him. "That never happened to me before." She slowly told him letting his arm go watching the light fade as soon as she did so.

"What were you saying earlier about two powerful creatures coming together and whatnot? I was distracted with the way your lips were moving so I didn't really listen." He tried to joke but he wasn't too comfortable with this new development.  
Instead of answering him, Bonnie closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around the talisman, she felt his energy at her reach and focused, soon the entire darkness around them disappeared with hundreds of candles that lit up and in the middle of them stood what neither could have imagined.

"Is that…" Bonnie mumbled when she opened her eyes.  
Kol came closer to it. "Silas' coffin." He looked back at her stunned with the findings.

* * *

"What were you doing while she was being kidnapped?" Caroline snapped at the two men sitting on the couch.  
"He was singing." Elijah said without looking at Marcel. "It was very entertaining."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Elijah. "Listen up Mister I'm suddenly very funny." She circled her finger in the air. "Your sister was just taken under _your_ watch."  
Marcel opened his mouth to speak but she simply pointed her other index at him. "Don't even get me started on how much I'm pissed at you."

Elijah looked at his brother sitting on the edge of the desk with an amused smile. "Are you going to intervene any time soon or is your wife leading all hostilities?"  
Caroline scolded Elijah but went quiet and looked at Klaus.

He cleared his throat trying to hold back the laughter. "How could you lose our baby sister Elijah? I'm mostly disappointed at you, that's not very _Elijah like._"  
Elijah kept his eyes on Klaus very sternly reproaching him but Klaus was thoroughly amused and looked at Caroline that sat behind the desk resting her boots on top of it.

"It happened so fast that neither of us noticed she was missing, she went to the bathroom and then she was gone. Camille found her cell on the bathroom floor but no one saw a thing. Elijah and I compelled everyone inside that bar." Marcel checked his phone for any news, he sent every friend he had in town after Rebekah.  
"I bet Camel has something to do with this. Rebekah never liked her; she was probably right all along." Caroline grabbed one of the swords lying on the desk. "We should go over to the bar and threaten her, torture her until she speaks."

Elijah stood up ready to go into action but looking at Klaus for a better plan, he was fairly sure that who dared to take Rebekah would be contacting them very soon with demands of some sorts. "We are in need of a witch to perform a location spell for us."  
"Wonderful idea Elijah." Klaus smiled as someone knocked on the door.

One of the sired vampires under his orders came inside. "We have a witch."  
Elijah looked at Klaus that beamed raising his eyebrows. "I was just a tad bit ahead of you."

His brother left the room fast and Marcel followed eager to help. When Klaus felt the movement on the chair he looked back at Caroline. "And where are you planning to go?"  
She waved the sword in the air. "To find out where Bekah is and then push this really pointy end into the chest of whoever took her." Caroline pointed at the end of the sword.

"Are you even aware of how to properly handle one of those?"  
She pursed her eyebrows. "I bet I can do better than the human you that squealed like a little girl when we were under assault."

Klaus easily took the blade and then the sword from her hand; he chuckled with her pouting stance and rested the ancient sword back on the table like it was made of something fragile. "You are staying here." As he expected Caroline raised her eyebrow and looked ready to fight him on this, so he added. "I already misplaced my sister, that's enough to worry about for one day."  
"I'm going with you." she simply informed him and walked by him.

Klaus took hold of her arm. "You are staying."  
"Going…" she narrowed her eyes.

He simply lowered his chin piercing her with a stern stare.  
She smiled as enchanting as a mermaid. "I want to go with you..."

"You can't go." He easily said and moved to the door.  
"Why not?" she asked about to have a tantrum.

"Because I said no." he didn't bother looking at her.  
"I can help instead of staying home feeling helpless and useless; we are such a good team, why would you mess with that? You can't replace me with Marcel, or Elijah." she crossed her arms waiting for his reaction, she gave the most cunning puppy eyes she could think of.

"Do as I say, stay here and entertain yourself while I'm away… be a good housewife and mind after the house." He showed her a set of irresistible dimples.  
"Dismissing my company, forcing me to stay home and a ridiculous no sex phase. This really feels like a marriage." She forced a small smile because the true implication behind it all was leaving her nervous.

Klaus came near her and kissed her lips smiling. "We will be back soon with Rebekah." He said gently grazing her cheek before leaving.  
Caroline looked after him and licked her lips that sweetly tingled because of him; after a huff she leaned against the desk and played with a streak of hair. Lazily Caroline smiled and whispered. "Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson... Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson…" Her smile grew and she said with a really poshy voice. "Mrs. Caroline Forbes Mikaelson." She giggled breaking down and shaking her head, oh the thought was just silly but it sure sounded magical.

* * *

"I am going to skin you alive." Rebekah hissed fighting with the ropes that were holding her, the vervain was hurting her delicate wrists and she was pissed at the blonde pacing around.  
"I'm sorry, ok? I had to do it." Camille said apologetically.

"Words are leaving your mouth but all I can think about is all the ways that I am going to kill you." Rebekah yanked the ropes again but they were keeping her trapped to the ceiling. She looked around the small space and quickly assumed that she was in someone's basement and that they were experts in keeping vampires here. There was a small window that was directed her way and she knew once it was uncovered that the sun would be right on her face. The ropes were holding her arms apart and she wasn't liking the scenario a tiny bit but the worst came when she moved her fingers together and realized her daylight ring was gone.

"I hope you enjoy torture." A small girl with weird cat eyes and a smile that surely was meant to be sexy but came off awkward came down the stairs. "I know I do." She tilted her head.  
Rebekah felt the awful vomit reflex inside her mouth; she hated the girl within five seconds in her presence which was a new record.

An old man came down the stairs now, he was tall and looked at Rebekah with a disgusting lust look; she grimaced.  
"Sexy and buffed kidnappers, that's every girl's dream. Would it be too much to ask if I had that instead of camel, cat face and creepy old guy?" She opened her hands which looked funny as she was trapped by her wrists and her arms stretched above her head.

The man didn't like the compliment very much and entangled his hands behind his back. "My name is Edward and your brother took a talisman from me."  
"He is going to take a tad bit more now. He's a hearts kind of fella but sometimes he likes severing heads. Depends on how mad you make him." She said with a natural smile.

"I expect him to be as mad as I was when I realized the silly game that he and his wife played on me."  
Rebekah pulled her eyebrows together. "I knew it… they got married in silence while they were on the road… the pair of them hiding it from everyone. Unacceptable."

"Shut up." The brunette pathetically tried to come off stern.  
"Helen please…" The man asked her.

"But father, she's not even scared." She said appalled.  
"She will be." He sweetly said and went to the window.

"Can you help me before that?" Camille asked the man before he uncovered the window.  
"In a hurry to leave?" He stepped away from the window.

She hesitated. "Sophie is blinded by hatred and revenge… I only want protection from the witches. I've helped them so far only because I had no choice but I mean no harm to any of them." Rebekah snarled upset and she looked at the blonde. "I really like Marcel, sorry but he is like a 20 in a scale of 10."  
"I'm happy that college is helping you with arithmetic." Rebekah rolled her eyes annoyed with the blonde's public interest in Marcel.

"I need my talisman first, the one that her brother holds." Edward said and uncovered the window.  
Rebekah's screams filled the room as the sun hit her skin and while Helen smiled, Camille looked away disturbed.

* * *

"I think that I have a lead…" Marcel said as soon as they reached the cars, Elijah waited for Klaus to open his car but he pointed at Marcel. "Go with him, I forgot something." He simply said and turned around.  
"Your wife?" Marcel smirked from his door.

Klaus ignored him while Elijah sighed deeply enervated; he came around to the car and carefully settled into the passenger side. He looked at Marcel with a small smile. "Are you a good driver Marcel?"  
The vampire gave him a naughty smile. "Your sister thinks so."

Elijah showed no signs of life on his face; his entire expression was blank which made Marcel frown. "Are you ok Elijah?"  
"Pondering a way to compel myself to forget about all the times Rebekah's sex life has been mentioned to me since I arrived to this city." He said grimly.

"Maybe by using a mirror?" Marcel asked with a silly wondering expression.  
Elijah looked away from Marcel focusing on the busy road, he rather have troubling thoughts about Rebekah not being 10 anymore than have her missing.

* * *

Camille looked away again unlike father and daughter that were very interested in the torture session happening right now. They had been at this for minutes and Camille was becoming physically sick, the smell of burnt flesh was just horrible and she covered her mouth. "I'm going to be sick…" she managed to say before she rushed outside the basement, she ran up the stairs and barely made it to the front door of the house, she threw up on the first vase she found.

Camille clutched her stomach, this was just awful and she took her cell, she had never been as certain of a mistake as she did now as a consequence of her alliance to Edward.  
Quickly she sent the address to Marcel and then ran away as fast as her human legs allowed her.

* * *

Caroline looked up from books scattered on the table, she was attempting to have anything done for college since she was cut out from the rescuing mission but the man strutting inside left her apprehensive. "Missed me already? I knew that would happen..." she banged a pencil on the books.  
"It's safer to take you along with us instead of leaving you alone in the house." He said trying to come off strict and cold.

Caroline held back the smile; she twirled a streak of hair slowly around her finger. "I can't go. I'm studying for college." She tapped one of the books she had opened on the table.  
Klaus gave her a very firm look. "Two minutes ago you were fighting to go with me."

"And now I don't want to go, next time don't be so hasty on dismissing my company, one that you apparently can't be without." She turned pages on the book pretending to be reading. The damn thing could be upside down for all she cared because her mind was racing with joy that he came back for her.  
"Don't make me go around this table and drag you to the car Caroline." He simply said turning to the door.

Caroline sighed over dramatically. "I'm only going because it's your sister and I really like her." She said pulling the sleeves of her blue cardigan up.  
"Walk." He said pointing to the door.

"Urgh…. Hot." She teased him with a whisper when she passed him. "I love when you get all monosyllabic on me."  
He hated that he couldn't contain the smile or that feeling that everything was right when he sat inside his car and she smiled at him exactly where she belonged, next to him.

* * *

"What do we do with this?" Bonnie walked around the coffin and then looked at Kol.  
"I called Elijah; they are looking for Bekah that was taken… I told him about the coffin and he said that under no circumstances we should try to open it. Apparently Nik says that it can kill us."

Bonnie took a step back from the coffin. "I don't really feel the urge to open a really old coffin just to find out how Silas looks like."  
"Elijah is on his way to Salem and we should protect this room, just in case."

"I'll do a spell…" Bonnie came near Kol. "Do you think that Silas tried to exterminate all my family back in Salem because of the coffin? I mean, he kept it protected inside a pentagram made out of tragic deaths as a way to ensure no one got to it but he also persecuted my family and when he found me on the diner that first time, he tried to get my medallion…"  
"I think that for some reason your family is the only one able to open this coffin and he didn't want that."

"We can't leave Salem Kol, all the answers are here and I want them. I need to know what connection the Bennett line has with Silas."  
"We'll stay here for as long as you need."

She wanted to smile but his hand was brushing her cheek and it was hard resisting the will to kiss him once again.

* * *

"Do you want us to go after the blonde?" One of Edward's men asked Helen.  
"She's not important anymore." She simply sent the men away and motioned to go back to the Original downstairs but something caught her attention.

There was a girl outside talking to two men, she was laughing and obviously flirting with them, Helen came to the door. "What's this?"  
"She's new in the neighborhood." One the men said happy with the hot girl smiling at him.

"Are you that stupid? She's probably with Klaus." Helen snapped.  
The men looked confused while Caroline nodded. "True."

"Bring her inside." Helen rolled her eyes upset that they were this naive because of a blonde with big boobs.  
Caroline raised her arms making sure they didn't touch her and sat on the couch under the stunned look of everyone. "I'm just going to sit here and wait for Klaus." She ran her fingers through her wavy curls.

The other girl had a rather stupid look on her face but maybe that was a permanent look, Caroline wasn't sure. Her phone started buzzing and Caroline took the call with astonishing easiness. "Hey, there are only four men and a skinny girl with strange eyes and lips…" she covered her phone and looked at Helen. "You really should eat more, skinny doesn't suit you."  
Helen was baffled and moved her head to the men; they had to do something to silence the petulant blonde.

Caroline raised her finger stopping two of them. "Ah, not so fast. It's not polite to start a party without the main guest."  
They smirked and went for her anyway; she hit one between his legs and the other with a right hook. Marcel flashed inside and took care of the other two; the ones that were still trying to hit Caroline found only the couch empty as she flashed away, when they turned around Klaus was there and snapped their necks.

Helen backed away as Caroline walked to her with a smile. "Where is Rebekah?"  
"Downstairs but you can't harm me or my father will curse you all and it won't pretty so I advise you to play nice and keep your hands off me." She smugly stated.

Caroline looked back at Klaus that nodded, Helen's smile grew, certain that she was safe but Caroline sweetly smiled at her. "I don't like you." she shrugged and slammed the girl's head against the wall.  
They all rushed downstairs to the basement where they found Rebekah still being tortured by the sun.

Caroline closed the window while Klaus took his sister into his arms after freeing her from the ropes, she whimpered weak and barely recovering from the wounds caused by the sun.  
"Some fella called Edward has a grudge against you… he got away when he heard the commotion upstairs and he said that this was just a warning." Rebekah laced her arms around Klaus' neck. "And he took my ring." She pouted upset that he took the family ring with him.

"He will pay for this." Klaus assured his sister.  
She smiled happy and nested her head against his chest.

* * *

"So Elijah is on his way…" Bonnie said stopping by her door.  
"Yes, he should be here tomorrow." Kol stopped close to her.

"Ok then, the coffin is safe for now and maybe we should keep the entire energy thing just between us…" she nervously placed her hair behind her ear.  
He smiled moving closer and making her feel the heat from his body awfully close to hers. "I've been calming you down at night, you were having nightmares and I used my energy to sooth you so that you were able to sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.  
"Because I loved having your body close and I was afraid you would stop me…"

Bonnie freaked out when he touched her cheek, she literally turned around and struggled to open her door, she hummed some strange tune to focus away from his body outlining her back. "Well, thank you but I don't think I will have any nightmares tonight, so…." She finally managed to open the door and faced him already inside. "… goodnight." She closed the door before he had any reaction and rested her forehead against the closed door.

Her heart was beating like crazy and she took a few deep long breaths. Quickly she decided on a very cold shower and started praying that there was no blood tonight in her visions.

* * *

Rebekah snuggled the sheet closer to her, the aftermath of a torture session wasn't the easiest thing to shrug off but she pushed the pain behind another wall and faked a smile for her brother, she hated showing signs of weakness to him. He quickly went through the blood bags on the nightstand that she didn't finish.

"I had enough, I just need a little human recovering." She appeased him quietly.  
Klaus retrieved something from his pocket and Rebekah frowned watching the old cloth in his hands. "I have something for you." he said as he gracefully unfolded the cloth and revealed a ring.

Rebekah loudly gulped down as he took her hand and smoothly placed the ring in her index.  
"You need to get it fixed tomorrow though." He smiled at her twirling the ring around that was too big for her elegant finger.  
Rebekah's hand was shaking. "This is your ring Nik…"

"I don't need it now and you lost yours. I could have one made for you but…" he moved his hand trapping hers inside of his, his big fingers warmed the back of her hand and he rested it against his chest. "… I want you to have mine."  
Rebekah's blue eyes danced with a stubborn tear that found its way out. "Wrong blonde, there's another one in the other room waiting for a ring." She struggled to speak without crying. "Although I'm not entirely convinced you haven't married her already on some Vegas chapel."

"Well, we traveled through Nevada and I always found Elvis a peculiar creature." He displayed his dimples and did something he hadn't done in centuries; he played with a lock of her hair.  
"You need to get rid of Caroline; she's turning you into an awful person." Rebekah wasn't able to hold her quiet tears that slowly left her clear blue eyes.

He simply smiled and left the bed releasing her hand on the way, Rebekah wanted to pull him back to bed and demand a hug but she felt blessed for the little she had tonight, her smile grew when Marcel came inside with a tilted head and a mocking pout.  
"How is my sexy Bekah?" he sweetly asked lying in bed facing her and trapping the blonde hair behind her ear.

"Not as tanned as a couple of hours ago." She said in a low voice and toyed with one of the buttons on his long-sleeved shirt.  
He chuckled stroking the soft skin on her cheek finding her just that amount of perfect and Rebekah was caught in the wonder of the moment falling asleep under his careful watch.

* * *

The Irish tried to see through the blood that was leaving his eyes, he crawled among all of his men that were bleeding out, he reached the threshold and looked inside, the witch was just staring at the coffin. "Who are you?" he asked between the horrible pain that he was in.  
The girl looked back and her features changed, she transformed in front of him into the image of his brother. "I am who you want me to be."

"You are dead Liam…" The Irish said choking on blood.  
Silas waited a few more seconds and when the Irish released his last breath, he came out of the room looking at the man resting against the wall. "So are you." he said and crouched looking for a phone that he could use. As he went back to the coffin that held his eternal love he looked like the man that he just killed and dialed a number hoping for good news from New Orleans.

_"I have the ring."_ The old voice told him and Silas smiled satisfied.

* * *

Klaus took his shirt watching Caroline, she was in her own world; when she was done brushing her hair, she sat on the bed applying lotion on her legs and then smiled at him while doing the same with her arms and hands. "How is Rebekah?" she easily asked him while performing her night ritual.  
"Better, she had a little blood and Marcel is trying to remember why he was mad at her." He answered dropping his shirt on the floor.

Caroline's eyebrows were forced together with a gentle scold as he removed his boots tossing them away from the shirt and far from each other on purpose. Klaus attentively watched as she sighed and left the bed picking his boots and then his shirt, his eyes followed the girl in the really beautiful grey nighty as she disappeared into the bathroom to leave his things there.  
"Apparently my siblings believe that we got married." He said lying on the bed.

Caroline came out of the bathroom with a smile, she went around the bed to her side and jumped on it like a little kid. "If we are, I have one complain. This marriage sucks, you never take me anywhere and you are not challenging enough and it's impossible to have one interesting talk to you about art or music…" she rolled her eyes impersonating in absolute perfection the shallow blonde she once was. "And the sex is always the same, there is no passion Klaus." She dramatically opened her arms and shook her head. "And you never say that I'm beautiful or how good I look." She turned sweet and candid in her features and voice. "You never buy me dresses that make me feel like a princess and I hate the way you look at me…" her voice became soft and low.

"I see how wrong they have been then." His big hand moved to her cheek and she smiled when he pulled her down to him so he could kiss her.  
"Nik…" she said between kisses that he seemed to be stealing away from her, soft and small kisses that only nibbled her lips. "I have this really cool outfit that I bought online, it's very hot and sexy…" she said eager to break the really intimate and slow way he was kissing her. The crazy intense sex she could handle not the vulnerability between them.

Klaus smiled and moved so he was the one on top and she was under him with big puzzled eyes, he kissed her lips lingering on them enough to pull a moan and caressed the ivory skin on her heated cheek. "Not tonight sweetheart…" he whispered before kissing her again.  
Caroline rested her hands on his shoulders, certain that his plans for tonight didn't go any further than kissing her and she slowly relaxed enjoying the change.

It was a first for her but being under Klaus kissing him for hours while touching his bare back and knotting her fingers with his hair suddenly didn't feel like a sacrifice at all. It felt like something she could get used to very quickly.

* * *

Bonnie ran her hands through her wet hair, she had to stop thinking about him but that was impossible, not even the harsh water hitting her back was enough to quiet the terrible fire starting to burn inside just by remembering the powerful kiss from earlier.  
Bonnie folded her arms resting her hands on the back of her neck and remained under the water for a little more covering her chest as she struggled to bring some order to the turmoil inside her head.

There was a small noise and she slightly moved her head holding back a sharp breath as she saw him come inside the bathroom, and he wasn't stopping but she wasn't about to stop him either.  
Kol unwavering laced a hand around her neck and crashed his lips against hers, she wasn't thinking, she was answering him back and pulling him under the water that soaked his clothes immediately but she was kind enough to pull his shirt up and away from him before he engaged her into a deeper kiss.

Bonnie's body was like water itself against his and she only gasped when she felt the cold wall on her back; Kol slowly took her hands and raised her arms pinning her wrists against the wall gently running his hands down her arms with a blazing sparkle of desire in his eyes that forced her breath to change and falter under the hands now reaching her chest.

He kissed her and she could blame the passionate kiss for the way she was moaning but his lips moved to her neck while his hands caressed her naked body and she knew his name was about to leave her mouth in a long whimper because he was that good and she really wanted him.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Let me entertain you - _Robbie Williams_

Wings - _Birdy_

Burn - _Ellie Goulding_


End file.
